Arabesque from the Past
by geckohawaii
Summary: Some unrest in Tokyo has the police coming to Kenshin for help.
1. Chapter 1

_So, story number two is in progress! Um, sorry about the bad summary, I'm not too good at those. Funny how this came about, I'm in an absolutely rotten mood and decided delving into Kenshin would help things considerably. Anyway, Disclaimers: I still don't own Kenshin, but if I did . . . I'll let you imagine the rest. Onward now, to chapter 1! _

_****_

_****_

_**Arabesque from the Past **_

"Aaaaahhhh!" Yahiko gave a wide yawn and stretched, blinking the early morning sun from his eyes. Strange, that he'd woken up so early without any prodding. It must have had something to do with the colder days heralding the start of winter because usually Yahiko would sleep until nine. Yahiko could tell from the way that the light was slanting into the room that it was hardly past seven. "Ah, I'm awake now, may as well get up," Yahiko thought to himself, shivering as pulled on his loose clothing. Kaoru probably wasn't even up yet. She usually got up around eight. Which meant if he was the only one awake when she _did_ wake up, she'd want to know why he hadn't cooked breakfast, cleaned the dojo . . .

Yahiko made a face. Maybe he should just go back to bed. Then he heard a noise from outside, water sloshing in a bucket. Yahiko sighed with relief. Good, Kenshin was up and working. He had nothing to worry about.

Yahiko folded his futon and tiptoed past Kaoru's room. Maybe if he helped, Kenshin would finish his chores early and–Yahiko held his breath–maybe he would even agree to instruct Yahiko on his sword technique. It wasn't from lack of trying that Yahiko hadn't succeeded in getting Kenshin to show him anything. The mild-tempered rurouni had firmly stated that he wasn't teaching Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to anyone, and that was final. It didn't matter how much Yahiko whined and begged, Kenshin had stood by his word.

"Idiot, thinks I can't manage it or something?" Yahiko muttered from the corner of his mouth as he walked outside. As a samurai, Yahiko felt it was his duty to learn as much about the Art as he could, and that meant learning the best, which was, in his mind, Mitsurugi Ryu. And the best person to teach that besides Kenshin's shishou, who Yahiko considered awe-inspiring but a little too stuck up, was Kenshin himself.

Yahiko had to cover a snicker as Kenshin walked past him carrying two buckets of water. Something about the legendary swordsman performing such a humble task was downright amusing. Almost as funny as Kenshin doing the daily laundry.

Kenshin glanced Yahiko's way and gave his usual slightly goofy smile. "Ohayou, Yahiko," He said, continuing on his way to the fire which had a pot of something bubbling over it.

Yahiko licked his lips. "Mm, what's that Kenshin?" He hopped off the porch and trotted over to peer into the pot. It smelled great.

"Just something I threw together with what we had left." Kenshin put a finger to his chin. "Hm, but I think I'm still missing something . . ." He smacked a fist into his palm. "I told Kaoru-dono I would get more rice! She said we were almost out last night."

Yahiko held his hands up as Kenshin made to leave. "No problem Kenshin, I'll get it." He volunteered.

"I'd appreciate that," Kenshin said. He blinked when Yahiko just stood there and looked at him. "Oro?"

"I need some money to buy it," Yahiko explained.

Kenshin gave an uncomfortable smile. He was rather low on cash. "Ah, so you do." He reached into his gi, trying not to think about what a pittance he contributed for the food and lodging Kaoru so kindly afforded him.

"Uh, Kenshin," Yahiko began as Kenshin handed him several ryo, "Do you think when I get back and you're finished with all that you could show me some moves?" He looked hopefully at Kenshin.

"Yahiko, you know that I'm not teaching anyone Mitsurugi Ryu, even you," Kenshin said with a smile. _Damn_, Yahiko thought. He'd even tried wording it different that time. Kenshin was up to him though it seemed. Although the rurouni was smiling, his tone was unyielding.

"Yeah, I know, I just thought that maybe, ya know-" Yahiko shrugged, at a loss for words. "Anyway. Guess I'll go get that rice." He started to the gate, then turned back as an idea popped into his head. "Kenshin, what about-"

"You can just put the rice in the kitchen when you get back," Kenshin smiled as if he knew that had been Yahiko's question, and Yahiko turned and scowled, sentence left unfinished.

Kenshin watched him leave, face turning serious. Yahiko was a good student, and Kenshin hated to disappoint him every time he asked about learning Mitsurugi Ryu. It wasn't that Kenshin thought Yahiko couldn't pick up the style quickly, he had no doubts about the boy's talent. He just hesitated to teach anyone a style that could so easily lead one down the wrong path in life. Kenshin lowered his head as he stirred the simmering soup. He should know. Obviously, Hiko Seijurou had. He'd known what Kenshin was like, knew his weakness when it came to seeing people being mistreated. Hiko had tried to dissuade his "baka deshi" from making a mistake he'd regret his whole life but Kenshin had made it anyway, naively joining the Ishin Shishi, prepared to give his life for a new era.

Yes, if Kenshin's past was anything to go by, Kasshin Ryu was a better style for anyone to learn, especially a kind boy like Yahiko. The new era that Kenshin had once fought so hard for as a hitokiri needed swords now for protection, not killing. Satisfied that his sentiments on teaching were correct, Kenshin went back to cooking breakfast. Fifteen minutes later he noticed the childlike energetic ki behind him, followed by a softer but still just as energetic ki.

"Ken-niisan!" The two little girls spoke in unison. "Ohayou!"

Kenshin turned and smiled. "Ohayou, Suzume-chan, Ayame-chan." He looked up as the softer ki stopped in front of him. "Ohayou Kaoru-dono."

"Ohayou Kenshin," Kaoru replied happily, bending over the bubbling pot. "Wow, that smells good, what is it?"

"Something shishou taught me," Kenshin replied as he banked the fire.

"He really did teach you everything didn't he?" Kaoru asked, half rhetorically.

"Aah." Kenshin gave his soup a taste test and nodded approvingly.

"Kenshin, where's Yahiko?" Kaoru asked, after instructing Suzume and Ayume to go get bowls and chopsticks. "He wasn't there when I went to wake him up." She frowned slightly. "He better not be trying to get out of his lesson today."

Kenshin passed the ladle to her as Kaoru looked at the meal hungrily. "Yahiko offered to get the rice this morning," Kenshin explained. "He's been gone about twenty minutes, he should be back any time now."

"Yahiko _offered_ to get rice?" Kaoru echoed. "Hm, what got into him? Did he try and beg you for something or what?"

Kenshin laughed. "As a matter of fact, he did ask if I would teach him a little, but," Kenshin hurried on as Kaoru's frown got deeper at the thought of someone else instructing _her_ student, "I declined."

"Oh. That's right, you said no one would learn Mitsurugi Ryu from you," Kaoru remembered. She looked towards the gate as it crashed open.

"I'm back!" Yahiko called loudly, bucket of rice swinging from his shinai. "Oi busu, you're up early for once." Yahiko cackled as he went to place the rice in the kitchen.

"Kaoru's fists clenched. "I see you decided to start taking on at least the responsibility of a six year old!" She growled back, tossing one of Kenshin's cooking supplies at Yahiko's disappearing head while Kenshin watched in horrified silence as his daikon flew off. A muffled 'itai' could be heard, and then Yahiko stuck his head out from behind the wall, brandishing the large white radish.

"Oh yeah?! Well I don't see you volunteering to cook too often!" He tossed the daikon back at Kaoru. Kenshin leaped in front of her and grabbed it, sighing with relief. "Our last one too."

Kaoru looked at him in shock. "'Our last one?!' Kenshin, I thought you told me yesterday-!"

Kenshin gave a sheepish grin as he held his hands up. "Sumanai, I forgot. Don't worry, I'll go get something to eat for lunch." He quickly turned back to his pot. "I think it's ready now."

Yahiko leapt in the air. "Haha! Great, I'm starved!"

Kaoru placed a hand on his forehead as he rushed forward. "The rice?"

"What about it?" Yahiko growled. "Beat it, I'm hungry!"

"Then go put the rice up!" Kaoru yelled, smacking him towards the house with her shinai.

"Itee! Child abuser!" Yahiko shouted as he lugged the bucket into the kitchen.

"Hmph!" Kaoru's face brightened as Suzume and Ayume came out carrying bowls and chopsticks. "Ready to eat you two?" She asked.

"Hai!" They shouted, sitting down and holding their bowls towards Kenshin. "Ittadakimasu!"

Kaoru looked towards the gate as Kenshin served everyone. "I bet Sanosuke'll be here any minute," She said. "He always seems to know when you're cooking." Kaoru frowned. Sanosuke was hardly ever there when she cooked, and he almost lived at the dojo.

"Probably," Kenshin replied, taking a large bite of rice. Yahiko came up a second later and 'accidentally' bumped Kaoru.

"Oops, sorry," He snickered, grabbing a bowl and piling it with rice before ladling in Kenshin's soup. "Mmm, this is great Kenshin!" Yahiko said enthusiastically. "How come you don't just cook every meal? Everyone would be grateful."

Kaoru raised her fist. "Look you-"

At that moment the gate crashed open again. If the neighborhood hadn't been awake from Yahiko's shouts earlier, they certainly were now.

"Sano-niisan!" Ayume waved as the ex-gangster walked into the yard.

"Ohayou, Sano," Kenshin greeted.

"Oi, Jou-chan, Kenshin, what's up?" Sanosuke sauntered over to the little group eating breakfast and plopped down between Yahiko and Kenshin. "Ah, Kenshin cooked did he?" Sano asked, noticing that everyone was wolfing down their food with gusto. "Guess I'll have some then."

Yahiko glanced up. "Yeah, and don't even _think_ about taking my share, you pig."

"Oh, Yahiko-chan, think you can tell me what to do?" Sano taunted, picking up a spare bowl.

"It's not CHAN, chicken-head!!" Yahiko shouted, dropping his bowl to the ground to jump on Sano's head and chew it furiously.

"Oi! Get off, you street-fighting mutt!"

"You're one to talk!" Yahiko said through a mouthful of hair.

Kenshin reached for seconds, not feeling guilty one bit that he was taking advantage of Sano and Yahiko's fight. Usually the two had gobbled everything down before anyone had a chance to finish their first serving of food.

"More please!" Suzume held her bowl out with a smile as Kenshin picked up the ladle.

"Hai, hai," Kenshin said amiably. "Here you go."

"Quick, Kenshin, give me some more too!" Kaoru said. Kenshin wasn't the only one who realized this was his chance. "Umm, I'm actually going to be full today!" Kaoru sighed. "What a great feeling!"

As if sensing their food was fast disappearing, Sano and Yahiko stopped their brawl. "Hey, you're taking all the food busu!" Yahiko yelled, scooping his bowl up which had two bites left in it, and a meager two at that.

Kaoru's eyes flashed. "Well since it's MY food to take . . .!" She said menacingly. Yahiko didn't heed her warning.

"I live here too you know! And I think a growing boy needs more food than an overweight girl like you!" Yahiko stuck his tongue out.

"YAHIKO!!!" Kaoru began, rising. She froze in the midst of her rage as the gate opened for the third time that morning. Now who was it? Surely not Megumi-san? Kaoru and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi looked towards the gate, blinking.

"Kawaji-dono!" Kenshin exclaimed as the person entering bowed low.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me!" The Chief of police said as he raised his head. "But I have an urgent message for you Himura-dono!"

Kenshin nodded as Sano muttered something to Yahiko about everyone always wanting to talk to Kenshin. "Please come in."

"I'll make some tea." Kaoru offered, heading towards the house and beckoning to Suzume and Ayame.

"No, don't bother, today is going to be busy-" Kawaji shook his head and continued. "Himura-dono, you've heard of the talk that another revolution is going to take place?"

"I've heard many people talking, although it doesn't sound like anything serious will come of it," Kenshin said.

"Yes, you know how people are." Kawaji agreed. "Still, we've had our hands full with so many small renegade groups opposing the government, declaring that they're going to start the Bright Revolution. They're calling themselves Heaven's Judges. Anyway, although the talk was serious the police seemed to have everything under control. However, last night there was a murder. I think–everyone at the department thinks–your help is needed to get to the bottom of this."

"A murder he says." Sano muttered to Yahiko. "Like that's anything new." Yahiko grunted in agreement. All the talk about government didn't interest him and saying so, he left to see if Kaoru would give him a lesson.

"I don't see how that concerns me," Kenshin said as Yahiko trotted towards the house. "I would do what I could if I saw the murderer but I'm not a policeman."

"Why can't your officers take care of a simple murder by themselves?" Sano broke in, sensing Kawaji was leaving a crucial detail out of his explanation. "Has the police department gotten so downhill they can't even manage to arrest a single murderer without Kenshin's help?"

Kawaji whirled, snapping at Sano. "You don't understand! Himura would be an invaluable asset in bringing the murderer to justice!" Kawaji turned back to Kenshin, tone turning pleading. "Himura, you have to assist us!"

Kenshin gave a confused 'oro' as Sano stood and towered over Kawaji threateningly.

"Why don't you help us understand then?" He suggested none too nicely. "Why's Kenshin so important to all a' this?"

"Of course, I'm sorry, I just got flustered-" Kawaji rubbed his brow. "The murder last night . . . the victim was found with this lying on his shirt, Himura-dono." Kawaji held a slip of paper out to Kenshin, who reached for it with–trepidation was it? Sano noticed the slight pause before Kenshin took the paper, and wondered.

Kenshin's eyes scanned the brief note written in kanji, and when he looked back at Kawaji, his expression was set. "I will do all I can to help Kawaji-dono," Kenshin said. "Just tell me what you need me to do. By the way, do you mind if I keep this?" He indicated the paper.

"Well . . . it's our only clue really . . ." Kawaji said with hesitation. "But if you need it, by all means, keep it." He stood and bowed low. "I'm deeply grateful, Himura-dono, I don't know what we would have done if–but never mind, most importantly, you have agreed to aid us."

Sano stared from one to the other in disbelief, mouth open. What the hell? One minute Kenshin was placidly saying a murder was none of his business and the next he'd offered all of his services to Kawaji! "Oi, Kenshin, what's going on?" Sano didn't receive a response. Kawaji and Kenshin were deep into conversation.

"I realize this will probably bring back memories best left forgotten," Kawaji said, "but I hate to think about what would happen if another Bakumatsu was started. Japan just can't afford that at this time."

"I understand," Kenshin said. "I assume you want me to tell you who it is that wrote this?" He held up the letter.

"I was hoping you could," Kawaji said with relief. "We have our suspicions of course but nothing is definite."

Kenshin looked down at the kanji again with unseeing eyes, nightmarish memories of Kyoto and the Revolution flooding his mind. Ten years ago . . . he had been the one delivering these messages, a deadly ghost for the Ishin Shishi. Only his notes hadn't been left in ink.

"Ishin Shishi," Kenshin said finally. He stood and turned towards the dojo without another word, letting the note drop from his hands.

"Many thanks, Himura-dono," Kawaji said to Kenshin's retreating form. He gave another bow and hastily made his retreat, apologizing to Kaoru for interrupting breakfast as she came out of the house.

Sano watched the two men go, then looked at the note lying face down on the ground. What had been important enough to make Kenshin get so somber? He picked the note up as Kaoru walked over to him, looking back at the house where Kenshin had disappeared.

"What's wrong with Kenshin?" She asked as Sano read the two boldly written kanji.

"Tenchuu," He said aloud. Divine Retribution.

"Huh?" Kaoru looked at him.

"It's what they fought for in the Revolution," Sano explained. "I don't know why it's such a big deal, Kawaji said they were just extremists." He and Kaoru looked towards the house, and Kaoru voiced their thoughts aloud.

"Kenshin's got some explaining to do."

_So, quick notes on the Japanese . . . I try not to use Japanese too much, as this is written in English. I realize there is a huge controversy on the whole 'de gozaru' issue, and I do use that on occasion as I think it helps put across Kenshin's attitude in certain circumstances. However, sometimes I feel the story flows better with the Japanese, and some words (chan, dono, etc.) just can't be translated into English well. Hence, you will see a sparse sprinkling of Japanese throughout, sorry for any inconvenience. And in case you're not familiar with Japanese, here's a little glossary for you, feel free to let me know if I leave anything out. 8 )_

_aah - yeah (guy speech, Kenshin uses this a lot)_

_baka deshi - stupid apprentice/pupil/student_

_busu - ugly_

_hai - yes/I agree_

_itai - ouch_

_ittadakimasu - I'm eating now, thanks for the food_

_ohayou - good morning_

_oi - hey_

_oro - if you don't know this . . . you should. It's Kenshin's trademark exclamation_

_sumanai - sorry_

_Ba-ba-bum-! Okay, fire away. I almost hesitate to post something else after such nice reviews for my one shot. Thanks to everyone who signed! Once again, comments/criticisms/unabashed worship is welcome (lol). Chapter length good? Too short/long? Oh, I looked into the Japanese currency during the Meiji and apparently there were a lot of changes being made, so for all you Japanese history buffs, if I screwed up on saying ryo instead of yen, or something, please tell me!! "Ja" for now_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two is up! Some Seisouhen spoilerage, maybe a little bit of Kyoto. And so our story continues . . ._

_****_

_****_

_**Chapter 2 **_

Kenshin slowly padded across the roofed porch that led to the dojo, thoughts tinged with darkness. He didn't even break his stride when Yahiko, winded from his workout and going to get some water, performed an exaggerated twist to avoid a collision. "So what's the deal?" Yahiko asked as he brushed past the rurouni. "Kenshin?" Yahiko shrugged unconcernedly as Kenshin kept walking, oblivious to his surroundings.

The former hitokiri was lost in his own world, brooding once again about the past he still wished so desperately to distance himself from. The Ishin Shishi may have disbanded at the end of the Bakumatsu but of course not all the Patriots had been so willing to give up on the revolution. Even now there were still small riots. Shishio and his Juppungatana had been a much larger upset, and even though Shishio's scheme held no connections with the ideals of the former Ishin he had once been a part of, he had posed just as deadly a threat.

The kanji on the note Kawaji had left him flashed into Kenshin's mind again.

_Divine retribution_.

Kenshin had the feeling that he was once again about to be plunged into a scalding lake of memories. So why, he was trying to decide now, did he agree to help Kawaji? Was it because he thought the police were ill-equipped to handle the task of reigning in the regrouping Ishin? Or–Kenshin had made it to the dojo and sat down absently, legs folded under him–was it because he felt partly responsible for the actions of the former Ishin?

That was it, Kenshin decided as he fingered his sakabatou. Ten years of valiantly trying to atone for his past crimes and rid himself of the name Hitokiri Battousai and still he felt as guilty as the day he had taken his oath never to kill again.

That day . . .

"Tomoe," Kenshin breathed, and he almost imagined he could smell the haku baikou she was so fond of. He had been so stupid. His shishou never let him forget it either, much as Kenshin tried to. He had been so on edge about being stealthily hunted that he hadn't seen the peacefully-disguised danger right in front of him until it cut him on the cheek. Kenshin lifted a hand to his scar and started as it touched something warm and wet. Bringing his hand in front of his face, he saw blood on his fingers. "My scar is–?" Kenshin frowned slightly. It had bled for a long time before it healed but until now it hadn't reopened. Kenshin was still looking at his hand and brooding when the dojo door slid open softly and Kaoru and Sano stepped in, ready to drill Kenshin for information.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked tentatively, not wanting to startle him. She needn't have worried, because Kenshin appeared not to have heard her. He was looking at his hand.

"Oi, Kenshin!" Sano said at a much louder volume.

Kenshin turned. "Kaoru-dono, Sano," He seemed surprised to see them.

Kaoru gave a gasp. "Kenshin, you're bleeding!"

Kenshin rubbed his hand across his cheek. _A wound made with hate _. . . "Yeah."

Sano flopped down and placed his hands on his crossed legs. "So level with us Kenshin, what does Kawaji need you for?" He slapped the note Kawaji had left on the floor. "And what does this mean?" Sano waited impatiently as Kenshin looked at the note with a far-away gaze. Kaoru was just as impatient to hear what Kenshin had to say as well, although she disguised her feelings much better than Sano.

Kenshin looked at the two of them. "I don't want to get either of you involved in this," He started, but Sano grabbed his gi before he could finish.

"Look, don't give me that line! After all the shit we've been through and all the times I've covered your back, don't even try and tell me not to get involved!"

"Oro!" Kenshin said dizzily as Sano shook him. "Okay, forget I said that then." He picked up the note, staring at it impassively for several long seconds. "This is what we used as a calling card for the Ishin Shishi," He said at last, talking slowly.

Sano sat back with satisfaction. Kenshin was finally going to tell them about his past.

"It was the worst thing to see, because that meant someone was getting killed. If someone is leaving them around now, it means the Ishin Shishi is regrouping, and probably gathering new members as well."

"Well just go out and defeat the guy in charge, what's so hard about that that the police can't handle it?" Sano asked with contempt.

Kenshin shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. The Ishin Shishi always had several different groups running, with a leader for each, to make sure that one good strike couldn't destroy them. There were members of the Shogunate who funded our cause too."

"Hm, so it is a little more difficult than I thought," Sano said thoughtfully. "But hey, the Shogunate's gone now, so–"

"No," Kenshin interrupted flatly. "Officially maybe, but there are still people high up in the system who changed their allegiance when the Meiji began. Many former Patriots hold jobs in the Meiji government. If the Ishin Shishi wished to form again, they wouldn't find it as difficult as people would imagine."

"Well they can't be that organized yet," Sano protested. "I mean only one guy's been killed. By the way, did Kawaji say who it was that was murdered?"

"It was a commerce official, in charge of tariffs on Western imports," Kenshin said. "That in itself says that the new Ishin is already well established, if they're already sending out hitokiri. They must have been training for a while already."

"Hitokiri?" Kaoru echoed. She could remember hearing stories as a child about the ruthless men of the Bakumatsu who had paved the way for the Meiji. To think that another era of revolution could begin–

Sano was nodding in understanding. "So Kawaji thinks you can get him an inside scoop on this huh?" He asked.

"Yes. The person that wrote this," Kenshin indicated the note, "was the chief of a clan in Choushuu and also my boss, Katsura Kogoro."

"Is he the one that got you–" Kaoru searched for the right word. "Started?"

Kenshin nodded. "He brought me to Kyoto as an assassin."

"I can't believe people like that!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Lying to boys who don't know what to think and enlisting them to kill people!" Kaoru would have been furious if anyone tried to get Yahiko to join a group like that.

"It was nobody's fault but my own that I joined," Kenshin said harshly. His tone softened when Kaoru gave him a startled look. "Katsura-san was a nice man. He was always kind to me." Katsura had openly told Kenshin right at the start what he wanted him to do–kill people. Kenshin had convinced himself it was for the protection of the oppressed, and had accepted the job without hesitation. After seeing how closed Kenshin was becoming the more he killed, Katsura regretted his decision to bring the boy to Kyoto and always had a comforting word for him. He had even been the one to suggest that Kenshin and Tomoe go hide out in Otsu. Still, the damage was wrought, and Kenshin had to face facts–he was a cold-blooded killer, a hitokiri known far and wide for his battoujutsu.

"Kenshin? Kenshin!" Sano waved a hand in front of the reminiscing rurouni's face.

"Maybe you shouldn't help Kawaji-san with this," Kaoru said, seeing how talking about his past was affecting Kenshin.

"No. I have to do it. I helped create it, I should help to destroy it." Kenshin gave a sudden bright smile. "And with Sano to aid me, we have nothing to worry about."

"Damn right!" Sano gave a thumbs up.

"And Myoujin Yahiko too!" Yahiko cried as he crashed through the dojo's sliding door, shinai stuck in front of him.

"How long have you been listening?" Kaoru asked as Sano made a snide comment about Yahiko's ability to help. Yahiko pointedly ignored him.

"Long enough. And I'm not getting left out of this. Any fight of yours, Kenshin, is mine too!" Yahiko exclaimed.

Kenshin laughed as the dark memories filling his head dissipated. "I would be honored to have your help, Yahiko."

Yahiko gave a triumphant laugh. "Haha! See there Sanosuke, you're not the only one Kenshin can rely on!"

"Yeah but I'm the only one who makes a difference!" Sano retorted.

"Why–you–!!"

Listening to Sano and Yahiko's verbal sparring, Kenshin's thoughts drifted to everything that he still had left to do that day. He needed to cut some wood because it wouldn't be long before the first freeze. Laundry of course but he didn't need to worry about that until later. Maybe he should cook something for lunch too. They'd been having meager meals for the past couple of weeks (the Akabeko hadn't been visited in a month), and after the news from that morning maybe it would clear some of the tension. Besides, he'd already told Kaoru that he would get lunch.

"Kenshin!"  
"Hai!" Kenshin said guiltily as Kaoru called his name for the tenth time.

"I _said_, are you going to do the roof today? Honestly, what are you so spaced out for?"

Kenshin grimaced–the roof. "Hai, Kaoru-dono," He said meekly. This was a task Kenshin had successfully avoided so far, letting Sano earn his keep, but it hadn't been touched since the year before and there were some leaky spots. Not that Kenshin minded the occasional gust of wind or snow, he had gotten plenty used to that over the years, but the rain was annoying and Kaoru would be furious with him if it wasn't done before winter had settled in. Maybe if he hinted at it Sano would volunteer . . . Kenshin looked up to see Sano had finished his argument with Yahiko. Now was a good a chance as ever.

"Kaoru-dono, it may take a while with only one person and I think there may be rain tomorrow-" Kenshin didn't even have to finish, Kaoru promptly turned to an open-mouthed Sano and shoved him forward.

"Great, get Sanosuke to help you then, he could stand to put in some hours of honest hard work."

"Huh? Are you trying to tell me I don't work honest?" Sano asked, daring Kaoru to say no.

"Just that you don't work at all," Kaoru replied.

"I do too!" Sano fumed. "I've gotten–I've helped–" He turned to see Kenshin laughing. "Hey, just what did you get me roped into?"

In lieu of his newly assigned job, Kenshin was obliged to forego cooking dinner that afternoon. He hadn't been worried when Kaoru said she was going to the market with Yahiko to get provisions for supper (Yahiko hadn't been thrilled) but Sanosuke had quickly stopped her, saying that Megumi had mentioned she may drop by later on, and that meant she would probably bring something to eat.

"Come on Jou-chan, I bet the fox does show up, you know she likes surprising people." Sano nudged Kaoru's shoulder.

"Oh, get off of me, I know what your reason is!" Kaoru said angrily. "Fine then. It'll be nice to see Megumi-san anyway, she hasn't been by in a while."

"Yatta!" Yahiko exclaimed, glad to get out of such a girlish thing as shopping.

"Where do you think you're running off to?" Kaoru demanded as he scampered towards the gate. "You haven't cleaned the dojo since practice."

Yahiko scoffed, brushing the rebuke aside with a wave of his hand. "Feh, it'll wait 'till tonight, I gotta do something right now."

"You better do it tonight!" Kaoru said threateningly.

"So where are you off to all in a rush?" Sano asked as he waited for Kenshin to exit the house so they could get supplies to fix the roof.

Yahiko's face colored. "No where important, I was just going to walk around and practice reading people's ki's, like Kenshin," He muttered, gazing into the distance.

"Ooh, trying to find a certain someone?" Sano crooned. "Say hi to Tsubame for me, ok, Yahiko-_chan_?" He easily avoided the attack an incensed Yahiko launched at him, slipping out the gate as Kenshin came over.

"Ready," Kenshin announced before noticing the livid look Yahiko was giving Sano. "Is something wrong?"

"This chicken-head's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have a girlfriend!" Yahiko snarled, shoving past Sano.

"Is that so?" Kenshin asked, hiding a smile as Yahiko stormed down the street. He glanced at the sky. "We better get going Sano, it's already starting to get cloudy."

"That's what I kept telling you," Sano retorted as the two headed to the open market at a leisurely pace after waving goodbye to Kaoru. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Telling Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan a story," Kenshin replied. "I promised I'd finish before we left."

Sano groaned. Kenshin was a stickler for promises. "Sheesh, what're we gonna tell Jou-chan if there's a storm before we finish? It was the kid's fault?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it done."

Sano looked over at Kenshin's relaxed appearance. His dark mood from that morning seemed to be gone. It was a good thing, because Sano knew if Kenshin hadn't changed his serious look and lightened up Kaoru would have been worrying the rest of the day about his involvement against the new revolution.

Sano's eyes widened as a thought struck him. _That_ was why Kenshin appeared so cheerful and unconcerned now. Because the rurouni knew if he didn't, Kaoru would worry. Sano had noticed that whenever Kenshin was about to take off on a dangerous mission he gave all signs of being calm and even indifferent about it. In the past, Sano had always thought Kenshin was rather naïve or just plain stupid. It had never occurred to him that the rurouni was just putting up a front. But that was just what it was, Sano reflected now, a front. It had everyone thinking exactly what Kenshin wanted all of them to think; that everything was going to turn out fine.

_I've seen through you now_, Sano thought with satisfaction, and just to let Kenshin know that he couldn't put anything past Sagara Sanosuke he said, "Kenshin, I know you've been thinking all day about what Kawaji said . . ." He knew he was right when Kenshin gave an almost imperceptible start.

"I had thought about it a couple of times," Kenshin admitted. "But–"

Sano held his hand up. "Don't say it. I know what you're thinking, and I'm warning you, if you even _try_ to do something without letting me know," Sano's eyes glinted, "you'll have to answer for it later, and believe me, I won't let you forget it."

"I'm sure you won't." Kenshin agreed. "You've been thinking about it as well?"

"Well, only just now really," Sano said. "But remember Kenshin! No running off like you did to Kyoto without telling me first! I can fight too, you know. And think of the hell I'd have to endure from Jou-chan if I didn't go after you."

Kenshin gave a surprised laugh at Sano's concern. "I wasn't thinking of doing anything like that, I know how much I hurt everyone last time."

"Good." Sano grunted, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Still, I'm sure you understand that I did have good reasons-" Kenshin stopped, smiling as Sano gave him a cautionary look. "Maa, maa, I'm keeping you up to date on everything that happens. Come on, it really will start to snow if we just stand here and talk all day." And with that, Kenshin picked up his pace.

Feeling satisfied that he'd knocked some sense into Kenshin, Sano ambled after the small figure that was rapidly becoming smaller.

"Oi, Yahiko! Go find me some more nails!" Sano shouted, wondering not for the first time how Kaoru had managed to come up with the money to buy wood and not a commodity like nails.

"Yeah, I'm going!" Yahiko shouted back irritably. The sun was high in the sky now and already Sano and Kenshin had been on the roof for several hours. It seemed that there were a few more repairs needed than they had thought. Sano was sure Kaoru had known that when she told them to fix it. Sneaky girl.

"Kenshin! How's the other side coming!" Sano hollered. Kenshin answered from the other side of the roof.

"I'm almost finished!"

"Almost finished?" Sano murmured, looking at the numerous worn places he still had to patch. "Yahiko, are you getting those nails or what?!"

"Look, you're not the only one doing slave labor!" Yahiko shot back as he crawled up a makeshift ladder to hand Sano several wooden nails he had crafted. "Busu's got me cleaning the dojo too, so why don't you be a man for once and stop complaining!"

"Heh, the reason I'm up here is because I _am_ a man," Sano taunted. Yahiko made no reply as Kaoru's voice came drifting from the dojo.

"I heard that Yahiko!"

"I hope so!" Yahiko shouted back, stomping down the ladder. "It's tyrants like you Kenshin was fighting against in the revolution!"

"Ah-hah, Yahiko," Kenshin protested as he heard the spiky-haired boy's comeback. "It wasn't quite like that." He winced at Kaoru's response.

"Stop encouraging him Kenshin!" Obviously she hadn't quite understood what he had said. "And quit talking because you're not getting any work done!" Kenshin obligingly returned his attention to the roof, and Yahiko and Sano went back to the task at hand as well, amid much grumbling.

An hour later, Sano took out his frustration on the last board, smashing the homemade nail into it with enthusiasm. "Yep, that oughta do it!" He said, tossing down the mallet he'd been using as a hammer. Sano grabbed his jacket that he had long since taken off due to the unnaturally hot day and headed to the other side of the roof. "Almost finished huh?" He asked Kenshin, who was kneeling with a mallet in his hand and staring unseeingly at a board. Wiping his forehead, Kenshin leaned back to inspect his work.

"Oh, Sano–Oro?" Kenshin looked down in surprise. He'd hardly traversed half of the roof. "I guess I was thinking about something else," He explained needlessly.

"Obviously," Sano said dryly. "Well look, I'd love to stay," they both knew it was said tongue-in-cheek, "but I told some guys I'd meet them for some games,"

"Gambling you mean?" Kenshin interrupted with mock-innocence.

Sano snorted dismissively. "Cheh, whatever, so I'll see you around. Tell Jou-chan I didn't slack off, ok? Oh, and I'll stop by and see if Megumi's coming after all. See ya!" Throwing his coat over his shoulder, Sano hopped off the roof.

Kenshin looked down again at the mallet in his hand and blinked as if to drive away his thoughts. He'd better get moving.

_busu - ugly_

_hai - yes, I agree_

_haku baiko - the perfume Tomoe wore_

_maa maa - hmm, hard to translate, kind of like 'now now, calm down'_

_oi - hey_

_oro - the Kenshin version of 'huh?'_

_yatta - alright!_

_Some notes on the names: Jou-chan is Sano's affectionate little nickname for Kaoru. 'Jou' means 'girl' , and 'chan' is an affectionate suffix for kids and girls, so I guess you could roughly translate this as 'missy' as some people do, but I think the connotations of this in English aren't always good, so I prefer to use the Japanese. As for the 'chan' Sano sticks onto Yahiko's name . . . well, as Yahiko doesn't consider himself a little kid, it's Sano's way of being patronizing and annoying him. 'Dono' is just an ultrapolite suffix, more so than 'san.'_

_Well, not much happening yet, but I promise I'll get to it! Let the comments flow! Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate the input._

_Nekotsuki: Yeah, I needa work on expanding my themes. Hopefully this chapter is a little better. As for length, I'm hoping to have it pretty long . . . 20 chapters? Thanks for reading!_

_Terry McElrath: Glad you like the 'dictionary', thanks for reading! _

_xZig-zagx: Muchas gracias for the enthusiasm, I hope I don't disappoint!_

_Hitokiri-san: Glad you like it so far, and thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 is here, enjoy all! Maybe a little Seisouhen spoilerage. Obviously I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or it wouldn't be half so popular as it is, so don't sue me!_

_****_

_**Chapter 3 **_

"Aah, Megumi, that was great!" Sano rubbed his stomach appreciatively as he layed back on the floor, comfortably bloated. An empty dish was on the table in front of him. Megumi had brought an assortment of sushi as well as rice balls and sweet potatoes. "You should start coming by more often."

"Yeah, anytime Kaoru feels like cooking is fine." Yahiko chimed in as he licked his fingers and searched the table with hawk-like vision for any crumbs he might have missed.

"Well, if Ken-san invited me . . ." Megumi let the sentence hang as she looked flirtatiously at Kenshin.

"Megumi-dono, it's not really my place . . ." Kenshin said uncomfortably, casting a look at Kaoru, whose eyes were burning.

"Right you are Kenshin," Kaoru ground out. "If anyone invites Megumi-san it'll be ME. Which reminds me, instead of telling Sanosuke you're coming next time, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell the OWNER of the house you were stopping by."

Megumi gave one of her cunning laughs. "Oh, I would have but I thought you were going to be shopping all day so I thought I'd come and keep Ken-san company. He needs a mature woman to talk with every now and then."

"That's not really necessary, Kaoru-dono is excellent company," Kenshin said, not convincingly enough for Kaoru.

"Kenshin! You asked her to come over while I was gone?" Kaoru practically screeched. "What would you talk to _her_ about that you can't tell me?!"

"S-sessha said no such thing!" Kenshin protested, looking back and forth between the two woman, one smiling craftily the other grinding her teeth with barely restrained fury. "Sano! Help me out here!" He said in a stage whisper.

"You mean Sano was in on it too?" Kaoru shouted this time, face ablaze. "Sanosuke, you no-good traitor! I can't believe I let you come here all the time! Go find someplace else to sleep tonight!"

"Woah, Jou-chan, Kenshin didn't say anything like that!" Sano felt he better back his friend up or he'd wind up sleeping by the river, and that wasn't a happy prospect now that it was colder. "I'm the one that said Megumi may stop by, remember?"

Kaoru sniffed. "Oh. That's right." She gave Megumi a sudden death look.

"Don't look at me like that just because you acted like an immature child and made the wrong assumptions," Megumi said, voice strict.

Kaoru lowered her head. "You're right, I did assume the wrong thing. I'm sorry Megumi-san. And really, you are welcome here anytime, I just–I don't know, so much has happened today, I'm not thinking." Kaoru smiled suddenly. "How about we all go look at the stars? They're beautiful this time of year."

"Ooh, that sounds nice," Megumi said, back to her coy self. "Come on Ken-san, let's go look for the cow-herd. Hohoho!"

_Bad idea_, Kaoru thought to herself as Megumi drug an oro-ing Kenshin out the door. "Kenshin, would you come help me get some blankets?" She asked, smiling sweetly at Megumi when Kenshin gave an over-enthusiastic _hai_ and slipped from Megumi's arm.

Kaoru glared angrily as they walked to get the blankets. "I can't believe you're flirting with her Kenshin."

"I'm _not_ flirting with her, _she's_ flirting with me," Kenshin defended himself, hoping his sentence didn't lead Kaoru to the wrong conclusion. He needn't have worried. Kaoru was too busy thanking the gods that Kenshin wasn't interested in Megumi to assume anything else. She'd never heard Kenshin flat out say that Megumi flirted with him; usually he just played along and acted like he didn't know what was going on.

"Well, I guess you could see it that way . . ." Kaoru assented, and although her words suggested she still doubted Kenshin, her reply had been so quick that Kenshin knew she believed him and wasn't reading anything else into the matter. He breathed a silent sigh of relief.

They arrived at the ship-shape drawers that held the majority of Kaoru's possessions, and Kaoru pulled out several blankets, dumping them in Kenshin's arms. "Here bring these out, I'm going to get the sweet potatoes that Megumi-san brought. They're perfect in the fall!" Kaoru noticed the way Kenshin's eyes lit up at the mention of Megumi's sweet potatoes. They never did that when she mentioned food _she_ had cooked, Kaoru thought with no little amount of jealousy.

"Hai!" Kenshin called agreeably as he shuffled his way to the back.

Kaoru sighed as he left. Why couldn't she cook like Megumi-san? Or be able to flirt like her? Or possess just a tenth of her beauty? Or-? She sighed again and went to the kitchen to get the sweet potatoes. Megumi had insisted on saving them for after supper, and neither Sano nor Yahiko had been thrilled about that but Kaoru had agreed with her. Sweet potatoes were best by themselves. And besides, the two pigs of the household would have finished them off before anyone else had a chance to smell them if they'd been served with supper.

Thinking of the treat that was in the kitchen put Kaoru in a slightly better mood, and she hummed happily to herself. The morning hadn't started off so great but Kenshin seemed to be in light spirits about the visit, so things couldn't be that bad. Most probably the whole Bright Revolution would blow over and nobody would be the worse for it, except for the people who had already been killed. Kaoru didn't like to brush off people's lives so easily but Japan had its share of murders too and at least a few murders were better than thousands of people being assassinated for a cause. Yes, it was just a skirmish, a last futile resistance to the Meiji government.

Reaching this decision, Kaoru screamed. It wasn't because of an enlightening moment she'd just experienced, it was that she had just entered the kitchen and seen a strange cloaked man wearing a sword at his side who looked about as friendly as Saitou Hajime standing next to her stove.

Shock wore off, and Kaoru grabbed a ladle from the wall and held it in front of her unwaveringly. "You! What right do you have to come sneaking into my house at night? Who are you?!" She took a step forward threateningly. The tall well-built man held his hands up in a reassuring gesture, and although the hard look in his eyes didn't change, his face seemed kind.

"I mean you no harm, don't worry. I'm sorry I had to come in unannounced like this, it's just that I fear I may be followed and I couldn't let anyone see me here." He glanced behind him as if to double-check that he had arrived alone.

"Who are you?" Kaoru demanded, still keeping a tight grip on her makeshift shinai.

The man answered willingly enough. "I'm looking for an acquaintance of mine who I was told lived here, Himura Kenshin. Is he staying with you?"

Although he hadn't threatened her or Kenshin, the man still hadn't answered her question, and Kaoru was still suspicious. "Maybe, depends on who wants to see him." She couldn't have been more confused when the man gave a heart-felt smile and laughed.

"Ah, I'm sorry, you've asked me that several times haven't you? I'm Kogoro, Katsura Kogoro." Katsura gave a small bow which Kaoru returned hesitantly, lowering her 'shinai' but keeping it in hand.

"Katsura-san, please excuse my, uh, reaction, it's just I'm not used to seeing people pop in at odd hours."

"Nothing I shouldn't have expected," Katsura waved away her apology.

"What do you want to see Kenshin for?" Kaoru asked and the answer dawned on her as soon as she finished the question. "Katsura-san, you're the one who brought Kenshin to Kyoto!" She exclaimed.

"I am ashamed to say it, yes," Katsura said. "I never thought about the destruction it would do to his soul, but he was so eager and we were so desperate . . ." Katsura trailed off. "Anyways, I must speak with him. Is he here now?"

As if he'd heard the question, Kenshin came bursting through the door, followed closely by Sano, Yahiko and Megumi. He scanned the room quickly after seeing Kaoru looked unhurt. "Kaoru-dono! Is something wro–?" Kenshin froze, choking on his last word as his eyes lit on Katsura, standing silently right where Kaoru had found him.

"K-Katsura-san–" Kenshin had expected Katsura to show up sometime, but not so soon. He should have guessed it would be tonight though, after hearing Kawaji's petition that morning. Katsura had probably been spying on them the entire time.

"Himura, we need to talk," Katsura strode past Kaoru.

"Aah," Kenshin agreed, turning to follow Katsura.

"Ken-san . . ."

"Hey! Aren't you gonna say goodbye?!" Kaoru shouted after them as she realized they were leaving.

"Guess not," Sano said as the two disappeared from sight.

"Geez! What were you doing trying to scare us like that!" Yahiko said reprovingly as he returned his shinai to his back. "I thought someone was trying to rob us or something!"

"Well for all I knew he was!" Kaoru retorted.

"Katsura eh?" Sano muttered, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, that's the guy Kenshin was telling us about earlier."

"He didn't tell me about him!" Yahiko interjected.

"Or me," Megumi added, eyes narrowed.

"Kids don't needa know about this sort of stuff." Sano waved his hand in a get lost gesture.

"I don't think I have to remind you that I'm not a child Sanosuke?" Megumi's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"I wasn't talking to you," Sano muttered, trying to ignore the furious young samurai who was kicking his shins.

"If I'm gonna help then I needa know!" Yahiko said adamantly. "So spill it, who was that guy?" Scowling, he waited for Sano to quit looking at him as if he were hopeless and explain.

"We're listening, anytime you're ready," Megumi prompted. Sano remained obstinately silent. "You're not protecting Ken-san by not telling us," Megumi said impatiently.

Sano growled in defeat. "Look, I don't any more than you. Katsura's one of Kenshin's buddies from the revolution. I think it was his commander."

"Waaaaw," Yahiko was looking awed. "Still, he can't beat Kenshin's shishou."

Sano rolled his eyes at that comment. "Keh, that stuck-up bastard. Thinks the world can't live without him."

"Master Hiko wasn't so bad," Kaoru cut in.

"I concur with Tanuki-chan," Megumi said as a starry look entered her eyes. She and Kaoru exchanged a look, giggling.

"At least he knows how to treat a girl," They said in unison, before dissolving into laughter.

Sano smirked as well. "Yeah, butter 'em up before he eats 'em." He ducked as Kaoru swung at him with the ladle that had suddenly reappeared in her hand.

"Sanosuke, that's DISGUSTING!" She shouted as Sano ducked her swing. Yahiko laughed for a full minute before stopping dead and asking seriously, "Whadda you mean Sano?" Sano winked and gave him a secretive smile.

"I'll let ya know when you need some help with Tsubame," He assured the young swordsman.

"SANOSUKE!!" Kaoru brandished her ladle.

Katsura walked with urgency in his stride, quickly moving past the well-lit restaurants and stalls that were still open. He took several turns along as they walked, Kenshin knew it was to throw off anyone who might be following them, and didn't speak or look at Kenshin. Regardless, Kenshin followed him closely, eyes slightly narrowed and hand near his sakabatou. Katsura was still being as cautious as ever, and rightly so.

If Katsura was indeed the leader of the new group of revolutionists, Heaven's Judges, there would be many eager to target him if compensated by the government. If Katsura was even involved, to say nothing of being a leader.

At last, Katsura turned abruptly down a dim alley, slipping into one of the shabbier looking residences a few meters down. It was only then, after carefully peering out a curtained window and determining nothing was amiss, that he slipped off the low hat he'd been wearing and threw his cape back, smiling at Kenshin. "Himura, how nice to see you again. I wondered what would become of you, after the revolution."

Kenshin didn't return the smile. "It's been a while Katsura-san, nice to see you too. However, I'm sure you've heard about the Bright Revolution and Heaven's Judges–" Kenshin paused, waiting to see if Katsura would offer anything. He didn't, so the rurouni continued. "And after coming in unannounced tonight and scaring Kaoru-dono and everyone else half to death, I have to ask you," Kenshin looked Katsura in the eye. "Are you in any way involved in this?"

Katsura was silent for a moment, holding Kenshin's steely gaze. "I'm glad to see you found someone to help you forget Himura," He said finally. "To tell the truth, I wondered if you would make it. Not alive I mean, I had no doubt you would survive physically, you were the best there was, but mentally," Katsura tapped his head. "Many of the best hitokiri we had to dispose of because they couldn't handle it. And they were grown men."

"Enough!" Kenshin let his hand rest on his sword. "Are you or are you not plotting against the government of Japan?"

Katsura sat heavily in a chair and waved Kenshin to another. "I assume that girl is your wife Himura?" He asked. "Have you a family?"

Kenshin was thrown for a loop. "Oro?" He said, trying to discover how Katsura had come to that conclusion and failing. "Iya, merely a good friend who I owe much to. I have done my best to protect her and all she holds dear though. Why?"

Katsura smiled, a reminiscent smile. "She seemed to care deeply about you."

"Aah, Kaoru-dono does seem to worry about this one a lot," Kenshin said thoughtfully. He frowned suddenly and looked at Katsura. "Just where are you going with this?"

Katsura shook his head. "Never mind. I thought maybe you could understand. But I guess not." He looked at the ground hopelessly. "You see Himura, I'm in a bit of a predicament. You remember Ikumatsu?"

Kenshin blinked. "The geisha you always requested?" He had seen her a few times. She had been very pretty and Kenshin had always suspected that she liked Katsura. Apparently the feeling had been mutual because Katsura always called for her.

"Yes, that's her." Katsura affirmed. "Well, she and I were married after I left Choushuu." He watched Kenshin carefully. "Much like you and Tomoe-san." Katsura saw pain flash in Kenshin's eyes, quickly replaced by a forced calm. He'd thought as much, Kenshin still completely and fully blamed himself for the girl's death. "We had a happy life living in Osaka." He smiled proudly. "I have two sons and a daughter now. My oldest just turned ten."

"Congratulations." Kenshin offered softly.

"Thank you." Katsura stopped for a minute and Kenshin waited for him to continue. "Six months ago I was approached by a man, Hiyama Hibito. He said he represented Kitano province. It's in the South," Katsura explained when Kenshin stared blankly. "He offered me a job as Captain, to train a group of soldiers. When I asked him for what cause the government wished to do this, he was shady about the details. When I discovered later that it was for the Heaven's Judges, I told Hiyama that I refused to fight for his cause. I told him that the war was over, that now was a time of peace. My one goal of successfully abolishing the Shogunate had been carried out. I said I needed to look out for my family now and had no wish to get involved in another battle." Katsura ran his fingers through his once-dark hair, now streaked with grey.

"He threatened you?" Kenshin asked in understanding.

Katsura nodded. "He said I had no choice. If I didn't accept his offer, I may soon find that I had no family to care for. Then he said that the government was becoming suspicious of me. They suspect that one of the former Ishin is residing in Osaka. Himura, what do I do?! If I don't join it's a race between them and the government to kill my family! If I do join, my family is in danger of being killed by the government anyway!" Katsura stood restlessly and walked to the window.

Kenshin stood with folded arms, brow furrowed as he stared down at the floor.

"I thought-" Katsura turned from the window to face Kenshin. "I thought maybe if I could find you, you could do something."

Kenshin heard the desperation in his tone, and he regretted what he had to tell the man. "Katsura-san, I'm honored you thought of me, but I don't kill anymore."

Katsura held his hands up to stop him. "I know and I'm not asking you to. I've heard how you've been protecting people. You're a legend even now Himura. All I ask is that you help protect my family. I can't back out of the Heaven's Judges now, what's done is done but at least I can give my family the best protection there is. Will you help me Himura?" It was asked as a simple question.

Kenshin finally offered a smile. "I'll be happy to help Katsura-san."

Katsura heaved a sigh. "Himura, you save my life again,"

"But in return," Kenshin continued, "I need you to give me all the information you can about Heaven's Judges. I promised to help the police put an end to this before it gets any more dangerous."

"A spy then?" Katsura looked thoughtful. "Alright, I'll do what I can." He gave a fierce grin. "For old times, Himura."

"Old times . . ." Kenshin echoed, grasping Katsura's outstretched hand.

It was much later that night when Kenshin returned to the Kamiya dojo. Megumi had left and Yahiko, although he had desperately tried to stay awake until Kenshin came back, was sound asleep slumped against a wall.

Sanosuke had told Kaoru that he would stay until Kenshin got back, to make sure no unwanted visitors welcomed themselves. The two of them were sitting in the dining room now; Kaoru was staring anxiously at the table, wondering if Katsura was trying to get Kenshin away from everyone so he could kill him and Sano was watching the clock, brooding as he chewed a fish bone, convinced that Kenshin had left to do something without him.

When Kenshin walked into the house, saying 'tadaima' quietly, they both sprang up, relief evident. Sano's fish bone stuck out as he grinned. "Kenshin!" Kenshin went to join them, pulling his sakabatou from his hakama and laying it on the floor.

"Kenshin! You're okay!" Kaoru sat down heavily, glad her suspicions had been incorrect. She looked up again a second later. "What did Katsura want?"

Kenshin looked up to find them both staring at him and answered shortly, "Katsura wanted my assistance in some personal matters. I offered to help him."

"Personal matters?" Kaoru and Sano said together.

Kenshin's face turned red as he noticed their incredulous looks. "Oro! N-not that! His family has been threatened by Heaven's Judges, and he wants someone to look after them."

"He got the right person then," Sano declared. He frowned suddenly. "Wait a minute, does that mean-? Katsura's a member of them then?"

"Aah,"

"Kenshin!" Sano's voice rose with disbelief. "You-you agreed to help Heaven's Judges? What the hell are you thinking?! You can't help those bastards! They're just trying to-!"

"Sano!" Kenshin said sharply. "Don't talk about things you don't understand!"

Sano's fist came crashing down on the table and Kaoru jumped. In the corner, Yahiko drew a shuddering breath and continued to sleep. "You think I don't understand? Well lemme tell you something, I understand just fine! I understand that one of my best friends has just agreed to go _kill_ again, all for some long-last comrade-in-arms! Cheh, I thought better of you Kenshin!" Sano crossed his arms as he turned, eyes closed.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru cried aghast.

Kenshin's eyes flashed. "As I said, don't speak of things you don't understand. I'm not going to kill anyone, and I did not join the Heaven's Judges."

Kaoru relaxed noticeably as Sano blinked, rage gone as if doused with water. "You're not? You didn't?"

"I'm protecting Katsura-san's family. He was threatened into joining the Heaven's Judges and now he fears for his family's life. He agreed to give me information about their actions in return."

"Oh," Sano said dumbly. "Kenshin, I'm sorry. I thought–it just seemed like–yeah, sorry." He stared down at the table, unable to meet Kenshin's gaze.

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin assured. "I have a favor to ask, Sano,"

Sano brightened, ready to make up for his mistake. "Yeah?"

"Some of the men Katsura told me had joined, I think you know them. If you could keep an eye open when you're at the gambling house I would appreciate it."

"Sure thing Kenshin. I'll stop by tomorrow and see what I can get. Say, Jou-chan, it's kind of late, do you mind if I stay here, just for the night?" Sano gave a faultless grin.

"If you don't mind working tomorrow!" Kaoru said. "And I mean it! I can't be expected to do everything around here."

"All you had to do was ask," Sano said agreeably. "Night you two." He ambled off, whistling.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin who didn't look so serious anymore, just tired. "Kenshin why don't you go to bed too? You can tell me about Katsura-san in the morning, ne?" She gave a bright smile. Kenshin looked at her and gave the smile that Kaoru hated, the one that said he didn't deserve the happiness in his life.

"That I will," He said, rising with sword in hand. "Goodnight, Kaoru-dono."

"Good night Kenshin." Kaoru watched him go, face sad. He had done so much for her, for all of their friends. He had saved all of Japan! Why did he feel that he never did enough? That he had to burden himself with everyone's problems? Kenshin would have taken the whole world on his shoulders and still not considered himself worthy of forgiveness, Kaoru thought. Why didn't he understand that he had plenty of people that loved him and were willing to help him? Kaoru remembered what Yahiko had told her, when Kenshin had fought Aoshi for the first time at Takeda Kanryuu's mansion. Yahiko had thought Kenshin had been killed by Aoshi. _"I said that even if I died, Aoshi was gonna pay!"_ Kaoru remembered Yahiko telling her. _"Kenshin told me that what I said meant a lot to him, that it gave him the strength to get up."_ Still thinking of Kenshin, Kaoru stood to go to bed herself.

_Name notes: Ken-san is a rather flirtatious way of addressing Kenshin, becasue Megumi abbreviates his name. Viz translates it as "dear Ken", blah, I don't care for that much. Tanuki-chan is Megumi and various other's nickname for Kaoru. Tanuki is a Japanese mythical creature that eats a lot, looks kind of like a racoon. If you've ever played Super Mario 3, you know what I'm talking about. Yeah for Tanuki suits! Basically, it's kind of an insult, but since Megumi adds "chan" it's less biting. _

_Self-address notes: Kenshin calls himself "sessha" as a rurouni, which pretty much means "this unworthy one." I thought it just added some funniness to the moment to use "sessha" there. As with "de gozaru", I try to use this where I think it emphasizes Kenshin's attitude. __When Kenshin's Battousai, he uses "ore". I think this is really interesting, and if you notice when he goes back to train with Hiko just before he fights Shishio, he uses "ore" although he's not Battousai (okay, that had nothing to do with this story but I find Kenshin's complex personality very interesting!)_

_iya - an informal "no"_

_oro - okay, you know this now, right?_

_tadaima - I'm back, I'm home_

_Um, okay, I realize that Katsura Kogoro was real and actually died soon after the Meiji Restoration began, however I really wanted him in my story. Artistic license is a wonderful thing__. And I have taken a LOT of it with the whole Katsura issue. I've seen Katsura's wife's name as both Ikumatsu and Ikomatsu, I think Ikumatsu is correct but feel free to yell at me if this is wrong. _

_Good, bad . . .? I'm sorry for the long notes! Please review!! And thanks to all who have!_

_Hitokiri-san: Saitou, hm, he may make an appearance. play suspenseful music_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah, I am so sorry I've taken forever to update! I've been bogged down with school crap and . . . okay, no excuse is good enough. Also, yeah, the fight scene in this chapter just about killed me, I think it's still to short in places, but you, the reader, can yell at me about that if you so desire. So, finally, chapter 4!_

_**Chapter 4**_

As Kenshin had predicted, it rained the next day. In fact, it had started soon after Kaoru had gone to bed the night before. Waking up to the light pattering sound on the roof, Sano congratulated himself on asking Kaoru if he could stay the night. Better than being out under the bridge, or worse, paying for one of the tenant houses close by. Yawning vociferously, Sano got up from his futon, hoping against hope that Kaoru wasn't cooking breakfast, because he didn't have any money to buy something elsewhere.

Sano heard distant voices coming from the kitchen, and anticipating a meal, he hurriedly rolled his futon up and shoved it into a corner. He could hear scuffling noises two rooms down, and figured it was Yahiko tripping over himself in an effort to be first to breakfast.

Sano's hopes were dashed at the kitchen doorway. Kaoru was standing at the counter, happily mixing something that Sano had no wish to taste. "You're cooking today?" Sano asked needlessly, voice dripping with disappointment.

"Um-hm," Watching her meal with a critical eye, Kaoru appeared not to have noticed Sano's disconsolate look. "Kenshin needs a break every now and then, and he did fix the roof yesterday. Thank goodness too, otherwise you would have been soaked this morning."

"Gave me the bad room huh?" Sano asked, daring to walk over and gaze into the pot which Kaoru had just placed over the grill. Kaoru whacked him on the head with the long cooking chopsticks.

"Don't touch until it's ready!" She said in a playful voice.

"Don't worry, I don't wanna eat it, I just wanted to see how sick everyone else would be." Sano stepped back. "I'd say not as bad as usual."

"If you're just going to insult my cooking then you can just get out of the kitchen!" Kaoru said angrily. "What do you come here all the time for anyway if you don't like the food?" She smiled self-importantly. "Oh, I know, probably no one else would be as NICE as me and put up with your free-loading!"

Sano scowled. The truth always hurt. "Yeah yeah, it's not really all that bad." _For a dog_, he added to himself silently. He saw Kaoru's face change and he turned. Yahiko was standing behind him, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You're cooking?" Yahiko asked sleepily. "I'm gonna go wake Kenshin up."

Kaoru pointed her chopsticks at him. "For your information Kenshin's already up. I told him we needed soy sauce, salt and miso, so he went to get it."

"In this?" Sano jerked his head towards the door where rain cascaded in front of it.

"He's got an umbrella," Kaoru said as if that would solve everything. "It's not like he can't handle some rain."

"No, I guess not." Sano rolled his eyes. Kaoru was an expert at twisting people's arms to do things for her. "So Jou-chan, exactly what is that you're cooking? Whatever it is, looks like you needa put some water on it." Sano gave a casual nod towards the pot.

Kaoru looked over and her hair stood on end with horror. "Agh! I forgot about it!" The food and wooden grill had burst into flames. "Sano, give me that water bucket!"

Sano complied, sighing. "I guess this means no breakfast?"

"Look buddy, this is our meal, whether it's raw, cooked or burnt!" Kaoru snapped, dumping the water onto her food. She watched sadly as the vegetables swam around. "Maybe Kenshin can salvage it," She said hopefully.

Yahiko, who had been watching the spectacle with the look of someone still half asleep, suddenly livened up. "Hey, I think Kenshin's back." He said as the splashing sound of someone walking through puddles came from outside.

"Quick Kenshin, bring us that food!" Sano called, and Kaoru smacked him again with the chopsticks as she walked to the door.

"Ken-" Kaoru stopped short. The tall, dark man standing behind the door when she opened it definitely wasn't the slight swordsman she had been expecting. It wasn't Katsura Kogoro either.

"Is Himura Kenshin here?" The man spoke with a mellow voice.

"No," Kaoru wondered briefly why everyone always had to come to Kenshin with their troubles. "Are you with the police?" Her eyes took in the sword at his side, then moved reprovingly to the wide-brimmed hat resting on his head. The rain falling from it was casting a fine spray on the floor.

The man smirked, noticing her gaze. "Huh, not quite." He didn't offer anything further.

"Well who are you?" Kaoru asked with a touch of annoyance. Sano and Yahiko had joined her by now, both looking suspiciously at the dark-skinned man in front of them.

"Yamamoto Genji. I'm an old friend."

"Kenshin sure seems to have a lot of 'old friends' popping by lately," Yahiko muttered.

"He's a popular guy," Yamamoto said, flashing an insincere smile at Yahiko, whose eyes widened in shock. _He heard me_? "So, can you tell me when Himura will be back?" Yamamoto continued.

"What's it to you?" Sano demanded, stepping forward. "Anything you can tell Kenshin, you can tell me. I'm his assistant."

Yahiko scowled at that. "Hey, what right–"

"Shut up Yahiko," Sano said, so sharply that Yahiko closed his mouth. "I'll only ask once Yamamoto, what do you wanna see Kenshin for?"

"You're rather rude," Yamamoto said wryly. "But I'm afraid it's only a question for Himura to hear."

"Sanosuke, it's none of your business," Kaoru said, elbowing him. "I'm sorry Yamamoto-san, don't mind him. Why don't you come out of the rain?" Kaoru stepped aside to let the man in but stopped when she saw Kenshin totter through the gate, soaking wet and loaded down with groceries. "Ah, Kenshin, okaeri!" She blinked. "Kenshin, you're soaked, where's the umbrella I gave you?"

"Someone picked it up by mistake when I sat it down." Kenshin explained as he walked to the house. Kaoru saw the sudden change of expression when he saw Yamamoto, violet eyes fading into blue.

"Battousai, ohisashiburi," Yamamoto said coolly as Kenshin walked over to him, eyes guarded.

"B-B-Battousai?" Kaoru stuttered. Usually people only called Kenshin that when they wanted to fight him.

"I don't go by that name anymore," Kenshin said, holding out his purchases for Sano to take.

"What're you givin' 'em to me for?" Sano muttered, hefting the stick Kenshin had put the buckets on over his shoulder. His breath came out in a puff. "Shit Jou-chan, this weighs a ton."

"Ok, Himura then," Yamamoto amended. "I'll get right to the point. I'm sure you've heard about the Bright Revolution?" He waited for Kenshin to nod affirmative. "We're looking for members. I know we weren't always on the best of terms in Kyoto but we could sure use you right now."

"Yamamoto-dono, are you asking me to join the Heaven's Judges?"

Yamamoto nodded. "You would be paid of course, more than you got from Katsura. He always was a stingy bastard."

"Thank you but I'm not interested." Kenshin turned to go inside.

"Hey, I don't think you understand," Yamamoto reached out and grabbed Kenshin's shoulder. "The Meiji government is corrupt, the Emperor may have more say than he did with Tokugawa but he hardly carries any authority."

"Yamamoto-dono," Kenshin said softly, not turning, "Please remove your hand."

Yamamoto snatched his hand away hastily, hearing the edge in Kenshin's voice. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking," He stared at Kenshin with frustration. "Look, Katsura joined, so have others who were hitokiri. You would be in charge of them."

Kenshin looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "I don't think Katsura-san joined of his own free will," He said coldly. "For the last time, I'm not interested. All I wanted from the revolution was equality for everyone and although it was a horrible price to pay we have attained that."

Yamamoto looked disgusted. "Do you really think so?" He spat. "The revolution may have abolished the feudal system but we still have subjugated people! It's just that the government sends police now instead of shoguns to lord over us!"

"Thank you for coming by Yamamoto, it was good to see you but I'm not joining your cause." With that, Kenshin turned away from Yamamoto, ignoring the man's presence completely as he told Kaoru about his purchases. "Kaoru-dono, prices have risen and there wasn't enough money for the miso . . . Oro!" Kenshin gave a loud sneeze.

"It's okay, we have plenty of rice now so that'll last us," Kaoru took Kenshin's lead and decided to ignore Yamamoto as well. "Get inside and change Kenshin, before you catch a cold. I'll go heat a bath for you." The two disappeared into the house.

Yahiko followed them inside but Sano stood glaring at Yamamoto who was looking angrily where Kenshin had been. "You can leave now," Sano's tone left no room for choice. Yamamoto snarled angrily and took a step back.

"Don't think you can get off that easily Battousai!" Yamamoto shouted. "I know what you're doing for the police! You better watch yourself!" He spun on his heel and stormed out, leaving heavy footprints in the wet ground.

Later that day, after the rain had stopped, police chief Kawaji came running into the Kamiya dojo, out of breath. Kenshin, doing laundry in the back, felt the panicked ki and hurried to greet him. "Kawaji-dono, what's wrong?"

"Himura, you're here! I just-'pant'-received word-'gasp'-that there have been two more murders! It seems the Heaven's Judges are targeting past members of the Ishin who have refused to join them. Huh, hot out here today." Kawaji wiped his forehead before continuing. "At least, all three of the men killed were former Ishin." Kawaji reached into his pocket, pulling out two slips of paper. "Also, the notes were the same as before."

"I thought as much," Kenshin said, hardly glancing at the paper Kawaji proffered. Kenshin was sure Yamamoto would be paying another visit sometime soon, and it wouldn't be to reminisce over a cup of tea. "Do you know Katsura Kogoro?"

Kawaji nodded, still breathing heavily.

"I spoke with him yesterday. He joined the Heaven's Judges under threat and has agreed to aid the police."

"That's great!" Kawaji exclaimed, having finally caught his breath. "You're keeping in contact with him then? I'll leave it up to you."

"The men who were murdered," Kenshin said as Kawaji made to leave. "Who were they?"

Kawaji frowned. "I think an Amasan Gohei and Ookushi Goten."

"Do the police know if the targets are randomly selected or if there's some list?"

Kawaji gave a despairing shrug. "Nothing, we can only discover the next victims. My men are working on it though, they think they may have found the residence of one group. What about you Himura, you were a member of the Ishin? Don't you know how they pick their targets?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I only took the orders I was given, I was just an assassin." A dog for the Ishin, that's what Tomoe had called him. "I'll talk to Katsura tonight," Kenshin said. "He had considerable influence in the Ishin Shishi, he may be able to help us out."

Kawaji heaved a sigh of relief. "Doumo arigatou gozaimashita. Excuse me now, I have lots of work ahead of me," Kawaji bowed and scurried off.

For several seconds only the halfhearted buzz of out-of-season cicadas filled the dojo yard. Then the crunch of tabi across the dirt ground broke the rhythm as Kenshin retrieved his sword from beside the washtub and left to find Katsura, all thoughts of laundry banished.

"There he goes." Yamamoto Genji was resting in the boughs of a tree, where he had been waiting since being sent away from the Kamiya dojo. As he pointed to the red-haired man leaving the dojo there was a snort of derision from the branch above him.

"Keh, him? I thought he was supposed to be a legendary assassin. Hitokiri my ass, he doesn't look tough enough to kill a kid! He's hardly bigger than my own son! Six I think is too large a number for that shrimp."

Yamamoto gave the speaker a fierce look. "Appearances can be deceiving, Yoshi. I only hope that six men are enough. For all of your sakes, you'd better take him down. Otherwise we'll have trouble later on." Yamamoto jabbed a thumb at himself. "I have other business to attend to, so when you're done, meet me at the usual place. Now get moving before he's out of sight! And remember," He called a last warning as Yoshi and five accomplices stealthily jumped out of the tree, "don't get too close. He's good at reading ki and anticipating moves!"

Yoshi waved Yamamoto's warning off with his hand and motioned to his men to spread out. Nonchalantly, the six of them continued to follow Kenshin as he headed oblivious of the danger to Katsura's house.

Yamamoto watched until the quintet had disappeared from his sight before lightly hopping out of the tree himself. He looked around quickly. No one was in sight. Yamamoto had been seething all day at how lightly Himura had brushed his heartfelt request aside. Yamamoto remembered him from the revolution. Himura had only been a kid, but his attitude had been just as dislikable then; a cold, stuck-up brat who was regardless chosen for all the important assignments. Yamamoto had never spoken with him, as Himura had hardly spoken at all unless it was about business, but he had passed him on the odd occasion and once had been on a mission with him. Himura had spoken twelve words to Yamamoto that night. _Get out of the way_, _I'll take him! He's above your level!_

Yamamoto had felt like a coward, watching while the undersize boy cut down the enemy in mere seconds. Himura had humiliated him in front of three of the Ishin Shishi. The other men on the mission had never let Yamamoto live it down. Anytime he went to kill someone after that, or even just went to get food, they would rag him. It was either, _Hey Yamamoto, better take Himura with you! Battousai'll take out all the bad guys for you!_ Or, _Yamamoto I hear a legendary hitokiri beat you to the kill. Oh wait, it was just a kid wasn't it?_

"Himura yarou . . . I'm going to make you pay." Yamamoto growled, cracking his fingers as he stalked inside the open gate of the Kamiya dojo. He had his orders from one of the leaders of the Heaven's Judges–destroy any former Ishin hitokiri who refused to join the cause. Yamamoto was only too happy to follow these orders now. He would take Himura's life apart, piece by piece, and then he would kill Himura himself.

Yamamoto looked forward to that day but for now, he had other business to attend to. He knew his five men wouldn't be able to defeat Himura, even if they were some of the best hitokiri the Heaven's Judges had. They would serve as a nice distraction though, giving Yamamoto enough time to put some pressure on the residents of the Kamiya dojo. Himura would know he meant business then.

Inside the gate, Yamamoto listened carefully. He could hear annoyed grumbling coming from the back. The boy it sounded like. Where were the other two? Yamamoto crept quietly closer to the house, senses alert. He wasn't as adept at reading ki as Himura but he could still pick up auras, albeit faintly. Yamamoto felt a tiny presence moving his way at the same time the girl shouted.

"Kenshin?"

Yamamoto grinned. Good, this would work fine. He pressed himself against the wall by the door, waiting. It didn't take long. The girl came into the room, a slight frown on her face.

"Mou, where is he? Leaving without saying where he was going–" Still talking to herself, she passed right by him and Yamamoto swiftly stepped behind her, wrapping one hand around her throat and the other around her waist, pinning her hands to her side.

"Kaoru-chan is it?" He asked too kindly as she tried to jerk free.

Kaoru couldn't speak, his hand was too tight around her throat. She knew who it was though, even without seeing his face, and the knowledge incensed her. How _could_ she have been stupid enough to let him catch her unawares?

"I'll bet Himura would _die_ to be here right now." Yamamoto laughed. "You can tell him when he gets back, he'd better take my offer seriously. I'd hate to have to dispose of his friends."

Seething, Kaoru slammed her heel upwards and she heard Yamamoto inhale sharply. Bulls-eye. His grip loosened for a split second, enough time for Kaoru to slip from his grasp and grab the nearest shinai-like object, an umbrella. "Kyaaahh!!" Raising it high, Kaoru brought the piece of bamboo craftsmanship down at Yamamoto's head. She could hardly believe it when her makeshift weapon slammed into the floor. Had she aimed that bad? Where was Yamamoto? Suddenly Kaoru found herself flying into the wall, a sharp pain in her side. The umbrella slipped from her grasp.

Yamamoto gave a derisive snort. "Stupid girl, you can't beat me with that. Maybe you've forgotten how I know Himura. I was a hitokiri too." Yamamoto hefted the saiya he had just hit Kaoru with. "Do you think after I'm finished with you Himura would agree to join?"

"Kenshin–will NEVER–fight with you!" Kaoru spat out, carefully pushing herself from the wall.

"Maybe not yet," Yamamoto agreed. "How much will it take? Should I just break a few bones? Or does it need to be more drastic?" He drew his sword and placed it against Kaoru's left cheek. "Maybe this would change his mind."

Kaoru ducked underneath the blade, looking to see where her umbrella had landed. "You'll just make him angrier and then you'll be sorry," Kaoru said. "Kenshin's better than you-"

"Shut up!" Yamamoto swung the flat of his blade across Kaoru's face, leaving a wide cut. "Just because his battoujutsu is so good everyone thinks he's a god! Well he isn't!" Yamamoto sheathed his sword and hauled Kaoru up by her hair. "And now, I'm going to prove it." He punched her in the face, then slammed his sheath into her stomach. "Nothing he can do about this!" Yamamoto said as Kaoru tried to stay on her feet. He let go of her hair and kicked her against the wall where she lay unmoving, hardly able to breathe. "This is all I get from a Master of Kasshin Ryu?" Yamamoto asked with a world-weary sigh. "What a bore."

"I'm not–through yet," Kaoru ground out, pulling herself to her feet.

Yamamoto laughed. "I know what Himura sees in you, you've got spirit. Still it's not enough. Tell you what though, I'll give you a fair fight. Go on, I'll wait, get your weapon."

Kaoru ducked into the next room to grab her shinai, mind racing. What should she do? She wasn't used to fighting people of this caliber like Kenshin was. Should she let him attack first and wait for an opening, or should she try and surprise him and attack first? Her mind was still whirling when she came back to face Yamamoto.

"Good, good." Yamamoto rested his hand on the handle of his katana. "Come."

Kaoru raised her shinai, eyes set. "KHEEEEEEHH!!" She decided to attack first, going for the head. He would surely raise his sword to block it and then–Kaoru smiled grimly when she saw Yamamoto raise his sheath to block her blow. Perfect. She checked the blow and swung towards his midsection, crouching down. With his sheath blocking her feint–Kaoru's eyes widened as she felt something sharp across her arm. He had hit her! But how? Skidding across the room, Kaoru saw that Yamamoto had kept the sheath at his head but drawn the katana and used it to block her shinai, running it along the wooden sword until it hit her arm. Kaoru clutched her arm, breathing heavily.

"A good attack but not good enough!" Yamamoto said as she rested against the wall. "Shall I end this?" He saw Kaoru's eyes suddenly brighten, and his head exploded with pain.

"Sneaking up on people's not very fair!" The rough voice came from behind him.

"Yahiko!"

"Kaoru! You okay?" Yahiko was standing with his shinai thrust in front of him, fierce look in his eyes.

"Un." Kaoru nodded, feeling her ribs protest.

"It's the little boy," Yamamoto commented, sheathing his sword as he rubbed his head. "You have some power but I think you'll find yourself outclassed."

"Fight me, you bastard!" Yahiko shouted. "Kaoru's not half bad herself if you had a fair fight!" Kaoru smiled. Despite his frequent snide comments, Yahiko showed what he was really made of when he fought.

"Maybe not but she still doesn't stand a chance against me and neither do you. HAH!" Yamamoto lunged forward, drawing his sword and Yahiko blinked with surprise. He was so fast!

"Be careful Yahiko, he uses a double sword technique!" Kaoru shouted.

_But not as fast as Kenshin_! Yahiko thought. He could do this! "Thanks!" Yahiko replied ducking out of the way of Yamamoto's sword and lifting his shinai. "TEH!" Yahiko almost fell forward as Yamamoto's sword easily sliced through his bamboo sword.

"Nice try brat! You're not half as good as you act!" Yamamoto slammed his saiya into Yahiko's back.

"Oof!" Yahiko swung his splintered sword as he fell and somehow managed to nick Yamamoto's leg.

"Shit!" Yamamoto kicked the shard out of Yahiko's hands and kicked him over to Kaoru. "Two rats in a trap." He snarled. "Which to do away with first?"

Yahiko stepped in front of Kaoru. "You'll have to get rid of me first!" He declared, holding his arms out.

"Easily done." Yamamoto swung his sword so fast that Yahiko felt the blow to his arm almost at the same tame he saw the sword coming. He heard a wet popping noise and suddenly it felt like his arm had turned into a firecracker.

"Iteeeee . . ." Yahiko curled up on the floor, overwhelmed with pain.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru glared at Yamamoto. "He's just a kid!"

"Be quiet," Yamamoto said coolly, swinging his saiya into Kaoru's side. She doubled over and fell to the floor, unconscious. "One down, one to go. Are you finished yet brat?" Yamamoto nudged Yahiko's arm, eliciting a muffled scream, followed by a not so muffled curse.

"Aaaaaghhh! Fuck off!"

"Cheh, guess not." Yamamoto sighed and continued in a sympathetic tone. "You should've taken the easy way out." Yahiko was opening his mouth to throw back a retort when Yamamoto's foot met his head. The retort died, Yahiko forgetting what he was going to say due to the sudden ringing in his ears. The sound intensified and it occurred to Yahiko just before he dove towards the black sea beneath him that Yamamoto was still kicking him.

Once Yahiko lay still, blood gushing from his forehead, Yamamoto stepped back to inspect his handiwork with satisfaction. He grinned. "Come and get it Himura,"

_doumo arigatou gozaimashita - the most polite way to say thank you_

_itee - ouch_

_saiya - sheath_

_ohisashiburi - it's been a while_

_okaeri - welcome home_

_yarou - literally, just slangfor 'guy', although in context it's usually used as 'bastard'_

**_Chapter 4 _**

As Kenshin had predicted, it rained the next day. In fact, it had started soon after Kaoru had gone to bed the night before. Waking up to the light pattering sound on the roof, Sano congratulated himself on asking Kaoru if he could stay the night. Better than being out under the bridge, or worse, paying for one of the tenant houses close by. Yawning vociferously, Sano got up from his futon, hoping against hope that Kaoru wasn't cooking breakfast, because he didn't have any money to buy something elsewhere.

Sano heard distant voices coming from the kitchen, and anticipating a meal, he hurriedly rolled his futon up and shoved it into a corner. He could hear scuffling noises two rooms down, and figured it was Yahiko tripping over himself in an effort to be first to breakfast.

Sano's hopes were dashed at the kitchen doorway. Kaoru was standing at the counter, happily mixing something that Sano had no wish to taste. "You're cooking today?" Sano asked needlessly, voice dripping with disappointment.

"Um-hm," Watching her meal with a critical eye, Kaoru appeared not to have noticed Sano's disconsolate look. "Kenshin needs a break every now and then, and he did fix the roof yesterday. Thank goodness too, otherwise you would have been soaked this morning."

"Gave me the bad room huh?" Sano asked, daring to walk over and gaze into the pot which Kaoru had just placed over the grill. Kaoru whacked him on the head with the long cooking chopsticks.

"Don't touch until it's ready!" She said in a playful voice.

"Don't worry, I don't wanna eat it, I just wanted to see how sick everyone else would be." Sano stepped back. "I'd say not as bad as usual."

"If you're just going to insult my cooking then you can just get out of the kitchen!" Kaoru said angrily. "What do you come here all the time for anyway if you don't like the food?" She smiled self-importantly. "Oh, I know, probably no one else would be as NICE as me and put up with your free-loading!"

Sano scowled. The truth always hurt. "Yeah yeah, it's not really all that bad." _For a dog_, he added to himself silently. He saw Kaoru's face change and he turned. Yahiko was standing behind him, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You're cooking?" Yahiko asked sleepily. "I'm gonna go wake Kenshin up."

Kaoru pointed her chopsticks at him. "For your information Kenshin's already up. I told him we needed soy sauce, salt and miso, so he went to get it."

"In this?" Sano jerked his head towards the door where rain cascaded in front of it.

"He's got an umbrella," Kaoru said as if that would solve everything. "It's not like he can't handle some rain."

"No, I guess not." Sano rolled his eyes. Kaoru was an expert at twisting people's arms to do things for her. "So Jou-chan, exactly what is that you're cooking? Whatever it is, looks like you needa put some water on it." Sano gave a casual nod towards the pot.

Kaoru looked over and her hair stood on end with horror. "Agh! I forgot about it!" The food and wooden grill had burst into flames. "Sano, give me that water bucket!"

Sano complied, sighing. "I guess this means no breakfast?"

"Look buddy, this is our meal, whether it's raw, cooked or burnt!" Kaoru snapped, dumping the water onto her food. She watched sadly as the vegetables swam around. "Maybe Kenshin can salvage it," She said hopefully.

Yahiko, who had been watching the spectacle with the look of someone still half asleep, suddenly livened up. "Hey, I think Kenshin's back." He said as the splashing sound of someone walking through puddles came from outside.

"Quick Kenshin, bring us that food!" Sano called, and Kaoru smacked him again with the chopsticks as she walked to the door.

"Ken-" Kaoru stopped short. The tall, dark man standing behind the door when she opened it definitely wasn't the slight swordsman she had been expecting. It wasn't Katsura Kogoro either.

"Is Himura Kenshin here?" The man spoke with a mellow voice.

"No," Kaoru wondered briefly why everyone always had to come to Kenshin with their troubles. "Are you with the police?" Her eyes took in the sword at his side, then moved reprovingly to the wide-brimmed hat resting on his head. The rain falling from it was casting a fine spray on the floor.

The man smirked, noticing her gaze. "Huh, not quite." He didn't offer anything further.

"Well who are you?" Kaoru asked with a touch of annoyance. Sano and Yahiko had joined her by now, both looking suspiciously at the dark-skinned man in front of them.

"Yamamoto Genji. I'm an old friend."

"Kenshin sure seems to have a lot of 'old friends' popping by lately," Yahiko muttered.

"He's a popular guy," Yamamoto said, flashing an insincere smile at Yahiko, whose eyes widened in shock. _He heard me_? "So, can you tell me when Himura will be back?" Yamamoto continued.

"What's it to you?" Sano demanded, stepping forward. "Anything you can tell Kenshin, you can tell me. I'm his assistant."

Yahiko scowled at that. "Hey, what right–"

"Shut up Yahiko," Sano said, so sharply that Yahiko closed his mouth. "I'll only ask once Yamamoto, what do you wanna see Kenshin for?"

"You're rather rude," Yamamoto said wryly. "But I'm afraid it's only a question for Himura to hear."

"Sanosuke, it's none of your business," Kaoru said, elbowing him. "I'm sorry Yamamoto-san, don't mind him. Why don't you come out of the rain?" Kaoru stepped aside to let the man in but stopped when she saw Kenshin totter through the gate, soaking wet and loaded down with groceries. "Ah, Kenshin, okaeri!" She blinked. "Kenshin, you're soaked, where's the umbrella I gave you?"

"Someone picked it up by mistake when I sat it down." Kenshin explained as he walked to the house. Kaoru saw the sudden change of expression when he saw Yamamoto, violet eyes fading into blue.

"Battousai, ohisashiburi," Yamamoto said coolly as Kenshin walked over to him, eyes guarded.

"B-B-Battousai?" Kaoru stuttered. Usually people only called Kenshin that when they wanted to fight him.

"I don't go by that name anymore," Kenshin said, holding out his purchases for Sano to take.

"What're you givin' 'em to me for?" Sano muttered, hefting the stick Kenshin had put the buckets on over his shoulder. His breath came out in a puff. "Shit Jou-chan, this weighs a ton."

"Ok, Himura then," Yamamoto amended. "I'll get right to the point. I'm sure you've heard about the Bright Revolution?" He waited for Kenshin to nod affirmative. "We're looking for members. I know we weren't always on the best of terms in Kyoto but we could sure use you right now."

"Yamamoto-dono, are you asking me to join the Heaven's Judges?"

Yamamoto nodded. "You would be paid of course, more than you got from Katsura. He always was a stingy bastard."

"Thank you but I'm not interested." Kenshin turned to go inside.

"Hey, I don't think you understand," Yamamoto reached out and grabbed Kenshin's shoulder. "The Meiji government is corrupt, the Emperor may have more say than he did with Tokugawa but he hardly carries any authority."

"Yamamoto-dono," Kenshin said softly, not turning, "Please remove your hand."

Yamamoto snatched his hand away hastily, hearing the edge in Kenshin's voice. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking," He stared at Kenshin with frustration. "Look, Katsura joined, so have others who were hitokiri. You would be in charge of them."

Kenshin looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "I don't think Katsura-san joined of his own free will," He said coldly. "For the last time, I'm not interested. All I wanted from the revolution was equality for everyone and although it was a horrible price to pay we have attained that."

Yamamoto looked disgusted. "Do you really think so?" He spat. "The revolution may have abolished the feudal system but we still have subjugated people! It's just that the government sends police now instead of shoguns to lord over us!"

"Thank you for coming by Yamamoto, it was good to see you but I'm not joining your cause." With that, Kenshin turned away from Yamamoto, ignoring the man's presence completely as he told Kaoru about his purchases. "Kaoru-dono, prices have risen and there wasn't enough money for the miso . . . Oro!" Kenshin gave a loud sneeze.

"It's okay, we have plenty of rice now so that'll last us," Kaoru took Kenshin's lead and decided to ignore Yamamoto as well. "Get inside and change Kenshin, before you catch a cold. I'll go heat a bath for you." The two disappeared into the house.

Yahiko followed them inside but Sano stood glaring at Yamamoto who was looking angrily where Kenshin had been. "You can leave now," Sano's tone left no room for choice. Yamamoto snarled angrily and took a step back.

"Don't think you can get off that easily Battousai!" Yamamoto shouted. "I know what you're doing for the police! You better watch yourself!" He spun on his heel and stormed out, leaving heavy footprints in the wet ground.

Later that day, after the rain had stopped, police chief Kawaji came running into the Kamiya dojo, out of breath. Kenshin, doing laundry in the back, felt the panicked ki and hurried to greet him. "Kawaji-dono, what's wrong?"

"Himura, you're here! I just-'pant'-received word-'gasp'-that there have been two more murders! It seems the Heaven's Judges are targeting past members of the Ishin who have refused to join them. Huh, hot out here today." Kawaji wiped his forehead before continuing. "At least, all three of the men killed were former Ishin." Kawaji reached into his pocket, pulling out two slips of paper. "Also, the notes were the same as before."

"I thought as much," Kenshin said, hardly glancing at the paper Kawaji proffered. Kenshin was sure Yamamoto would be paying another visit sometime soon, and it wouldn't be to reminisce over a cup of tea. "Do you know Katsura Kogoro?"

Kawaji nodded, still breathing heavily.

"I spoke with him yesterday. He joined the Heaven's Judges under threat and has agreed to aid the police."

"That's great!" Kawaji exclaimed, having finally caught his breath. "You're keeping in contact with him then? I'll leave it up to you."

"The men who were murdered," Kenshin said as Kawaji made to leave. "Who were they?"

Kawaji frowned. "I think an Amasan Gohei and Ookushi Goten."

"Do the police know if the targets are randomly selected or if there's some list?"

Kawaji gave a despairing shrug. "Nothing, we can only discover the next victims. My men are working on it though, they think they may have found the residence of one group. What about you Himura, you were a member of the Ishin? Don't you know how they pick their targets?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I only took the orders I was given, I was just an assassin." A dog for the Ishin, that's what Tomoe had called him. "I'll talk to Katsura tonight," Kenshin said. "He had considerable influence in the Ishin Shishi, he may be able to help us out."

Kawaji heaved a sigh of relief. "Doumo arigatou gozaimashita. Excuse me now, I have lots of work ahead of me," Kawaji bowed and scurried off.

For several seconds only the halfhearted buzz of out-of-season cicadas filled the dojo yard. Then the crunch of tabi across the dirt ground broke the rhythm as Kenshin retrieved his sword from beside the washtub and left to find Katsura, all thoughts of laundry banished.

"There he goes." Yamamoto Genji was resting in the boughs of a tree, where he had been waiting since being sent away from the Kamiya dojo. As he pointed to the red-haired man leaving the dojo there was a snort of derision from the branch above him.

"Keh, him? I thought he was supposed to be a legendary assassin. Hitokiri my ass, he doesn't look tough enough to kill a kid! He's hardly bigger than my own son! Six I think is too large a number for that shrimp."

Yamamoto gave the speaker a fierce look. "Appearances can be deceiving, Yoshi. I only hope that six men are enough. For all of your sakes, you'd better take him down. Otherwise we'll have trouble later on." Yamamoto jabbed a thumb at himself. "I have other business to attend to, so when you're done, meet me at the usual place. Now get moving before he's out of sight! And remember," He called a last warning as Yoshi and five accomplices stealthily jumped out of the tree, "don't get too close. He's good at reading ki and anticipating moves!"

Yoshi waved Yamamoto's warning off with his hand and motioned to his men to spread out. Nonchalantly, the six of them continued to follow Kenshin as he headed oblivious of the danger to Katsura's house.

Yamamoto watched until the quintet had disappeared from his sight before lightly hopping out of the tree himself. He looked around quickly. No one was in sight. Yamamoto had been seething all day at how lightly Himura had brushed his heartfelt request aside. Yamamoto remembered him from the revolution. Himura had only been a kid, but his attitude had been just as dislikable then; a cold, stuck-up brat who was regardless chosen for all the important assignments. Yamamoto had never spoken with him, as Himura had hardly spoken at all unless it was about business, but he had passed him on the odd occasion and once had been on a mission with him. Himura had spoken twelve words to Yamamoto that night. _Get out of the way_, _I'll take him! He's above your level!_

Yamamoto had felt like a coward, watching while the undersize boy cut down the enemy in mere seconds. Himura had humiliated him in front of three of the Ishin Shishi. The other men on the mission had never let Yamamoto live it down. Anytime he went to kill someone after that, or even just went to get food, they would rag him. It was either, _Hey Yamamoto, better take Himura with you! Battousai'll take out all the bad guys for you!_ Or, _Yamamoto I hear a legendary hitokiri beat you to the kill. Oh wait, it was just a kid wasn't it?_

"Himura yarou . . . I'm going to make you pay." Yamamoto growled, cracking his fingers as he stalked inside the open gate of the Kamiya dojo. He had his orders from one of the leaders of the Heaven's Judges–destroy any former Ishin hitokiri who refused to join the cause. Yamamoto was only too happy to follow these orders now. He would take Himura's life apart, piece by piece, and then he would kill Himura himself.

Yamamoto looked forward to that day but for now, he had other business to attend to. He knew his five men wouldn't be able to defeat Himura, even if they were some of the best hitokiri the Heaven's Judges had. They would serve as a nice distraction though, giving Yamamoto enough time to put some pressure on the residents of the Kamiya dojo. Himura would know he meant business then.

Inside the gate, Yamamoto listened carefully. He could hear annoyed grumbling coming from the back. The boy it sounded like. Where were the other two? Yamamoto crept quietly closer to the house, senses alert. He wasn't as adept at reading ki as Himura but he could still pick up auras, albeit faintly. Yamamoto felt a tiny presence moving his way at the same time the girl shouted.

"Kenshin?"

Yamamoto grinned. Good, this would work fine. He pressed himself against the wall by the door, waiting. It didn't take long. The girl came into the room, a slight frown on her face.

"Mou, where is he? Leaving without saying where he was going–" Still talking to herself, she passed right by him and Yamamoto swiftly stepped behind her, wrapping one hand around her throat and the other around her waist, pinning her hands to her side.

"Kaoru-chan is it?" He asked too kindly as she tried to jerk free.

Kaoru couldn't speak, his hand was too tight around her throat. She knew who it was though, even without seeing his face, and the knowledge incensed her. How _could_ she have been stupid enough to let him catch her unawares?

"I'll bet Himura would _die_ to be here right now." Yamamoto laughed. "You can tell him when he gets back, he'd better take my offer seriously. I'd hate to have to dispose of his friends."

Seething, Kaoru slammed her heel upwards and she heard Yamamoto inhale sharply. Bulls-eye. His grip loosened for a split second, enough time for Kaoru to slip from his grasp and grab the nearest shinai-like object, an umbrella. "Kyaaahh!!" Raising it high, Kaoru brought the piece of bamboo craftsmanship down at Yamamoto's head. She could hardly believe it when her makeshift weapon slammed into the floor. Had she aimed that bad? Where was Yamamoto? Suddenly Kaoru found herself flying into the wall, a sharp pain in her side. The umbrella slipped from her grasp.

Yamamoto gave a derisive snort. "Stupid girl, you can't beat me with that. Maybe you've forgotten how I know Himura. I was a hitokiri too." Yamamoto hefted the saiya he had just hit Kaoru with. "Do you think after I'm finished with you Himura would agree to join?"

"Kenshin–will NEVER–fight with you!" Kaoru spat out, carefully pushing herself from the wall.

"Maybe not yet," Yamamoto agreed. "How much will it take? Should I just break a few bones? Or does it need to be more drastic?" He drew his sword and placed it against Kaoru's left cheek. "Maybe this would change his mind."

Kaoru ducked underneath the blade, looking to see where her umbrella had landed. "You'll just make him angrier and then you'll be sorry," Kaoru said. "Kenshin's better than you-"

"Shut up!" Yamamoto swung the flat of his blade across Kaoru's face, leaving a wide cut. "Just because his battoujutsu is so good everyone thinks he's a god! Well he isn't!" Yamamoto sheathed his sword and hauled Kaoru up by her hair. "And now, I'm going to prove it." He punched her in the face, then slammed his sheath into her stomach. "Nothing he can do about this!" Yamamoto said as Kaoru tried to stay on her feet. He let go of her hair and kicked her against the wall where she lay unmoving, hardly able to breathe. "This is all I get from a Master of Kasshin Ryu?" Yamamoto asked with a world-weary sigh. "What a bore."

"I'm not–through yet," Kaoru ground out, pulling herself to her feet.

Yamamoto laughed. "I know what Himura sees in you, you've got spirit. Still it's not enough. Tell you what though, I'll give you a fair fight. Go on, I'll wait, get your weapon."

Kaoru ducked into the next room to grab her shinai, mind racing. What should she do? She wasn't used to fighting people of this caliber like Kenshin was. Should she let him attack first and wait for an opening, or should she try and surprise him and attack first? Her mind was still whirling when she came back to face Yamamoto.

"Good, good." Yamamoto rested his hand on the handle of his katana. "Come."

Kaoru raised her shinai, eyes set. "KHEEEEEEHH!!" She decided to attack first, going for the head. He would surely raise his sword to block it and then–Kaoru smiled grimly when she saw Yamamoto raise his sheath to block her blow. Perfect. She checked the blow and swung towards his midsection, crouching down. With his sheath blocking her feint–Kaoru's eyes widened as she felt something sharp across her arm. He had hit her! But how? Skidding across the room, Kaoru saw that Yamamoto had kept the sheath at his head but drawn the katana and used it to block her shinai, running it along the wooden sword until it hit her arm. Kaoru clutched her arm, breathing heavily.

"A good attack but not good enough!" Yamamoto said as she rested against the wall. "Shall I end this?" He saw Kaoru's eyes suddenly brighten, and his head exploded with pain.

"Sneaking up on people's not very fair!" The rough voice came from behind him.

"Yahiko!"

"Kaoru! You okay?" Yahiko was standing with his shinai thrust in front of him, fierce look in his eyes.

"Un." Kaoru nodded, feeling her ribs protest.

"It's the little boy," Yamamoto commented, sheathing his sword as he rubbed his head. "You have some power but I think you'll find yourself outclassed."

"Fight me, you bastard!" Yahiko shouted. "Kaoru's not half bad herself if you had a fair fight!" Kaoru smiled. Despite his frequent snide comments, Yahiko showed what he was really made of when he fought.

"Maybe not but she still doesn't stand a chance against me and neither do you. HAH!" Yamamoto lunged forward, drawing his sword and Yahiko blinked with surprise. He was so fast!

"Be careful Yahiko, he uses a double sword technique!" Kaoru shouted.

_But not as fast as Kenshin_! Yahiko thought. He could do this! "Thanks!" Yahiko replied ducking out of the way of Yamamoto's sword and lifting his shinai. "TEH!" Yahiko almost fell forward as Yamamoto's sword easily sliced through his bamboo sword.

"Nice try brat! You're not half as good as you act!" Yamamoto slammed his saiya into Yahiko's back.

"Oof!" Yahiko swung his splintered sword as he fell and somehow managed to nick Yamamoto's leg.

"Shit!" Yamamoto kicked the shard out of Yahiko's hands and kicked him over to Kaoru. "Two rats in a trap." He snarled. "Which to do away with first?"

Yahiko stepped in front of Kaoru. "You'll have to get rid of me first!" He declared, holding his arms out.

"Easily done." Yamamoto swung his sword so fast that Yahiko felt the blow to his arm almost at the same tame he saw the sword coming. He heard a wet popping noise and suddenly it felt like his arm had turned into a firecracker.

"Iteeeee . . ." Yahiko curled up on the floor, overwhelmed with pain.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru glared at Yamamoto. "He's just a kid!"

"Be quiet," Yamamoto said coolly, swinging his saiya into Kaoru's side. She doubled over and fell to the floor, unconscious. "One down, one to go. Are you finished yet brat?" Yamamoto nudged Yahiko's arm, eliciting a muffled scream, followed by a not so muffled curse.

"Aaaaaghhh! Fuck off!"

"Cheh, guess not." Yamamoto sighed and continued in a sympathetic tone. "You should've taken the easy way out." Yahiko was opening his mouth to throw back a retort when Yamamoto's foot met his head. The retort died, Yahiko forgetting what he was going to say due to the sudden ringing in his ears. The sound intensified and it occurred to Yahiko just before he dove towards the black sea beneath him that Yamamoto was still kicking him.

Once Yahiko lay still, blood gushing from his forehead, Yamamoto stepped back to inspect his handiwork with satisfaction. He grinned. "Come and get it Himura,"

**_Chapter 4 _**

As Kenshin had predicted, it rained the next day. In fact, it had started soon after Kaoru had gone to bed the night before. Waking up to the light pattering sound on the roof, Sano congratulated himself on asking Kaoru if he could stay the night. Better than being out under the bridge, or worse, paying for one of the tenant houses close by. Yawning vociferously, Sano got up from his futon, hoping against hope that Kaoru wasn't cooking breakfast, because he didn't have any money to buy something elsewhere.

Sano heard distant voices coming from the kitchen, and anticipating a meal, he hurriedly rolled his futon up and shoved it into a corner. He could hear scuffling noises two rooms down, and figured it was Yahiko tripping over himself in an effort to be first to breakfast.

Sano's hopes were dashed at the kitchen doorway. Kaoru was standing at the counter, happily mixing something that Sano had no wish to taste. "You're cooking today?" Sano asked needlessly, voice dripping with disappointment.

"Um-hm," Watching her meal with a critical eye, Kaoru appeared not to have noticed Sano's disconsolate look. "Kenshin needs a break every now and then, and he did fix the roof yesterday. Thank goodness too, otherwise you would have been soaked this morning."

"Gave me the bad room huh?" Sano asked, daring to walk over and gaze into the pot which Kaoru had just placed over the grill. Kaoru whacked him on the head with the long cooking chopsticks.

"Don't touch until it's ready!" She said in a playful voice.

"Don't worry, I don't wanna eat it, I just wanted to see how sick everyone else would be." Sano stepped back. "I'd say not as bad as usual."

"If you're just going to insult my cooking then you can just get out of the kitchen!" Kaoru said angrily. "What do you come here all the time for anyway if you don't like the food?" She smiled self-importantly. "Oh, I know, probably no one else would be as NICE as me and put up with your free-loading!"

Sano scowled. The truth always hurt. "Yeah yeah, it's not really all that bad." _For a dog_, he added to himself silently. He saw Kaoru's face change and he turned. Yahiko was standing behind him, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You're cooking?" Yahiko asked sleepily. "I'm gonna go wake Kenshin up."

Kaoru pointed her chopsticks at him. "For your information Kenshin's already up. I told him we needed soy sauce, salt and miso, so he went to get it."

"In this?" Sano jerked his head towards the door where rain cascaded in front of it.

"He's got an umbrella," Kaoru said as if that would solve everything. "It's not like he can't handle some rain."

"No, I guess not." Sano rolled his eyes. Kaoru was an expert at twisting people's arms to do things for her. "So Jou-chan, exactly what is that you're cooking? Whatever it is, looks like you needa put some water on it." Sano gave a casual nod towards the pot.

Kaoru looked over and her hair stood on end with horror. "Agh! I forgot about it!" The food and wooden grill had burst into flames. "Sano, give me that water bucket!"

Sano complied, sighing. "I guess this means no breakfast?"

"Look buddy, this is our meal, whether it's raw, cooked or burnt!" Kaoru snapped, dumping the water onto her food. She watched sadly as the vegetables swam around. "Maybe Kenshin can salvage it," She said hopefully.

Yahiko, who had been watching the spectacle with the look of someone still half asleep, suddenly livened up. "Hey, I think Kenshin's back." He said as the splashing sound of someone walking through puddles came from outside.

"Quick Kenshin, bring us that food!" Sano called, and Kaoru smacked him again with the chopsticks as she walked to the door.

"Ken-" Kaoru stopped short. The tall, dark man standing behind the door when she opened it definitely wasn't the slight swordsman she had been expecting. It wasn't Katsura Kogoro either.

"Is Himura Kenshin here?" The man spoke with a mellow voice.

"No," Kaoru wondered briefly why everyone always had to come to Kenshin with their troubles. "Are you with the police?" Her eyes took in the sword at his side, then moved reprovingly to the wide-brimmed hat resting on his head. The rain falling from it was casting a fine spray on the floor.

The man smirked, noticing her gaze. "Huh, not quite." He didn't offer anything further.

"Well who are you?" Kaoru asked with a touch of annoyance. Sano and Yahiko had joined her by now, both looking suspiciously at the dark-skinned man in front of them.

"Yamamoto Genji. I'm an old friend."

"Kenshin sure seems to have a lot of 'old friends' popping by lately," Yahiko muttered.

"He's a popular guy," Yamamoto said, flashing an insincere smile at Yahiko, whose eyes widened in shock. _He heard me_? "So, can you tell me when Himura will be back?" Yamamoto continued.

"What's it to you?" Sano demanded, stepping forward. "Anything you can tell Kenshin, you can tell me. I'm his assistant."

Yahiko scowled at that. "Hey, what right–"

"Shut up Yahiko," Sano said, so sharply that Yahiko closed his mouth. "I'll only ask once Yamamoto, what do you wanna see Kenshin for?"

"You're rather rude," Yamamoto said wryly. "But I'm afraid it's only a question for Himura to hear."

"Sanosuke, it's none of your business," Kaoru said, elbowing him. "I'm sorry Yamamoto-san, don't mind him. Why don't you come out of the rain?" Kaoru stepped aside to let the man in but stopped when she saw Kenshin totter through the gate, soaking wet and loaded down with groceries. "Ah, Kenshin, okaeri!" She blinked. "Kenshin, you're soaked, where's the umbrella I gave you?"

"Someone picked it up by mistake when I sat it down." Kenshin explained as he walked to the house. Kaoru saw the sudden change of expression when he saw Yamamoto, violet eyes fading into blue.

"Battousai, ohisashiburi," Yamamoto said coolly as Kenshin walked over to him, eyes guarded.

"B-B-Battousai?" Kaoru stuttered. Usually people only called Kenshin that when they wanted to fight him.

"I don't go by that name anymore," Kenshin said, holding out his purchases for Sano to take.

"What're you givin' 'em to me for?" Sano muttered, hefting the stick Kenshin had put the buckets on over his shoulder. His breath came out in a puff. "Shit Jou-chan, this weighs a ton."

"Ok, Himura then," Yamamoto amended. "I'll get right to the point. I'm sure you've heard about the Bright Revolution?" He waited for Kenshin to nod affirmative. "We're looking for members. I know we weren't always on the best of terms in Kyoto but we could sure use you right now."

"Yamamoto-dono, are you asking me to join the Heaven's Judges?"

Yamamoto nodded. "You would be paid of course, more than you got from Katsura. He always was a stingy bastard."

"Thank you but I'm not interested." Kenshin turned to go inside.

"Hey, I don't think you understand," Yamamoto reached out and grabbed Kenshin's shoulder. "The Meiji government is corrupt, the Emperor may have more say than he did with Tokugawa but he hardly carries any authority."

"Yamamoto-dono," Kenshin said softly, not turning, "Please remove your hand."

Yamamoto snatched his hand away hastily, hearing the edge in Kenshin's voice. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking," He stared at Kenshin with frustration. "Look, Katsura joined, so have others who were hitokiri. You would be in charge of them."

Kenshin looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "I don't think Katsura-san joined of his own free will," He said coldly. "For the last time, I'm not interested. All I wanted from the revolution was equality for everyone and although it was a horrible price to pay we have attained that."

Yamamoto looked disgusted. "Do you really think so?" He spat. "The revolution may have abolished the feudal system but we still have subjugated people! It's just that the government sends police now instead of shoguns to lord over us!"

"Thank you for coming by Yamamoto, it was good to see you but I'm not joining your cause." With that, Kenshin turned away from Yamamoto, ignoring the man's presence completely as he told Kaoru about his purchases. "Kaoru-dono, prices have risen and there wasn't enough money for the miso . . . Oro!" Kenshin gave a loud sneeze.

"It's okay, we have plenty of rice now so that'll last us," Kaoru took Kenshin's lead and decided to ignore Yamamoto as well. "Get inside and change Kenshin, before you catch a cold. I'll go heat a bath for you." The two disappeared into the house.

Yahiko followed them inside but Sano stood glaring at Yamamoto who was looking angrily where Kenshin had been. "You can leave now," Sano's tone left no room for choice. Yamamoto snarled angrily and took a step back.

"Don't think you can get off that easily Battousai!" Yamamoto shouted. "I know what you're doing for the police! You better watch yourself!" He spun on his heel and stormed out, leaving heavy footprints in the wet ground.

Later that day, after the rain had stopped, police chief Kawaji came running into the Kamiya dojo, out of breath. Kenshin, doing laundry in the back, felt the panicked ki and hurried to greet him. "Kawaji-dono, what's wrong?"

"Himura, you're here! I just-'pant'-received word-'gasp'-that there have been two more murders! It seems the Heaven's Judges are targeting past members of the Ishin who have refused to join them. Huh, hot out here today." Kawaji wiped his forehead before continuing. "At least, all three of the men killed were former Ishin." Kawaji reached into his pocket, pulling out two slips of paper. "Also, the notes were the same as before."

"I thought as much," Kenshin said, hardly glancing at the paper Kawaji proffered. Kenshin was sure Yamamoto would be paying another visit sometime soon, and it wouldn't be to reminisce over a cup of tea. "Do you know Katsura Kogoro?"

Kawaji nodded, still breathing heavily.

"I spoke with him yesterday. He joined the Heaven's Judges under threat and has agreed to aid the police."

"That's great!" Kawaji exclaimed, having finally caught his breath. "You're keeping in contact with him then? I'll leave it up to you."

"The men who were murdered," Kenshin said as Kawaji made to leave. "Who were they?"

Kawaji frowned. "I think an Amasan Gohei and Ookushi Goten."

"Do the police know if the targets are randomly selected or if there's some list?"

Kawaji gave a despairing shrug. "Nothing, we can only discover the next victims. My men are working on it though, they think they may have found the residence of one group. What about you Himura, you were a member of the Ishin? Don't you know how they pick their targets?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I only took the orders I was given, I was just an assassin." A dog for the Ishin, that's what Tomoe had called him. "I'll talk to Katsura tonight," Kenshin said. "He had considerable influence in the Ishin Shishi, he may be able to help us out."

Kawaji heaved a sigh of relief. "Doumo arigatou gozaimashita. Excuse me now, I have lots of work ahead of me," Kawaji bowed and scurried off.

For several seconds only the halfhearted buzz of out-of-season cicadas filled the dojo yard. Then the crunch of tabi across the dirt ground broke the rhythm as Kenshin retrieved his sword from beside the washtub and left to find Katsura, all thoughts of laundry banished.

"There he goes." Yamamoto Genji was resting in the boughs of a tree, where he had been waiting since being sent away from the Kamiya dojo. As he pointed to the red-haired man leaving the dojo there was a snort of derision from the branch above him.

"Keh, him? I thought he was supposed to be a legendary assassin. Hitokiri my ass, he doesn't look tough enough to kill a kid! He's hardly bigger than my own son! Six I think is too large a number for that shrimp."

Yamamoto gave the speaker a fierce look. "Appearances can be deceiving, Yoshi. I only hope that six men are enough. For all of your sakes, you'd better take him down. Otherwise we'll have trouble later on." Yamamoto jabbed a thumb at himself. "I have other business to attend to, so when you're done, meet me at the usual place. Now get moving before he's out of sight! And remember," He called a last warning as Yoshi and five accomplices stealthily jumped out of the tree, "don't get too close. He's good at reading ki and anticipating moves!"

Yoshi waved Yamamoto's warning off with his hand and motioned to his men to spread out. Nonchalantly, the six of them continued to follow Kenshin as he headed oblivious of the danger to Katsura's house.

Yamamoto watched until the quintet had disappeared from his sight before lightly hopping out of the tree himself. He looked around quickly. No one was in sight. Yamamoto had been seething all day at how lightly Himura had brushed his heartfelt request aside. Yamamoto remembered him from the revolution. Himura had only been a kid, but his attitude had been just as dislikable then; a cold, stuck-up brat who was regardless chosen for all the important assignments. Yamamoto had never spoken with him, as Himura had hardly spoken at all unless it was about business, but he had passed him on the odd occasion and once had been on a mission with him. Himura had spoken twelve words to Yamamoto that night. _Get out of the way_, _I'll take him! He's above your level!_

Yamamoto had felt like a coward, watching while the undersize boy cut down the enemy in mere seconds. Himura had humiliated him in front of three of the Ishin Shishi. The other men on the mission had never let Yamamoto live it down. Anytime he went to kill someone after that, or even just went to get food, they would rag him. It was either, _Hey Yamamoto, better take Himura with you! Battousai'll take out all the bad guys for you!_ Or, _Yamamoto I hear a legendary hitokiri beat you to the kill. Oh wait, it was just a kid wasn't it?_

"Himura yarou . . . I'm going to make you pay." Yamamoto growled, cracking his fingers as he stalked inside the open gate of the Kamiya dojo. He had his orders from one of the leaders of the Heaven's Judges–destroy any former Ishin hitokiri who refused to join the cause. Yamamoto was only too happy to follow these orders now. He would take Himura's life apart, piece by piece, and then he would kill Himura himself.

Yamamoto looked forward to that day but for now, he had other business to attend to. He knew his five men wouldn't be able to defeat Himura, even if they were some of the best hitokiri the Heaven's Judges had. They would serve as a nice distraction though, giving Yamamoto enough time to put some pressure on the residents of the Kamiya dojo. Himura would know he meant business then.

Inside the gate, Yamamoto listened carefully. He could hear annoyed grumbling coming from the back. The boy it sounded like. Where were the other two? Yamamoto crept quietly closer to the house, senses alert. He wasn't as adept at reading ki as Himura but he could still pick up auras, albeit faintly. Yamamoto felt a tiny presence moving his way at the same time the girl shouted.

"Kenshin?"

Yamamoto grinned. Good, this would work fine. He pressed himself against the wall by the door, waiting. It didn't take long. The girl came into the room, a slight frown on her face.

"Mou, where is he? Leaving without saying where he was going–" Still talking to herself, she passed right by him and Yamamoto swiftly stepped behind her, wrapping one hand around her throat and the other around her waist, pinning her hands to her side.

"Kaoru-chan is it?" He asked too kindly as she tried to jerk free.

Kaoru couldn't speak, his hand was too tight around her throat. She knew who it was though, even without seeing his face, and the knowledge incensed her. How _could_ she have been stupid enough to let him catch her unawares?

"I'll bet Himura would _die_ to be here right now." Yamamoto laughed. "You can tell him when he gets back, he'd better take my offer seriously. I'd hate to have to dispose of his friends."

Seething, Kaoru slammed her heel upwards and she heard Yamamoto inhale sharply. Bulls-eye. His grip loosened for a split second, enough time for Kaoru to slip from his grasp and grab the nearest shinai-like object, an umbrella. "Kyaaahh!!" Raising it high, Kaoru brought the piece of bamboo craftsmanship down at Yamamoto's head. She could hardly believe it when her makeshift weapon slammed into the floor. Had she aimed that bad? Where was Yamamoto? Suddenly Kaoru found herself flying into the wall, a sharp pain in her side. The umbrella slipped from her grasp.

Yamamoto gave a derisive snort. "Stupid girl, you can't beat me with that. Maybe you've forgotten how I know Himura. I was a hitokiri too." Yamamoto hefted the saiya he had just hit Kaoru with. "Do you think after I'm finished with you Himura would agree to join?"

"Kenshin–will NEVER–fight with you!" Kaoru spat out, carefully pushing herself from the wall.

"Maybe not yet," Yamamoto agreed. "How much will it take? Should I just break a few bones? Or does it need to be more drastic?" He drew his sword and placed it against Kaoru's left cheek. "Maybe this would change his mind."

Kaoru ducked underneath the blade, looking to see where her umbrella had landed. "You'll just make him angrier and then you'll be sorry," Kaoru said. "Kenshin's better than you-"

"Shut up!" Yamamoto swung the flat of his blade across Kaoru's face, leaving a wide cut. "Just because his battoujutsu is so good everyone thinks he's a god! Well he isn't!" Yamamoto sheathed his sword and hauled Kaoru up by her hair. "And now, I'm going to prove it." He punched her in the face, then slammed his sheath into her stomach. "Nothing he can do about this!" Yamamoto said as Kaoru tried to stay on her feet. He let go of her hair and kicked her against the wall where she lay unmoving, hardly able to breathe. "This is all I get from a Master of Kasshin Ryu?" Yamamoto asked with a world-weary sigh. "What a bore."

"I'm not–through yet," Kaoru ground out, pulling herself to her feet.

Yamamoto laughed. "I know what Himura sees in you, you've got spirit. Still it's not enough. Tell you what though, I'll give you a fair fight. Go on, I'll wait, get your weapon."

Kaoru ducked into the next room to grab her shinai, mind racing. What should she do? She wasn't used to fighting people of this caliber like Kenshin was. Should she let him attack first and wait for an opening, or should she try and surprise him and attack first? Her mind was still whirling when she came back to face Yamamoto.

"Good, good." Yamamoto rested his hand on the handle of his katana. "Come."

Kaoru raised her shinai, eyes set. "KHEEEEEEHH!!" She decided to attack first, going for the head. He would surely raise his sword to block it and then–Kaoru smiled grimly when she saw Yamamoto raise his sheath to block her blow. Perfect. She checked the blow and swung towards his midsection, crouching down. With his sheath blocking her feint–Kaoru's eyes widened as she felt something sharp across her arm. He had hit her! But how? Skidding across the room, Kaoru saw that Yamamoto had kept the sheath at his head but drawn the katana and used it to block her shinai, running it along the wooden sword until it hit her arm. Kaoru clutched her arm, breathing heavily.

"A good attack but not good enough!" Yamamoto said as she rested against the wall. "Shall I end this?" He saw Kaoru's eyes suddenly brighten, and his head exploded with pain.

"Sneaking up on people's not very fair!" The rough voice came from behind him.

"Yahiko!"

"Kaoru! You okay?" Yahiko was standing with his shinai thrust in front of him, fierce look in his eyes.

"Un." Kaoru nodded, feeling her ribs protest.

"It's the little boy," Yamamoto commented, sheathing his sword as he rubbed his head. "You have some power but I think you'll find yourself outclassed."

"Fight me, you bastard!" Yahiko shouted. "Kaoru's not half bad herself if you had a fair fight!" Kaoru smiled. Despite his frequent snide comments, Yahiko showed what he was really made of when he fought.

"Maybe not but she still doesn't stand a chance against me and neither do you. HAH!" Yamamoto lunged forward, drawing his sword and Yahiko blinked with surprise. He was so fast!

"Be careful Yahiko, he uses a double sword technique!" Kaoru shouted.

_But not as fast as Kenshin_! Yahiko thought. He could do this! "Thanks!" Yahiko replied ducking out of the way of Yamamoto's sword and lifting his shinai. "TEH!" Yahiko almost fell forward as Yamamoto's sword easily sliced through his bamboo sword.

"Nice try brat! You're not half as good as you act!" Yamamoto slammed his saiya into Yahiko's back.

"Oof!" Yahiko swung his splintered sword as he fell and somehow managed to nick Yamamoto's leg.

"Shit!" Yamamoto kicked the shard out of Yahiko's hands and kicked him over to Kaoru. "Two rats in a trap." He snarled. "Which to do away with first?"

Yahiko stepped in front of Kaoru. "You'll have to get rid of me first!" He declared, holding his arms out.

"Easily done." Yamamoto swung his sword so fast that Yahiko felt the blow to his arm almost at the same tame he saw the sword coming. He heard a wet popping noise and suddenly it felt like his arm had turned into a firecracker.

"Iteeeee . . ." Yahiko curled up on the floor, overwhelmed with pain.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru glared at Yamamoto. "He's just a kid!"

"Be quiet," Yamamoto said coolly, swinging his saiya into Kaoru's side. She doubled over and fell to the floor, unconscious. "One down, one to go. Are you finished yet brat?" Yamamoto nudged Yahiko's arm, eliciting a muffled scream, followed by a not so muffled curse.

"Aaaaaghhh! Fuck off!"

"Cheh, guess not." Yamamoto sighed and continued in a sympathetic tone. "You should've taken the easy way out." Yahiko was opening his mouth to throw back a retort when Yamamoto's foot met his head. The retort died, Yahiko forgetting what he was going to say due to the sudden ringing in his ears. The sound intensified and it occurred to Yahiko just before he dove towards the black sea beneath him that Yamamoto was still kicking him.

Once Yahiko lay still, blood gushing from his forehead, Yamamoto stepped back to inspect his handiwork with satisfaction. He grinned. "Come and get it Himura,"

_doumo arigatou gozaimashita - the most polite way to say thank you_

_itee - ouch_

_ohisashiburi - it's been a while_

_okaeri - welcome home_

saiya - sheath

_un - 'yeah', kind of girly_

_yarou - literally, just slang for 'guy', but used in context usually means 'bastard'_

_Um, yeah, still not satisfied. Hopefully the next update will be light years sooner, because I'll have lots of free time on my hands over Christmas break. Whoo!_

_Hitokiri-san: Katsura's in hiding because (a) if he doesn't join the Heaven's Judges, they'll hunt him down, (b) if he does join, the government's after him for being a revolutionist. So since he decided to side with HJ, he thought it would be in his best interest to keep a low profile._

_xZig-zagx: Glad you're enjoying it, sorry you had to wait so long for the next update!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yegads, please forgive me kind folk! I have been uber busy and have had to sqeeze in time to work on my story! I hope I still have some readers left. Um, hopefully the long wait will be worth it but you can yell at me if not. _

**_Chapter 5_**

As he neared the dojo, Kenshin could sense that something wasn't right. When he finally got to the gate he felt his pulse double. Both the gate and the house door were open and there were no voices coming from inside or the yard. Also, there was a distinct smell in the air, one he was quite familiar with–blood.

Kenshin raced to the door, berating himself for leaving without making sure someone was looking after Kaoru and Yahiko. How could he have been so stupid? The words Saitou had directed at him when he went to Kyoto to fight Shishio rang through Kenshin's head. _You've gotten soft. You can't even protect the ones you love._

"Kaoru-dono! Yahiko!" Kenshin called as he raced through the door, dread speeding him. Although a response would have been nice, he wasn't expecting one. Where were they? Kenshin stopped dead as he walked in the door. There was blood all over the floor and on the wall as well. No one was there though. Surely he hadn't–? Kenshin clenched his fists, head lowered. "Yamamoto . . ." He said, voice dangerously soft. He continued to look through the house, growing more anxious as he saw plenty of blood but no sign of Kaoru or Yahiko. Finally, hurrying to the only place left to search, the dojo, Kenshin found them. They were outside, just in front of the porch, arranged side by side on the ground. They were dangerously still and liberal patches of dark red marked multiple injuries.

"KAORU-DONO!" Kenshin felt frozen. He didn't want to go over but somehow he made his feet move. "Kaoru-dono, Yahiko!" Kenshin nearly fell with relief when he saw them both stir. They weren't dead then. "Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said again as Kaoru's eyes flickered open.

"K-Kenshin?"

"Kaoru-dono, are you okay? Yahiko?"

Kaoru gave a slow nod. "I think so. Just a little sore." Kaoru saw relief streak across Kenshin's face, and then his head fell.

"Sumanai. I've failed you, Kaoru-dono. I should never have–"

Kaoru raised a hand to Kenshin's lips, despite the ache it caused in her side. "Stop. If I hadn't been willing to face danger, I wouldn't have let you stay. Don't you get it Kenshin? We would do anything for you!"

"I don't deserve it," Kenshin muttered, making himself look at Kaoru's numerous injuries. "If I can't even protect you I have no right to stay here and put you in danger. Kaoru-dono–I'll leave now. You won't have to worry about Yamamoto again."

Kaoru saw he was dead serious. "Kenshin!" She somehow found the energy to sit up, grabbing Kenshin's hand as he turned. She didn't notice his sharp intake of breath or feel the slight tensing of his arm. "Stop being stupid and thinking you can run away from your problems! Do you think Yamamoto would stop just because you left? Of course not! The Heaven's Judges aren't going to quit if you go away! It's my fault that I couldn't protect myself and my student! So don't even think about leaving!"

Kenshin gingerly pulled his hand from her grasp. "Kaoru-dono–"

"Don't argue, she'll only get worse,"

Kenshin's relief doubled when he heard the new voice. "Yahiko! You're not too badly hurt?"

"Cheh, that guy at the Aoiya did worse than this," Yahiko scoffed. Still he winced considerably as he sat up.

"We need to get Megumi-dono," Kenshin said, brow furrowing as he realized he had a predicament. He didn't want to leave Kaoru and Yahiko alone like this but he had to get Megumi. If only he'd asked Sano to stay . . .

"Go Kenshin, we'll be fine," Kaoru said, knowing what he was thinking.

"Demo, Kaoru-dono–"

"Jou-chan! Kenshin! Yahiko!" The three of them looked at each other as an apprehensive voice floated through the house to the yard.

"Sano," Kenshin voiced the obvious.

"Jou-chan! What the hell happened here?" Sano burst onto the porch, face grim. "I saw all the blood in there. Is everyone okay?" Sano's gaze turned to Kenshin, searching for an explanation.

"Sano, would you get Megumi-dono please?" Kenshin asked as he moved towards the gate. "I'll explain everything when you get back."

Sano hesitated, eyes taking in Kenshin's left arm which had stayed at the rurouni's side as he moved. His sleeve was conveniently covering everything but his hand. "Sure you don't want me to stay here and get someone else to go?" He asked.

Kenshin smiled inwardly. Sano was a faithful friend. "Iya, we'll be fine. There won't be anyone else coming today."

Sano left without further argument. "Sure thing." He gave a backwards glance though as he walked to the door and Kenshin knew he was trying to picture what had gone on in his absence. Kenshin was itching to know as well but resigned himself to wait until Sano returned with the doctor Takani Megumi.

It didn't take long for Megumi to arrive. She was hardly ten minutes away as it was and when she heard the story from Sano she went as quickly as she could. "What did Ken-san say?" Megumi asked as they half walked, half jogged to the Kamiya dojo.

"Just said to get you and they'd be fine."

"That's it? No explanation?"

Sano shrugged. "Well, obviously Jou-chan and Yahiko got the shit beat out of 'em," He said angrily, "but except for that I don't know. Kenshin said he'd explain when you got there. I think he was kind of disappointed with himself though. Just a feeling," He added, and Megumi looked at him as if she could never imagine him thinking of another's feelings.

"Well, I'm sure Ken-san will enlighten us like he said. Here, get the door for me, why is it closed?" Megumi asked as they stopped in front of the gate.

"I thought I should lock it," Sano said shortly. "They're in the back," He added helpfully as Megumi entered.

Megumi lost no time in taking stock of her patients' injuries, although she was rather surprised to see them hurt so badly. "Kaoru-chan, what happened?" Megumi demanded as soon as she saw them.

"We were attacked by that man that came earlier today, Yamamoto. He's trying to threaten Kenshin into joining the Heaven's Judges."

"How dishonorable, avoiding a fight with Ken-san. Tell me how you got all of your wounds. Is anything broken or is it flesh wounds?"

"My stomach hurts a little," Kaoru admitted. "I don't know if anything's broken though." She glanced over to see how Kenshin was taking it. She had given him a broad picture of what had happened while they were waiting for Megumi to arrive but she had tried not to go into the finer details.

Megumi was feeling Kaoru's sides in a business-like manner. "No, you haven't broken anything but you may have a few fractures. I'm going to bind your side just in case. Hold still silly girl, otherwise it'll just hurt worse later." Kaoru had moved as Megumi began to wrap a strip of bandage across her stomach.

_How does Kenshin sit so still when she treats him_? Kaoru thought, sucking in a breath as Megumi made sure the bandage was wrapped snugly. "Sanosuke, go heat some water," Megumi ordered as she looked at Yahiko's head. "We need to clean this before it's infected. Kaoru-chan's face too, otherwise she'll never catch a man."

Megumi smiled at her and Kaoru realized that for once she was only making light of the situation so she didn't say anything. Twenty-four stitches later, Megumi turned her attention to Yahiko who was patiently waiting his turn, watching Megumi's every move with interest.

"So Yahiko-kun, Kaoru-chan tells me that you fought Yamamoto?" Megumi asked conversationally as she gently rubbed the dried blood off of Yahiko's face.  
"Yeah, you shoulda seen me!" Yahiko enthused, forgetting about the pain he was going through. "I snuck up behind him he didn't even see me coming–OW!"

"Oops, sorry." Megumi apologized, squinting. "Yahiko, did you get a tooth knocked out?" She saw Yahiko's cheek bulge as he ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth.

"Un, ish 'ore."

"If you could get some ice it would feel a lot better."

"Maybe Tae can lend us some," Kaoru said, thinking with a twinge of guilt about all the money she owed the kindly waitress at the Akabeko.

"Well Yahiko, you should have some fine battle scars to show the girls," Megumi said as she handed Yahiko a glass of something that he made a face at. "Now Ken-san," She said briskly, "let me look at your arm."

"Arm?" Kaoru echoed. "Kenshin, are you hurt?" She turned to look at Kenshin, who had stayed silent for most of the time Megumi was working. She noticed that the sleeve of Kenshin's gi was soaked in blood and wondered guiltily why Megumi had noticed and she hadn't. Probably–she thought back–because Kenshin had pointedly kept his left hand drawn inside his sleeve when he had returned. That was just like him. "What happened?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin obediently pulled the left side of his gi down so Megumi could tend to his arm.

"Yamamoto's men. They weren't too skilled but my mind was elsewhere." Kenshin's mind had been working at top neuron-firing speed for the past half an hour, and he was wondering now if Katsura had anything to do with either of the attacks. Katsura would have known that Kenshin wasn't at the dojo and could have sent some signal to Yamamoto that a quick visit to the Kamiya dojo was safe. Also, Katsura had left before Kenshin. He could easily have given the six assassins a heads up that Kenshin would be coming out shortly. Megumi's voice broke into Kenshin's train of thought and he tried to look like he was giving her his attention.

"So Ken-san, Sanosuke says you promised to tell us what went on when I got here, and I've been here quite a while now," Megumi prompted, looking intently at Kenshin's hair. She would have looked into his eyes except that Kenshin was quite conveniently keeping his head lowered. Megumi had learned this was a sign that Kenshin didn't want to divulge anything. She wasn't going to give up though. Sano had told her about the group that called themselves Heaven's Judges and she had as much a right as Sano did to know what was going on.

"As I told Kaoru-dono, I have no wish to involve you in this," Kenshin said.

Megumi tossed her hair. "Hmph, I believe I'm already involved Ken-san, although I _would_ like to know just what it is I'm involved with, so if you could enlighten me . . .?"

So heaving a defeated sigh, Kenshin started at the beginning, with Kawaji's unexpected entrance, and went through the day's happenings, stopping after he got to when he returned to the dojo.

"Yamamoto?" Megumi said as she put a final stitch in Kenshin's arm. Kaoru watched jealously, annoyed that Kenshin hadn't flinched once the entire time. "I think I've heard the name. When I was in Aizu there was a man who came for treatment once, his side had been sliced open. My father treated him because he seemed like a dangerous man. He wouldn't allow anyone else near him."

Kenshin nodded as he pulled his gi back on his shoulder. "Aah. He was a hitokiri for the Ishin Shishi. He went to Aizu to help set the fires."

"You mean the ones that burned Aizu to the ground?" Kaoru asked to clarify.

"Yes, those," Megumi answered tightly. "Well Ken-san, it seems there's not just one person here who has good reason for hating him."

Sano knocked his hands together. "Oh, Kenshin, that reminds me, I got some news for you. That's what I was coming over for, just forgot when I saw what had happened. I went to the gambling joint today like you said."

"Didja lose?" Yahiko chortled, picturing an empty-pocketed Sano in his head.

"Brat, I didn't go there to play," Sano said as he whacked Yahiko lightly. "Although I did lose a few sen," He mumbled almost incoherently.

"And whose sen did you lose?" Kaoru demanded. She'd been listening intently since Sano had mentioned the word "gambling."

"No matter, that's not the point," Sano said, expertly evading the question. "I said a few choice words about a new revolution to get the ball rolling and one of the guys told me that his brother had joined. They meet every other night, at this place." Sano whipped a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Kenshin. "I hear something's going on night after next," Sano said. "Katsura tell ya anything about that?"

Kenshin nodded. "He did. I told him that I would make sure all the places I knew of were secure. Can I count on you Sano?"

"Cheh, hell yeah. I'd be there even if you didn't ask. I bet ten ryu that Genma couldn't make it into the building. Gotta make sure he doesn't back out on his end of the bargain." Sano winked, suggesting that wasn't all he was going to do. "How about you Kenshin, staying here?"

"Aah. For the first attack anyway. Next week though I may have to go help."

"Wha' abou' me? I'm par' of the Kenshin-gumi oo!" Yahiko said through swollen lips.

"If you're gonna be a member of the Kenshin-gumi ya gotta know when you're not in shape to fight," Sano said. "And you aren't in shape to fight. So just sit around 'til Kenshin gives us the next heads up."

Yahiko's speech suddenly improved. "Just sit around! What do you think I am, a doorpost? Kenshin never sits around when there's an important fight to be settled, even if he's hurt worse than this!" Yahiko pointed to his mouth a little too enthusiastically and muffled a scream as he poked his finger into his jaw.

"Yeah but Kenshin's had way more experience than you and he's not small enough to stop when he wants to do somethin'," Sano countered simply.

"Hmph. Well one of these days you're gonna find that I'm not so small either," Yahiko groused. "And just for the record, it's not like I'm much shorter than him!"

Sano rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of small."

"Megumi-dono, why don't you stay a while?" Kenshin said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at a flustered Megumi who had been forgotten as talk about the Akarubakumatsu had started.

_Ken-san, always so observant_. Kenshin had never failed to surprise her by his high level of attentiveness. Megumi had just been thinking about leaving. "Well, I suppose I do have time, and I wouldn't mind making sure my patients take care to follow their instructions," Megumi looked meaningfully at Kaoru and Yahiko. She knew Kenshin would do whatever he felt was necessary no matter her orders. "You shouldn't handle a sword for at least a week Kaoru-chan it could put more strain on your ribs. Yahiko, try not to annoy Sanosuke so much that he hits you," She said the last lightly, knowing it would get a rise out of Sano.

"Look here Kitsune-onna, I don't hit a guy when he's down!" Sano said heatedly. "Specially not Yahiko, geez, I'd probably kill 'em."

"Oh yeah! Thin' I'm tha' weak Sanosuke? Why on' you hry me!" Yahiko shouted to much comic effect.

"Yare yare, you're not worth my time," Sano waved his hand at Yahiko.

"Sanosuke, stop picking on him," Kaoru said tiredly. She turned to Megumi. "Feel free to stay, you can at least have supper on us. Don't worry, Kenshin's cooking." Kaoru snarled as Sano made a face.

"Ken-san shouldn't be lifting pots with his arm for at least a few days," Megumi said. "If you have the food, I'll cook."

Sano's eyes popped open. "That'd be great kitsune! Oi, Kenshin, are you gettin' the food?"

Megumi whapped Sano across the back of the head with her medical bag. "I said no heavy lifting. Why don't you go get the food, Sanosuke?"

"ME?" Sano pointed to his chest, incredulous that Megumi would suggest he do a task so beneath his capabilities. "I don't know what Jou-chan gets! I don't even know where everything is!"

"Now is a perfect time to learn," Megumi said briskly. "Kaoru and Yahiko shouldn't be moving around and you're the only one left, so either you get the food or I don't cook." She smiled sweetly as Sano stared at her with an open mouth.

"Taku, you really are a fox," He muttered but he got up anyway, still looking at Megumi. "Ya know, I'm kind of–broke." He stated. "And since I was helpin' Kenshin out earlier I think you could loan me the cash." Sano gave a wide smile as he held out his hand.

"Only since you agreed to go," Megumi consented, reaching into her pocket to get the money. "Don't expect me to be so generous next time, I don't make much you know."

"Hey, is there someone at the gate?" Kaoru spoke up, listening attentively. "I thought I heard someone knocking."

Kenshin glanced at her and listened in surprise. His kenki hadn't picked up the person, and that worried him somewhat but he could hear a faint knocking now that she mentioned it.

"I got it," Sanosuke said wearily. "Be back in a little while guys." A few seconds later, a desperate looking Katsura Kogoro walked into the back yard. The color in his face drained and his stressed look grew more severe when he saw the condition of the people he was visiting.

"Himura! How is everyone here?" His gaze passed over Kaoru and Yahiko before flicking back to Kenshin.

"We've been better but we've also been worse," Kenshin said, regarding Katsura with a wary expression.

"Ever the optimist," Katsura muttered. "Look Himura, I'm sorry I got you into all of this. You think I had something to do with the attack on your friends, am I right?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Kenshin admitted. "But somehow, looking at you now, I don't think so anymore. What's happened?"

"They know Himura, the Heaven's Judges don't trust me. I got back from my meeting with you and I found my family–when I got here I couldn't believe it–someone came to my house too. My family is in bad shape, my children, my wife–fuck Himura, my wife she's–she's–dead. My wife was murdered." Katsura sank to the ground, shaking. He didn't try to hide the tears running down his face.

"Katsura-san . . ." Kaoru gasped, feeling sorry for the man. From what little Kenshin had said about him he wasn't bad. How he had managed so calmly to get out that his wife had been killed, Kaoru couldn't imagine.

"Katsura-dono," Kenshin said in sympathy. "I'm sorry, if I had known they were so suspicious about you-"

Katsura held his hand up. "No, it's not your fault." He gave a dead smile, getting control of himself. "You should stop blaming yourself for other's failures, Himura. I know you didn't fully realize my position and did what you could. I do have one more favor to ask of you though."

"Name it," Kenshin spoke up without delay.

"My three children, they have no one to watch them and I can't leave them alone, I know they would be killed. I've seen two little girls over here before and I thought that maybe–if it wasn't imposing too much–would you care strongly about watching my children?" Katsura turned and bowed to Kaoru.

"Well, I don't really mind," She began uncertainly, watching to see how Kenshin reacted. When he just gave a slight smile she continued without hesitation. "As long as they don't mind the meager meals (we're short on money) or helping occasionally with the housework they're welcome to stay for as long as you need."

Katsura pressed his forehead to the ground. "Thank you so much. And you don't need to worry about money, I'll compensate you." Katsura finished his bow but remained kneeling. "You have true friends Himura. I wish I could have found people like these. I guess my sins during the Bakumatsu must have been greater than yours."

"I hardly think so." Kenshin didn't have to elaborate.

"Katsura-san, do you want to bring your children over today?" Kaoru asked.

Katsura looked guiltily to the front. "Actually, I brought them with me. I didn't feel safe leaving them at home. I left them outside the gate."

Yahiko was getting excited thinking about the new kids. _Someone I can show all my cool kenjutsu moves to_! He thought with a touch of maliciousness. Wouldn't hurt to show them who was boss either every once in a while. "Well bring 'em in!" Yahiko exclaimed, already imagining the hours of fun he could have. He gnashed his teeth when Kaoru whacked him on the head. "Ow busu!"  
"Show some respect Yahiko!" Kaoru snapped. "Go ahead and introduce your children Katsura-san," Kaoru said, starting to stand up. She grimaced and stopped. "Maybe we'll just wait here for you." She amended, holding her breath as her side throbbed again.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin murmured as Katsura hurried to get his children.

"Fine, I'm fine," Kaoru said through gritted teeth. "What about your arm Kenshin? I'm sorry I didn't notice it earlier."

"Iya, don't worry about it. Besides, I hadn't meant for you to see it."

So he _had_ been hiding it on purpose, Kaoru thought triumphantly. She smiled as Katsura re-entered, three children all under ten clustered around him nervously. The oldest had a katana in his waistband. "Irasshaimase!" Kaoru greeted cheerfully.

"Osewa ni narimasu," The children mumbled in response.

"So, what are your names?" Kaoru asked, relaxing on her knees.

"My oldest, Kaiba, Yumiko and Shinta." Katsura placed his hand on each child's head as he said their name and when he did, the child bowed. _How polite_, Kaoru thought absently, wishing Yahiko could pick up half of their manners.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru, assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," Kaoru began after Katsura had finished with his introductions, "this is my student, Yahiko," Yahiko puffed his chest out, "and this is Kenshin. Megumi-san over there is a doctor. Did you see a tall guy leaving when you came in?" The kids all gave some semblance of a nod. "That's Sanosuke, he visits every now and then." Kaoru looked at each of them, taking in the tear-stained faces and miserable looks.

"I don't wanna stay here," Yumiko muttered just loud enough for Kaoru to hear. She reached out a hand to clutch her father's hakama.

"You'll like it Yumi-chan, Kaoru-san teaches kenjutsu," Katsura said enticingly.

"I like you teaching me," Yumiko insisted.

"I want to go home with you!" Shinta bawled suddenly, throwing his face against Katsura's leg. Katsura looked embarrassed and reached down to rub his son's back.

"Shin-chan, it's only for a while. You know it's too dangerous at home. This man," He pointed to Kenshin, "is going to protect you while you're here and I want you to treat him as you would me."

Kaiba stepped forward, face serious. "Thank you Himura-san," He said. "Don't worry about my brother and sister, they won't be any trouble. I'll help them get used to it."

Katsura looked relieved. At least one of his children could understand and except what the circumstances called for. "See, Kaiba will look out for you, so go with him." Katsura gave Yumiko and Shinta an encouraging shove. "Go on, I have to leave now." The two younger children didn't budge as Katsura took his leave but just stood and stared, Shinta still crying, Yumiko looking at Kaoru stonily although her lip was trembling. Even Kaiba looked like he was trying hard not to cry.

"Well," Kaoru said. "Kaiba-kun, your father taught you kenjutsu?"

Kaiba's face lost some of its seriousness. "Yes. He was a warrior during the Bakumatsu," He added proudly.

Yahiko made a disdainful noise. "Cheh, Kenshin was too, he was one of the Ishin."

Kaiba's eyes widened as he turned to look at Kenshin. "Really? You fought for my dad?" He frowned doubtfully though after he had given Kenshin a thorough once-over. "You don't look very old though and the revolution was ten years ago."

"I was young when I joined," Kenshin replied with a trace of shortness.

"How about you Shinta?" Kaoru said quickly, turning to the still-crying boy. He could hardly have been more than five. "Are you a master swordsman too?" Shinta just sobbed louder. Kaiba walked over to his brother.

"Shin-chan," He said sternly, "Would you cry like this in front of kaa-san?" Sniffing loudly, Shinta shook his head. "You better stop, or her spirit will be sad," Kaiba said, giving Shinta a light slap.

Shinta nodded and rubbed his eyes, sniffing again before turning to Kaoru with a smile on his face. "I'm not a master swordsman but my brother is," He said proudly.

Kaoru recovered from her shock at Shinta's sudden transformation and said, "Why don't we go practice? We can have supper afterwards." She grabbed Kenshin's arm as he started to leave. "Kenshin is pretty good, do you want to practice with him?"

"Kaoru-dono, I don't think-" Kenshin began as Yahiko shouted indignantly at the same time.

"Hey! Are you forgetting your number one student!"

"You need to rest." Kaoru told him before facing Kenshin, ticking off on her fingers an alternate list of things he could do. "Okay then, you can get the bath ready and help Sano with supper when he gets back and get some water-"

Kenshin grabbed her hand. "On second thought, sessha will watch you teach," He said.

"Help me you mean." Kaoru corrected. "I know you're not teaching Mitsurugi Ryu to anyone but you can still show techniques. Besides," She added, glancing sidelong at her "number one" student who was still throwing a fit, "Maybe it would deflate Yahiko's head a bit." Kaoru bit her lip as her side began to ache again.

"Kaoru-dono, maybe you should wait a few days until you've healed some before you start kenjutsu again." Kenshin suggested. "Go take a rest, I'll watch the children."

Kaoru wanted badly to argue with him but her side was getting worse and her head was painful too. "Just a short one then," Kaoru said reluctantly. "Yahiko, let's go." She ordered, pulling a protesting Yahiko into the house with her. The three Katsuras watched them go then turned to stare at Kenshin.

"Tou-san said you're the hitokiri Battousai," Yumiko said in a conspiratory voice.

Kenshin laughed. "Was," He corrected. "I'm just a rurouni now."

Yumiko gave him a critical glance. "Doesn't look like you're doing much wandering."

"Oro?"

"Do you live here or something?" Yumiko leaned closer and asked seriously, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Oro!"

"Are you gonna say something?" Shinta asked, keeping his distance as he looked at Kenshin's shocked face.

"You certainly are forward." Kenshin told Yumiko, putting a hand on her head.

"Mm-hm, is she?" Yumiko pressed as Kenshin sweat-dropped.

"Stop asking personal questions." Kaiba ordered. "It's not your business. Himura-san," He turned to Kenshin. "Could you practice with me? I know I'm nowhere near as skilled as you but will you?"

Kenshin looked at the pleading expression, saw it echoed in Yumiko and Shinta's eyes. "Sure, we'll practice and we can eat when Sano gets back. Do you all have shinai?" Kenshin wasn't too fond of wooden swords.

"I have a real sword," Kaiba said proudly. "But we all have bokken to practice with."

"Then let's get started. I'll watch your form."

Kaiba grinned, the first smile he had cracked since he'd arrived. "Ok, I'm doing ryuu no shippou." Kenshin was vaguely familiar with the form. It was from Katsura's style. Kaiba's face turned serious as he started, pulling his sword with slow grace and thrusting it behind him, using his left hand as a guide.

_This boy has talent_, Kenshin thought as he watched Kaiba move through the form, completely sure of himself. His kenki was strong.

Shinta watched his brother, mesmerized. His eyes followed every twitch of Kaiba's sword. A few minutes later, Kaiba finished with a twist and sideways slash that flowed into the sword's return to the saiya. Shinta clapped enthusiastically. Breathing hard, Kaiba looked at Kenshin. "Himura-san?"

"Well done Kaiba." Kenshin complemented, causing Kaiba's cheeks to flush with pride. "I think you'll find that if your stance isn't quite so wide at the start you'll be able to move quicker from the backward thrust into the turn." Kenshin gave a quick demonstration and the three children exchanged wide-eyed glances, the shared thought, _he's good_, passing through their heads.

"Hai." Kaiba nodded shortly and adjusted, surprising himself with the extra speed it gave him.

"Your stance tends to be over-wide throughout," Kenshin continued, "But very well executed overall."

Kaiba flushed again. "Thank you, Himura-san." He set to work practicing diligently and Kenshin turned to the two younger children. "Do you want to practice as well?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Yumiko enthused. Shinta was hesitant though, slightly intimidated by the two performances he'd just seen, and the fact that he was facing Battousai, a man he'd heard people tell horror stories about.

"Shinta?" Saying the name brought back almost forgotten memories. But this Shinta, Kenshin reflected, was so different from the Shinta he had been.

"Me too." Shinta nodded finally, trotting to fetch his bokken. Watching him run, Kenshin saw the peaceful future Japan was hopefully entering and he smiled, anticipating it.

_irasshaimase - welcome_

_kaa-san - mom_

_kenjutsu - swordsmanship_

_kenki - swordsman's aura/spirit_

_kitsune-onna - Sano's nickname for Megumi, literally means fox-girl._

_osewa ni narimasu - a humble expression: thank you for taking me in, basically_

_ryu - more currency _

_ryuu no shippou - tail of the dragon_

_sen - Japanese pre-Meiji currency that stuck arounda little into the Meiji_

_sumanai - I'm sorry_

_tou-san - dad_

_yare-yare - I think of this as a voiced exasperated sigh_

_Perhaps it's just me but I thought a couple of sections may be a little short. Please tell me if you concur and I'll do some editing on a later date.Chapter length was a little longer than normal as well but hey, I had to end on a good note this time. :)Obviously, I have invented a sword style for Katsura as I'm not sure which school he studied under. Ah well, artistic license and all . . .Thanks for everyone who has putup with my sporadic updatesand is still reading and reviewing!_ _I shall strive to update relatively quickly for the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah, I'm back on track with chapter 6! Hopefully all updates from here on out will be somewhere on this line of quick._

**_Chapter 6_**

When Sano returned, laden with supplies, he found Kenshin still in the backyard, standing behind Shinta as he helped him perform some technique. Sano grinned at the sight. Kenshin may not be teaching anyone Mitsurugi Ryu but he couldn't deny that he liked to see kids get involved in kenjutsu. "Oi, Kenshin, food's here," Sano called, walking past them. "By the way, who're the kids?"

Absorbed in his task, Kenshin didn't look up until Shinta had completed the move he was working on. "Sano, back already?"

"Already? I've been gone for over an hour getting this!" Sano exclaimed. "Lemme tell ya, I feel sorry for you having to do this every day. I had had to visit five grocers, FIVE! And none of them were close to each other! You should tell Yahiko to move his lazy butt sometime." Sano let the poles slung over his shoulder crash to the ground, expelling his breath with a whoosh. He saw Yumiko looking at him.

"Are you Sagara-san?" She asked, lowering her wooden sword.

"Sagara-san, I like that," Sano mused thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's me. Who're you?"

"Katsura Yumiko," Yumiko introduced herself.

"Nice ta meetcha," Sano said lazily. "Who're the other two? Hey, he's pretty good," He observed as Kaiba went through another kata, having not noticed the newcomer.

"That's my brother, Kaiba," Yumiko said with no small trace of pride in her voice. "Tou-san's teaching him kenjutsu, he's really good."

"Who's the little one?" Sano cocked his head towards Shinta who was busy laughing as Kenshin showed him what would happen if he didn't keep his guard up.

"Shinta's my little brother, he's learning kenjutsu too but he's not so good yet. He thinks it's funny."

"Obviously," Sano remarked wryly. Shinta was rolling on the ground now as Kenshin tickled him. "Are you three visiting or what?"

"Kind of. We're staying here until tou-san brings us back. He said it's not safe to stay at home anymore, because they killed kaa-san."

"Killed–your mom's dead?" Sano asked, sitting up. "The Heaven's Judges," He muttered, clenching his fists. Whenever Kenshin asked him to pitch in, he was ready.

"We're going to kill them," Yumiko said with a fierceness that belied her age.

"That so?" Sano asked absently as he watched Kaiba. No doubt she had failed to mention that to Kenshin. Sano gave a loud sigh as Kenshin looked as if he were about to begin another lesson. "Kenshin! Come on I'm starved, where's Jou-chan and Yahiko?"

Kenshin paused his game with Shinta. "They're both resting. Megumi-dono had to see one of her patients, so I said I would take care of supper."

"Well get on with it, I'm about to fall over from hunger." Sano received a dark stare from Shinta. "What's with that?" He asked.

"You can't order Himura-san around," Shinta said as cold as a five year old could sound.

"Oh yeah?" Sano replied. "How about I order you around then? Why don't you cook us supper?"

Shinta became a kid again. "I can't cook," He said, eyes lowered as if he was ashamed of the fact.

"Jeez kid, don't look so serious, I was just kidding. You're Shinta, right?" The boy gave a nod. "Keep working on your sword technique, it's coming." Sano gave him a wink and received a smile in return.

Shinta ran off to play with his brother and sister and Kenshin watched for a second. "The oldest boy, Kaiba, he has skill," He commented, watching as Kaiba sparred his brother and sister together. He was winning.

"Yeah, he looked pretty good. Think he could give you a run for your money Kenshin?" Sano grinned.

"Maybe not that good yet, but he'll get there." Kenshin looked at the buckets Sano had dropped on the ground. "Oro? Sano, what's this?"

Sano followed Kenshin's eyes. "That? What the hell does it look like, fish!"

"It's carp," Kenshin said bluntly.

Sano did a double-take. "C-carp? But I–I could've sworn–I thought the guy at the stand–" Sano growled and lifted his fist. "Damnit! This is what you get for telling me to get the food! Why couldn't Jou-chan have sent you? Damnit!"

"It's not all that bad," Kenshin said, inspecting the rest of Sano's purchases. "We can make some miso to go with it."

"Whatever." Sano grumbled. "If Jou-chan gets up let her know I'm taking a bath okay?"

Kenshin sweat-dropped. "Ano . . . the bath isn't prepared."

"What! I thought Jou-chan said she was–! DAMNIT! Fine then, I'll just be inside!" Sano stalked to the porch, trying not to think too hard about how nice a good hot soak would feel after he'd traipsed over half of Tokyo looking for the right food.

"Himura-san! Himura-san!" Yumiko had abandoned her brothers when she saw Kenshin lifting the buckets and heading towards the fire pit. "Can I help you cook? I'm good, I helped kaa-san a lot."

"You're probably more skilled than me," Kenshin said. Although his cooking was better than Kaoru's he was nowhere near achieving the title of master chef. "Come on, you can make the miso."

One hour later, as Kaoru came bleary-eyed from her room, Yumiko placed 7 bowls of miso on the table before running to get the fish-on-a-stick from the fire. Kenshin was busy slicing vegetables. "Supper?" Kaoru asked scratchily. Sano gave her a lazy "oi" and Kenshin smiled.

"Almost done, Kaoru-dono," He said, sweeping the chopped beets into separate bowls of rice. "How's your side?"

"Mm, still hurts a little," Kaoru admitted. "It's kind of stiff now."

"You should take a bath after supper." Kenshin advised. "I'll draw some water and start the fire."

"That would be nice," Kaoru said, sitting down.

"That would be great!" Sano added. "I could use a good bath."

"Kaiba-kun, you and Shinta can have a bath with Yahiko and Sano and Kenshin." Kaoru told the boy.

"What!" Sano protested. "How the hell are we all fitting in there?"

"It does seem a little cramped." Kenshin commented.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have the means to make everyone their own separate bath but you'll just have to get over it!" Kaoru snapped. "You can bathe with me Yumiko." She added kindly.

To Sano's consternation (and Yahiko's too when he finally woke up) the girls got in the bath first. Kenshin stoked the fire uncomplainingly as Sano and Yahiko argued off to the side while Kaiba watched. Shinta was eagerly helping Kenshin with the fire, gathering wood to put under the tub.

"No peeking," Kaiba said as Yahiko walked past the door with a scowl on his face and an armload of wood. Already he and Yahiko hadn't hit it off well. Both were too busy trying to convince the other of their superior knowledge of swordsmanship to engage in friendly conversation. Kaiba had told Yahiko that Kasshin ryu was inferior to his own style because it was only used to protect people and wasn't good for attacking.

"Like I'd wanna look at her?" Yahiko snorted. "She's too young for me." He glared icily as someone around the corner snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, someone his own age is more suited for his ego."

"Shut up Sano!" Yahiko snarled.

"You better not insult my sister." Kaiba told Yahiko with an edge of warning.

"Why, what're you gonna do about it?" Yahiko demanded.

"I'll challenge you." Kaiba stated flatly. "Tomorrow, before breakfast."

Yahiko recoiled and made a face. "Before breakfast? That's too early!"

"It's okay if you back out." Kaiba conceded with a mocking tone.

Yahiko tossed his load of wood at Kenshin. "Not on your life! You're on! Tomorrow before breakfast!"

Kenshin had considered stopping the two boy's bickering before it came to a challenge but had decided against it. It was natural for a boy to want to protect his sister albeit for a non-existent reason, and it would do Yahiko good to practice with someone using a completely different style. As a wielder of the sword that protected he should know how to defend against styles designed to annihilate life. So Kenshin simply listened as the challenge was issued and accepted, closing the door to the furnace as Kaoru shouted that the water temperature was good.

The five boys milled around until Kaoru and Yumiko emerged, talking animatedly and glancing at Kenshin. Sano watched them suspiciously. "Wonder what _she's_ so excited about," He said suggestively to Kenshin, who shrugged with embarrassment. "What've you been up to, lover-boy?" Sano nudged Kenshin's arm, grinning at the rurouni's flustered look.

"I haven't been up to anything, most probably they're talking about-" Kenshin couldn't come up with anything acceptable so he just stopped, face flaming as he took Sano's continued ribbing silently.

The bath was cramped, no doubt about it. Sano was the first one in, spreading out as much as possible and warning everyone else not to get in his space. Yahiko had told him that he'd better leave room for everyone else then or someone was going to be sitting in Sano's lap. "And it ain't gonna be me," Yahiko said, making it look like an accident as he bumped into Kaiba while stepping into the furo. Kaiba threw a scowl at Yahiko and stepped on his outstretched arm. "Watch out clumsy!" Yahiko shouted, splashing water at the offender.

"Sorry, I couldn't see through the steam," Kaiba said apologetically.

"Yeah, right." Yahiko muttered, settling down.

Kenshin decided to get in then, as room in the tub was getting nonexistent.

"Where're we supposed to sit?" Kaiba asked, noting both Sano and Yahiko's attempt to monopolize as much of the tub as possible.

"No room left here," Yahiko said without remorse.

Sano gave a frustrated noise. He was supposed to be enjoying a hot bath all to himself. "Get in," He told Kaiba, lowering his arms. Shinta followed his brother in, standing on tiptoe when he stepped down. The water was up to his nose.

"Kaiba-nii,"

"Stand on my legs," Kaiba told him, sitting down.

"Hey! Look out where you're stretching!" Yahiko kicked at Kaiba's legs as they bumped him.

"Maybe if you were courteous to your guests there wouldn't be a problem," Kaiba said coolly. Yahiko seethed, unable to come up with a response. Kaiba was a lot quicker with his tongue than he was. He settled for turning his nose up and ignoring the two Katsuras. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Kenshin, you're acting all dark again," Sano said.

"Oh? Sorry, just thinking."

"Tomorrow night?" Sano asked, remembering about the attack Kenshin had told them about earlier that day.

"Aah. I don't want to leave Kaoru-dono and Yahiko alone, especially now that Katsura has entrusted me with his family." Kenshin hardly noticed as Yahiko and Kaiba got into a water fight over who was taking whose space. "And I haven't told Kawaji-dono yet, I need to go see him tomorrow morning."

Sano jabbed a thumb at his chest. "Leave it to me. You worry about telling Kawaji and I'll go over tomorrow night. Show those reformists my fists of judgment." Sano chuckled at his wit.

"I don't know how many men are being sent," Kenshin said. "There could be too many for you. I'm sending a message to Misao-dono tomorrow as well. Maybe the Oniwabanshuu can make it in six days time." Kenshin's face screwed up in thought. "Who else can I count on for tomorrow though?"

"Well, I can grab some guys from the joint," Sano offered. "I know I can at least count on–let's see, Chou, Sarutaro, Toma–oh, not Toma, that's right–at least two people anyways."

Kenshin nodded slowly. "It could work. I doubt there're going to be very many there. After all, it's only another murder from what I understand. It's good just to be prepared though." He leaned back against the side of the furo, relaxing. "We'll get it done tomorrow then. By the way Sano, have you heard from Saitou recently?"

Sano's face darkened. "Him? No, last I heard though he was still a dog for the Meiji." Sano looked at Kenshin with a sudden insight. "Yeah, he would probably be all set to help us wouldn't he?"

"That's what I was thinking." Kenshin nodded. "I assume he has already been informed of the Bright Revolution movement. After all, the Meiji wants to crush it and I'm sure they will be sending their best men. I expect Saitou will be coming into Tokyo soon. If you hear anything about it, let me know."

"Oh, you can bet on it," Sano said zealously. He still had a couple of bones to pick with Saitou Hajime, ex leader of the Shinsengumi's third squad.

"Kora! You're knocking all the water out!" Sano and Kenshin were jerked out of their conversation as a miniature tidal wave crashed over everyone's heads. "Stupid jerk!" Yahiko spluttered as soon as he'd wiped the water from his face.

"You're the one who tried to stop it. If you hadn't, the water would have just gone over," Kaiba said smugly.

"Gggrrrr! Kenshin, dou ryuu sen him outta here!" Yahiko said as he stabbed a finger at Kaiba.

"Yahiko-chan's just worried that there's someone who might be better than him!" Sano taunted, whapping Yahiko on the head.

"Chan JA NAI! Don't touch me!" Yahiko threw Sano's hand off of him. "I'm leaving," He said disgustedly, sticking his tongue out at Kaiba as he left. Kaiba gave him the red-eye in return, although Yahiko didn't see because he had swiftly turned around and slammed the door, as much as a sliding door can slam, after him.

"Did we miss something?" Kenshin asked with a blank expression.

After the bath, Kaoru laid out extra futons for the Katsuras. The two boys, she said, giving Yahiko a complain-and-die look, were going to sleep in Yahiko's room. Yumiko was going to be in her room.

"Why do I have to be stuck with them?" Yahiko groused, disregarding Kaoru's look.

"Because it's safer!" Kaoru snapped. "Stop questioning me! If Kenshin told you that you wouldn't be whining!" Yahiko crossed his arms and glared at Kaiba but shut up nonetheless.

"Night Kenshin." Kaoru yawned as she plodded to her own room with Yumiko trailing behind her. It didn't quite register that Kenshin hadn't responded until she was already on her futon. Maybe he'd already gone to bed, she thought foggily. Then again, he was probably outside guarding. Kaoru considered going to keep him company but she really didn't want to drag herself onto the roof at the moment. She rolled on her back and sighed. She hadn't seen Kenshin this edgy in a while. It made her nervous. She could tell he was trying to hide it, but his whole attitude gave it away. He was quiet–not that he wasn't usually quiet–as if something was always on his mind, and Kaoru had noticed he kept his hands, more tense than usual, near his sakabatou. Little things hardly noticeable, but there all the same. Kaoru sighed again. It seemed Kenshin would never be able to have a stress-free life.

Up on the roof of the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin was thinking on the same line. One thing after another with not much respite in between. He was willing to endure it though, even if he could never fully atone for his crimes. Kenshin gazed at the starry sky. It was so peaceful. It reminded him of the times he had gone outside at night to train with his shishou. Shishou . . . A regretful smile flickered across Kenshin's face. He really had been a baka deshi.

And suddenly a thought occurred to Kenshin. Who better to ask for help with the defense next week than Hiko Seijurou the 13th? He was the strongest swordsman around, even if he had given up teaching to try his hand at pottery.

Kenshin frowned slightly as he recalled what his shishou had told him after the last time he'd helped Kenshin out. _Don't come crawling to me next time you need help_. Hiko being who he was, Kenshin wasn't too sure if his shishou had been serious or not. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask him. Doubtless he was still sitting on his mountaintop, brooding about the state of Japan. A change would do him some good.

There was still the problem of someone staying to protect the dojo though. Kenshin wasn't about to leave Kaoru and Yahiko in their conditions, and that went doubly now that Katsura had entrusted him with his three children. Kenshin knew if he mentioned it to Misao she would be only too happy to ask his shishou for him but he seriously doubted anyone other than himself would be able to twist Hiko's arm to help out. Besides, it was Kenshin that Hiko liked to make fun of the most. Well, he would just put up with it if that's what it would take.

So who to watch the dojo . . .? He considered taking everyone with him and quickly banned that idea as he thought of his shishou's flirtatious habits. No, not a good idea at all. Katsura's children would slow them down anyway. There was just no way out of it, Kenshin would have to leave and trust that everything would be okay. Sano would be there after all, although not the next night. And Yahiko was getting to be a strong fighter. Kenshin would just go as fast as he could and hope that his shishou would agree to come with him.

Kenshin sat up straighter in an effort to keep his eyes open. He didn't think Yamamoto would try anything tonight but there was no harm in taking precautions. Kenshin knew Sano was sitting on the porch, guarding as well. He considered going to tell Sano what his plans were and get a head start that night. The Heaven's Judges wouldn't be expecting him to leave so soon after an attack. Then again, the train station wasn't open at this hour and the only way he would make it to Kyoto and back in time was by train. Nix that idea. He would just get an early start the next morning.

Kenshin shook himself as his eyelids drooped, shivering slightly as a cold breeze that heralded winter blew across the roof. It would have been nice to have a blanket but maybe this way the cold would keep him awake. Just as that thought passed through his head he felt something soft fall around his shoulders.

"It's cold out Kenshin, you should have a cover."

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin turned. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I figured you'd be out here so I decided to keep you company. Is that okay?" Kaoru came to sit down beside him.

"Of course." Kenshin shrugged the blanket off of his shoulders. "You should take this though, you're the one who should be keeping warm."

Kaoru whipped another blanket from her yukata, proud of her foresight. She'd known if she only brought one Kenshin wouldn't take it. "Nope, I brought another, so you keep it."

"Arigatou, Kaoru-dono." There were several seconds of silence as both of them looked at the sky.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight,' Kaoru said dreamily, hands on her chin.

"Aah." More silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. "Kaoru-dono,"

"Nani?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone but since you're up here," The inflection in his voice got Kaoru's attention and she stared at him, worry beginning to fill her mind. Kenshin wasn't thinking of . . .? "I'm going to go to Kyoto tomorrow,"

"Oh, Kyoto?" Kaoru said, feeling vastly relieved. It didn't last for long though. "Kyoto?" She echoed apprehensively. "For what? Kenshin, you're not–"

"I'm not leaving," Kenshin assured her. "I'm going to talk to shishou. We need someone to help us fend off the attack next week and I've been trying to think of as many people as possible to help. I'm sending a letter to Misao-dono and Aoshi as well."

"Oh," Kaoru said, thinking absently that all these surprises at once wasn't good for her heart.

"I've thought about it for a while," Kenshin continued. "I don't want to leave you here alone but there's no other alternative. I would bring you with me except you shouldn't be traveling right now and someone needs to look after Katsura's children. I'm going to take the train, it will be quicker. I should be back in two days," Kenshin stopped, and Kaoru saw he was waiting for something. When it finally hit her she could hardly believe it.

_He's actually waiting for my approval_? "It's something that needs to be done," Kaoru said brightly. "We'll wait for you. And you don't need to worry about us, I saw Kaiba-kun practicing, between him and the Kasshin ryu we can take on anything!"

"Glad to see you're so positive," Kenshin laughed. "Oh, Sano will be here too. He'll be out tomorrow night but I asked him to watch out for you when I was gone. So just let him know tomorrow."

"Sano won't be happy that you've left without him," Kaoru said.

Kenshin nodded. "I know but he understands. There're only so many things a person can do at once. I'll be back as soon as possible,"

"What about Yamamoto?" Kaoru asked worriedly. "Do you think he'll try and attack you when he finds out you've gone by yourself?"

"No and I'm more than a match for him if he does."

It was one of the few times Kaoru heard Kenshin acknowledging his skill. "You're right. Just–come back Kenshin. Promise me."

"I promise," Kenshin said, resting a hand on her shoulder with a _fwap_. "After all, I did say tadaima,"

Kaoru smiled, putting her hand up to Kenshin's. "I know." They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kenshin moved his hand.

"You should go to bed Kaoru-dono," He said, settling down with his sakabatou.

"I am pretty tired. I think I could fall asleep now." Kaoru stood up slowly, favoring her side. "Night Kenshin."

"Good night, Kaoru-dono."

_A quick noteon thecarp . . . well, it's just not a fish delicacy. I suppose you could compare it to eating catfish (I personally have always hated catfish). On another note, I realize that the size of Kaoru's furo is not suited for more than two people at most.Does Kaoru really want to draw enough water for seven baths though? Of course not so I fudged a little._

_furo - hot tub/bath_

_ja nai -this negates an aforementioned word_

_miso - a watery soup_

_shishou - master_

_tadaima - I'm back/home_

_yukata - a kimono for sleeping in_

_I haven't been putting any of the words in which I've already mentioned in previous chapters but if anyone is having problems or this annoys you, let me know and I'll make amends. There'll be some action coming up, I promise. Next chapter . . . everyone's favorite (second favorite?) master of Mitsurugi Ryu!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Argh, frustration! A thousand apologies! Apparently asterisks just don't work here because I tried it again and nothing. In fact, I can't get anything to work. Hence the crazy ''O" instead, and I can't even get it lined up in the middle. Suggestions anyone?_

_**Chapter 7**_

An empty rice bowl slammed onto the table with a loud _thunk_. "Jou-chan, why didn't you tell me!" Sano was furious. Kaoru had just told him about her conversation with Kenshin the night before.

"He's just going to talk to Hiko-sama!" Kaoru shouted back, no less angry. "He'll be back in two days!" Sano had some nerve trying to blame her for letting Kenshin leave!

"That's what he says at least! For all you know he's going to take on all of the Heaven's Judges by himself!" The chopsticks Sano was holding snapped in half. "Damned idiot!"

"Kenshin wouldn't lie to me like that Sanosuke!" Kaoru said vehemently.

"Yeah, I guess he'd just lie to me about not going anywhere alone!" Sano growled, imagining himself knocking Kenshin's head in the next time he saw him.

Kaoru made a noise in the back of her throat, voicing her frustration. "He wouldn't do that either, stop feeling sorry for yourself! He went to Kyoto and he'll be back in two days!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Sano said. He felt better though. Kaoru was right, Kenshin wouldn't lie to her like that, or him either. Sano would just have to trust that he would be back when he said. "So he went to see Kawaji then?"

"Kawaji? What for?"

"To tell him about tonight. He said he was going to talk to him and write a letter to Misao."

"Oh, he did say that. He said he was counting on you to still protect wherever it is they're going to be tonight."

"No worries, I'll be there. Asked a couple of my friends too, they weren't too glad to help but I reminded them of some debts they owed." Sano chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"You didn't beat them up?" Kaoru asked.

"Nah, course not," (meanwhile in an alley half a mile away . . .).

"Good. Well, I'm going to train Yahiko okay?"

"Alright, I'll watch." Sano enjoyed seeing the different styles of swordsmanship. Kenshin's was the showiest and the best but Kasshin ryu wasn't too bad either. Besides, this way he got to egg Yahiko on.

"Nothing too strenuous of course," Kaoru said as she made her way to the dojo. Yahiko was already there, as well as the Katsuras, and Yahiko and Kaiba were practice-swinging furiously, each trying to outdo the other.

"853, 854!" Yahiko shouted, voice hoarse.

"970, 971!" Kaiba was still going strong, hands steady. Over on the side, Shinta was sparring with Yumiko.

"Just a hundred more and you'll have caught up Yahiko!" Sano called, relishing the livid look that appeared on Yahiko's already red face.

"Alright, yamete! Class is starting!" Kaoru called.

"Just a couple hundred more!" Yahiko panted, speeding up.

"One thousand!" Kaiba called.

"Damnit busu, you made me lose!" Yahiko shouted. He turned to Kaiba. "That doesn't count, I was distracted!"

"Don't be a sore loser. You lost fair and square. I was almost two hundred ahead of you," Kaiba said. "And you should show more respect to your teacher."

"Who're you to talk?" Yahiko snarled. "Hey busu, I've been training for two hours already! Call off class!"

"Don't call your sensei busu!" Karou clonked Yahiko on the head with her shinai. "And I'm not calling off class! Do you want to get strong or not?" Spinning on her heel, she turned to Kaiba. "Kaiba-kun, do you want to practice with us today? We're practicing defense."

"Yeah, how about I attack and you defend!" Yahiko said venomously.

"I would like that," Kaiba said. "What about Shinta and Yumiko? They study too."

Shinta and Yumiko had stopped their sparring when Kaoru had yelled 'yamete.' "We'll practice," Yumiko said, trotting over to join them. "Come on Shinta."

"Great! Okay, line up! We're doing things properly today." Kaoru took them all into the dojo, where they bowed to the katana on the wall and went through the ritual of reverently laying down their shinai, bowing to Kaoru and then meditating. Kaoru was pleased to see that Kaiba and his siblings had been instructed in the ritual. Yahiko followed along clumsily, his scowl getting deeper the more they progressed. Sano watched them with mild interest, chewing his fish bone. "Ah, wasn't that refreshing?" Kaoru breathed deeply as they retrieved their shinai.

"No." Yahiko said flatly. "There's no point in it, it's like something Aoshi does."

"Misao-chan wouldn't like to hear you say that about Aoshi," Kaoru giggled, thinking of the reaction the hyper kenpoist would have if she heard Yahiko talking about her Aoshi-sama that way. "Ok, we'll work in pairs today. Yahiko, you work with Yumiko, Kaiba with Shinta and I'll supervise."

Yahiko and Kaiba glared at each other. They hadn't had a chance to have their duel yet. "First thing, defense against a sword coming from above!" Kaoru grabbed Yahiko's arm and dragged him to the center of the dojo. Yahiko looked at her blankly.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Attack me from above."

Yahiko smirked. "Heh, no problem. KYAAH!" He leapt into the air, shinai held high above his head. Kaoru just stood there, still standing in ready position with her shinai extended. _I've got her_! Yahiko swung his shinai down.

"Kamiya Kasshin ryu, boueiyou no daiikken!" Kaoru shouted. And suddenly Yahiko was behind Kaoru, thrown off balance as his shinai was knocked from his grip. He pushed himself to his feet, retrieving his shinai.

"Could you see it?" Kaoru asked, holding out a hand. Off on the side Shinta jumped up and down and raised his hand.

"Once more," Yahiko said, glowering at Shinta. He hadn't seen it but he did see Kaoru after he'd fallen. She'd been standing behind him. Somehow, she had gotten behind him. He would watch this time. "KYAAH!" Yahiko jumped into the air again. Almost there...his eyes widened. Kaoru was stepping towards him at the last second! Once again, Yahiko went flying over her shoulder and his shinai clattered to the floor. He was smiling triumphantly though. "I get it! You shorten the distance, so you get more room to maneuver before your opponent strikes! You knock the sword from his grip then and use a judo twist to send him to the ground!"

Kaoru nodded. "Right. It's difficult to perform though because if you step too little the attacker still has room to adjust his strike, and if you move too much you can't disarm or throw your opponent, giving him the chance to spin around and slice you in the back."

"It would never work against Kenshin," Yahiko said.

"Kasshin ryu is used for protecting people Yahiko, not to pick swordfights. You shouldn't be fighting anyone at Kenshin's level if you're just protecting people."

"Kenshin fights lots of people at his level while he's protecting people." Yahiko argued stubbornly.

Kaoru ground her teeth. "That's because everyone he fights wants revenge from the times he killed people!"

"Oh. Right." Yahiko thrust his shinai in front of him. "Alright Kaoru, come at me!"

Kaoru stared at him and then burst out laughing. "Haha! You think you're going to be able to do it after watching it only once?"

"Hey," Yahiko growled. "I'm not that bad."

Kaoru wiped her eyes. "Sorry, it's just funny. This is one of Kasshin ryu's more advanced moves. It took me a week to get it right."

"Well maybe I'm just better than you," Yahiko said arrogantly. "You're just an assistant master after all." Yahiko could swear he saw steam coming from Kaoru's head.

"Oh yeah punk! Let's just see! HAH!" Kaoru shot into the air and flew towards Yahiko, shinai raised. Yahiko was surprised to see how fast Kaoru could move if she wanted.

_Okay, watch for the right moment and step first, then _. . . Yahiko never completed his thought. Kaoru's shinai crashed down on his shoulder and sent him face first into the floor.

"See? It's more difficult than it looks," Kaoru said, hefting her shinai onto her shoulder.

"Sugoi, Kaoru-san!" Yumiko exclaimed. Shinta clapped appreciatively.

Kaoru tossed her ponytail with a high and mighty smile. "Don't underestimate me because I'm _just_ an assistant master, Yahiko," She said sweetly.

"You did that on purpose!" Yahiko said accusingly.

"Well maybe if you didn't always act like such a know-it-all I wouldn't have to do stuff like that!" Kaoru retorted.

"I think you just like torturing your students," Yahiko muttered. "Let me try it again."

"Hold on, you'll get your chance. Kaiba-kun, do you want to try? Do you know how to do it?"

"I saw it the first time," Kaiba said, giving Yahiko a taunting grin.

"Oh really? Why don't you come try."

"Okay." Kaiba stepped out onto the floor, holding his shinai slightly lower than was customary. "Come at me."

"HAAAH!" Yahiko watched Kaoru jump into the air. As much as he teased Kaoru about her only being an assistant master and therefore not that good, he didn't think Kaiba could beat her.

"Katsura ryu imitation boueiyou no daiikken!" Kaiba shouted, and Yahiko saw the boy take the step forward and knock Kaoru's shinai from her hands. Instead of completing the move and throwing Kaoru over his shoulder though, Kaiba continued sliding his shinai forward until it hit Kaoru's chest. Kaoru went sliding backwards, crossed hands held in front of her blocking Kaiba's shinai.

"Good move Kaiba," She said. "That was a nice twist you added."

"Thank you," Kaiba said. "Tou-san always tells us to improvise whenever you can."

"Your father must be very skilled," Kaoru said. She knew he must be to have fought and lived through the Bakumatsu.

"You've done something like that before," Yahiko said suspiciously. "It was too natural."

"So what if I have? I still did it before you," Kaiba said frostily.

"Kaoru! I request that you allow me and Kaiba to have our duel!" Yahiko said loudly. This jerk was getting on his nerves.

"That would be a good way to start training," Kaoru mused. "Okay, Yahiko and Kaiba, to the middle of the room. I'll give the signal." Kaoru walked over to where Sanosuke and the other two Katsuras stood.

"He's really serious about this," Sano noted, taking in Yahiko's grim expression.

"Yes. They need to get past it though, I'm not listening to them argue every day." Kaoru held her right hand up. "Ready!" Yahiko gripped his shinai tighter, glaring at Kaiba who simply stared at him impassively. "HAJIME!" Kaoru dropped her hand and the fight was on.

OOO

Trains amazed Kenshin. Exhausted from staying up the night before, it seemed he had hardly gone to sleep before the whistle blew, announcing their arrival in Kyoto. There weren't many people on the train; it had left at six thirty that morning. Kenshin stepped onto the station platform, remembering the last time he had been there. He stood for a minute, enjoying the cool breeze, and then glanced at the clock that was standing inside the station's platform. Just after twelve. Good, he had half the day to find Hiko. Hopefully he was still on his mountain.

Kenshin hadn't sent a letter to Misao after all. He had decided to stop by on the way back. Maybe he could spend the night there and they could leave the next morning. First thing on the agenda though was to get Hiko. And some lunch as well.

Kenshin hadn't brought much money with him (he hardly had any and he wasn't about to borrow some from Kaoru), just enough for his train ticket, so he was counting on getting something at his master's house. By the time Kenshin began his trek towards the mountain Hiko Seijurou resided on, the rest of the passengers had left and the train was restocking its coal supply, getting ready for the trip back to Tokyo.

The walk up the mountain was a pleasant one. Although it was cool, the day was sunny and clear and the rainbow of colors embodied in the sere autumn leaves made the walk a picturesque treat.

Kenshin walked quickly, despite the beautiful scenery. He was eager to get things over with. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his shishou, he just wasn't particularly looking forward to Hiko's snide comments. Because he would make them, Kenshin knew. Sometimes he thought he would rather fight than ask favors from his shishou.

Kenshin stepped over the tenth felled log he had encountered that day. There must have been a mudslide recently. "Almost there," He said to himself as he stepped into the forest that came out at Hiko's cottage. Already he could see smoke rising from the treetops. Hiko was still there alright, and still intent on making pottery judging from the smoke. Kenshin had to admit, he wasn't doing a bad job of it. The cup with sakura blossoms on it he had given Kenshin after his fight with Shishio wasn't a bad piece of art. Kaoru certainly adored it. But then, Kenshin had a nagging feeling that she would adore anything Hiko did for them.

Kenshin stepped out of the forest and saw what had become a familiar sight. The thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, in all his cloaked brilliance, was sitting on a log in front of his kiln, his back to Kenshin. Kenshin continued to walk towards him, head down as he tried to conceal his ki.

"You can stop trying to hide your presence," Hiko said, still facing his kiln. "Baka deshi." He turned with a sardonic grin as Kenshin gave up and let his ki resume its natural course.

"Shishou, ohisashiburi," Kenshin offered, stopping a few feet from Hiko.

"What, you're not going to show me the respect I deserve?" Hiko asked with feigned incredulity.

"Sumanai, shishou," Kenshin muttered, bowing. "Although since I'm not really studying under you anymore I don't see why I should have to bow."

"Such impertinence. Well, you always were disrespectful." Hiko stuck a pair of tongs into the kiln, rotating whatever was in there. "So baka deshi, I know this isn't just some friendly visit. You never visit your master to check on him as a good student should. I take it you've come to beg more favors from me?"

"Shishou . . . really, you make it sound like I'm here to torment you," Kenshin said through clenched teeth.

"Okay then, what are your reasons for coming?" Hiko asked, standing. "To bring me a nice bottle of sake perhaps? You're way behind in repaying me for the superior training you've received and all the extra help I've given you."

"I'm a little short on cash . . ." Kenshin began, thinking to himself that the only thing superior about his training was that he got beat up more than any other student.

"Oh, so now you're ungrateful for all the wisdom of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu I've imparted you with?" Hiko asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oro?" _Did I just say that out loud_?

"Although I see you've been using my impeccable training badly again. How did you get that?" Hiko pointed to the bandage that was still wrapped around Kenshin's left arm.

"Oh, that? Just an accident." Kenshin dodged the question as he let his gi fall over the bandage.

"You were careless enough to let someone cut you? Your skills really have deteriorated." Hiko gave a melodramatic sigh. "Why couldn't I have been rewarded with a good student, one who would complete their training, show me the respect I deserve . . ."

"Shishou please, I'm not here to argue with you about my training."

"Then spit it out, you've been standing there fifteen minutes already."

Kenshin controlled his temper. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Hmph, I knew it. I can see right through you. Come into the house, I'm hungry. We'll discuss it inside." Kenshin trailed after Hiko, running through his head a variety of rationalizations to convince Hiko to come to Tokyo.

OOO

Yahiko took off as soon as Kaoru gave the signal to fight, rushing at Kaiba with his shinai held off to the side. "KYAH!" Yahiko switched his attack at the last second, bringing his sword up to Kaiba's head. The boy had been in formless stance though, and he quickly brought his own shinai up to block Yahiko's strike. The force of the block sent Yahiko and Kaiba skidding backwards several feet.

"TAI!" This time Kaiba ran forward, somersaulting into the air as Yahiko ran to meet him. Yahiko twisted recklessly as Kaiba flipped behind him. He had to win this fight. He'd show that stuck-up kid that Kasshin ryu could hold its own against any style.

Kaiba was quick though; as Yahiko swung his shinai towards Kaiba's side, Kaiba bent sideways, grabbing Yahiko's shinai and using it to propel him to the side, where he slammed his own shinai into Yahiko's shoulder. "Urk!" Yahiko somehow managed to keep his balance. "T-that was nothin'," He gasped out, trying not to let Kaiba see him breathing too heavily. He would try a straight-forward attack next, no feinting. Kaiba would see through that anyway. "Tchiah!" Yahiko ran forward, purposely holding his shinai high.

"You're wide open!" Kaiba shouted, turning his shinai for a _do_ strike.

"Hah, you fell for it!" Yahiko crowed. He slid to his right, causing Kaiba to overextend and stumble forward. _Got him_! Yahiko swung his shinai at Kaiba's exposed back, tasting victory.

"Don't think so!" Kaiba huffed. He had used his shinai to catch himself and used it as a pole now, swinging around and then letting the tip swing up and catch Yahiko in the throat.

Yahiko gagged and took several shuddering breaths before he had his wind back. "Okay, so you wanna get serious huh?" He growled somewhat hoarsely, setting his shoulders.

"I don't think that kid's fighting serious at all," Sano said aside to Kaoru, who was holding one hand over her face while the other was on her hip.

"Yahiko could use it to his advantage though," Kaoru said, not too hopefully. Yahiko had yet to improve his strategic skills.

"Kaiba-nii's going to win," Shinta said with certainty. "He's never lost."

"There's a first time for everything," Sano informed the boy. "Look."

Yahiko had stuck his shinai into his hakama tie, and turning sideways, he held his right hand just in front of the handle.

"He's not going to try a battoujutsu," Sano said with disbelief. He may not have been a swordsman, but he knew the move that had become Kenshin's signature during the Bakumatsu, earning him the nickname Battousai.

"I think he is," Kaoru said. "Which really, I don't know how he's going to do it. A shinai isn't made for battoujutsu, it's too awkward." Especially since the shinai didn't have a saiya to help accelerate the movement, Kaoru added to herself. Yahiko looked adamant though. He didn't budge as Kaiba came towards him, keeping his shinai low.

"He'd better do it if he's going to," Sano said edgily.

_Come on you idiot _. . . Yahiko thought as Kaiba began a shoulder hit that would have taken Yahiko out. "KHEEEEEH!" Yahiko let out a battle cry and dashed forward, whipping his shinai from the hakama as fast as he possibly could while trying to keep in mind where his target was. "Imitation battoujutsu!" He shouted, and felt his shinai thud solidly into Kaiba's side. Kaiba went tumbling across the floor, landing upside down at the wall on the far end of the dojo. Shinta and Yumiko let out a simultaneous gasp. "He lost?"

"Alright, Yahiko!" Kaoru cheered. "I thought that was a pretty stupid move at first but looked like it worked!"

"Was that a compliment?" Yahiko asked.

"Not bad," Sano said. "You've learned a lot of stuff from watching Kenshin huh?"

"Well since he won't teach me a damn thing, it's all I've got!"

"Hey! You can learn all the Kasshin ryu you want right here!" Kaoru said indignantly.

"Yeah, well," Yahiko walked over to Kaiba, who still had the wind knocked out of him. "Oi, Kaiba," Yahiko nudged him with his foot and Kaiba's eyes opened slowly. "You fought pretty good. In fact, I think you may be better than me."

Kaiba looked at him in surprise, wondering if he was hearing Yahiko right. "But I'm using Kamiya Kasshin ryu, the sword that protects" Yahiko continued. "And that means that when I lose, so do the people I'm protecting. So you see, there was no way you were winning this fight, because I can't let a sword style that takes life beat me." Yahiko grinned and held his hand out. Kaiba took it uncertainly. "We should practice more together," Yahiko said, slapping Kaiba on the back.

"Yeah, because next time I won't be so easy on you," Kaiba replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yahiko growled, eyes turning to slits.

"Oh, let it go Yahiko, you won and brought honor (well, that's questionable) to Kasshin ryu, so just leave it at that," Kaoru said exasperated.

"Yahiko-kun, that was a cool move!" Shinta exclaimed. "Will you teach it to me?"

Yahiko whacked him on the head gently. "Nope, that's something you'll have to learn for yourself. I just got it from Kenshin. If you want to learn to use battoujutsu, watch him. He's the best at it."

"Battoujutsu . . ." Kaiba said slowly. "It's what he's famous for. I wish I could see him use it one time. Tou-san says that the man who has mastered battoujutsu has the most powerful sword in Japan."

"Yeah, that's Kenshin," Yahiko said proudly. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat."

"Wait just a minute!" Yahiko found himself stopped by Kaoru's shinai. "Where do you think you're going? Class isn't over yet!"

"I just won a critical battle! I deserve a break!" Yahiko shouted.

"Real warriors don't get breaks! Now, everybody get out there and give me 500 strokes!"

"What! 500! No way busu!" Yahiko changed his mind as Kaoru's shinai found its way to his head. "1, 2, 3!" He shouted loudly. At least he could annoy her with his voice.

"And just for your attitude, I'm gonna work you until you drop!" Kaoru yelled. Yahiko just counted louder. Meanwhile, Shinta looked at the shinai in his hands.

"500?" He said in a small voice.

_Kaiba-nii is Shinta's affectionate way of referring to his older brother. Obviously, liberties were takenwith Kasshin Ryu. I decided that one doesn't see enough of its moves in the manga or anime so I decided to concoct a move of my own. Sorry if this offends any purists._

_baka deshi- stupid apprentice_

_boueiyou no daiikken - first sword defense_

_busu - usually translated as ugly or hag_

_hajime - begin_

_ohisashiburi - it's been a while_

_shinai - bamboo practice swords_

_shishou - master, but in the sense of seniority_

_sugoi - cool, wow_

_sumanai - sorry_

_tou-san - dad_

_yamete - stop_

_Thanks to all reveiwers! Mip the Demon Fox, comments all appreciated, not haughty at all. Sorry for all the confusion no break signs caused!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Agh, I'm such a loser! I'm sorry again, classes have been killing me. In fact, they're still killing me but I needed a break so here's the next chapter, to the detriment of my courses. If I still have any readers left by the time I finish this . . . I love y'all! (Once again the section dividers are not working, so I'm sorry for the unaligned zeros that I have put in their place)_

_**Chapter 8**_

As soon as he was inside, Hiko Seijurou immediately poured himself a tumbler of sake from the casks that he had amassed from the villagers. "Ah, this is a fine vintage here," Hiko said, breathing deeply to take in the smell of the rice wine. "Smells like fall. Matsuhira is a fine man, his talent comes out in his drink." Hiko went to rummage around on his pottery-stocked shelves, while Kenshin waited patiently. He shouldn't rush things, it could turn out bad. "Here we go." Hiko dug a finely lacquered bento from somewhere in the back of his shelves and sat it on the ground lightly. "Matsuhira is also a fine cook."

Kenshin tried not to stare too hard as the box lunch was opened. An assortment of sushi was there, as well as ohagi, chilled noodles and even sukiyaki, still warm. Kenshin's mouth watered as a number of tantalizing aromas wafted from the box and drifted into his nose.

Hiko smirked when saw his deshi trying not to be too obvious as he stared at the food. No doubt the idiot hadn't brought any lunch with him and was completely broke. "Yes, without a doubt, this is some of the finest food in Japan," Hiko continued, taking a bite of the sukiyaki and savoring it. He watched Kenshin from the corner of his eyes with a sadistic gleam.

"It looks delicious," Kenshin agreed politely, looking away from the food before the urge to snatch the box lunch from Hiko's grasp overpowered him.

"You're probably pretty hungry about right now too," Hiko was enjoying tormenting his deshi. He knew Kenshin wouldn't ask to eat some of the food; he was too polite for that.

"Well, I haven't eaten all day," Kenshin hinted none-too-subtly.

"Bad for the body," Hiko admonished as he slurped some of the chilled noodles. "So, tell me what it is that brings you back to my mountain."

Resigned that he wasn't receiving anything to eat, Kenshin started his story, telling Hiko of the visit he'd received from Kawaji and the occurrences that had followed in Tokyo. He ended with the attack on the Kamiya dojo, purposely omitting the ambush he had run into on the way back from Katsura's.

"Heaven's Judges, hm?" Hiko mused. "I've heard the name of late. Nothing's happened in Kyoto though that seems to be affiliated with them."

"That's surprising, considering that Kyoto was the base of the Ishin," Kenshin said.

"Once again you haven't thought things through enough," Hiko said. "Of course everything would start in Tokyo because that's were all the Imperialists ran when the Meiji began. Kyoto was just a hell-hole for fighting."

"You could be right," Kenshin said grudgingly. He hated it when his shishou showed him up. Unfortunately, that happened quite often.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to come and help fight against these reformists?" Hiko asked, pouring himself another tumbler of sake. "That's the third time you've requested my help in the past year, baka deshi."

Things weren't looking good but there was nothing to do but press forward. "I know. I'll make it up to you though."

"Before I die?" Hiko asked dryly.

"Shishou, I wouldn't-"

Bento still in hand, Hiko rose to his feet, cape sweeping behind him. "Well, I really have nothing better to do up here. Life has become boring since your fight with Shishio ended. I suppose I could lend you a hand, providing that you can house and feed me while I'm in Tokyo. After all," Hiko tossed his hair and gave a dashing grin. "Who is Hiko Seijurou the 13th to refuse help to the pitiable masses?"

"Shishou–" Kenshin muttered. He was still as conceited as ever.

"I'm guessing you're still living with that Kamiya girl?" Hiko asked. He gazed at his ceiling fondly. "I liked her."

Kenshin gave him a look. "Yes, I'm still there," He said stiffly. "Kaoru-dono would be glad to have you stay, just don't expect much for meals. And you're really not Kaoru-dono's type," He added, just to make sure his shishou didn't get any ideas.

"And you are I suppose?" Hiko smirked as Kenshin's face changed from its normal light complexion to a red as bright as his hair in less than a second. Hiko could always find the right buttons to push to get a rise out of Kenshin.

"S-shishou, there's nothing like that–!" Kenshin stammered, caught completely off guard.

"So are you lovers yet?" Hiko continued, then answered his own question. "No, I guess not or she would be here with you. Silly of me to assume that."

"S-SHISHOU!" Kenshin was on his feet, hands clenched. "This isn't the time to be talking about matters like that!"

"You're right, I think it's past time. What are you now," Hiko pointed an accusing finger. "28? You should be getting married soon. In fact, you should already _be_ married."

"Shut up!" Kenshin shouted. "I don't–I'm not–Kaoru-dono shouldn't have to–" He glared at his shishou in frustration, at a loss for words.

"You don't deserve to be that happy?" Hiko supplied off-handedly. Kenshin looked at him as if he'd just been shocked. That was exactly what he had been thinking for the past ten years.

"I–I–"

"Did it ever occur to you that even though _you_ may not deserve such happiness (and I completely agree on that note) other people, innocent people who had no part in the Bakumatsu, do deserve it?"

". . ."

"That girl is waiting for you to do something. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. I saw it immediately when she arrived here from Tokyo (just another one of my many skills), when you came to learn the succession technique. And I for one would not deny her happiness."

Kenshin's mouth opened and closed several times. "But . . . but how can I . . . she doesn't deserve me!"

"I would say that's for her to decide," Hiko said. "But if you're that convinced, don't let me interfere with your plans." He started to pour another tumbler-full, changed his mind and just wrapped the sake jar around his hand and took a large drink. "Ah," Hiko wiped his mouth and set the jar down. "I suppose you'll want to leave today?" He asked, changing the topic abruptly. Kenshin was glad for that.

"Actually I was going to stop by the Aoiya to see Misao-dono and Aoshi. It would be great if the Oniwabanshuu could aid us as well," He said.

Hiko's mouth turned down. "Shinomori Aoshi, that depressed idiot who goes around wearing black?"

"That's him." Kenshin confirmed.

"Misao, Misao . . ." Hiko rubbed his chin. "That's right, Makimachi Misao, she's the little girl who's in love with Aoshi. Seemed rather hyper."

"She's trustworthy though," Kenshin said. Hiko shrugged.

"I'm not arguing with you, it's your project, ask who you want. I'm not going with you to the Aoiya though. I'll meet you at the train station tomorrow." He started to the door, pausing and turning just inside the threshold. "By the way, you can have this." He tossed the still half-full bento at Kenshin, who caught it with surprise. "Put some meat on that skinny body of yours, you don't need to be any smaller than you already are."

"Shishou–" Hiko scowled as Kenshin just stared at him.

"Are you going to eat it or what? I thought you were hungry." Kenshin didn't need any further urging. Giving his shishou a thankful look he dug into the food with relish.

"Don't think I'm just being nice," Hiko said, lest Kenshin should think he was getting too soft. He couldn't have his deshi thinking he really cared about him. "I'm full and I wouldn't want good food like that to go to waste."

Kenshin smiled through a mouthful of ohagi. "Of course not."

"I'm going to check my pottery," And with that, Hike Seijurou, 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, swept out of the door with a flourish of his cape.

000

Kenshin licked the last crumbs from the bottom of the bento. Hiko had it made, what with the villagers bringing him everything he needed. The food had been as delicious as it was unexpected. Every time Kenshin was convinced that his shishou really did think him worthless and cared nothing for him, he would do something like that which made Kenshin wonder just how much his shishou really did care. Hiko had been something of a surrogate father for Kenshin after all. It had entered the rurouni's mind that his shishou just didn't want him to know how he felt about his "baka deshi." Kenshin didn't see what the big deal was though, he'd never had any problem showing his master that he liked and respected him. When he had first started training, he'd been only too happy to do whatever his shishou requested, be it drawing water from the well, fixing both of their meals, getting his sake–

Kenshin scowled. "Wait a minute . . ." His chores were suddenly starting to seem strongly reminiscent of slave labor. Well, no matter, Hiko had taught him Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and that was worth more than any amount of chores.

Having gotten every crumb possible, Kenshin sat the lacquered box back on Hiko's shelf and walked into the sunlight. Hiko was plunging one of his works into a tub of water.

"I'm going to visit the Aoiya now," Kenshin said. "Thank you for the food." He waited for a response. "See you tomorrow at the train station." Hiko finally grunted a reply, and with a final wave, Kenshin headed back down the mountain.

000

"Jiya, I'm boooored!" Makimachi Misao was hanging upside down by her legs from the roof of the Aoiya, braid almost touching the floor. "There's nothing to do here!"

Okina, the man who had watched Misao since she was a little girl, curbed his anger as he heard the annoying voice that had been saying the same thing for the past half hour. "Go practice your kenpo," He said distractedly. "I'm trying to work here."

Misao scowled. "Spying on women passing by isn't what I call work," She stated. Okina turned to her with a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm not spying, I'm on a mission. I'm looking to see who should be the new waitress at the Aoiya," Misao face-faulted onto the floor.

"See what you made me do! And who the hell asked you to do a mission like that?"

"I took it upon myself," Okina said, doing a wonderful impression of a completely selfless person. "As former captain of the Oniwabanshuu I feel it's my duty to look out for the place that we use as our residence."

"Huh, ok you old pervert, tell anyone else that, but NOT ME! KECHO GIRI!" Misao kicked him out the window and onto the street. "Geez, isn't there anything to do around here? Okon's gone, Omasu's gone, and most importantly, Aoshi-sama's gone," A distraught sigh followed that statement, "Isn't there anyone around here to do something with!" Grunts from Okina being trampled in the street were the only sounds that answered her.

"Hmmmm, wonder what Kaoru-san and Himura are doing now?" Misao thought languorously, returning absently to the roof where she returned to hanging by her legs. Her pigtail almost touched the floor. "Maybe they're–" Misao put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Nope, shouldn't think about that."

"Think about what?" Misao nearly had a heart attack. She fell to the floor again, landing with a painful thud on her back. "Itai!" Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into a pair of familiar violet-blue eyes. Of course. Only Himura Kenshin could sneak up on her like that. "Himura! I was just thinking about you and Kaoru-san!" Misao exclaimed. "By the way," She kicked his face angrily. "That's for making me fall."

"I'm sorry," Kenshin said apologetically. "Misao-dono, I have a favor to ask."

"Really?" Misao clasped her hands together. "I love favors! And it's sooooo boring in Kyoto right now, I'll do anything!"

"Great. Have you heard anything of the Bright Revolution movement or the Heaven's Judges?" Misao put a hand to her chin and frowned as she squinted at the ceiling, racking her memory.

"Mmm, yeah, I think I heard Aoshi-sama saying something about it a couple of days ago. Matter of fact, maybe that's what he went to do."

"Aoshi is gone?" Kenshin asked curiously. "He's not meditating?"

"It's not like that's all he does." Misao scowled. "Just what he does most of the time," She said straight-faced.

"You don't know where he went?"

Misao shook her head. "Nope, he left this morning by himself. He didn't even tell Jiya where he was going. But spill it," She continued eagerly, "you don't have to wait for him to tell me what's going on."

"There's trouble in Tokyo. A group of reformists, part of the Ishin from the Bakumatsu, have regrouped to form a group called Heaven's Judges. They want to overthrow the Meiji government with what they're calling a Bright Revolution because it's become corrupt. There have already been several murders, officials in the government. There's a raid planned tonight but there's something even bigger coming up. I need to know if you can come to Tokyo next week and help defend buildings of the government."

"Hah! You need but to ask!" Misao said with mock-formality. "The Oniwabanshuu will be happy to answer! When it comes to knockin' out government over-throwers, there's no one better in the business!"

"That makes me feel better," Kenshin said sincerely.

"Say, how long are you here for Himura?" Misao asked. "We could tour! We never got to take Jiya's grand tour last time you were here! Come on, let's go!" Kenshin stood firmly rooted as Misao pulled at his sleeve.

"Misao-dono, do you remember Saitou Hajime?" He asked on a whim.

"Sure, tall scary-looking guy with his hair in his eyes? The Wolf of Mibu?"

"That's him. You haven't seen him around lately by any chance, have you?"

"Umm . . . not that I can think of. Maybe Aoshi-sama has though." Misao's features brightened even more as she continued in a bubbly voice. "He's coming back today I think. Boy, he'll be happy to see you! You haven't been here in such a long time!"

"Actually, it hasn't even been two months," Kenshin reminded her.

"Whatever." Misao gave an unconcerned shrug. "Feels like longer." She took a precautious step back, seeing in her peripheral vision that Okina had regained his footing and was racing over to greet Kenshin.

"Himura-kun!" Kenshin sucked his breath in painfully as Okina crushed him from behind in a hug. "It's been a while! What brings you to Kyoto? Wanted to see the sites this time? I know a good place in the pleasure district." He gave a conspiratory wink.

"Jiya!" Misao exclaimed in horror.

"What? I go there every week!" Okina clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oops."

"Himura's not the perverted type!" Misao admonished. "He's already got a girlfriend anyways so who needs the pleasure district?"

"Ano, actually," Kenshin said with a strained smile, tapping Misao's arm.

"What, you still trying to deny that you and Kaoru-san have _nothing_ between you?" Misao turned her nose up. "Tell it to someone who'll believe you Himura." Kenshin let out a sigh. Staying at the Aoiya could be as stressful as visiting his shishou. "Let's not get gloomy though!" Misao resumed her hold on Kenshin's gi. "Come on, me and Jiya'll take you on a tour!"

Well, Kenshin thought with resignation, what could it hurt. He didn't have to leave until the next day anyway, and maybe while they were touring he would find some information on the whereabouts of Saitou. "Alright, Kyoto tour it is," He said agreeably.

Misao leapt into the air with a shout. "Yatttta! Let's go Himura, I'll show you where Hannya taught me kenpo!" So Kenshin was lead down one street of Kyoto after another as Misao and Okina both talked non-stop about completely different subjects.

A cloud of cigarette smoke curled from behind a nondescript building in central Kyoto. Although this part of the city had its disreputable sections, the person that was blowing the smoke wasn't truly corrupt, as most of the people who inhabited that part of town were. Saitou Hajime was in Kyoto under the name he had taken since he started working for the Meiji government, Fujita Goro. His orders were to discover if there was any truth in the rumors that the Heaven's Judges were setting up a base in Kyoto, and if so find out where the base was and who was heading it up.

Saitou was casually watching a restaurant across the street from him that looked well-to-do. Strange thing about it was that although numerous people went in, most of them came out within half an hour. Saitou knew good dining, and unless you were eating soba, something he did frequently, twenty minutes was not enough time to enjoy a good meal. This restaurant definitely didn't serve soba.

Saitou had a feeling of déjà vu when a small man with red hair walked into the eatery. It wasn't Kenshin, the hair was short and there was no ponytail, and there was no sword at his waist, but the resemblance was uncanny.

Saitou was expecting to run into Kenshin any time now. He knew something on a scale as large as a "bright revolution" would grab at the rurouni's sense of justice. Saitou was of the opinion that people who had decided never to kill again wouldn't be much of a help in this case though, only a hindrance, and he harbored the minute but sincere hope that Kenshin would keep his reverse-blade sword out of it this time. One needed to be ruthless to disband revolutionaries. Otherwise they would just keep coming.

Saitou blew out another stream of smoke, slipping from behind the building as a tall dark man, sword at his side, moved towards the restaurant purposefully. Saitou came up behind him before he entered. "Shinomori Aoshi," He took the time to take another drag on his cigarette. "What are you doing in Kyoto?"

The Oniwabanshuu okashira turned, unfazed. "Saitou Hajime." The voice was neutral and the quiet statement of Saitou's name suggested Aoshi was as unsurprised as usual. "Maybe you've forgotten, I live here. What business do you have sneaking around like a ninja?"

"Probably the same business as you," Saitou replied. "Move to the side, this isn't the place to be carrying on a conversation."

Aoshi nodded in agreement and they walked several meters away. "The Heaven's Judges?" He asked.

Saitou's eyebrows rose slightly as he nodded. He didn't know why he was surprised. "Where did you hear about it? The government has kept the news of their arrival in Kyoto closely guarded."

"As I said, I live here." Aoshi repeated, then added, "I have my sources."

Saitou smirked. He'd expected an answer like that. "Well then, maybe you can help me out. Who's in charge of this group?"

"A former hitokiri, Takaguchi Tadashi. He entered just a moment ago."

"Wouldn't be wise to go stop them now," Saitou said thoughtfully. "No doubt they've posted sentinels who would alert the group in Tokyo. Then we really would have a riot on our hands,"  
Aoshi nodded in agreement. "I know. We need to worry about the group in Tokyo first."

"If you know that, why are you still here?" Saitou asked, biting back irritation.

"I wanted to be completely sure I was on the right track. I came here today to check," Aoshi dead-panned. He had hardly blinked through his entire conversation with Saitou. "I assume that Himura has the Tokyo end of things covered? The police would surely ask for his aid."

"Oro?" Saitou and Aoshi turned, neither very much surprised.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao, Okina and an oro-fied Kenshin stood behind them. "We were giving Himura Jiya's grand tour! The Golden Pagoda's the next stop! Come on, you can join us!" Kenshin could have sworn he saw Aoshi cringe.

"I'm busy. I don't think Himura has time either to go joy-walking around Kyoto."

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow," Kenshin said in an effort to placate Misao, who was giving Kenshin the evil eye. "Saitou, I've been looking for you."

"You found me," Saitou said. "Before you start telling me your troubles, if you plan to ask me to for help, I'm already in this with the government. I'm not going to put my allegiance with some half-witted swordsmen who doesn't intend to kill."

"Then there's not a problem," Kenshin said. "I just want to know if you can come to Tokyo for a few days. There's going to be an attack at the end of the week and several government buildings are being targeted. If you could come protect one, it could mean a great deal. It's for the government, not me."

"Good wording Battousai, mentioning my job," Saitou said with his signature sarcastic look. "Yes, I am working for the government. However, if I don't agree with their ideas I'm not going to just follow along like some starved dog."

"This would mean the collapse of the Meiji as we know it," Kenshin said.

"I realize that. Did I say I didn't agree with them this time? Let me know where it is and I'll be there. Don't try to get anything else out of me though."

"Okay," Kenshin said agreeably. It had been easier than he'd thought but he had presumed all along that Saitou would agree to help, if only because he was working for the Meiji. Now to work on Aoshi . . . Kenshin faced the perpetually austere man. "Aoshi,"

"Misao has already told me what you want." Aoshi interrupted. "The Oniwabanshuu have a duty to Kyoto, they can't leave for Tokyo and allow something to happen here," Kenshin was getting ready to launch into a speech but Aoshi continued. "So I'll leave Okina in charge here,"

"You can count on me," Okina broke in.

"And will take Misao with me to Tokyo." Aoshi finished.

Misao's eyes glowed. "I'm going to see Kaoru-san with Aoshi-sama!" Her boring life was growing exponentially more exciting by the second.

"The train leaves tomorrow at six," Kenshin said. "Okina-dono, would it be too much trouble if I stayed at the Aoiya tonight?"

"Oh, so now you're mooching off of us?" Misao asked with narrowed eyes. "You're so cheap Himura."

"Misao, that's no way to speak to Himura-kun! He's our friend! The least we can do is offer him accommodations." Okina turned to Kenshin and held out his hand. "At a discounted rate." Kenshin face-faulted.

_bento - box lunch, contains an assortment of food_

_deshi - apprentice, student_

_jiya - an informal address for "granddad" _

_kecho giri - monster bird kick_

_ohagi - rice balls covered in sweet bean paste_

_okashira - boss_

_shishou - master_

_sukiyaki - rice, beef and vegetables_

_Once again, sorry for the delay. Let me warn everyone know, it will probably be awhile until the next update. Finals are in two weeks, and after that, I will be busy with the Cliburn competition, and then I'll be going to Europe for several weeks (more piano stuff). I won't have my computer with my for most of the summer so . . . I'll try and update at least once more before then._


	9. Chapter 9

_I surprise myself at times. Here's another chapter, earlier than expected._

_**Chapter 9**_

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo . . . it was eleven o'clock at night, and Sano was waiting impatiently, leaning against one of the walls of the police headquarters. He and two of his friends, Sarutaro and Chou, had been waiting there since ten. Police-chief Kawaji and five units of the police squad were there as well. Everyone was milling around anxiously.

"Oi, Sano, I thought you said this was gonna be quick?" Sarutaro, a rag-clad, beefy young man about Sano's age, was absently kicking pebbles into the wall.

"I thought it would be over by now." Sano muttered. "Wonder if that Katsura guy gave us the wrong information. I don't like him. Kenshin's too trusting, I don't care if they _did_ fight in the Bakumatsu together." There were surprised murmurs at Sano's words.

"Katsura Kogoro? He was the head of the Ishin Shishi!" Sarutaro exclaimed.

"I wouldn't trust him either," Chou agreed. He held a long staff in his left hand. "If no one shows up by twelve, I'm leaving."

"Yeah, go ahead," Sano said, not without annoyance. He'd promised Kenshin he would be there, so he was planning on staying the whole night. It would piss him off though if nothing happened. He hadn't had a good fight in a while. Sano flexed his right hand, still wrapped in bandages. Shouldn't be a need to use the futae no kiwami–

"From the left! Take your positions!" The sudden shout of alarm worked like magic. All anxiousness disappeared as the men organized themselves with machine-like precision, raising their guns. Kenshin wouldn't have liked the guns, Sano reflected, but _he_ sure as hell didn't have a problem with it. This was serious business and no matter the cost, it should be stopped.

"Ooho, here they come," Chou said with a wicked smile. "Get ready Sano."

"Don't need to tell me, I've been ready." There were at least fifty men that had come to attack the building. All were dressed in dark clothes and carried swords. Sano frowned as they stopped, far enough away so that they were out of the guns' firing range. "Does something not feel right to you?" He asked aside to his comrades.

"Yeah, what're they stopping for? They don't seem surprised to see us," Sarutaro said, confused.

Sano's eyes opened wide. He sprinted towards the police chief, yelling. "Kawaji! Move your men! It's an ambush, they knew we were coming! Turn your men around!" Sano had hardly finished his warning when there was a rustling from the trees behind them and several groups of ninjas, looking like giant insects, jumped from the trees and onto the backs of the unaware soldiers. Several guns were fired involuntarily. "Kuso," Sano said under his breath. Somebody had tipped these guys off. He could worry about that later though; right now he had to fight.

"Koraaa! Make way!" Sano yelled as he charged through the ranks of ninja, fists flying. He took out several of them before they finally realized what was happening. "Hehe, much better," Sano said as several of the ninja broke off from the soldiers and turned to face him, brandishing a variety of weapons. "I like to fight fair. Who's first?"

Two of the black-clad shadow assassins moved in, one spinning a small sword with an intricate twist of his wrist, the other holding shuriken between the fingers of both hands.

"Hah!" Sano aimed for the man with the shuriken, which could prove more deadly in the long run. The ninja swiftly ducked the kick to his head, tossing one of his stars into Sano's leg with a shout.

"Don't think that's all it's gonna take!" Sano said, ripping the throwing star from his leg. Luckily, it hadn't lodged too deeply. The ninja had obviously been trained well but they couldn't match up to Sagara Sanosuke.

Sano leaned back abruptly as the other ninja took advantage of his partner's hit, swinging his sword at Sano's midsection and accompanying it with a heartfelt cry of, "Tenchuu!" The sword sliced off a part of Sano's jacket but did no further damage.

"You've done it now buddy, this is my favorite shirt," Sano growled.

"Kon'yarou, standing up for the Meiji!" The tenchuu-zealous ninja spat. "It's more corrupt than the sengoku jidai! Why don't you take the judgment you deserve like a man!" He sprang forward, sword raised.

"Cheh, stop talking high and mighty when you can't follow through," Sano said, kicking the hilt of the blade as the ninja struck. "Have some judgment of your own!" Sano spun around and the kick he delivered sent the sword-less ninja into several of his shadowy compatriots.

Shots being fired somewhat regularly were signs that the Meiji soldiers had regained their bearings and were successfully overpowering the ninja, if only through the advantage of their weapons. This, added to the cry of, "He's too strong! Move on!" caused the remaining ninja to melt like shadows into the woods from which they had arrived.

"Forward, quickly you fools! They've broken into the building! Use your guns, they're not made just to look at!" Sano could hear the bad-tempered chief of police bellowing orders to his men.

"Sano!" Chou appeared in front of Sano, breathing heavily but seemingly unhurt. His staff was flecked with blood though. "No problems?"

"Nah, I scared 'em off," Sano said breezily. "Come on, looks like we're needed on the front line." Sano and Chou raced towards the mob that had gathered at the front of the building. The Heaven's Judges had smashed almost all the windows, and were now proceeding to throw grappling ropes through the black voids. Several men waited at the bottom of the ropes while others shinnied up and slipped nimbly past the shards of glass and into the building. The police had just thrown the front door open and were surging inside.

"Come on, I got a quick way to do this," Sano grabbed Chou's arm, redirecting him, and they ran to the side of the building. "Lemme use your staff." Sano demanded, holding his hand out. Kenshin may be able to do seemingly-impossible leaps with no extraneous aid but Sano needed something besides the ground to give him leverage.

"Going to jump it?" Chou nodded. "Good idea, try that place, looks like there's a crack for a foothold."

"Yeah." Sano got a running start, and using Chou's staff as a vault, flung himself into the air. He landed just where he wanted, on a crack that a bullet had made, and used it to jump further up into the closest broken window. Hanging onto the ledge, Sano looked down to give Chou a thumbs up before slipping inside the darkened building.

It seemed strange to hear so many noises coming from the pitch black interior. Sounds of drawers being opened, the striking of metal on flint. Sano recklessly made his way to the closest sounds. The ghostly moonlight coming through the windows was enough for him to perceive a faint outline of his surroundings. The men who had overrun the agriculture building weren't ninja though. All carried swords at their side, and Sano was willing to bet that if they weren't all former hitokiri, they were in training to be.

One of the men turned as Sano came into the room, drawing his sword with such speed that Sano hardly saw him move. "Kisama, don't try and stop us. You're not a match for the best of the Heaven's Judges."

"We won't know until I've tried," Sano retorted.

The man snorted and turned back to rummaging through drawers and pulling out papers, handing some to his accomplices, throwing the rest on the floor.

Sano's anger shot through the roof. "Think you can turn your back on me! Ok then, I guess you don't need me to give you a courtesy warning before I attack!"

Sano could have smacked himself on the head. He knew what Saitou's response would have been to that. _Stupid, who needs a courtesy warning when you just told them what you were going to do_. He could hear the sarcastic laughter from the cynical swordsmen.

"Alright, so maybe I'm not a great speaker but I don't need talk to beat you! Orrraaaa!" Sano charged headlong, dodging the first sword strike and kicking the man who had delivered it into the wall.

There was a rush of air behind him, and Sano turned just as another sword swung down at his head. He didn't manage to miss the attack completely, and the katana sliced along the side of his face before it slammed into the ground with such force that it was stuck up to its hilt. "Hup!" Sano jumped onto the katana and sent a spinning kick into the owner's side. He put a hand to his face. The cut was deep but nothing Megumi couldn't fix. "Who's next?" Sano shouted.

He didn't even notice the movement to his side but something stabbed into his already wounded leg. Sano gasped as his leg gave out, swinging out with his fists reflexively. The man who had attacked went screaming out the window, his tanto still stuck in Sano's leg.

"Fuck!" Sano hissed. He grabbed the small dagger and pulled it from his leg, shoving himself back to his feet with a grimace. He was pissed now. As the next swordsmen took a step towards him, Sano tossed the tanto towards the man's stomach with as much power as he had. The swordsman didn't have time to react and his eyes stared blindly as he fell forwards, the tanto embedded deeply in his gut.

High on adrenaline, Sano took out the rest of the men in less than five minutes–all except one. As Sano stood panting over his last victim, blood gushing form his face and leg, the swordsmen who had drawn when Sano first entered spoke again.

"I admit, you have skill," The man said, his katana now back in its saiya. "But you're outnumbered. And even if you weren't," The katana was unsheathed now, "you couldn't defeat me in your condition. I'm one of the best swordsmen that the Heaven's Judges has."

"But not the best?" Sano goaded. "You don't deserve to fight me."

The swordsman's face darkened. ". . ."

No words ever came from his mouth though because at that moment there was a loud _crack_, and he fell forward, eyes wide. As he hit the floor, Sano saw one of the police standing behind the fallen man, rifle smoking. "Sano-san, orders to retreat. They've been defeated," The police said.

Sano wiped his face, for once almost glad he hadn't had to fight. "Did we get it in time? Are the records still here?"

"There were some papers burned but not enough to be damaging." The man squinted then. "Your face sir, you should go get medical attention." Sano waved his concern off.

"I'll get to it. Where's Kawaji?"

"Kawaji-shouchou is waiting outside for the men to reassemble."

Sano nodded. "By the way, thanks for shooting him," He gave the man a grin and hobbled outside, using the stairs this time.

Kawaji was standing just outside the door, keeping close count of every man that exited the building. He brightened when he saw Sano. "Sano! Good, I hadn't seen you for a while. Hey, you should go see one of our doctors."

"I'm going to in a minute. Have you seen-"

"Sano! Sano! Hey!" Chou and Sarutaro were trotting across the grounds towards him. Chou had a black eye but was none the worse for the wear. Sarutaro didn't even look like he'd been in a fight.

Sano waved. "Oi! So it was a success then?"

"We would have been ruined if we hadn't stopped them," Kawaji said with a shake of his head. "We have Himura-san to thank. Already he's been indispensable to this matter."

"I'll let him know," Sano said dryly. "Look, if you've got everything under control, I'm gonna split."

"By all means. Go take care of yourself." Kawaji waved him off. Chou and Sarutaro, feeling uncommonly nice because of their relatively easy victory, agreed to stay and help with the wounded. Sano gave them a farewell and, hands stuck in his pockets, limped down the road, leaving drops of blood at regular intervals. He needed to visit a certain fox.

OOO

Megumi didn't know why she had woken up. When she opened her eyes though, sleep still clouding her mind, she knew there was no way it could be morning yet. She was still dead tired and unless it was getting ready to pour down raining, the room was way too dark for it to be morning.

Then she heard the insistent pounding at her door, heard the rough voice, giving no heed to the rest of the sleeping neighborhood, say loudly, "Oi, Kitsune!"

Megumi, now fully awake, stared up at the ceiling. What the hell was Sano doing at her house at this hour? She almost considered going back to sleep, she could feel the cool air on her face and her futon was comfortably warm but she knew that even Sano wouldn't wake her up at such an odd hour without a good reason.

She slipped from under the covers and grabbing her yukata from the top, quickly pulled it on. Sano was pounding on the door with a steady rhythm now and Megumi scowled. The neighbors would be complaining to her the next morning. She put on her tabi and shuffled to the door, covering a yawn with her hand. Hopefully this would be a quick visit.

"Sanosuke!" She threw the door open with a reprimanding tone in her voice. "There's no need to break my door!"

Sano stood outside, hand raised. "Took you long enough," He grumbled.

Megumi took in his disheveled appearance. "What happened to you?" Her eyes zeroed in on his right hand. The bandages were still white for the most part. "Well, at least you didn't use your futae no kiwami," She said with a, _it-could-be-worse_, sigh. "Get inside and sit down, I need to go get my medicine box."

Sano stepped through the doorway and followed her into the kitchen. "It's really nothing much, just a few scratches. We took care of them though," He grinned at the memory.

Megumi looked over her shoulder as she retrieved her box. "Took care of who? I need to boil some water, wait a minute." She walked to the stove as Sano flopped onto the low hospital bench Megumi had acquired that butted up against the wall.

"The Heaven's Judges. They planned a raid on the agricultural building tonight. Someone found out that we knew about it though, they had a surprise attack ready."

"Was Ken-san there?" Megumi dug several rolls of bandages from her box and frowned. She was running low. Sano had propped his feet up on the table.

"No, he went to Kyoto."

Megumi's eyes conveyed her shock. "Ken-san left?" She gasped.

Sano looked at her with exasperation. "Jeez, no he didn't leave for good! He deserves a little more trust than that from you. He went to ask his shishou and the Oniwabanshuu if they could help in the fight next week. He's supposed to be coming back tomorrow."

Megumi looked relieved. "Thank goodness. You're right, he wouldn't leave Kaoru-chan like that again, would he?"

"Megumi–" Sano rarely heard Megumi talk like that about Kenshin and Kaoru. After the fight with Shishio though, it seemed she had gotten more accepting of the fact that the two were getting closer and closer.

Megumi flipped her hair and went to get the boiling water. "I'm not stupid Sano. It's just easier to play along sometimes." Sano nodded.

"Well, shall we start?" Megumi's voice was brisk. "Here, put this on your cheek." She handed him a towel soaked in iodine. "A sword cut?" Megumi leaned in to inspect the wound. "It's deep but at least it's not infected yet, that's good. I'll stitch it up." She turned her attention to his leg. "Hm, this looks bad. Dirt has accumulated, you should have wrapped it as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, didn't quite get the chance," Sano said sarcastically.

"It's okay, I'll just clean it out." Megumi put a hand over her mouth and giggled as fox ears popped up on her head.

Sano made a face. "I knew I should have waited 'til the doctor's opened tomorrow."

"Keep talking like that and you may get the chance to," Megumi said, tying a tourniquet around Sano's leg.

"By the way," Sano tried not to wince as the tourniquet was cinched tight. "You mind if I stay here tonight? It's pretty late ya know, and I don't wanna wake Jou-chan and the kids." He gave an expectant smile as Megumi looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You wake me up in the middle of the night for free treatment and now you want free board as well?"

"And you cook pretty good too," Sano kept his smile plastered on until Megumi gave in with a sigh.

"Alright, you can stay." She held out a finger as Sano clapped his hands together in front of his face and bowed his head in thanks. "Provided that you help me with my patients tomorrow. I'm going to be busy. The flu is going around and I need to prepare medicine."

Sano's eyes lowered, a displeased expression crossing his face. "So it's not free?"

"Call it symbiosis," Megumi said, threading a needle. "I need to make a living too."

"Cheh." Sano held his leg out for her. "No morphine?" It had taken him a while just to learn the names of the common herbs that Megumi used but he employed them whenever possible, just to show that he wasn't stupid. He was proud of being able to use this new word, _morphine_.

"That's something I need to get tomorrow," Megumi said as she began stitching the leg. "You know what, you can pick some plants for me."

"Better make sure you tell me which ones you want," Sano warned. "I may end up getting something poisonous. Not too good with identifying plants."

"I have a detailed list written up, unless you're an idiot you'll understand." Megumi assured him.

"Is that some kinda insult?" Sano asked, frowning.

"Only if you're an idiot," Megumi replied impassively.

"Well, guess that doesn't apply to me then." And Sano relaxed against the wall to let Megumi finish her work.

OOO

The golden early-morning light filtered through the Kyoto train station, casting a regal glow on the iron-work of the roof and the benches underneath. The train itself looked like something from a folk tale, the sunrays bouncing around and off of it, throwing rainbows of color all along its metal spine.

Aside from the ticket-master, nodding sleepily in his booth over a cup of green tea, few people were there at six o'clock in the morning. An old woman was sitting on one of the benches, knitting something while her grandchild used his finger to draw in the fine layer of dust on the platform. A middle-aged man stood near the ticket-booth, reading with an amazing show of interest a bulletin describing the qualities of Kyoto's train station.

Somehow, the lazy atmosphere seemed to change when a tall, well-built man, long black hair flowing over the white cape he flaunted unashamedly, strode onto the platform and made purposefully for the ticket-booth while the grandmother and little boy watched him with reserved curiosity.

The ticket-master noticed the sword at his side, thought better of reminding the man that swords had been outlawed since the beginning of the Meiji, and merely said in as courteous a tone as possible, "Can I help you sir?" The caped man was glaring at the benches almost void of passengers and the little boy shrunk from his gaze, going back to scribbling in the dust. The ticket-master would have been shaking in his boots had he met this man on a field of battle. _Such violent eyes. He's a true swordsman_.

"Yes, has anyone else been here this morning?" Hiko took in the man's vacant stare. "On second thought, don't answer that. Give me a ticket to Tokyo."

"Right away." The ticket-master was happy to oblige. "10 ryo. The train leaves at 6:30, boarding starts in five minutes. Have a good trip."

Hiko took the slip of paper the man proffered and went to sit on the bench farthest from the few people there. Several more soon-to-be-passengers had arrived by now and Hiko scrutinized each one, scowling each time it wasn't who he was looking for. Where was his baka deshi?

And then, eight minutes before the train was supposed to leave and after everyone else had boarded, Kenshin ran up, sandals pounding and sending clouds of dust into the faces of the two people behind him. "Shishou!" He screeched to a halt in front of his darkly scowling master.

"You're late," Hiko stated, voice thick with disapprovement.

"Sumanai, we got stuck in the streets. Okina-dono insisted we take a carriage but it wrecked, so we had to run the rest of the way." Kenshin rubbed at some thinly bleeding scratches on his face as Misao and Aoshi caught up to him. "We made it on time at least." He looked up as the last whistle blew.

"Come on, come on, or we're gonna miss it!" Misao called, jumping onto the steps that came from the train. "Hurry up Himura!" Kenshin stepped onto the train, followed by Aoshi and Hiko. Misao had already run to one of the windows, looking out happily with her chin in her hands. "Tokyo, here we come!"

_One last quick note on the Japanese language. Japanese curse words and "name-calling" aren't as strong as American curse words. Hence, when I have something like"bastard,"this is just the best English equivalent. It doesn't really translate quite so strongly. _

_futae no kiwami - Sano's special attack: translates as "double limit"_

_kisama - very rude way to address a person_

_kora - a cruder form of "hey" _

_kon'yarou - something akin to "you bastard"_

_ora - just a battle cry_

_sengoku jidai - Japan's warring era_

_shishou - master_

_shouchou - chief_

_shuriken - throwing stars_

_sumanai - sorry_

_tanto - short sword used for seppuku or close combat_

_tenchuu - divine retribution_

_Yes, I know no one realizes Saito is still alive, however I didn't feel like making this a side plot of my story, so I conveniently brushed over this fact. Heh. _

_Thanks to my faithful reviewers! lolo popoki, xZig-zagx, skenshingumi. Skenshingumi, thanks for the positive words! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Luckily, there's a library close by so I will be able to continue my story at least during June. So here's the next chapter. Kind of long, but maybe it will make up for my sporadic updates. :-D_

**_Chapter 10_**

Kaoru spent the whole of the day that Kenshin left in organized chaos. She desperately wanted to give the house and dojo a thorough cleaning so it would be presentable when the guests arrived (cleaning had fallen behind in the importance factor lately) but it just wasn't working out. Gensai-sensei came over early with Ayame and Suzume and asked if Kaoru could watch them while he aided Megumi. The Aizu doctor had a lot of sick patients supposedly. Kaoru wanted to throw the rag she was holding in his face and say no but instead she smiled and said there was nothing she'd like better.

Sano had conveniently disappeared, and Yahiko had tried to as well but Kaoru quickly banished him and Kaiba to the house to scrub the floors. If she ever got a break, she was going to dust every room she had.

"Mou, Shinta, go and play with Ayame and Suzume," Kaoru said as the five-year-old tugged at her kimono.

"But I want to play samurai and they want to play house." Shinta whined.

Kaoru growled softly. "Ok, tell them they can be the samurai's geishas."

Shinta brightened. "That's a good idea!" And he trotted off, calling to Gensai's two granddaughters. Kaoru sighed resignedly and tried to concentrate on her job. Thoughts kept filling her head though, like what she was going to do to feed everyone, how she was even going to get the food because she wasn't about to go walking to the market.

"Kaoru-san!" It was Yumiko this time. Kaoru had asked the girl to wash the laundry.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, still dusting.

"I was rinsing the laundry in the tub and Shinta threw dirt in it!" Kaoru stopped her dusting and marched to the back with clenched fists. Shinta was taking flak from Suzume when she got there.

"SHINTA!" The boy jumped. He hadn't heard Kaoru sound so threatening before.

"It was an accident! I was pretending to throw bombs at the enemies, I didn't know ane-ue was doing laundry!" He looked truly penitent, right down to the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well–watch what you're doing," Kaoru said finally. The rest of the day was more of the same. She had to beat Yahiko over the head to go get the food while Kaiba laughed uproariously (that's a woman's job!) and while they were gone she had to take care of Ayame who had gotten sick soon after she had arrived.

_Gensai-sensei, you rat_, Kaoru thought after she'd laid Ayame on a futon. He had to have known she wasn't feeling well. Needless to say, lunch was not a huge success. Yumiko had helped cook, thank goodness, so there was at least some food that wasn't charbroiled.

By the time the sun had set, Kaoru was ready to die from stress. She sent everyone to bed early and collapsed on the porch, thinking self-pityingly of all the problems she had encountered. "And I didn't even fix the wall!" Kaoru moaned, pounding her fist on the floor as she remembered the gaping hole at the entrance. Well, everyone would just have to get over it, she could only do so much.

Listening to the cicadas chirp and seeing the fireflies illuminate the night with their signals made her feel considerably better, so she stayed outside another ten minutes before crawling off to her futon. She could hardly wait for Kenshin to get back and relieve her of some of her troubles.

OOO

The trip back to Tokyo seemed much longer than the ride to Kyoto. In fact, the trip just seemed plain long, to all involved. This was due mainly to Misao and Hiko, one who wouldn't stop talking and persisted on running from one end of the train to other to see just how fast they were going and the other who sat with stoic silence casting occasional disparaging looks at the hyper ninja.

"I told you she hadn't changed much," Kenshin said while Hiko glared daggers at Misao, for what must have been the thirtieth time, as she ran past in a whirlwind of noise also for the thirtieth time.

"I expected she would have matured some by now. Well, I should have realized that not everyone can be as perfect as me," Hiko gave a dashing grin. Saitou, sitting across from him and Kenshin, responded with a look of supreme dislike. He hadn't much cared for Hiko as soon as he had laid eyes on him.

Saitou had heard that Hiko's unexpected arrival at the Aoiya had saved the restaurant, and considered him an opponent more worthy than Kenshin at least (any man with the resolve to kill was more worthy than Kenshin). However, someone that centered on himself was not a person Saitou found endearing. Not surprisingly, Saitou found few people endearing. He could get along with him though, as much as he got along with Kenshin, to get his job done.

Speaking of, the self-declared rurouni was being extremely annoying at the moment, sitting there with that fake smile plastered on his face. Battousai would never have smiled like that. Saitou couldn't take it. He got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked. Saitou had to step aside as Misao barreled down the corridor. She would have run him over without a second thought.

"Not that you need to know but I thought I'd get some food." And spinning on his heel, Saitou walked languorously to the dining car. Misao stopped short, dizzy and out of breath.

"Wow, we really are going pretty damn fast. I counted fourteen trees a second. That puts us at almost 28 kilometers an hour." She saw Hiko looking at her as if doubting her calculations. "I count 4 when I run, so I just figured it out from that," She said proudly.

"I don't doubt your estimate I just didn't think a girl of your age was able to add like that." Misao glared demon eyes at Kenshin's smirking master. Hiko was adept at turning anything into an insult.

"Kora! Any member of the Oniwabanshuu can do tricks like that by the time they're five!"

"Obviously I underestimated you," Hiko said.

"Why does that happen so often?" Misao muttered to herself. And for the rest of the ride to Tokyo she sat perfectly still, chewing over that one question. Aoshi, needless to say, had sat perfectly still since they'd gotten on the train, thinking about who-knew-what.

Kenshin didn't bother trying to start a conversation. With this crowd, the most that he would start was an argument, so he contented himself sitting silently until the train coasted into Tokyo station.

Saitou didn't return to his seat until they were almost back and the minute the train stopped he got to his feet, muttering, "Thank god."

"Misao-dono, you're coming to see Kaoru-dono and Yahiko aren't you?" Kenshin asked as they descended onto the platform.

"Of course! If Aoshi-sama wants to go." Misao looked up at her idol.

"Not particularly," Aoshi said, "but I'll accompany you there." Misao clapped her hands together.

"Great! Hiko-san, you're coming too?"

"Of course, I'm staying there."

Misao turned to Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama, what about us? Why don't we stay at the Kamiya dojo? That would be all right, wouldn't it Himura?" She asked Kenshin.

"I don't wish to interfere," Aoshi said.

"I'm sure Kaoru-dono would love to have you," Kenshin replied. "We already have other guests anyway. Besides Shishou."

"Besides me? You failed to mention that," Hiko said.

"Three children. Katsura-dono's."

"That's right, the Ishin leader. So he's got children? How old are they?"

"Young. The oldest is Yahiko's age."

Hiko grimaced. "No doubt they're noisy."

"They can't be any worse than I was," Kenshin said.

"Of course they can, there's three of them," Hiko replied pessimistically.

Misao had been looking interested throughout the entire exchange. Now she turned to Hiko with a grin. "Hiko-san, you'll have to tell us some stories about Himura when he was a kid!" The look on Hiko's face said he would be only too happy too oblige. "Was Himura awful?" Misao asked, giving Kenshin a revengeful look.

"Depends on what you mean by awful," Hiko replied.

"I bet he wet the bed." Misao laughed behind her hand.

"Shishou!" Kenshin said in a desperate attempt to shut his master's mouth. It was ineffective.

"Frequently," Hiko said, disregarding his deshi's entreaty. "He was only nine though," He added as if that would ever help Kenshin live it down. Of course this piece of information only caused Misao to laugh harder.

"Nine!" She gasped. "Himura, you still wet the bed when you were nine!" There was a long stretch of laughter. "I bet Ayame doesn't even wet the bed anymore!"

Kenshin whirled on Hiko, eyes blazing. "Shishou . . ." He growled.

Hiko gave him a devilish smile. "Don't get so upset over this one, I have better." Kenshin didn't doubt it. His shishou had humiliated him in front of strangers numerous times with choice stories, always different. Some of them he couldn't even remember, and Kenshin wondered just how many of the things Hiko _said_ his deshi had done were fabricated just for the purpose of seeing him squirm. Kenshin made a mental note to carefully avoid topics that would lead to tales of his childhood escapades.

"Stop pouting Himura, we're leaving!" Misao was running backwards and waving at him, Hiko and Aoshi several feet ahead of her.

"Just thinking," Kenshin corrected as he caught up.

Misao nudged his arm and gave a knowing grin. "Sure you were." Kenshin sighed inwardly. Would he never hear the end of it? "Saitou said he was staying somewhere else and you didn't need to bug him about showing up next week," Misao said as they walked. Kenshin had expected as much.

"The police will assign him," He said. "He'll feel better about it that way."

"That's what _I_ was worried about," Misao said sarcastically. She wasn't fond of Saitou, mostly because he insisted on calling her weasel-girl.

As they drew closer to the Kamiya dojo the feeling of expectancy running through the little group grew. In two peoples' cases it was happy anticipation. In the other two, it was a resigned fate. As the dojo hove into sight, Kenshin saw with relief that the gate was locked. Good, that meant Kaoru had taken his concerns seriously.

"Kaoru-dono, tadaima!" Kenshin called. He was startled at the speed with which the gate was flung open.

"Kenshin, it's about time!" Yahiko stood holding the gate, looking haggard. He didn't even notice Hiko Seijurou, his second-favorite idol, standing behind Kenshin. "Do something about these kids." Yahiko motioned despairingly towards the Katsuras who were running around the yard with Suzume and Ayame. The two girls changed direction when they saw who was at the gate.

"Ken-nii! You're back!" They ran towards their atypical playmate, arms held out. Kenshin kneeled down to meet them.

"I'm sure I heard you say three children, but I see five," Hiko said having made a careful count of small things running on two legs.

"Aah, these are Gensai-sensei's two granddaughters," Kenshin explained, standing with the girls in his arms. "Ayame and Suzume. They visit frequently."

"Wonderful," Hiko said flatly as Ayame, smiling shyly on Kenshin's shoulder, gave him a timid wave. "Obviously all the chaos of the Bakumatsu must have left you desperate for quiet." The sarcasm wasn't lost on Kenshin.

"I find it relaxing to hear such noise," He replied. When it seemed everyone was waiting for an explanation, he continued. "It's the sounds of everyday life, people enjoying themselves. I don't want to hear the quiet that comes when people are too afraid to speak."

"Still such an idealist? I had thought the Bakumatsu would have done some good and cured you of that at least." Hiko shrugged. "I guess there's no cure for stupidity."

Kenshin gave a forced smile. "I know you don't mean it shishou." Luckily, Kaoru came storming up to the gate before Hiko could reply.

"Kenshin! I'm about to KILL these ki-!" She broke off with an 'itee!' as Shinta, not looking where he was going, tripped over her foot and stumbled headlong into Kenshin's leg with a muffled 'oomf.'

"Ken-nii!" Shinta greeted the rurouni with the nickname Ayame and Suzume had given him. "Did you see tou-san?"

Kenshin smiled at him. "Iya, I went to Kyoto. These are some of my friends that are going to help your tou-san."

Shinta looked at the four critically, eyes finally coming to rest on Hiko. "Waah! You're a swordsman too!"

Misao took the awed sentence as an insult to her okashira and took a step forward. "Hey kid! So is Aoshi-sama!" She subsided, still fuming, as Aoshi placed a hand on her head. Misao hated it that Aoshi never seemed to care what people thought about him. Himura's shishou wasn't like that, he always made sure people were awed by him. From the look on Shinta's face, today was no exception.

Kenshin had finished introducing everyone, and remembering that she hadn't seen Kaoru in months, Misao forgot her grudge with the youngest Katsura and leapt forward, smiling widely. "Kaoru-san! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru slid a sly look at Aoshi. "So? How's it coming?" Misao's face fell as she sighed.

"Not so well but I'm trying." Her smile was back. "But that's not important. How about you and Himura? I asked him about 'things' in Kyoto."

Kaoru's face flamed. "M-Misao-chan. You didn't."

"It's okay Kaoru-san, he's still denying anything to the hilt," Misao said naively.

"Wonderful." Kaoru muttered. If things finally started going right with her and Kenshin she could count on Misao to ruin it.

Kaoru suddenly realized that she hadn't said one word of welcome to her guests and face burning with humiliation, she shoved Misao aside and blurted, "Gomen nasai, irasshaimase! I don't know what I was thinking. Please come in." Hiko and Aoshi both stepped inside with barely concealed trepidation. "Have you eaten yet?" Kaoru asked, hoping against hope they would say yes. Cooking wasn't on her list of things-I-really-want-to-do-today.

"No," Hiko said with unapologetic honesty. "But my baka deshi tells me that you aren't the world's greatest cook." Kaoru turned a fiery gaze to Kenshin.

"He must have misunderstood sessha," Kenshin said with an unashamedly innocent smile. "I only said we ate modestly." Hiko rolled his eyes when Kaoru took Kenshin at his word and said,

"He's hard to understand sometimes Hiko-san. I guess you would know though, wouldn't you?" Then she added apologetically, almost as an afterthought, "We do eat modestly though, I'm sure you're used to far better."

"Can't be any worse than what I get from the villagers." Hiko assured her as Kenshin tried to shut him up before tension descended on the dojo.

"Rice and vegetables?" Kaoru said, voice flat.

"Then again, I could be wrong." Hiko admitted. "That modest hm?"

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin broke in, falsely cheerful, "Why don't we eat at the Akabeko today? We haven't been there in a while, and Tae-dono would like to see us I'm sure."

"Beef hot-pot!" Yahiko cheered, waving his shinai in the air.

"Um, Kenshin, that's a great idea but," Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's sleeve and pulled him to the side, giving everyone a quick smile. "Just one moment!" She lowered her voice. "But I don't have enough money to treat everyone and I can't put all this on our tab!"

"Is it that big?" Kenshin asked, scratching his head. Kaoru contained the urge to smack him. Did Kenshin even care how hard she worked to feed all of them?

"It's fairly large," Kaoru said with forced patience. There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Oi, what's with all the secrecy?" Kaoru spun around.

"Sanosuke! Don't do that!" Sano was standing behind her, and Megumi was at the gate talking with Hiko.

"'Do that?' I tapped you. What's going on here? Hey, is it a party?" Sano's eyes lit up.

"We were going to go to the Akabeko," Kenshin explained. "But Kaoru-dono's a little short on money." Sano didn't miss the meaningful look thrown his way.

"Urm, right. Well . . ." He cursed his bad luck. "I did just have a lucky streak today and I happen to be 50 sen richer. Come on Jou-chan, my turn to treat you for once." Sano tried not to sound as unwilling as he felt. Evidently he had been successful because Kaoru didn't show any remorse taking him up on his offer.

"Really? Thank goodness, I didn't know how I was going to feed everyone," She said with relief.

"Don't get too excited, this isn't going to be a regular occurrence," Sano said under his breath. Megumi had somehow overheard the conversation and she gave Sano a sly look.

"Oh, Sanosuke is going to pay for his meal for once? This I have to see."

"Why are you all acting like I just mooch off of people?" Sano asked with a hurt expression.

"Because you do." Everyone answered in unison. Faced with so many witnesses, Sano just waved their accusation aside.

"Maybe I do take a lot for granted but this will more than make up for it."

"Oh no it won't." Kaoru muttered. She wasn't as money-conscious as Tae but she did have a rough estimate of how much Sano had 'borrowed' from her, and it was far more than the amount he had won gambling.

"I see you're still taking advantage of your friends?" Hiko commented as Sano and Kaoru proceeded to get into an argument about just how much she had done for him.

"Taking advantage? Look, Kenshin may not give you any back-talk-"­

"You'd be surprised," Hiko interrupted.

"But don't think you can get away with saying I don't repay my friends! Maybe not with money," Sano said hastily as he saw both Kaoru and Megumi open their mouths at the same time, "but I'm there when it counts." Neither of them could argue with that.

"Well you can stay and discuss the barter rate between economics and friendship as much as you like," Hiko said, his words promptly gathering glares from all directions, "but I'm going to go eat. Kenshin, make yourself useful for once and lead the way to this restaurant."

Yahiko gave Hiko a look as Kenshin amiably obliged his master. "He's kind of demeaning, isn't he?" Yahiko said to Kaoru, appreciative for once of his teacher. Kaoru may have been strict but at least she didn't make mocking cracks about her student. At least not as much as Hiko, Yahiko decided on second thought. But if she did, Yahiko certainly wouldn't just stand there and take it.

"Yahiko, are you coming or not?" Kaoru's voice, followed by a snide comment from Sano.

"Tsubame's waiting for you!"

Yahiko saw that he was the only one standing in front of the dojo, everyone else several feet ahead of him.

"Make sure you lock the gate!" Kaoru reminded before she turned around to strike up a conversation with her guests.

"Aah!" Grinning with anticipation, Yahiko threw the gate closed and ran after them.

OOO

"Kaoru-chan! Sanosuke! Irasshai!" Sekihara Tae greeted her somewhat frequent guests before doing a double-take. "Oh my, you have company today! So many too! Friends of yours?" Kaoru introduced everyone and Tae bowed to each one, gazing openly at Hiko a bit.

"I am honored to meet the master of Himura Kenshin. You must be even more powerful than he is." Kaoru closed her eyes with embarrassment. Tae was such a flirt. Hiko was just as bad though and gladly riposted.

"It's true what they say then," He replied smoothly, with a conceding air, "a great man cannot hide his greatness even if he wishes." The recited quote received varied reactions. Yahiko nodded impressively; Tae just kept staring dreamily; Kaoru rolled her eyes while secretly admitting that there was truth in the adage; Kenshin gritted his teeth and tried to pretend as if his master's narcissism no longer bothered him. Sano simply scowled because Megumi's starry-eyed gaze had seen nothing but Hiko since they'd arrived at the Kamiya dojo.

"Tae, a table?" Kaoru prompted a few minutes later as the manager of the Akabeko continued to stand at the doorway, lost in time. Tae blinked, as if just awaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can take your usual place, it's empty." Tae nodded at the room on the left side that the Kenshin-gumi frequented. "Tsubame-chan, come help with the order please!" The soft-spoken girl Yahiko was so fond of came hurrying from the back as Kenshin and the others somehow managed to fit themselves around the hibachi.

Yahiko stared up at the ceiling with an impassive look on his face as Sano bumped his arm incessantly. "Sanosuke . . ." Yahiko said in a warning tone, and Sano decided that for today at least he wouldn't embarrass Yahiko in front of his two idols, not to mention the rest of the restaurant.

"Yes, what would you like?" Tsubame asked, setting down the traditional kettle of green tea and smiling at Yahiko as he reached for it. The boy's face promptly turned the color of brick and he looked away, pouring the tea distractedly. Needless to say, it helps to watch what you're doing when pouring tea, and even Myoujin Yahiko, descended from a long line of Tokyo samurai, was no exception.

Yahiko yelped as the hot liquid spilled onto his hakama and he dropped his cup onto the floor in surprise. "Kuso!" The cup shattered and Tsubame hastily knelt down to clean it up.

"I'm sorry Yahiko-chan, I distracted you. Here, I'll get you another cup."

"'S my fault, don't worry about it." Yahiko muttered gruffly, brushing Tsubame's hand aside and gathering the shards of clay himself. He could feel the looks from the rest of the table boring into him as he continued to pick up the rest of the cup, hands moving automatically. _Why doesn't she ever shut up with the chan_?

"Here." Tsubame had run to get another cup and Yahiko took it, mumbling his thanks. "Beef hot-pot for everyone?" Tsubame asked after Yahiko had successfully poured himself another cup of tea.

"And sake." Hiko added, his request inciting a look of glee from Sano. "After all it's the best time of year for it."

"Yes, beef hot-pot," Kaoru affirmed, adding with curiosity, "Tsubame-chan, is that a new kimono?" Tsubame beamed, pleased that Kaoru had noticed.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful? I went shopping with Tae-san yesterday and it was on sale and Tae-san said it looked perfect for me and she would help pay for it." It was the longest sentence Kaoru had ever heard the girl utter before.

"I like it," Yahiko said seriously. "Matches your eyes." Sano stared at him in astonishment and Yahiko scowled at him. "What?" Tsubame blushed.

"Thank you Yahiko-chan, I'm glad you like it." Yahiko hid a grimace but hadn't failed to notice that Tsubame had blushed at _his_ compliment and not Kaoru's. He noticed that once again the entire table was staring at him, so he quickly cleared his throat and said, "Beef hot-pot."

Tsubame nodded understandingly. "I'll get it right out." She scurried away, making a side trip as another customer called her over. Misao looked at Yahiko, who was pointedly ignoring everyone.

"That's so sweet Yahiko! No one's ever told me my clothes match my eyes," Yahiko gave Misao an analytical glance.

"That's because all you ever wear is that skimpy ninja outfit. You'd think you were trying to seduce a guy or somethin', keeping your legs uncovered like that." Kenshin had to muffle a laugh. He'd thought the same thing the first time he'd met Misao, in some woods outside of Kyoto.

"What!" Misao screeched. "It's convenient, you idiot! Ninja's can't have extraneous pieces of cloth flying around when they're in battle!"

"You're safe there!" Yahiko retorted.

"You are a little old to leave your legs uncovered," Kaoru agreed. She hadn't worn outfits like Misao's since she was nine.

"Kaoru-san!" Misao protested.

"Oh, she's still just a child," Megumi said in her kitsune voice. This was the one thing that pissed Misao off most, being told how young she was.

"I'm not a child!" Misao shouted. "I'm sixteen years old!"

"You certainly could have fooled me. With your tantrums, one would hardly guess you're past twelve," Megumi said.

That was enough to shut Misao up though. She crossed her arms angrily, glaring across the table at Megumi for several seconds, then uncrossed them and grabbed Aoshi's cup. "Here Aoshi-sama," She poured the tea with a vengeance and thrust the cup towards him, causing some of the bitter liquid to slosh over the side.

Aoshi took the cup calmly. "That's not the way I taught you tea ceremony," He commented mildly.

Misao looked crushed. "I-I'm sorry. Here, let me do it right–" She reached for the cup.

"But it will do this time." Aoshi lifted the cup to his lips and Misao's mood brightened.

"Un!"

Tsubame returned in record time, carrying several jars of sake, which she sat at the edge of the table. Sano reached for one with a satisfied grunt but Hiko's hand somehow got there faster than his own.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe I requested this," Hiko said, deftly moving the sake to his side of the table as he inspected the label. "Ah, Toyatoma, I like this place already. Good sake should be enjoyed in the proper manner though." Hiko didn't need to say anything else; Megumi and Kaoru were already both reaching for his cup.

"Megumi-san! You snatched that from my hands!" Kaoru said indignantly as the sake cup she'd been reaching for appeared as if by magic in Megumi's hand.

"Allow me, Hiko-san," Megumi said graciously, pouring the sake in a manner Kaoru wished she could imitate. Then, as if Kaoru's complaint had just reached her, Megumi asked with feigned innocence, "I'm sorry Kaoru-chan, did you want one too? There's some more right there." And she turned back to the task at hand.

"Fine then, I'll pour some for Kenshin," Kaoru said spitefully, picking up another cup.

"What, I'm only second best?" Kenshin said, more to himself than Kaoru.

"Would you rather pour it yourself?" Kaoru growled.

"No, no, by all means," Kenshin gestured appeasingly.

Meanwhile, Sano was sporting a frown that was growing deeper by the second. "So who's gonna pour sake for me?" He muttered.

"It's right in front of you, idiot," Yahiko said, digging an elbow into Sano's side.

"Watch it brat." Sano snapped, but saw the cup held in front of him right as he said it. "Oh. Heh. Thanks kitsune," He said sheepishly, taking the cup from Megumi's hands. She gave him an exasperated look.

The second round was already being poured. Sano considered it a victory when he poured the sake for Megumi quicker than Hiko. Kaoru was impatiently waiting for Kenshin to obey tradition and fill her cup, which he did with a slightly melancholic smile. Kaoru caught the look and almost asked about it but determined not to say anything at the last minute. She wasn't going to pry into Kenshin's thoughts.

"You can enjoy the sake?" Hiko asked, looking at Kenshin purposefully.

"Aah," Kenshin said with a contented look on his face. "It's sweet. Like life." Hiko nodded, satisfied. Maybe his deshi _had_ learned something since abandoning his training.

"Sake's always sweet." Yahiko added a little too giddily, eyes spinning. He'd already tried to guzzle one jar by himself and Shinta was enjoying watching Yahiko's face turn greener by the second.

Kaiba gave him a disapproving stare. "Can't hold your drink huh?" He asked needlessly.

"Let's see you try!" Yahiko goaded. "I bet–urf!" Yahiko raced from the table, eyes bulging, one hand over his mouth.

Sano laughed and reached for the half empty jug Yahiko had abandoned. "Alright, anyone for a competition against the best sake drinker in Japan?" He challenged. "Come on, this is a chance to redeem yourself Kenshin. You lost our last match."

Kenshin gave a good-natured laugh. "Actually, I think it was a tie. I wasn't really drunk, I just wanted to see what you were up to." Sano scowled.

"Trying to weasel out of losing huh? Okay then, either way there's a re-match involved, so let's do it!" Hiko was still guarding his jar as if it was a precious jewel, so Sano grabbed the one that was left and thunked it in front of Kenshin, glaring seriously.

"Alright, alright," Kenshin conceded, wrapping the jar around his hand with a less than enthusiastic motion. Sano gave him a competitive grin.

"Yosha! Let's get this started!" He had hardly lifted the sake jar to his mouth when Tsubame returned carrying the beef hot-pot. At the same moment Kenshin threw the sake jar off his hand and whipped his sakabatou out, effectively placing Tsubame between himself and his sword.

For a split second, Sano looked at Kenshin as if he had gone crazy. But then he heard the clink of metal on metal. "What the hell was that?" Sano questioned, his gaze moving to the sakabatou that Kenshin still held extended. Tsubame was standing like a frozen rabbit, staring with wide eyes at Kenshin. Kenshin lowered his sakabatou but didn't re-sheath it.

"I'm sorry Tsubame-dono, it seems someone wants to interrupt our meal," Kenshin said calmly, pulling a chopstick honed to an arrow-sharp point from the handle of his katana. There was a pop and one of the strings wrapped around the handle snapped in half.

"Damn!" Sano turned to the table on their left, the only direction the chopstick could have come from. A group of red-faced, tough-looking men were leering at them, alternately nodding the Kenshin-gumi's way and cackling.

"Tsubame-chan? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, as Tsubame was still standing with the beef hot-pot in her hands, a shocked expression on her face. Tsubame nodded.

"I'm–I'm fine. I'm sorry about that. Sometimes the other guests get too rowdy. I'll take care of it."

"No." Kenshin's sharp voice was enough to stop her mid-turn. "Sessha will take care of it."

"And me too." Sano added, cracking his fingers.

"Not this time," Kenshin said, already standing. Sano gave a couldn't-care-less shrug. It wasn't as if Kenshin would really need help with those guys. They were already ten sheets to the wind.

"Excuse me, but did you have some quarrel with us? You almost hit that waitress with this." Kenshin was standing in front of the inebriated men's table, holding the sharpened chopstick in plain view. An ill-dressed man sporting a bandana gave his friend a _watch this_ grin and turned to the red-haired swordsman with a look of horrified surprise on his face.

"Oh, did that go over to your table? I'm sorry, we were playing a game of pick-up-sticks and Yoshi here must have really yanked one to make it go flying like that." The man just about tipped over backwards as Kenshin threw the chopstick at his hand with lightning speed, pinning the man's sleeve to the table.

"Then maybe you'll understand if next time I miss and hit your hand." The bandana-ed man stared at Kenshin, half in anger, half in fear, his expression mirrored in his friends' faces.

"You could have ruined my hand," He said in shock.

"I could have ruined much more than that," Kenshin said coldly. "If you want to make trouble with your improvised weapons, do it someplace else. This is an eating establishment, not a fighting ring." The four men were quickly getting over their initial surprise, and now the bandana-ed man stood, towering over Kenshin by a good foot and a half.

"Who do you think you are, the Emperor Meiji?" He asked with a laugh. "Of course I know this isn't a fighting ring or I would have done more than just aim at that girl. Why don't we take this outside though, and I'll show you just what I can do in a fighting ring."

"I'll decline," Kenshin said with cold politeness. "I don't wish to fight."

The man he was talking to didn't hesitate. "Then what do you carry that sword for?" And he made a grab for Kenshin's shirt, stumbling forward as Kenshin twisted away from him at the last second. The man tugged at his bandana, cursing. "So you can move eh? Come on then boy, let's see what you have. If you don't fight me I may have to take it out on someone else." Kenshin eyed the flushed man. He was willing to accept that he wasn't getting out without a fight but it would be better to at least take it away from the Akabeko.

"Fine," Kenshin said, spinning on his heel and walking to the door. "But come outside." He ordered over his shoulder.

"Cocky little bastard ain'tcha?" The man muttered. He followed Kenshin though, turning to his comrades first. "If I don't take care of him–" He flipped his thumb up and the men nodded, giving each other grins.

"Teku, how come Kenshin gets all the fights?" Sano muttered as he saw Kenshin stepping outside. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Kaiba staring at the men who remained at the table. "Oi. Kid. What's so interesting about them?" Sano asked, waving a hand in front of Kaiba's face.

Something no one had noticed yet about the men had grabbed the boy's attention and he was absorbed in examining it now. "That." Kaiba pointed.

"Huh?" Sano squinted. "What?"

"The shirts they're wearing," Kaiba explained. "It's a design from Choushuu. Where my father's from."

Sano suddenly caught on. "You mean–?" He shook his head. "Those guys are from the Heaven's Judges?" Kaiba nodded and Sano's eyes narrowed. "That chopstick was no accident," He said with certainty. "They meant to get Kenshin's attention." By now almost everyone at the table had left to watch the fight and Sano went to join them, Kaiba trailing in his wake. Hiko and Kaoru were the only ones left.

"Hiko-san, aren't you coming?" Kaoru asked as she stood to go outside. Hiko took another leisurely sip of his sake.

"No. I have complete confidence that my baka deshi's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu can easily defeat anyone. Especially those unskilled morons." He added distastefully.

"Well I'm glad you're so confident in him but Kenshin doesn't always win by a mile," Kaoru said more snappily than she's intended.

"Of course not, his skill level is nowhere near my own," Hiko said arrogantly. "Still, that doesn't change the fact that Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is the strongest sword style in Japan, and even an idiot like my baka deshi can't lose." Another sip of sake, and Hiko waved her away. "Go on and watch, I'll be waiting right here when he's defeated them." Kaoru gave up with a sigh and trotted outside as fast as her kimono would allow.

_ane-ue - older sister_

_(baka) deshi - (stupid) apprentice_

_gomen nasai - I'm sorry_

_gumi - an organizedgroup of people _

_irasshaimase - welcome (irasshai is slightly more informal)_

_itee - ouch_

_iya - no_

_kitsune -fox _

_kora - hey!_

_sessha - literally "this unworthy person"_

_shishou - master_

_tadaima - I'm home_

_teku - jeez_

_tou-san -dad_

_yosha - alright then, good, etc._

_Meh, I'm just making guesses here about the currency. For all I know 50 sen couldn't have bought an egg. I'm exaggerating here but just to let you know I'm not an expert on pre-Meiji currency._


	11. Chapter 11

_Well, it's been a while. This semester has been really busy so I haven't had much time to work on my stories. What with dead days and finals though, I can now return to them! So here's the next chapter of Arabesque, and I hope to have another by the end of the weekend. We'll see._

**Chapter 11**

Kenshin's calm gait to the door belied the whirlwind of thoughts spinning through his mind. There was no doubt about it–the men who had thrown the chopstick were members of the Heaven's Judges. If the unique Choushuu clothing hadn't given them away the way the chopstick was whittled surely did. During the days of the Bakumatusu, it was the Choushuu of the Ishin who had been well-known for their distinctive style of homemade weapons.

Kenshin had watched them make arrows and poison darts from pairs of chopsticks, even hollowed them to make miniature, innocuous-looking bombs. They were the perfect weapon, seen as inoffensive by the entire populace, even the Tokugawa regime.

Kenshin was puzzled as to what the Heaven's Judges were doing at the Akabeko though. If they had wanted to attack him they could have done it any time. There was no need to make a public spectacle, going so far as to possibly harm a bystander. Maybe that was the whole point though. If they still wanted Kenshin to join–and the prior situation suggested they did–they had surely been informed of Kenshin's partiality to protect innocent, or even not-so-innocent lives, no matter the cost. They were sadly mistaken though if they thought throwing a Choushuu-sharpened chopstick was going to scare him into changing his mind. He could only hope that the following fight would get his attitude about joining across to them, once and for all.

Kenshin noticed the people gathering outside, saw passersby stopping to see why there was a crowd; he was slightly annoyed. What was so appealing about a fight? Didn't people have any concern for their own safety?

"Hey, it's not them you're fighting, it's me." The bandana-ed man's voice drew Kenshin's attention back to the problem at hand. "Or are you looking for a way to escape?" He laughed as Kenshin looked at him impassively. "Yeah, I know who you are, everyone's heard. You probably don't know me though, I'm Ikeda Masao. You're a little smaller than I thought though, what were you, six when you joined the Imperialists?" This elicited muffled laughs from several spectators.

"If there's any relevance to that, please let me know, but if not, let's get this over with," Kenshin said, letting his feet slide shoulder-width apart.

Giving a tug at his bandana, Ikeda cracked the muscles in his neck. "Okay, you want a short quick fight, I can give it to you. I think I should let you know though, I'm not some unskilled fighter. But you'll find that out soon enough." He grinned, an evil invitation. "Let's go."

Kenshin readied himself. He could tell by Ikeda's stance that he was well-trained but it wasn't enough to overcome Mitsurugi Ryu. Already Kenshin could predict his moves and began thinking of how to counter.

_Going to feint sideways. Parry the punch, watch out for any hidden weapons _. . . But Ikeda surprised everyone present. As Kenshin's mind raced through a battle scenario, Ikeda moved sideways, but it wasn't a feint. He thrust his arm into the crowd, confident of where it was going, and grabbed Kaoru, pulling her to his chest and holding here there with his iron-like arm. A blade had inexplicably appeared in his other hand, and he placed it over Kaoru's heart, looking up to give Kenshin a mocking smile.

_Hidden weapons_, Kenshin thought dimly, face seeming to turn to stone. He was still standing across from Ikeda. "Release Kaoru-dono." He ordered, voice hard. Kaoru didn't make a sound as Ikeda applied a little pressure to the knife, drawing a pinprick of blood. _Don't make it harder for him_, Kaoru told herself, closing her eyes. Her side was hurting again.

"And what do I get in return?" Ikeda asked, seeing Kenshin's eye on the knife. "Are you saying you'll join?"

"I can't do that," Kenshin said. "But I'm warning you, if you don't-"

"You'll do what?" Ikeda interrupted. "Try and stare me to death?" That got a laugh out of his accomplices. "By the way, I'm supposed to tell you this. If you insist on refusing the sincere requests of Heaven's Judges, you'll spend the rest of your nights sleepless because the next time you're asked, it might not be so cordially. I have the upper hand, Battousai, now you can either-" Ikeda stopped, because Kenshin wasn't in front of him anymore. "Ran away?" Ikeda clucked, turning Kaoru around. "Well what a shame, I guess-"

That was as far as Ikeda got. The last thing he heard before he was hammered into the ground was what sounded like the rushing winds of a typhoon and the shouted technique, "Ryuu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin's sakabatou effectively rendered Ikeda unconscious and sent him skidding several meters across the ground. Kenshin could hardly land fast enough, hurriedly reaching to steady Kaoru as Ikeda went flying.

"Kaoru-dono! Daijoubu de gozaru ka?" Kaoru didn't need to hear the worried voice to know that Kenshin was already berating himself for letting Ikeda get near her.

"Eeh, daijoubu yo. Thank you-"

Kenshin shook his head. "There's nothing to thank me for. If I had been thinking I would have known what he was going to do. As it is, you're hurt." Kaoru could feel Kenshin's grip on her arm tightening with anger. Anger at Ikeda, but mostly at himself.

"I shouldn't have come out here Kenshin, it's my fault," Kaoru said, trying to assuage his guilt. Kenshin didn't say anything else but she knew from the dark look on his face that he was still dwelling on it.

Yahiko came out from behind the wall just then, still slightly green in face but looking considerably better. The crowd was rapidly dispersing, murmuring among themselves. "Did I miss something?" Yahiko asked as he wiped his mouth, seeing Kenshin heading inside with Kaoru. He may as well have been talking to himself because no one answered him. Annoyed, Yahiko stomped back to the Kenshin-gumi's table, determined to find out what had gone on while he had been feeding the wild animals.

"Kaiba!" Yahiko caught up to his friend. "What happened?"

"Some guy from the Heaven's Judges almost hit that server girl in there, and then he challenged Himura-san." Kaiba related in an excited tone. "That move he did–it was great! You couldn't even see him!"

"Oh, ryuu tsui sen?" Yahiko asked with affected disinterest. "Yeah, I've tried it a couple of times myself," He said proudly.

Kaiba snorted with disbelief. "You're a liar! There's no way you could do that! You can't even move half that fast."

"I can too!" Yahiko said indignantly. "I need a little help though to get so high." He added. Kaiba still didn't look like he believed him so Yahiko huffed in annoyance and sped past him into the Akabeko. "Someone tell me what went on!" He demanded, crashing into his seat with folded arms. Everyone was busy talking among themselves though and hardly heard him.

"Kaoru-san, are you okay?" Misao was hovering around Kaoru like an inquisitive puppy. "I can't believe that guy! Did he really think he was gonna beat Himura?" Misao fingered the small blood-stained hole on the front of Kaoru's kimono. "We should wash that out or it'll stain," She said, spitting on her hand.

"Misao-chan! What're you doing?" Kaoru pulled her kimono away from Misao's helpful grasp.

"What? I'm gonna clean it!" Misao insisted, slapping Kaoru's hand away. "I'm good at this, trust me. When I was out in the forest with the Oniwabanshuu we had to do stuff like this. I was the official laundry girl!" She laughed. "Hey, kind of like Himura is! Alright Kaoru-san, just give me a minute . . ." And Misao went to work with a studied amount of diligence.

Kenshin was still brooding about the incident, staring unseeingly at the beef hot-pot that Yahiko had noticed by now and was wolfing down with gusto. The Katsuras quickly followed suit, Yumiko and Kaiba holding their own against Yahiko and Sano. Shinta, holding his rice bowl and unable to get a chopstick in edgewise, watched with a worried expression as the beef dish got smaller and smaller.

Kenshin still didn't make an effort to eat. It was still three days until the Heaven's Judges' planned attack. What was he going to do until then? He couldn't leave the Kamiya dojo. That would be an open invitation for an attack. He didn't want to send anybody away, he knew the list of contacts the Ishin had possessed stretched long and far, and the Heaven's Judges would be no exception. There was the option of finding their headquarters before they attacked but Kenshin was pretty sure they had built up more than one by now. The only solution he could come up with at the moment was to stay alert. No one would go out by themselves, and he would make sure the dojo was guarded at night.

Feeling better now that he'd come to a conclusion, Kenshin picked up his chopsticks and reached towards the bowl of beef.

"Oro?" His chopsticks hit the bowl's clay bottom.

"Hey, Kenshin, you missed out," Sano said, picking his teeth with his ever-present fishbone.

"It's only been here five minutes!" Kenshin said in disbelief.

"_Was _here," Sano corrected. "You know what a pig Yahiko is, we had to make sure he didn't get everything to himself."

"You're one to talk!" Yahiko retorted, feeling too bloated to do anything else.

Kenshin looked down at the bowl of rice he held. "Well . . . I guess I'll just eat this," He said with feigned enthusiasm. "It's what I had when I was training anyway." He added with a hint of reproach.

"You act as if you starved," Hiko said. "Rice makes a healthy meal. Besides, that's not all you had."

Kenshin gave an astute nod. "You're right, I had pickled vegetables sometimes too."

"Really Hiko-san?" Yahiko asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. "Wow, we don't even eat that bad when Kaoru's out of money!" Hiko saw the satisfied gleam of revenge in Kenshin's eyes and smirked. So his baka deshi thought he was getting one up on Hiko Seijurou. Well, he would let it slide for now but he'd make sure Kenshin regretted it later.

"Is everyone done?" Kaoru asked, inspecting her kimono. Misao had done a good job. "Kenshin?" Kenshin set down his still half-full cup of rice. He couldn't concentrate on it right now anyway.

"Aah." He agreed, watching as Kaoru all-too-happily went to remind Sano that he was paying. Sano seemed displeased that she had remembered but walked over to Tae uncomplainingly and handed her the money with a grand air. Tae carefully counted out the handful of coins, then looked Sano in the face with a bright smile.

"Wonderful! You only owe me 163 yen now!" Sano recoiled, glancing back to see Kaoru's reaction. Luckily, she was talking to Kenshin (or trying to, Kenshin wasn't being very responsive) and wasn't paying attention.

"That much?" Sano asked, looking like he'd just swallowed something awful. "Well, heh, no problem, shouldn't be long before I can pay it off. Just need a little more time." Sano placed a hand behind his head and gave a syrupy smile as he backed away. _Jeez, I'll never be able to pay it_! He thought as he made his exit, almost running over Misao. "Oops, sorry." Sano muttered.

"'S alright!" Misao assured in her unfailingly cheery voice. "Say, Aoshi-sama, do you want to take a tour with me? I'm going to explore Tokyo!"

"If you'd like me too," Aoshi said, so flatly that Sano wondered what the hell Misao saw in the guy.

"Alright! We can make it an Oniwabanshuu reconnaissance mission!" Misao lowered her eyes in what she deemed a covert manner. "Heaven's Judges, beware!" Dragging Aoshi's hand, she half walked, half ran out the door and down the street, keeping behind the buildings.

"Misao-chan?" Sano turned at the sound of Kaoru's voice behind him.

"She went to sightsee." He told her, noticing that Kenshin was still standing at the table and talking with his master. It looked more like they were having an argument than a friendly conversation though and from the irate look on Kenshin's face, he wasn't winning. "What's with Kenshin?" Sano asked, nodding towards the two. Kaoru glanced behind her. Hiko was pointing a reprimanding finger at Kenshin's chest.

"I don't know, he's still upset that that guy managed to cut me. Really though, it wasn't his fault. There's no way he could have known what was going to happen. He just won't listen to me though."

Sano shrugged. "You know how Kenshin is Jou-chan. He'll figure something out." Sano looked around then, just noticing something. "Hey, where'd Megumi and the kids go?"

"They're waiting outside for us," Kaoru said. "I guess we'd better go. Go ahead, I'll tell Kenshin and Hiko-san." She walked over to the two swordsmen, not sure how to interrupt their heated discussion. Although they were talking in lowered tones, she could still hear them halfway across the restaurant.

"You should have ended it earlier, there was no need to take it outside!" Hiko was saying with a rebuking tone.

"People could have gotten hurt!" Kenshin snapped. "I'm not going to put lives of people I don't even know in danger!"  
"But you'll put the lives of people you do know in danger?" Hiko asked pointedly. "I seem to remember someone telling me that's what happened at the end of the

Bakumatsu-"

"That's not how it happened!" Kenshin cut his master off sharply.

"Isn't it?" Hike riposted. "You stupidly didn't even think about the consequences that leaving the Ishin would have on your fellow members, you just accepted everything as it was."

"That's the past!" Kenshin said furiously. "It's not like that's what I wanted to happen! I did what I thought was right! I tried to stop it!" Kaoru was almost there and still hadn't decided what to say. Kenshin looked as angry as she had ever seen him, not counting the times he had reverted to the hitokiri Battousai. In fact, if she hadn't of known better, she would have thought he was about to cry.

"Make all the excuses you want," Hiko said unrelentingly, "it's still no one's fault but your own." And he turned suddenly, startling Kaoru who was right behind them now.

"Ano . . . we were going to leave," Kaoru stammered, glancing sideways at Kenshin, who was glaring at the floor. He looked up as she spoke, and seeing her worried expression, gave a strained smile.

"That sounds good." He brushed past Hiko and Kaoru without another word.

"Kenshin–" Kaoru didn't know what to do. Hiko shook his head in annoyance.

"Baka deshi."

000

Somewhere on the way back to the dojo, Kenshin seemed to forget his grudge with Hiko, something for which Kaoru was grateful. After all, Hiko was going to be staying with them for the next several days.

"Ken-nii, put me down! I want to race Shinta back!" Ayame pounded her hands on Kenshin's head for emphasis.

"Maa maa, no need to hit so hard," Kenshin said reprovingly as he lifted Ayame off his shoulders. Ayame took off without offering an apology.

"Suzume, tell us when!" She waved at her sister before lining up next to Shinta.

"One . . . Two . . . GO!" Suzume threw her hand down as she'd seen Kaoru do many a time to start a duel and Ayame and Shinta were off, albeit not at a very fast pace. Ayame was finding it hard to run in her kimono. Yahiko snickered.

"That's why girls shouldn't do stuff like kenjutsu," He said, knowing Kaoru could hear him. He got the expected smack on the head.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't be teaching you." Kaoru shot back.

"I could teach that boy some manners for you," Hiko offered, falling into step beside Kaoru. "I may not have been able to instill any sense into my baka deshi but at least his manners are relatively good." Kenshin glowered at him.

"Maybe I'll let you," Kaoru said, giving Yahiko a supreme look. "Would you like to join our lesson tomorrow?" Kenshin had to cover a laugh. His shishou sitting in on a lesson with Yahiko? Just the thought of it was amusing.

Kaoru heard the choked sounds Kenshin was making and whirled. "What's so funny?" She demanded, grabbing his gi. Kenshin waved his arms.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking of shishou tortu–uh, training Yahiko." He laughed out loud this time and Kaoru, having heard stories from Kenshin about his training with Hiko, joined him. Yahiko scowled at the two of them.

"I'd probably be a great student." He muttered. "It'd be better than learning Kasshin ryu anyways." Kaoru's laughter stopped abruptly.

"You wanna repeat that?" She demanded, letting go of Kenshin's gi to grab hold of Yahiko's. Yahiko looked off to the side disinterestedly which was just the thing to do to tick Kaoru off more. "Moooouuu . . .!" She tightened her grip on Yahiko's gi, and Kenshin thought she would have strangled him if Ayame hadn't trotted up at the moment, out of breath.

"Nee-chan, there was a letter on the door!" She said, holding a folded piece of paper up to Kaoru. Kaoru dropped Yahiko to the ground where he drew several raspy breaths.

"A letter?" She looked at the kanji on the front. It wasn't addressed to her.

"Kenshin . . ." Kaoru handed the letter over to him, not really wanting to know what was inside. Kenshin took in who it was addressed to, '_Hitokiri Battousai_,' and unfolded it without a comment.

"Ken-san?" Megumi began.

"What's it say?" Sano finished the question for her as Kenshin scanned the letter quickly and refolded it. He handed it to Sano without looking at him.

"Sano, watch out for everyone at the dojo," He said. "Megumi-dono, please keep checking Yahiko and Kaoru-dono's injuries." There was nothing to say, so Megumi nodded. "Shishou, if you wouldn't mind . . ."

"I suppose it's in my best interest to protect the place I'm staying at," Hiko offered magnanimously. He looked at Kenshin, voice turning serious. "Remember what I said, Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded shortly, and still refusing to look anybody in the face, said, "I'll probably be back late Kaoru-dono, so don't stay up." Kaoru nodded, confused.

Sano had opened the letter, burning with curiosity to see where Kenshin was off to. His eyes widened as he read the short but concise message.

"Oi, Kenshin! Don't you think–"

"I'll handle it Sano, just make sure everyone is safe!" Kenshin called as he dashed in the direction of the city. He had disappeared in less than thirty seconds. Kaoru immediately turned to Sano.

"What does it say?" She asked. Sano read it.

_Katsura Kogoro has chosen to abandon the cause of the Bright Revolution. As such, we are holding him as a prisoner, although his freedom would be allowed if we could find a mutually agreeable trade. If you wish to discuss the matter further, you can contact us at Yama-chou. Don't wait too long because dangerous prisoners like Katsura cannot be held for long_.

Sano stopped reading. "The letter wasn't signed," He said. There was no need for a signature though. Kaoru looked at Sano as she realized what the letter was saying.

"He's not going to–" She stopped, not wanting to voice it out loud.

"Nah, he'll get him back," Sano said confidently. His tone belied his thoughts. He was wondering himself what Kenshin was planning to do. If the rurouni thought that the attacks on his friends would stop if he traded himself, Sano didn't doubt Kenshin wouldn't hesitate to do just that. Still, he had to keep an optimistic outlook, for Kaoru's sake as well as Yahiko's.

"Tou-san . . ." Trailing behind with Yahiko, Kaiba had heard everything. He stared in shock now at the ground. "What if they–what if they kill him too?"

"Don't worry." Yahiko slapped the boy on the back. "Kenshin won't let anything like that happen."

"I know. But it shouldn't be up to him to save him. It should be me." Kaiba's fists clenched. "It's a son's duty to look after his parents."

"Don't you think this is an exception?" Yahiko asked.

"No," Kaiba said resolutely. Yahiko could understand the way Kaiba felt. He'd had the same thoughts when his parents had died. _If only I'd been strong enough to join the Shogi-tai like tou-san–if only I could've gotten a respectable job so ofukuro didn't have to go out and sell herself to provide for me_–

"You're right. You should go," Yahiko said. "I'll cover for you, don't worry. Better wait a minute before you slip off though, Kaoru may notice." He gave Kaiba another good-natured whack. "Ganbare yo!" Kaiba nodded.

"Un." It wasn't difficult for Kaiba to make his exit. No one was paying attention to the two boys in the back anyway. When Yahiko gave Kaiba the signal, a grin and a thumbs up, the only witness to his departure was Yahiko himself and a late sparrow in the row of dead sakura trees.

_Whew, I feel better now that I've finally put it out. I always feel like there's this massive gap missing from the next chapter when I've taken so long of a break from a story. And maybe there is, let me know._

_Choushuu - the province Kenshin's faction of the Ishin Shishi was from_

_daijoubu yo - I'm okay/it's okay_

_ganbare yo - literally means "do your best", but "good luck" suffices_

_kenjutsu - the art of swordsmanship_

_maa maa - now, now_

_mou(uuuuu) - jeez, honestly, come on_

_ofukuro - mother_

_Shogi-tai - an Imperialist faction_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Yama-chou . . . it was on the outskirts of Tokyo, hardly fifteen miles away but as the name suggested, in the mountains. A strategic place for the Heaven's Judges to place their headquarters. Kenshin doubted if Yama-chou was truly their headquarters though. They wouldn't have been stupid enough to tell him the street name of something so important. Unless they were convinced that he wasn't going to be leaving. He'd have to be cautious.

Even taking extra precaution, Kenshin made it to Yama-chou in just under an hour. The sun was still halfway above the horizon, burning brightly. Kenshin slowed to a walk as he came to the back-water street that butted up against Japan's Hamamatsu mountains. The letter hadn't specified which house Katsura was being held in but Kenshin had gathered it wouldn't be difficult to find. Now, looking at the derelict huts that lined the silent old street, he thought otherwise. The Ishin of the revolution hadn't been beneath choosing broken-down houses as bases. They were more inconspicuous.

Hand on his katana, Kenshin continued down the street at a slow pace, looking to his left and right at regular intervals. Despite its rundown looks, people were eking out a living on Yama-chou. Kenshin passed several tired-looking figures that were only wisps of humans, hunched over from carrying bundles of wood and other odds-and-ends on their backs. All of them made their way inside as quickly as possible when Kenshin passed, lowering their heads and making a point not to look at his sword. A toddler slapping a pile of mud in the street was simply left to his fate.

_Even with the end of the Shogunate there are still castes_, Kenshin observed as a man scurried across the road several feet in front of him. It just made him regret his stint with the Ishin Shishi more than he already did. The restoration of the Emperor was supposed to put an end to the feudal caste system of Japan. Although the barriers of inter-class marriages and improving one's social status had been broken, it was still almost impossible for a peasant to move past the life he was born into. Kenshin pushed the thoughts from his mind and continued walking. Right now he had to worry about finding Katsura, he could struggle over the failed revolution later.

Yama-chou never seemed to end. It kept twisting up and around the base of the mountain and the housing got more and more sparse as the ground became rockier and the air thinner. Eventually, Kenshin was just walking along a rock-encrusted road, flanked by fields of kudzu and the occasional roadside shrine. He was beginning to wonder if the letter hadn't just been a ruse to drag him out here when he saw the house in front of him. It looked strange, a nicely built temple appearing in the middle of nowhere.

Certain he'd arrived at his destination, Kenshin followed the path to the steps that led the wide doorway. He waited at the bottom of the steps, hand on his katana. A cold North wind blew across the rocky ground, plastering Kenshin's ponytail against his face. After several minutes of waiting, the figure of a lone man filled the doorway of the temple. He was dressed in the flowing orange robes of a Buddhist, although his head wasn't shaved.

"I almost thought you weren't coming," He said, making his way from the steps with a majestic slowness. He looked Kenshin in the eye. "Hitokiri Battousai." If he had expected the name would get a rise from Kenshin, the man didn't show it as Kenshin just met his stare. "I can only assume this means you've agreed to our request?"

"I've said nothing to suggest it," Kenshin replied. "I'm here to take Katsura-san back, but I won't be taking his place."

The man shrugged. "I only assumed. After all, although you are the famed hitokiri Battousai, you are still only one against many." He took a small step back and made a slight gesture with his hand. "But if you really don't intend to stay," Two black-clad ninja materialized from the shadows by the door, silent as owls, "you'll have to prove you're still worthy of the title hitokiri before I tell you of Katsura's whereabouts." There was a sardonic grin. "And with that sakabatou you now carry, I think you'll find it impossible, especially against these two."

At that cue, the ninja took several steps forward, reaching threateningly for their weapons. Kenshin made no move to defend or attack.

"What assurance do I have that Katsura-san is even here?" He demanded.

The Buddhist clapped his hands and laughed with pleasure. "Nothing less from the Battousai. Your mind is as sharp as your katana once was. But don't worry, no foul play this time. If you can defeat these two Katsura will be waiting for you, and you will have proved that you are still formidable enough to aid the Bright Revolution."

"I have no need to prove myself capable of meaningless slaughter." Kenshin bit out. "However, I won't hesitate to defend Katsura-san and his family."

The Buddhist made a resigned hand motion. "Well, I look forward to seeing you in action again Battousai." He gave a final wave as he retreated into the temple, disappearing into the myriad shades. "I almost want you to succeed." He was almost out of sight now. "Make it through the temple and you'll find Katsura."

The man's words rang through Kenshin's head. _Again_? Kenshin thought, a puzzled look flashing across his face as a feeling of déjà vu washed over him. Something . . . But then the feeling left, and he eyed the two ninja with practiced caution.

"So we finally get to meet the Battousai." One of the ninja spoke, excitement in his voice. He sounded young. "I'll try not to take my time defeating you." His hand moved to the sword strapped on his back.

Kenshin still made no move but replied evenly, "Don't underestimate your opponent." Kenshin almost thought he saw both of them grin evilly, despite their covered faces.

"It's you who shouldn't underestimate _your_ opponent, Battousai."

Watching their moves carefully, Kenshin saw it before the four barbed chains sprang up from the ground. The extra half second gave him enough time to jump into the air and clear three of the crossed chains, and he almost thought he had cleared the fourth when one of the ninja gave a vicious tug as Kenshin came down, catching several of the barbs on his leg. Kenshin grimaced as the barbs made a jagged cut across his ankle.

The ninjas must have been expecting him to fall because they were already moving towards him, but they hadn't counted on Kenshin's speed which was what gave people the impression that he had god-like reflexes. Kenshin twisted even as the chain touched his leg and landed firmly on his feet.

"Cheh, you avoided it. I guess it'll be more fun this way anyway." The ninja carefully stepped over to keep Kenshin between himself and the chains. The younger ninja who had first addressed Kenshin stayed on the other side of the chains, to Kenshin's left.

Kenshin kept himself low, wondering what they were going to do next. He could perform a do ryuu sen but that would leave his back exposed. It would have the added effect of taking out the chains but they could seriously injure the young ninja on the other side and Kenshin didn't want to do that. He could still have a life if he pulled himself away from the Heaven's Judges.

"Kuroninja secret attack, distracting blade!" Kenshin didn't have any more time to think, both of them moved at once. The ninja to his left drew his sword as he sprang across the barbed chains, swinging at Kenshin's waist. Kenshin didn't dare move to the side, lest the other ninja had anticipated that move and planned on using it as an advantage. Kenshin brought his sakabatou up to meet the blade and was set to deliver an incapacitating blow to the hand when the ninja surprised him. He had skillfully worked his foot onto a harmless stretch of chain and now he whipped his leg up to Kenshin's head.

"Huuh!" Taken aback, Kenshin ran his katana down the length of the ninja's sword, too fast for the boy to follow, and let it smash into his neck. At the same time he shoved his saiya into the air horizontally, catching the falling ninja's foot. The unfortunate ninja crumpled, falling away from the chain. Kenshin whirled then, knowing the second man had had plenty of time to plan his next move.

Even as Kenshin turned, a sword was plunged into his gut, clanging against the sakabatou that he had pulled across his stomach protectively. Kenshin felt the sharp edge of his sakabatou dig into his skin. Already off-balance, he landed heavily on his right side across the chain, the barbs scratching across his face.

It was over though, and they both knew it, although the ninja was still standing stubbornly, taking irregular, rasping breaths. Kenshin had used the force of his spin to propel his saiya into the ninja's neck. Untangling himself from the barbs, Kenshin didn't look back as the ninja finally fell, cracking his head against a rock. Kenshin kept walking into the temple, determined to find Katsura.

000

Aoshi was not having the time of his life. Touring Tokyo, in plain view, with Misao no less, who attracted even _more_ attention–it wasn't a situation to be desired. He was here on business and felt that was where he should be expending his energy.

"Ooooh! An Englishmen! Two of them!" _Not_ keeping a tally of how many foreigners they saw. So much for the reconnaissance mission. "Aoshi-sama! Mou, you aren't even paying attention!" He looked down and saw Misao's angry face staring up at him.

He almost smiled. She had looked exactly the same ten years ago, when he'd told her to stay with Okina. Well, almost the same, he amended. Now she was–almost grown? Aoshi didn't quite know how to think of her. She still had the same energetic spirit, the same will to please him and the Oniwabanshuu. It had surprised him really, that she still found working with the Oniwabanshuu so appealing. He wasn't going to argue about it, it was just–confusing.

Aoshi's face suddenly turned serious as wisps of a nearby conversation floated past him. He listened intently. "–went to Yama-chou. Takahashi taishou has the rest under wraps, by tonight even those dick soldiers won't be able to mess with us." Someone was talking about Battousai.

"Misao."

Misao jumped at his tone. "Hai, okashira!"

"Stay here and keep your ears open." There was a pause. "No. Go back to the Kamiya dojo and tell Kamiya to be ready for Himura's return. Find Takani Megumi and bring her there." Aoshi began to stride off. Misao stared at his back.

"Aoshi-sama . . . Is something wrong? Is Himura in danger?" She stood straighter. "Should I go help him?" Aoshi stopped.

"No. Just do as I say." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "There's nothing to worry about." Misao didn't wait for him to disappear from her sight but turned and began to run back to the Kamiya dojo, wondering what had got into Aoshi.

000

Kenshin rubbed a hand across his face as several drops of blood sluggishly dripped off his eyebrow. Scratches, they wouldn't hinder him. The cut on his ankle was burning but it was nothing he couldn't brush aside for the time being. He could walk on it and that was all that was important.

Kenshin had wandered deep into the temple and seen plenty of signs of human life but no people. He was starting to get annoyed. Had that damn Buddhist said he would be waiting or not once those ninja were gone?

Kenshin shook his head. No need to get worked up, he'd figure it out. It would just take a little longer than he'd hoped. He brushed a hand across his face again and that was when he sensed he wasn't alone anymore. There was a strong chi resonating from somewhere ahead. Kenshin hadn't sensed anything like that from the two ninja he had just dispatched. His senses suddenly on full alert again, he continued his course, keeping his gaze forward.

Kenshin stopped dead ten feet later. He could feel it, the chi was coming from the exact spot he was standing, but no one was there. _A trick of some kind_? Kenshin frowned and turned a slow circle, looking as if he was trying to pierce through the walls with his eyes. Nothing. It dawned on him a second too late. _The ceiling_! Acting on instinct Kenshin managed to get his left hand up to his neck just before something spiraled down and cinched itself around his neck tightly, cutting into his hand and hauling him a good ten feet into the air. Kenshin cursed himself for being such an idiot as he reached for his sword.

"It won't work Battousai," The voice came from above him. Kenshin forced himself to look up. Rafters spanned the ceiling, and straddling one of them was a stocky man with a shaved head, dressed in Buddhist robes. He was tying the length of wire around Kenshin's neck onto the rafter. "I double coated it with katana-forging steel."

Kenshin knew he was right. Without using a battoujutsu he couldn't break through that kind of reinforcement. Still, there were other methods. Kenshin began swinging his feet back and forth, ignoring the stabs of pain the movement caused his hand.

"Won't break with torsion either," The man said conversationally. "But I guess that's not what you're trying to do, is it?" He made a grab for the wire. "Death wouldn't be so bad if you'd just hold still and–waaaaagh!" Kenshin had stuck his sakabatou into the rafter and once he'd swung high enough, grabbed it with his free hand and flipped himself onto the rafter behind the monk.

"Kuso!" Rather than drop the line of wire he was holding, the monk slid from behind Kenshin and kicked him in the chest. Kenshin took a step back and absorbed most of the blow, taking the brief respite to throw the wire from around his neck. His left hand was almost numb. Time to start fighting back.

"Ryuu shou sen!" It was in close quarters but up on the rafters, Kenshin thought the thrust to the shoulder would be efficient. He blinked as the monk flipped backwards, landing with cat-like agility a meter away, having completely avoided the ryuu shou sen. "You study kenpo?" Kenshin asked. The man's moves had looked too fluid to be kenpo though.

"Wushu," The monk corrected. "Everyone expects kenpo. Wushu throws them off. Even you." He reached up to the ceiling and pulled down a long pole with a large, serrated feather-tipped arrow on one end and a ball of metal on the other. Kenshin followed the move with his peripheral vision.

"Naginata?" He asked, knowing it wasn't but not having a clue as to what else it could be.

"Kwan dao," The monk corrected him. "It's an art-form in China. I learned from the best, Wu Ling Pei." He held the weapon in front of him, making small circles. "Let's see how you'll fare against this, Battousai. I think you'll find you need to make some accommodations in order to get inside my range."

"I won't disappoint you," Kenshin said with a straight face. He wanted to get the first attack in, to judge just how much distance he would have to make up for. The kwan dao looked about twice the length of his sakabatou, but the arrow was only at the end. Sliding past that would be the challenge.

"What are you waiting for?" The monk asked tauntingly. "I'll let you have the first shot. Come on." Kenshin nodded his thanks and started in, sword out. He wasn't going to try a battoujutsu yet, first he wanted to see what the kwan dao was capable of. A simple move wasn't going to be enough, he could easily end up on the wrong side of the kwan dao. A move that utilized shinken, a defensive stance used to size up an opponent, would be most appropriate. That was what Kenshin chose to do, holding his katana in front of him, almost level with his face, as he dashed forward.

Kenshin calculated the remaining distance when he was less than an inch from the kwan dao's tip, using the segmented sections of the bamboo pole as a measuring stick. He had two feet to make up for. He had hardly finished deducing that when a quick movement of the kwan dao knocked his sakabatou aside, then headed for his neck. Kenshin twisted sideways at the last possible moment, holding his katana up to his chest. The kwan dao whistled past him.

"Figured out the distance?" The monk noticed. "Thought you would. That's okay though because you'll never be able to get past it." He thrust the kwan dao towards Kenshin's head, and when the rurouni blocked with his katana, the monk swung the back end of the kwan dao into Kenshin's side. Kenshin's breath left him in a rush of air and he skidded backwards, gasping.

As it turned out, the monk was quite capable of wielding his weapon to the utmost efficiency. Kenshin couldn't get his sakabatou within two feet of the man before it was turned aside with a pivot of the kwan dao. For the most part, Kenshin had caught on to the way the monk used both ends of the kwan dao at once. It was ingenious really, it worked almost as well as having another person fighting with you. While Kenshin was distracted with one end of the kwan dao, the monk sent the other towards him where it was least expected. Kenshin was using his double blade techniques to parry the moves but that left him pretty much unable to do anything except defend.

After receiving a third blow to his side–it was really starting to hurt now–Kenshin decided he needed to start thinking a little more seriously. So far, all his attempts at sliding past the last two feet had been successfully parried and he had almost been severed in return. Even while fighting though Kenshin had been carefully analyzing the movements of the kwan dao, and he was almost positive he had found a weak spot. If one end of the kwan dao was pointing upwards, there was no way for the monk to bring the other end up unless he himself jumped into the air. With Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's emphasis on aerial fighting, Kenshin knew he could turn the fight to his advantage. First he had to get himself in the air.

_Ryuu tsui sen, then_ . . . What would the monk do then? He'd surely try to skewer him and Kenshin knew he could avoid that but if the monk was able to recover quickly enough, even if he couldn't bring the other end of the kwan dao up he could still twist it several times and deflect Kenshin's blow. However . . .

The monk crouched slightly when Kenshin stuck his katana back into the saiya. "Battoujutsu eh? I guess since nothing else has worked you may as well give it a shot. Your speed has already been proven useless against my kwan dao though, with so much extra length I'm quick enough to stop you."

Kenshin was running through his next move in his head. "I know. I'm counting on your speed too."

That threw the monk for a loop. "Counting on my speed?" He muttered uncertainly before his previous self-assurance returned. "Whatever, you're just trying to bluff. Go ahead and try it. I'm getting tired of this though, so I think I'll finish our fight after this."

Without a warning, Kenshin shot into the air just far enough that he was out of reach of the kwan dao and then began dropping into his favorite attack. "Ryuu tsui sen!" He had sped up slightly, throwing the monk off as much as he could. It was working so far, the monk jabbed his kwan dao just where Kenshin had guessed he would. Kenshin did what he had done the past ten-odd times, twisted away from it, but instead of stopping there as he usually did he grabbed hold of the kwan dao and used it as a pivot to flip himself behind the monk. He could feel the aura of surprise radiating from the man. He didn't even have time to turn before the ryuu tsui sen tore into his shoulder.

There were two simultaneous thuds but Kenshin was on his feet. As he re-sheathed his sakabatou, he glanced back at the kwan dao-wielding monk, who was half-consciously trying to close his hand around his weapon. Finally, his eyes closed.

Kenshin continued his walk through the temple, hardly noticing as his various wounds called for a mutiny. It was the longest Buddhist temple he'd ever been in before, he had to almost be at the end by now. He pressed forward though and was rewarded a few minutes later by the appearance of another large meditation room, where several people were sitting, waiting for him no doubt. The man Kenshin knew he would be fighting shortly had made no attempts to conceal himself, standing with crossed arms at the left of Kenshin's vision.

Kenshin stepped into the room, eyes flicking over to where Katsura sat with the monk who had first met Kenshin. Katsura caught his eye.

"I didn't want for you to come out here Himura," He said. "I would just as soon have died."

"You should have more regard for your life," Kenshin replied. He caught the edge in Katsura's tone. The monk had no intention of releasing Katsura whether Kenshin won or not. He played along though. "You have people waiting for you to return and so do I." The monk waved his hands to silence them.

"Enough, we're not here to talk about whether or not Himura should have come, he's already here. Himura, you know what you have to do. Before you begin, let me assure you that there will be no more attacks on the dojo you reside at. That was Yamamoto's doing. I spoke with him about it. As you've been told several times already, we respect you and merely wish to have you aid us as you did the Ishin Shishi."

Katsura started to say something as the monk took a breath but Kenshin cut him off with a raised hand. The monk continued. "The next stage of our plans though is to ask the remaining former Ishin to join us. If they refuse, we have no choice but to end their lives. You are no exception. If you win this fight and still refuse to allegiance with the Heaven's Judges, we will take it as an open invitation to kill you."

"I understand," Kenshin said. "But your ideals aren't even close to what the Ishin had in mind when they were fighting. You're only fighting for yourselves because the Meiji has made life more difficult for you with its new regulations. You're not even worried about people's rights and freedom, that the caste system still unofficially exists. You've done nothing to help the villagers who live down the mountain. Even ten years ago I wouldn't have fought for your cause."

"Himura's right," Katsura said as Kenshin finished. The monk motioned with his hand again.

"Spare me the righteous talk. It doesn't matter what you say the Ishin Shishi's true intentions were, the way they achieved them is the same way we're achieving ours, and that is through fighting. Speaking of which Himura, your last opponent will be Meko." Kenshin looked to the third person in the room, a black-haired man of average height carrying two swords at his side. "This will be a sword to sword battle," The monk continued. "I won't interfere. Start when you're ready."

_Mmmmm, the ever-troublesome fight-scenes rear their spiked head. Let me know if I could be clearer about some parts. I live to please my readers!_

_kuroninja - black ninja_

_kuso - damn_

_naginata - a fairly long wooden pole with a curved blade_

_okashira - boss_

_taishou - captain_

_yama-chou - literally, mountain district_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ah, I did find time over Christmas break to work on my story! Here's chapter 13, enjoy!_

**Chapter 13**

A heavy silence filled the room as Meko and Kenshin sized each other up. Katsura watched Kenshin closely. It had been a while since he'd last seen the ex-hitokiri fight. The two swordsmen moved at the same time, hands on their katana as they dashed forward at a speed almost impossible to follow. Meko drew his sword first. Katsura nodded with approvement. Himura would try a battoujutsu then.

Kenshin zeroed in on Meko's sword arm as soon as he drew, watching for the slightest movement that would give away which direction he would choose to attack from. Knowing his opponent was doing a battoujutsu, Meko would probably choose to use a strong attack from–_Below_! A strike from underneath that would aim to cut off his arm. Kenshin moved his hand to draw as soon as he saw it. "Oooooh!"

The strike to the shoulder was blocked by Meko's second sword. Kenshin saw with a start that it wasn't the standard wakizashi which swordsmen usually carried but a kodachi. So Meko was set for both a strong defense and offense. There was no way his kodachi technique could compare to Aoshi's though.

Kenshin and Meko traded several blows, assessing the other's abilities as they did so. Meko kept on the defensive the entire time, and Kenshin wondered what he was up to. A sword fight like this couldn't be won by defense only. He and Meko continued to trade blows, Kenshin keeping the offensive and Meko defending with his kodachi. It wasseveral moments before Kenshin discovered the other's strategy buthe found out soon enough.

As Kenshin swung his sakabatou at Meko's arm, Meko blocked with his kodachi as he'd been doing. This time though he followed up with a blow from his katana. Caught off guard, Kenshin almost missed it and didn't move fast enough to completely avoid the blade. He hissed as the katana glanced across his saiya and hit his arm. Luckily it hadn't disabled him. And he hadn't let Meko get away free either. Kenshin had struck Meko in his sword arm with the saiya and from the way the other swordsmen was shaking his arm Kenshin knew it was numb. He had the advantage, all he needed was to speed up–

Kenshin's mind froze mid-thought when he saw a small figure creeping along behind Katsura and the monk, as yet unnoticed by anyone except himself. The clothes and the katana he held at his side–Kenshin's mind told him there was no way it could be Kaiba but his eyes refused to agree. A wave of alarmed anger passed over him for a second. Why wasn't the boy at the dojo? It didn't matter at the moment though, Kenshin needed to make sure that he stayed unnoticed. He would draw everyone's attention by prolonging the fight as long as possible.

Watching the fight from the side and oblivious to his son's presence, it looked to Katsura like the two swordsmen were evenly matched. He knew from previous experience though that Kenshin wasn't fighting as strong as he could. Why that was, Katsura didn't know. Naturally anyone's sword skills, no matter how phenomenal,would become rusty after living the life of a rurouni for ten years. But if Kenshin only sped up by a fraction Meko wouldn't be able to follow him. He frowned when he saw Meko's katana slide down Kenshin's arm. _Himura, what're you waiting for_?

Kenshin was unobtrusively keeping his eye on Kaiba. On his present course, the boy was going to run right into the monk and looking at Kaiba's hand resting on his tsuka, Kenshin saw he was preparing for a surprise attack. Something didn't seem right though. Seeing the monk's hand move casually, Kenshin knew what it was. The monk knew Kaiba was behind him and he was going to stab him with the sword he was reaching for under his robes.

"Kaiba!" Kenshin yelled, thrusting the tsuka of his sakabatou into Meko's face before speeding towards Katsura and the monk. Katsura whirled as the monk plunged his sword behind him, slicing through his robe. Kenshin heard Kaiba gasp in surprise and heard the clang as he clumsily blocked the monk's sword.

"GET BACK!" Kenshin shouted fiercely, shoving Kaiba out of the way and taking the monk's next blow with his sakabatou. His arms shook as they crossed swords. The man had immense power, and there was something familiar about the way he wielded his katana. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kenshin registered Meko shouting something. He couldn't afford to take his attention from the monk though, who was pressing forward unremittingly.

Recovered from Kenshin's hit, Meko was quickly covering the distance between him and the rurouni. "Your fight's with me!" He called, readying his katana. Seeing Kenshin was occupied, Katsura turned to his son.

"Kaiba, give me your katana." He ordered, holding his hand out. Kaiba relinquished the sword without a word and Katsura went to meet Meko head on while Kaiba watched the two separate fights in scared silence, face white. He hadn't anticipated how much more overwhelming a real battle was compared to practicing.

Kaiba could see his father was having trouble keeping up with Meko. Katsura hadn't spent as much time practicing as he used to, and it showed. Meko was doing the attacking now, his kodachi back in its saiya.

Suddenly, Katsura stumbled backwards, katana falling from his hands and clattering to the ground several feet away. What attention Kaiba had placed in Kenshin's fight left completely. "Tou-san!" Hardly thinking what he was doing, Kaiba ran towards the fallen sword, prepared to take it up and continue the fight. Still catching his breath, Katsura made an effort to stand.

"Kaiba! Stay away!" Heedless of the command, Kaiba picked up his sword. It felt heavier than usual. He saw Meko's katana lifted for the final blow. Kaiba wrapped his hands tightly around the tsuka. _It's my job_. Holding his katana over his shoulder, Kaiba ran towards Meko, prepared for the fact that he would probably be struck down with a single strike before he came within five feet of the man. "Khehhhhh!" Kaiba didn't even get to deliver one blow. Meko fell forward just as Kaiba reached him, eyes white. Kaiba stared at him, assuring himself that Meko was indeed unconscious, then glanced to the side.

"Himura-san!" Kenshin was standing between Katsura and the fallen Meko, breathing heavily. The monk was nowhere to be seen. Kenshin slid his sakabatou back into its saiya as his breathing slowed.

"Katsura-san, daijoubu?"

Putting an experimental hand to his side, Katsura stood up slowly. Kaiba watched him with concern. "Yes, it's shallow." Katsura answered. "I'm in your debt Himura, this is the second time you've saved my life." Kenshin didn't reply and Katsura saw the drained look on his face. "What about yourself Himura, do you need to rest?" Kenshin shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Megumi-dono can treat me when we get back."

"Takahashi, did he get away?" Katsura asked, referring to the monk.

"Takahashi?" Kenshin echoed. His eyes widened as he realized the identity of the monk. "Takahashi Genji," he said, almost to himself. One of the men who had led the attack on the Ikedaya the night Katsura and Takasugi Shinsaku were having their conference. He was also one of the few who had escaped with his life. Kenshin pulled himself back to the present. "Aah, he escaped. Suman, Katsura-san."

"I don't care," Katsura assured him. "It's enough that Kaiba didn't get hurt." With that, he turned a strict gaze on his son, who was still on edge from the intensity of the fight. "Why did you come here?" Katsura demanded.

"Sessha would like to know as well," Kenshin added. "You should have gone back to the dojo with Kaoru-dono." Kaiba looked unsure.

"Well . . . It's my duty to look after tou-san," He said hesitantly. "I just wanted to help."

"You almost got yourself killed!" Katsura said sharply. "Fine help that would've been, leaving your sister and brother alone. What if something had happened to me, what would they have done?" Kaiba scowled.

"That's why I came, to make sure nothing happened! I didn't do anything when they killed kaa-san, so this time I did!" Kenshin noted the heartfelt words.

"You meant well, but ten-year-old boys shouldn't have to be in these kind of situations. Leave that to someone like me." Kaiba nodded.

"Sorry Himura-san, for getting in your way. Sorry Tou-san." Katsura clapped a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. Kenshin gave a warm smile.

"Why don't we return?"

000

"Still waiting, Jou-chan?" Sano asked, stepping onto the porch. Kaoru was sitting with her feet dangling off the edge, holding a blanket around her. "Kenshin said he'd be late."

Kaoru glanced at the full moon, already halfway across the sky. "I know but I want to be up when he gets back. Remember what Misao said. Katsura may need help." She looked to where Shinta and Yumiko were sleeping. "And Kaiba too." She hadn't discovered Kaiba was missing until they had gotten back to the dojo. Sano had volunteered to go look for him and it was then that Yahiko decided to let them know he had run off after Kenshin. Kaoru had been furious at Yahiko and promptly given him an unending list of chores (Hiko had seemed to find this amusing).

Shortly after that, Misao had come running back, Megumi in tow, with a message from Aoshi, telling them to be ready for Kenshin's return. Kaoru didn't know what that meant, and after questioning Misao found out that neither did she. Aoshi hadn't returned either though; Misao insisted he was doing business, but Kaoru wasn't about to sleep blissfully through the night while waiting for so many people to return. So she had positioned herself on the porch after supper and had been sitting there for the past several hours, getting colder and more uncomfortable.

"Maa, well, I've got nothing better to do, I'll wait with you," Sano said, sitting next to Kaoru and leaning back on his arms. The cool air felt good.

"Did Megumi already go to bed?" Kaoru asked, glad that Misao had brought the doctor. She thought she saw Sano's cheeks flush.

"Yeah, just a while ago. Told her I'd let her know when Kenshin got back. Something else too . . ." He paused, then snapped his fingers, remembering. "Oh, weasel-girl said to tell her if Aoshi got back. Funny though, I don't think I ever saw her going to bed."

"She's probably sitting on the roof," Kaoru guessed (she was right). "You can see better from up there."

"Heh, probably." Sano noticed that despite her calm talk Kaoru was staring into the night anxiously. "Jou-chan-" They both sat upright as a shingle from the roof clattered to the ground, followed by the sound of light feet running across it. "What the hell?" Sano muttered, glancing upwards. He saw a small dark shape, long braided ponytail whipping behind, fly from the roof and land still moving on the ground in front of them.

"Himura's back with Kaiba!" Misao shouted over her shoulder as she ran to the gate.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru threw her blanket off and followed Misao, face lighting up. Sano stretched and ambled after them, hiding the relief he felt with a practiced air. He broke into a trot when he heard Kaoru shriek. Misao had just opened the gate.

"K-Kenshin!" As the returning trio stepped into the moonlight, Sano saw what had caused Kaoru's reaction. The red-headed rurouni had acquired a prodigal number of cuts and was standing unsteadily. Katsura held a supporting hand behind him, and looked none the worse for the wear. Neither, for that matter, did Kaiba, Sano saw as he glanced down. The boy looked like he was about to fall over from exhaustion though.

_Serve the brat right_, Sano thought unsympathetically. Running off like that and making everyone worry. He would beat some sense into him later though, now he was just happy that Kenshin had gotten back in one piece. Grinning, Sano slapped the rurouni on the back, causing Kenshin to let out a weak _oro_ as he lurched forward. "Good to see you Kenshin."

"Stop whacking him Sano!" Kaoru ordered, grabbing Kenshin's arm and pulling him towards the house.

"Ororo."

"And you can go ahead and wake Megumi up. Kaiba-kun," She called to the boy, who could hardly find the energy to lift his head. "Go on to bed." Kaiba did so happily. Kaoru looked at Katsura, following her silently. He wasn't fooling her though, she could see the dried blood on his shirt. "Katsura-san, Megumi-san can stitch your wound for you," She said.

Katsura gave his side an experimental touch. "Have her look at Himura first. This isn't serious, it can wait until tomorrow. Besides, I'd rather rest now. Thank you for all you've done."

Kaoru nodded as he turned to go inside, then turned to the energetic ninja beside her. "Misao-chan, go start boiling some water."

"Hai!" Misao said happily, winking at Kenshin as she passed him. Kenshin was too busy trying to keep Kaoru from wrenching his arm off to acknowledge her.

"Aaah, Kaoru-dono, sessha's arm–" Kaoru let go as quickly as if she'd been burned.

"Oh! Gomen Kenshin! I'm as bad as Sano." She saw the red line that encircled Kenshin's wrist. "What in the world–?" Kaoru looked at him for an explanation. Kenshin wasn't ready to launch into what had happened yet--he knew he'd just have to retell it when everyone else came out--but Kaoru had looked so concerned when the gate had opened.

"One of the men I fought dropped some kind of rope from the rafters and I used my hand to block it." Kenshin told her, sitting gingerly on the porch. He had started to feel the after affects of the fight about twenty minutes into the journey back to the dojo.

"Katsura-san had better appreciate all you're doing for him," Kaoru said angrily.

"If I wasn't doing it for him I'd be doing it for someone else," Kenshin said. "This involves me, whether I like it or not."

"But it doesn't!" Kaoru protested passionately. "Kenshin, you're not the Battousai anymore! Why can't people just understand that?" Kenshin shook his head.

"No one can erase the past. Everything that's happening now I brought on myself ten years ago." Kaoru ground her teeth in frustration. It always came back to _that_. Why the hell wouldn't he stop lamenting about it and get on with life?

Kaoru immediately reprimanded herself silently. He _was_ trying to get on with life, that was why he had become a rurouni. Of course, there was still the lamenting part to work on. His guilt-ridden conscience seemed to think that the actions of his past justified any and every labor he was asked to do. She was still trying to figure out how to convince him that taking on the world's problems by himself wasn't the only way to go about atoning for his crimes.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin was gazing inquisitively at her. Kaoru started.

"Huh? Sorry, were you saying something?" She asked.

"Do you think you could help me take my gi off?" Kaoru blushed furiously, sure her ears had deceived her.

"W-w-what?" Kenshin would never be that forward.

"So Megumi-dono can treat me," Kenshin said, blushing as well when he realized what it sounded like.

"Oh. Right. Sure." Her heart was still pounding. Kenshin had laid his sakabatou down and extricated half of his right arm from the voluminous shirt.

"Katsura-san found some medicine to rub on it and it has a numbing side effect. I didn't think it would last this long." Kenshin explained as Kaoru placed a hand on either side of the gi and pulled it down carefully.

"Oh-ho, trying to make moves on Ken-san while I'm not around Tanuki-chan?" Kaoru's hands flew from Kenshin's gi as Megumi's voice came from behind her.

"M-Megumi-san! I was just helping Kenshin–!"

"I can see that." Megumi laughed behind her hand. "However, such ministrations are no match for a real doctor's touch, ne Ken-san?" Megumi asked sweetly, going to kneel next to Kenshin while Kaoru glared lightning bolts at her. Kenshin chose to ignore the tension between the two and merely sat quietly while Megumi looked at him critically.

"Mm, it's a good thing Misao-chan came to get me. It doesn't look like you've cleaned any of these wounds Ken-san," She said reprovingly.

"I wanted to get back as soon as possible," Kenshin said.

"And if you'd gotten an infection that I couldn't do anything about?" Megumi asked harshly. "It wouldn't do you much good to get back any sooner then." Kenshin didn't have a response for that.

"Oh, leave him alone kitsune," Sano said good-naturedly. "Kenshin was just in a rush to see Jou-chan again, right Kenshin?" He laughed at the look on Kenshin's face. "Well, I'm turning in for the night. Kitsune, you're cooking tomorrow?" Sano avoided looking at Kaoru, knowing her wrathful gaze would be on him.

"We'd like that Megumi-san," Kaoru said, and Sano risked a glance over. Nothing to worry about, she was watching Kenshin. "It is a little hard to do everything with so many people, and I'm not making Kenshin cook tomorrow." Sano snickered.

"Does that mean you're not gonna cook?" This time Kaoru did glare at him.

"I suppose I can stay and help out a while," Megumi said, scrubbing at Kenshin's cuts with a wet rag.

"Yatta!" Sano cheered.

"Megumi-dono–" Kenshin said through clenched teeth. "I know there's dirt in them, but isn't that a little-"

"You should have thought about that earlier," Megumi said none too kindly. Sano hid a laugh as Kenshin dropped his head in contrition and took the rest of her ministrations without a sound. Megumi usually wasn't so strict with Kenshin. In fact, she was _never_ strict with Kenshin. R_eally pisses her off when people don't take care of themselves_, Sano thought. He flexed his bandaged right hand. Sometimes exceptions had to be made though.

"Minna!" Misao came hobbling out of the kitchen with the water, spilling some in her rush to bring it to Megumi. "Agh! Kuso! Sorry Megumi-san." She gave Kenshin an inspectory glance. "You don't look so weak without your gi, Himura," She commented, causing Kaoru's hair to stand on end in shock.

"Misao-chan! You shouldn't say things like that!" She screeched.

"I'm only saying it like it is," Misao said stubbornly. "Besides, you already know Himura's strong. Remember that time at the hot spring-" Kaoru and Kenshin both clapped a hand over her mouth, speaking at the same time.

"That's enough!"

"Please be quiet, de gozaru yo."

"But it was funny!" Misao insisted. "Right Megumi-san?"

"I thought it was wonderful," Megumi said, aiming to get a reaction.

"MEGUMI-SAN! Watch what you're saying!" Kaoru didn't think she could be more horrified.

"Do you disagree then, Kaoru-chan?" Megumi asked, smiling like a cat that had just cornered a mousse. Kaoru stared at the ground, suddenly flustered.

"Ano–that is–well–I really didn't–"

"The moon was beautiful tonight." Everyone looked over at Kenshin's non sequitur, Misao with disappointment, Megumi like she'd lost her prey and Kaoru with unbounded relief.

"Eh, it was," Kaoru agreed, relaxing. She couldn't have been more thrilled to change the subject. "Ne, Megumi-san, it's getting a little cold, why don't we go inside?"

"It's _been_ cold," Sano remarked and Misao shivered in agreement.

"All the more reason to go in," Megumi said. "We wouldn't Ken-san to catch a cold on top of everything else. Ne, Ken-san?" Kenshin was already shrugging his gi back on. "I'm not done yet," Megumi warned. "Kaoru-chan is right though, it would be better to finish inside." She looked at Sano and nodded her head towards Kenshin as he stood stiffly. Sano caught her drift and went to stand by his friend. They both knew Kenshin wouldn't admit if he needed help.

The rurouni made it inside by himself, although Sano was following closely behind. "Sanosuke, Kaoru-chan, Misao-chan, you can go to bed now. I can handle it from here," Megumi said as Misao sat down the bucket she'd been carrying. Sano took her up on the offer without hesitation, yawning widely as he mumbled a goodnight.

"I'm going to wait for Aoshi-sama," Misao said, gathering her energy to spring back onto the roof. Silence reigned as Megumi began grinding two leaves into the hot water.

"Kaoru-dono-" Kenshin began.

"Don't tell me to get some sleep Kenshin. I've been waiting the whole night for you, and I want to hear what happened."

"As do I," Megumi said. "This cut around your wrist, what made it? It's a clean cut and it's fairly deep. No katana cuts like that."

"No, it wasn't a sword. It was very flexible. It seemed to be made from a material similar to Chou's sword. It was longer and thinner though, more like a rope." Megumi was looking at Kenshin's neck now.

"I thought so. Kaoru-chan, hand me that gauze." Kaoru picked up the roll of white bandages and gave it to Megumi. "Ken-san, your gi," Kenshin shrugged it offhimself thistime.

"How are Kaoru-dono's injuries?" He asked as Megumi rubbed the mixture she had just made onto Kenshin's neck, and then the gauze. Trust Kenshin to ask something like that when he was sitting with more cuts than her own on him.

"Healing nicely," Megumi said. "As is Yahiko. Except for Kaoru-chan's ribs and Yahiko's lost teeth, everything was mostly superficial."

"That's good," Kenshin murmured. Megumi had finished wrapping his neck. She glanced towards the closed shoji to make sure no one was lurking around.

"Ken-san, Katsura was fairly well off for a prisoner, don't you think?" She asked casually. "What if his defection and capture was just a ruse to get here?" Kaoru's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that.

"No." Kenshin rejected the idea flatly. "His wife's dead, he has three children. Katsura-san wouldn't have risked all of that." Kaoru saw him tense suddenly as Megumi rubbed the rest of her salve into the long cut across his stomach. Megumi frowned slightly.

"Your sakabatou?" She asked. Kenshin nodded and Kaoru looked at Megumi with admiration.

"How did you know?" Megumi pointed to the cut.

"Look, see there? The angle the cut was made at is wrong for an attacking stroke."

"Oh." Kaoru didn't see but she found her respect for Megumi's skill grow. An hour later, Megumi closed her medicine box with a soft _dan_.

"You're all set Ken-san." She stopped him as he began pulling his gi back on. "Chotto, you should put on some clean clothes. Kaoru-chan, do you have a yukata?"

"Kenshin's got one in his room, I'll get it," Kaoru volunteered.

"Ch-chotto, I can change in my room," Kenshin assured them hastily. "Arigatou, Megumi-dono."

"Dou itashimashite," Megumi replied as she slid the shoji open, box in hand.

"Ano–Kenshin," Kaoru said as Megumi left. "With so many people . . . I told Hiko-san he could sleep in your room. You don't mind do you?" Kenshin thought of the last time he had stayed in a room with his shishou. Somehow, he had ended up halfway off his futon without a blanket. It had been the middle of winter.

"No, that's fine," Kenshin lied beautifully.

"I just thought you could catch up-" Kenshin had done all the catching up he wanted to in less than ten minutes.

"It was a good idea Kaoru-dono," He assured her, inwardly dreading walking into his room. He hoped his shishou was sound asleep already.

"Oh, good." Kaoru sounded relieved. "Hiko-san didn't seem to mind but I know he likes to tease you sometimes-" _Understatement_, Kenshin thought sourly. When wasn't his shishou teasing him?

Kaoru finally reached the end of her excuses for sticking Hiko with Kenshin. "I'm glad you got back," She said, smiling at him. "Don't worry about doing anything tomorrow okay? Yahiko'll cover for you." No doubt he would be thrilled to find out about that. "Oyasuminasai, Kenshin,"

"Oyasumi," Kenshin sat thinking for several minutes after Kaoru had gone. Maybe he was being paranoid but Megumi had got him thinking. He couldn't see Katsura sacrificing his family just for the cause of a Bright Revolution, or any half-baked cause for that matter. But then, so many people had been changed since the Revolution. Maybe Katsura really did see it as the new revolution, the one to change the Meiji government for the better. If Katsura truly believed the Heaven's Judges' cause, he probably wouldn't hesitate to do anything to aid them, even at the expense of throwing away his life. But on the other hand, it wasn't just his life he was throwing away. But on the _other_ hand, if he was able to be so distant from his wife–

Kenshin shook his head vigorously. This was getting him nowhere. He would just rely on his instincts for the moment and trust that Katsura was truly in a tight spot. Everything he'd said had made since so far, and he had told Kenshin about two of the raids already. Three if he counted the one planned in three days.

Kenshin pushed all thoughts of the Heaven's Judges and Katsura out of his head as he made his way to his room. He paused briefly outside the closed shoji, listening for Hiko's telltale snores. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Good, he was asleep. Slipping in, Kenshin could hardly keep his eyes open long enough to drag himself to his futon. He pulled his yukata on unthinkingly and slid underneath the cover, eyes already closed. Ten minutes later, he was dreaming.

_I'm kind of a history buff, so I thought I would explain the reference to the Ikedaya. This is a true part of Japanese history. The Ikedaya was a hideout of the Ishin Shishi, andon June8th in 1864, they used this as a meeting place before they set fire to the city of Kyoto.They were ratted on though, and the Shinsengumi came to try and foil their plans. Takasugi Shinsaku was the leader of the kiheitai (the anti-shogunate groupYahiko's father was part of),a faction of the Ishin Shishi._

_arigatou - thank you_

_chotto - hold on, wait a second_

_daijoubu - are you okay, I'm okay_

_dou itashimashite - you're welcome_

_gomen - I'm sorry_

_kitsune - literally "fox", Sano's nickname for Megumi_

_kodachi - a small sword, shorter than both a wakizashi and katana_

_minna - everybody, everyone_

_oyasumi(nasai) - good night_

_sessha - a very humble way to refer to oneself_

_suman - I'm sorry_

_tou-san - dad_

_tsuka - a katana's hilt_

_wakizashi - a mid-size sword, shorter than a katana_

_yatta - alright, yes!_

_yukata - a light kimono worn in summer or for bed_

_Fighting abounds. I just can't seem to get away from the fight scenes. Please feel free to offer any crticisms or suggestions! Which brings me to . . .Thank you, Whatever Star, for bringing up Yahiko's natural competitive streak. I'll try and work on that._


	14. Chapter 14

_Finally, the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I think the next chapter will be out much sooner, seeing as school is finished as of May 8th for me. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14**

It was night. It was always night when he was out. He'd gotten another black-sealed envelope earlier that day. There were three names this time; he didn't recognize them, but he usually never did. He didn't keep up with stuff like that.

A man walked past the wall he was behind. Strange, that someone else was out so late. Must be one of the city's peacekeepers. Battousai smirked grimly to himself. They should have sent more than one. He would avoid them if at all possible. He still had several more streets to go before he found the people he was looking for.

He waited several minutes after the man had passed–no harm in being cautious–before slipping out from behind the shadows once more. He made it to his destination without further run-ins. There were no lights, as it should be. They shouldn't be expecting him. Maybe they thought the wall surrounding the house would keep him out. They should have researched their enemy better. He jumped over the wall easily, landing lightly near a koi pond. No sound from the house.

He started suddenly. He could have sworn the pond had just changed colors or–something. He stared at the pond suspiciously and jumped again as a koi stirred just under the surface, sending out ripples of reflected moonlight. Just a fish, that's all he had seen. Katsura would say he was too on edge. He'd commented about that when Battousai had returned from Otsu.

_Concentrate_, he told himself sternly. Business first. He just wanted to get it over with. He stopped again though as he passed by a prayer stone resting in front of the porch. Was that–_blood_ coming out from under it? Battousai blinked rapidly and took several steps backwards. He really must be losing it. Maybe being a hitokiri was finally getting to him.

But no, he breathed a sigh of relief as he looked closer at the stone, heart pounding. There was only a red ribbon waving slightly in the breeze. _Stop imagining things_, he growled at himself as he pushed the shoji aside and stepped into the silent house. Finding the right rooms, that would be the hard part. He'd just start with the first one­–

A lamp blazed into existence six feet in front of him, and he reached for his katana automatically. Was it a trap? It couldn't be, he realized as he looked, it was just a girl. Funny, she didn't look familiar but he could have sworn he knew her–

"Hitokiri Battousai," She said calmly. "My father knew you would be coming." _Kaoru_. He wondered why the name had popped into his head. "He said he wouldn't be able to defeat you but he would die trying, to protect his family. I'm not going to let him."

He made sure she saw his hand on his katana. "Stand back, I'm not here to kill you," He said gruffly.

"You may as well. Our father is all me and my younger brother have. If you kill him, you kill us as well." He shoved past her.

"Where is he?" He slid open the next shoji. "Oi–!" He choked on his words. He knew the girl standing in the middle of the room very well. She was mouthing the word _anata_. "T-T-Tomoe," Now he knew he was going crazy. "I thought–that you–" He whirled as the shoji behind him opened. Eiji stepped out, glaring at him.

"That's not my sister Battousai. You killed her you murdering bastard! You killed her and _you're_ the one who made her unhappy in the first place!"

"I didn't mean it!" He protested, darting a look back at Tomoe. He stared in shock. Tomoe had gone and in her place was Kiyosato, a sword in his hand.

"You did mean it. You meant it every single time you drew your sword! All I wanted was to live! Battousai, you should have never been born!" And he attacked, sword raised.

Battousai's face settled into a mask of coldness. "By bringing your sword into Kyoto you invited death! Allow me to respond to your invitation again!" He saw Kiyosato's face twisted in surprise, seeing the blade coming towards his throat.

"Iiya!" The shout came just before his katana slid through the person in front of him. Except that person wasn't Kiyosato. "Kenshin . . . you're not . . . Battousai anymore." The words didn't reach him though, all he saw was who he'd just impaled. Blood was spilling onto the light-colored kimono. And suddenly he remembered exactly who she was, everything she'd done for him and Yahiko and Sano.

"K-Kaoru-dono! Why are you here?" The katana dropped from his hands and he fell to his knees, touching her gingerly to see if it was real. Everything around him vanished. He was kneeling in the snow, turning red with Kaoru's blood.

"To stop you." Kaoru reached into her obi and lifted a tanto towards his face. He sat there in shock.

"Say that . . . you're not . . . Battousai . . . anymore," Kaoru said haltingly, eyes dropping shut. He grabbed the hand holding the tanto.

"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono!"

"Say it," She repeated. He pounded the snow angrily.

"I'm not! I'M NOT! I'M JUST HIMURA KENSHIN! HIMURA KENSHIN!"

000

Hiko had been sleeping quite soundly. In fact, he had even managed to stay in a drug-like slumber for the most part when his baka deshi began moaning unintelligibly in his sleep. Five minutes later though Hiko was wide awake, unable to block out Kenshin's shouts try as he might. Hiko glared at the ceiling as his deshi thrashed like a drowning fish, throwing his cover off of him. This was the reason the idiot had gotten so many colds when he was a kid.

Hiko listened with an annoyed expression for a minute, waiting to see if Kenshin would (a) shut the hell up or (b) shout himself hoarse. When neither happened, Hiko began running through his options to reclaim the former silence of the night. The shoji flew open though right as he considered pounding his deshi into the floor.

"Kenshin!"

Hiko relaxed. It was the Kamiya girl that his deshi was so fond of. He smirked to himself. This could give him more material to mercilessly tease Kenshin with later on. He'd just let her take care of things. Hiko listened as she moved quietly across the floor, kneeling down at Kenshin's futon. He was still screaming, first Kaoru's name, then his own. What could he possibly be dreaming about?

"Kenshin! Wake up!" Kaoru shook his arm entreatingly and Hiko was surprised by (but still thankful for) his deshi's immediate reaction. Kenshin jerked upright mid-shout, arm thrown outwards.

"Kenshin!"

He turned, blinking the cold sweat out of his eyes, and tried to slow his breathing. "Kaoru-dono," He still sounded out of breath. "What're you–did I wake you?" Hiko winced inwardly at the stupid question.

"You were having a nightmare or something," Kaoru said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. What were you dreaming about?"

"Suman for waking you," Kenshin apologized before expertly avoiding her question. "It was nothing. Just a dream." _Stupid_, he thought even as he said it. He knew Kaoru could see he was still shaking.

"Was it about the–the Bakumatsu?" Kaoru wasn't sure if she should ask.

"Aah. Kind of," Kenshin said, glad that he wasn't gasping for breath anymore. He couldn't stop shaking though. The ending of his dream kept replaying itself in his head, like the nightmare it was. He shuddered.

"Kenshin, please tell me," Kaoru touched his shoulder. _Just a dream_, Kenshin repeated the mantra to himself several times, feeling somewhat better at Kaoru's touch. Kaoru was right next to him, still very much alive. He wanted to grab her, just to be sure, but he restrained himself somehow.

"I really don't want to. It's not something you should hear," Kenshin said, hoping he wouldn't hurt her feelings too badly. Kaoru could only think of two things she shouldn't hear: one, about Kenshin's bloody past or two, some girl he had met during his days as a hitokiri. Since he'd talked about his past before, granted it wasn't a common occurrence, she decided it must be the last.

"Was it about a girl you knew?" Kaoru asked. She knew she'd struck home when Kenshin's face paled.

"W-well, now that you mention it . . ." He didn't go any further.

"I'm not going to get jealous Kenshin," Kaoru scoffed. "Just tell me." A thought occurred to her. She _had_ heard Kenshin say her name after all. "Was it about me?" She didn't think Kenshin's face could get any whiter. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. "For kami's sake Kenshin, if you're going to say something, say it!" Kaoru cried, becoming exasperated. She was kind of glad though that she had been in Kenshin's dream.

"Kaoru-dono . . ." Kenshin sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. Just . . . don't get the wrong idea." So he told her, about the assignment he was on, the house he'd gone to, the girl that had reminded him of her. He stumbled through the encounter with Tomoe, and stopped after he told her what Kiyosato had said before coming at him with his katana. Kaoru waited.

"That wasn't it was it?" She asked. "You said I was in it and you haven't mentioned me once yet."

"I'm getting to it," Kenshin said. "I lifted my katana to stab Kiyosato and sessha–sessha didn't even see you. It was exactly what Tomoe did when–when sessha–went to–I didn't know what I was going to do." Kenshin wasn't looking at her anymore. "I killed you Kaoru-dono," He whispered. Kaoru thought she'd heard him wrong.

"What?"

"Sessha killed you," Kenshin repeated, even softer. Kaoru couldn't think of anything to say for a moment.

"You would never do that though Kenshin," Kaoru said with false cheer. "I know it! It was just a dream. Besides, even in the dream you weren't trying to kill me were you?" _I hope not_, She though fervently.

"It doesn't matter," Kenshin said. "Just because one doesn't mean to do something doesn't mean they can be excused from taking responsibility for it." He didn't feel any better after telling Kaoru his dream, only worse if that was possible.

_Kenshin _. . . Kaoru saw the depressed look in his eyes. What was she supposed to say to that?

"You can kick me out now," Kenshin said, still staring dully at the floor.

"Stop torturing yourself over a dream!" Kaoru exploded. "Maybe you can hate yourself for something like that but I can't! Stop thinking about your past so much! No wonder you had a dream like that, all you've done for the past week is think about the Bakumatsu!" She pounded a fist into an open hand. "We need to take your mind off all this Kenshin, starting tomorrow." Kenshin stared at her, forgetting his dream for a moment.

"Oro?" Kaoru gave him a fierce smile.

"Just you wait, I've got ideas already."

"But Kaoru-dono–you're not going to–?"

"Kick you out for that dishonorable dream?" Kenshin almost smiled at the mischievous look in Kaoru's eye. "Maybe later but for tonight I'll let you go back to sleep. Sweet dreams, Kenshin." And she waltzed out the door.

Kenshin laid back on his pillow, smiling to himself. Maybe it was better that he had told Kaoru his dream. Somehow, she'd been able to make a joke out of it. "Kaoru-dono," He said to himself, closing his eyes as he began drifting off to sleep. At least, he thought he'd said it to himself.

"Going to have a couple of nicer dreams now?" Kenshin jerked back to awareness at the rough voice.

"Sh-shishou!" He spluttered, looking over. His shishou was on his back, head turned towards him. "You–you heard?" He croaked.

"It was difficult not to hear," Hiko replied dryly. "I think your screams woke up half of Tokyo." Kenshin's face flamed.

"Was I that loud?"

"Well, I give that Kamiya girl credit for shutting you up as quick as possible," Hiko said. "She has quite a nice touch, don't you think baka deshi?"

"I–I wouldn't know," Kenshin stammered, hating his shishou at the moment. "Anyway . . . good night." He turned away from his master, pulling the cover over his head to ward off further attempts at conversation. He heard his shishou chuckle.

"Good night . . . baka deshi."

000

Kenshin was relieved when nobody said anything about the commotion the night before. Of course, he didn't know that the only ones who had woken up where his shishou and Kaoru. Misao had stayed on the roof all night but had ended up dozing off somewhere around three. Aoshi had brought her inside when he finally returned two hours later, just as dawn was adding its muted color to the black night sky. Now, with the new sun bright in the sky, everyone was crowded around Kaoru's table, trying to fit an elbow in to grab breakfast.

"Ne, Aoshi-sama, tell everyone what you heard last night," Misao encouraged as she reached for the onigiri Megumi had made that morning, aided by Yumiko, who couldn't be told her help wasn't wanted. There was an assortment of food on the low-lying table in the dining room. Megumi had outdone herself. Hiko had complemented her ebini twice, making Kenshin wonder why it was all Hiko could do to grudgingly give him even one "good" during training.

Aoshi was calmly eating tofu dengaku and paused at Misao's excited comment.

"Yeah, where'd you run off to?" Yahiko demanded, looking like a chipmunk with cheeks full of onigiri.

"Save some for me," Sano mumbled, trying not to spray soba noodles across the table. Yahiko made a face at him and ate faster.

"Aoshi-samaaaaaaa!" Misao whined. "Come on, it's important, Himura should-"

"Who wants to do something fun today?" Kaoru interrupted.

"Aoshi?" Kenshin said, ignoring Kaoru's attempt to change the subject. She glared at him. There went her plan of taking Kenshin's mind off everything. Clearly, he didn't want to forget about things even for a few days.

"There were some Heaven's Judges in the street yesterday, talking about you going to Yama-chou. I went to investigate. Considering the events of yesterday though, I would guess that you already know what I'm going to tell you."

"About the allegiances of former hitokiri?" Kenshin asked and Misao gaped at him.

"Yes." Aoshi responded.

"Himura! Damnit, I thought it would be a surprise!" Misao said angrily. "How the hell did you find that out?"

"Such language," Megumi said admonishingly while Kaoru nodded agreement.

Misao threw a glare in their general direction. "Well it doesn't matter," She said, tossing her long braid. I'm still gonna kick some Heaven's Judges' ass in a couple of days!" She gave a wide grin and made a v with her fingers.

"Yeah! Same here!" Yahiko resounded with a somewhat muffled tone. The group at the table all stopped their respective movements as a sharp knock came from the front door. Kenshin and Katsura exchanged a glance.

"I'll go," Kenshin offered, rising. Sano shoved him back down.

"Correct me if I heard wrong, but you're the one they're gonna be comin' to kill. _I'll_ check it out." He strode to the door before Kenshin could refuse. Kenshin was frowning slightly, lost in thought.

"Don't tell me you haven't determined yet if it's friend or foe?" Hiko asked mockingly.

"They're not here to kill," Kenshin said, not letting on that he had only just reached that conclusion.

"Ahou," The sharp voice left no doubt as to who was at the door.

"Saitou," Kenshin said, getting up to greet the former Shinsengumi who was berating Sano for thinking he could have been an enemy.

"No one's going to attack your friends' dojo again, they've already communicated their wishes to Battousai. Anything more would be suicide." Sano scowled in response and mumbled something unintelligible as Saitou strode past him. "Go play with that little boy the Kamiya girl is training, Battousai and I need to talk."

Sano fumed. "Look, you're not the only one cleaning up after the Meiji on this, so stop talking to me like I'm a kid!"

"You're right, that complements you too much. How about a dog?" Saitou taunted.

"Kenshin! You better do something before I kill this guy!" Sano said warningly.

"Save your threats for someone you can actually beat," Saitou said as he walked to the dining room, leaving Sano to steam at the door. Battousai, I've got some news for you." He didn't enter the room.

"What's that?" Kenshin asked, taking Saitou's hint and getting up to follow him. "Should Katsura-san come too?" Saitou, with a disfavorable look and muttered oath about the Ishin Shishi, nodded at Katsura to come as well. "You may as well come too," Saitou said, addressing Hiko. Hiko eyed him.

"Nice of you to include me in the plans I'm already part of," He said sarcastically as he stood, thanking Megumi again for the meal. She gave a suitably embarrassed laugh.

"I heard you were out of the Heaven's Judges," Saitou said to Katsura as Kenshin led them outside to the dojo yard.

"That's true," Katsura acknowledged. "It was becoming too risky to stay in and keep contact with Himura."

"So it is good that I came," Saitou said to himself.

"Have they decided on the stations to attack then?" Katsura asked. "They hadn't when I left. I wanted to stay long enough to find out but they were already pretty sure that I was compromising their missions and didn't talk about it in front of me." Saitou nodded.

"I met up with Shinomori last night. He had just been listening to a group of the Heaven's Judges discussing their plans." Saitou smirked as he recalled his and Aoshi's conversation. "Shinomori said their guards left much to be desired. Anyway, he got the names and times that the stations are to be attacked." Saitou pulled several sheets of paper from his pocket.

"Hey now, don't start without me!" The three turned. Sano was stomping over from the gate.

"Through pouting?" Saitou asked.

"I was just giving you some more time to get used to having me around again," Sano retorted. "I figure you can handle it now. What've you got?"

"Cheh," Saitou gave him all the notice he might have to an annoying child and turned back to Katsura and Kenshin. "I had thought you would be coming over to the station today Battousai," He said reprovingly, then gave Kenshin a condescending look. "But I guess you were already worn out from yesterday." Kenshin pretended not to hear the disdainful tone.

"A little, yes." He could sense his shishou's disapproving stare.

"It's good that I decided to stop by then," Saitou said. He laid the papers on the porch with a slap. "I discussed these with Shinomori last night. For being an Oniwabanshuu, he has good military strategies. Similar to the Shinsengumi." It may have sounded insulting but Kenshin knew it was the only way Saitou complimented.

The papers Saitou had laid out were detailed maps of two nearby wards in Tokyo, Shio-ku and Futsuu-ku, as well as the ward they were in, Chuushin-ku. Boxed names of people with arrows coming from them and pointing to streets, names with stars next to them also with arrows drawn to buildings and streets made it look like a complicated puzzle. Kenshin pointed to a place on the second map.

"You have defenses at the river?" Saitou nodded.

"Shinomori guesses that they're going to stage a distraction then attack the stations."

"At the river?" Sano scoffed. "What're they gonna do, bring in some lifeboats?" He laughed.

"Ahou," Saitou said bitingly. "It's to keep everyone on the wrong side. If you'd bothered to look at the maps," He stabbed a finger down at them, "you'd notice that all the stations to be attacked are on the West side of the river, whereas the defenses at the river are set up on the East side."

"Right, I was just testing you," Sano said quickly, hating himself for letting Saitou put him down so easily. "Hey, I see ya got my name there," He looked proudly at the kanji printed next to the river. "What's my job?"

"Keeping the Heaven's Judges from coming across. Of course they'll already have soldiers on the West side but the more we keep out, the better."

Sano nodded. "Good plan."

"Nothing less from a member of the Shinsengumi," Katsura murmured as he looked over the three maps. "They're aiming for the most strategic parts of the city," He noted. "The soldiers' barracks here, will you have them waiting at the back to attack?"

Saitou nodded. "We're letting them take care of their own lodgings. The governor's building though," He pointed to a red dot surrounded by several smaller green dots. "It's reasonable to assume this is where they're going to concentrate they're attack. If they succeed, it will effectively shut off communication from all the smaller government buildings, most importantly the financial and ambassadors' buildings." He pointed out two of the green dots.

"I'll go there," Kenshin said.

"That's what we planned," Saitou replied, indicating Kenshin's name with the arrow pointing to the governor's building. We weren't expecting you to be allied with us Katsura," Saitou said, looking him over, "but since you are, you can join us at the ambassador's building. That seems fitting enough. Hiko, I've stationed you at the financial building. I'm sure you're able to handle it by yourself." Hiko gave a nod that said he couldn't see why anyone would think otherwise. Kenshin for one hadn't seen much that his master couldn't handle.

"Where are you gonna be?" Sano asked.

"Look at the map, idiot" Saitou said, adding, "At the governor's with Battousai. The best are needed in the most important places."

"Thanks." Sano muttered. This wasn't one of the times to argue though. Just as much help was needed at the river and much as he hated to admit it, Kenshin and Saitou would be much more helpful than he would faced with numbers of skilled samurai. Probably Katsura too, although Sano hadn't seen him fight. Of course he'd heard rumors of the Choushuu leader and if they had any truth to them, Katsura was good enough.

"There will be a battalion stationed at the Heaven's Judges main headquarters," Saitou pointed at the only yellow dot on the map. "If they try to reconvene there in a last ditch effort, they'll be captured."

"How do you know that's their headquarters?" Sano asked, noticing it wasn't located too far away from his favorite gambling joint.

"More late night wandering," Saitou replied. "I've found it comes in handy."

"Aoshi and the Oniwabanshuu?" Kenshin asked, eyes scanning the three pages. "Ah, here." He found their names and Sano followed his gaze.

"The shipping yards?" Sano looked puzzled. "What's going on there?" Saitou's face took on a proud look.

"I was doing some reconnaissance down at the bay a couple of days ago on a lead from that blathering chief Kawaji. Apparently one of the ships is owned by Yamamoto Genji, one of the highest ranked members of the Heaven's Judges. He plans to sail out to the Ryukyu islands and gather his sympathizers for a surprise attack on Tokyo. We're not going to let that happen though. The Oniwabanshuu should be quite capable of taking care of them. There are several Armstrong cannons aboard, though if Shinomori did his job last night, they were taken out of commission." Sano nodded appreciatively.

"Sounds like you've got everything under control Saitou," He said.

"I don't need your approval Sagara," Saitou said. "Everything is set though, all you three have to do is show up in two days."

"Kaoru-dono and Yahiko–" Kenshin began.

"I knew you would say that," Saitou said with distaste. "There's nothing to worry about there. Even if the Heaven's Judges were out for personal revenge, it's not going to happen while they're trying to accomplish their ultimate goal." Saitou gave a lop-sided smirk. "Anyway, I know that Kamiya girl is formidable enough with a shinai." He folded his papers back up and stuffed them in his pocket. "I need to go approve this with Kawaji now. Keep alive for two more days Battousai,"

"He still hasn't run this by Kawaji?" Sano asked as Saitou strolled through the gate, knowing the short temper that the chief of police possessed.

"If he's smart, this Kawaji will listen to him," Hiko said. "If we follow his and Shinomori's plan, the Heaven's Judges will either be disbanded or arrested in three days time." Sano gave Hiko an edgewise glance.

"So it's that good huh?" He asked dubiously. He knew Aoshi was supposed to be a military genius and all that but if what Saitou said was going on at the docks was a sign of what was to be expected . . . they'd have to be good and prepared.

"Well, shall we finish breakfast?" Hiko asked.

_ahou – moron, idiot_

_anata – dear, beloved_

_ebini – shrimp with sake_

_dengaku – tofu with miso_

_iiya – very informal way to say no_

_kami – god/s_

_onigiri – seaweed-wrapped rice balls stuffed with fish_

_Otsu –the village where Battousai and Tomoe hid_

_sessha – this unworthy one_

_suman – sorry_

_tanto – short dagger _

_Well, I'm worried about how the next chapter's going to progress. But I think this went ok, so let me know._


	15. Chapter 15

_Well, slightly shorter than the previous chapter but at least a much quicker update._

**Chapter 15 **

The remaining two days passed quickly. Saitou stayed away preparing last minute details; Aoshi stayed inside the dojo meditating for most of the day; Misao occupied herself with Katsura's children, teaching them her favorite kenpo moves, while Yahiko watched with a disinterested air although he was really analyzing each move down to the last detail. Hiko did what he did best and drank sake, taking extended walks around Tokyo. He drug Kenshin around with him one day, saying he would serve as a convenient means of transportation for his groceries. Kenshin for his part had gritted his teeth and obliged him, letting Hiko saddle his sakabatou with as many buckets and bags as it would hold. It almost seemed iniquitous that his sword should be used for such menial tasks. By the time they started back to the dojo, Kenshin was sure he'd have a permanent dent in his shoulder once he put his sword down.

Kaoru busied herself cleaning up the dojo and house, dragging Yahiko and Misao over to help her at random intervals. Sano somehow managed to disappear at these times, doing who knew what. Gambling, Kaoru surmised. Megumi, to her credit, stayed at the dojo and did most of the cooking. Gensai-sensei had offered to watch over her patients for her during the next three days.

Katsura spent most of his hours in the dojo yard, so intent on practicing that he usually didn't hear Kaoru call him for meals until the third time. Kaiba joined him occasionally, when he deemed the kenpo moves Misao was demonstrating just weren't showy enough to be worth learning.

The day of the attack arrived too soon. Breakfast was quieter than usual and lunch almost completely void of conversation. Chief-of-police Kawaji stopped by in the afternoon, letting them know that Saitou was still going ahead with his plan, although from the way he was talking, Kawaji had serious doubts about the plan's ingenuity. From the sound of things, Saitou hadn't deigned to ask the chief of police for his input. Probably he had simply told Kawaji that things were going to be run with Shinsengumi methods and efficiency and left it at that.

By supper time, the atmosphere was positively solemn, although attempts at conversation were made. They all fell flat. Even Misao wasn't her usual chipper self. The only people that did any extended talking were the children. Yahiko and Kaiba were quieter than Kaiba's siblings though. Yahiko was furious that he wasn't being allowed to fight and Kaiba was as well, although he wasn't quite sure he would want to fight if given the chance.

"I feel like I'm in a burial ground," Hiko commented as Kaoru stood to clear the dishes. "Doesn't anyone have something optimistic to say?"

"Genki, genki minna!" Misao cried, jumping to her feet. "Come on, we've faced worse than this before!" She looked at Aoshi, looking solemn as usual, and asked with a questioning tone, "Haven't we?"

Kenshin stood up, sliding his sakabatou into his hakama. "I'm going to go over there," He said, making his way to the door. Katsura made to follow him.

"But it's still early!" Kaoru said. "You can wait another hour at least." She didn't feel good about this it all.

"It's already past nine Jou-chan," Sano said, surprised himself at how late it had become. "Guess I better get over there too. Can't have Saitou thinking I'm slacking."

Hiko waved at the three. "Enjoy yourselves. I think I'll stay here a while longer." He took a languorous sip of his sake.

"Suit yourself," Sano shrugged. Kenshin's shishou confused him at times.

"We should be going too," Misao said anxiously. "It'll take a while to get to the docks. Omasu and Okon are probably already there."

Aoshi stood in agreement. "Kamiya, take care. I don't expect casualties from either end but you can never be too safe."

Misao nodded fervently. "Right, keep the gate locked. If we needa come running in, we'll just break it down."

"Don't even! Then I'll have to fix it!" Yahiko retorted.

"Yare yare, such a whiner," Sano said, cuffing Yahiko on the head. Yahiko shoved his hand away viciously. "Maa, let's get this show on the road," Sano said. "See ya Jou-chan. Don't let Yahiko get too scared okay?" Yahiko let out something between a screech and a growl.

"Kiyotsukete ne!" Kaoru said, following as everyone filed out the door to go their separate ways. She waited until the last hint of clothing disappeared from sight before turning to head back inside. She sat at the table with a sigh. She should be out there fighting too. But Megumi had told her that any more injuries to her ribs could result in permanent damage. If she hadn't stayed of her own accord, Kenshin probably would have had a conniption fit anyway. She could hear him now, 'Kaoru-dono, don't do that, Kaoru-dono, get some rest.' The more she thought about it, the more it ticked her off. He acted as if she didn't have even a rudimentary knowledge of kenjutsu! Kaoru had to keep telling herself it was only because he didn't want anything bad to happen to keep her blood pressure under "explode."

"I'm leaving. Make sure those kids don't follow me." Hiko's voice dragged her thoughts from the long wait ahead of her.

"H-hai. Leaving already Hiko-san?" She glanced at the clock. Already almost ten! "Do you think it'll take long?" Kaoru asked as Hiko threw his cape around his shoulders.

He flashed her a smile that contained a trace of a smirk. "Not on my part. Most probably we'll be back by early morning. By the time you wake up, everyone will be in their beds."

"By the time Yahiko wakes up." Kaoru corrected. She knew there was no way she was sleeping that night.

"Busu!" Yahiko broke in. "Don't think you can make me go to bed! I may not be able to go fight but I'm gonna sit here until the last person walks through that door!" And so saying, Yahiko faced the door with crossed arms, determined to keep to his assertion.

"Good luck with that boy." Hiko managed to keep all traces of playful mockery from his tone until he added, "Try not to fall on your shinai, okay?"

Yahiko glared at the self-assured swordsman. "Don't worry about me, a samurai can go for days without sleep."

"Hmph, you sound as stupid as my baka deshi did at your age."

Yahiko swelled with pride at being compared to Kenshin. Who cared if it wasn't meant as a compliment.

"Take care, Hiko-san," Kaoru said as he strode out the door. "I'm going to make a bath for everyone when they get back." Why not? There was nothing else she was going to do. "Yahiko-"

"I'm staying right here," He interrupted. "If you fall asleep, I'll tell you when they get back."

Kaoru gave him a look that plainly conveyed her thoughts about his intended all-night vigil. "Fine. Don't come complaining to me when you have a crick in your neck tomorrow. I'm going to get some wood and–do something. Don't try sneaking off, got it?"

"I said I'm staying right here," Yahiko retorted.

Kaoru glanced at the table. Shinta had fallen asleep sitting up. "Kaiba-kun," Kaiba was slouching against the shoji, staring blankly at the door. "Would you put your brother to bed please?"

Kaiba seemed to be considering something. "I'll put him with Yumiko," He said finally. "I'm going to stay up and wait with Yahiko." Kaoru rolled her eyes. Stupid kids. She wasn't going to discourage them though.

"Alright. Ganbare yo." As she stepped out to get the wood, she looked up at the moonless, cloudy sky. Tiny snowflakes were floating down gently, the first snow of the year. Kaoru held her hand out, catching several of the delicate ice crystals in her palm. _Please be safe everyone._

000

It started at the river, as predicted. Sano was cursing his bad luck to get stuck with such boring work when the first wave of Heaven's Judges surged forward. They had waited for the soldiers to get past the middle of the bridge before they emerged from their hiding places in the nearby woods. Sano had strategically kept himself on the bank. He was pretty sure cutting down a bridge full of people might be one of the first things the Heaven's Judges had in mind.

Doing a quick head count as men poured from the woods, Sano didn't see as many as he had expected. Hell, it almost seemed like there were more Meiji soldiers than Heaven's Judges. Then he didn't have any more time because the fight had started.

"First unit, across the bridge!" Kawaji called when he saw the Heaven's Judges burst from the woods. He had been given the position of Commander. Sano had thought it a lousy choice.

The men standing on the bridge panicked. "Kawaji shireikan, they're coming from both sides!" One of the men cried, pointing wildly. Sano saw he was right. More men, a lot more than were on the East side, were rushing towards the bridge from the West side of the river. Well, wasn't that a nice surprise. They thought they could trap everyone in the middle of the river and take them out at their leisure.

"Ready your weapons!" Kawaji ordered. "Fire when I say!" He gave the men several seconds to lift their carbines, then shouted, "Ute!" A handful of Heaven's Judges fell to the ground. Not nearly enough to make a significant dent. "Aim carefully!" Kawaji warned.

"This is worthless," Sano muttered. "Kawaji, get your men off that bridge!" He yelled. "If you don't, it's going to be in that river in less than five minutes, and I don't think your men are going to be able to pull themselves out of that current!" Assessing the situation, Kawaji turned again to his men.

"All units! Move from the bridge as quickly as possible and fire at will!" He ordered, waving at the opposite shore. The men obeyed quickly, shoving each other forward in their eagerness to get off what would otherwise be their coffin. Satisfied, Sano went to meet the Heaven's Judge head on.

The cry of _Tenchuu_ was resounding throughout the air. Sano's fist slid into a man's mouth in the middle of his cry. He kept going until he reached the back of the line and glanced behind to see his handiwork. More than twenty down, it was a start. He looked up sharply at a cry from the river.

"Tasukete! The bridge is falling!" Half of the soldiers were still standing on the bridge, trapped on both sides now by clusters of Heaven's Judges with ready swords.

"Kuso!" Sano sprinted over, knowing he wouldn't make it as he saw the flash of several katana. The bridge slumped into the swiftly moving river just as he got there. Sano planted a foot into one of the Heaven's Judges at the back and used his body to sweep another into the river. "Oi, hold on to the lines!" Sano shouted down at the Meiji soldiers. Several of them lost their grip as he spoke, screaming as they were rushed away by the icy current.

Sano felt several shots whiz by him, stopping the enemy who had been about to attack him in his tracks. "Kawaji, get your men out of that river before they freeze!" Sano said as he turned to face the rest of the Heaven's Judges.

"Unit one!" Kawaji shouted across the river to the men now marooned on the West side. "Just fight, we'll try and get there as soon as possible! Unit three, go help your comrades!" The remaining three units that hadn't crossed the bridge were instructed to continue fighting.

It was a race against time now, Sano thought. If they didn't subdue the Heaven's Judges on this side, the larger force on the West side would quickly overpower the one unit that had gotten over the bridge. That would leave them free to join their compatriots at the governor's. Sano's lips tightened determinedly. He wasn't letting one Heaven's Judge get past him to give Kenshin any extra trouble. It was time to up the stakes.

"Tench-!" The zealous cry was cut short as Sano kicked the person behind him, sending him into the river. He looked at his bandaged right hand. Megumi wouldn't be happy, and he wouldn't feel good afterwards, but the only way they could make this into a victory was if someone brought in a hell of a lot more power.

It began to snow lightly, and several small snowflakes drifted softly onto Sano's bandages, melting almost as soon as they landed. Smiling fiercely, Sano lifted his right hand into the sky and with a cry slammed his hand towards the next group of men rushing at him.

"Futae no kiwami!"

000

The docks were devoid of any noise save the water lapping at the hulls of the ships and the occasional cry of a gull. All eyes were fixed on the_ Ryuu_, the ship that Yamamoto was supposed to be using. It was still cloaked in darkness. No one had been seen moving aboard it since the Oniwabanshuu had arrived. In fact, it didn't look like anyone was on the ship at all. The cannons were pointing outwards in the same place they had been three days earlier, covered by a tarp and lining the ship's deck.

Sitting behind a packing crate, Misao waited impatiently, rapping her fingers on the rough wood that lined the piers. She had suggested to Aoshi that he just dispose of the cannons but he had said that would obviously ruin what was supposed to be a surprise attack. The cannons had already been primed when he had disabled them, so the Heaven's Judges wouldn't notice the wall of tar he had put in at the cannon's nose. They _would_ have noticed if all their cannons were gone. Still, Misao had wished Aoshi had listened to her. It would make things a lot easier.

Staring with forced patience at the blackened ship now, she was almost glad the cannons were still there. At least it would give them something to do. Maybe Saitou had messed up and there really wasn't anything happening at the docks. Maybe the _Ryuu_ was just an import ship from Germany or the Netherlands. She rapped her fingers harder and gave a strangled sigh.

"Misao." Aoshi's voice came from several meters away. Misao was alert immediately.

"Is there something?" She whispered, squinting into the darkness. The moonless night was going to make things more difficult. A light flared from the ship, and Misao could see movement then. Several more lights appeared from different parts of the ship, and then ghostly shapes outlined by the lit lanterns began crawling up the masts. "A signal," Misao whispered, rising halfway. They must have been waiting to make sure they weren't going to be attacked.

"Wait," Aoshi said. "There will be more." He was right. Within five minutes thirty-odd men came from different directions at staggered intervals. Misao was twitching with anticipation. Omasu and Okon were waiting as well, in the _Ryuu_'s hold.

Aoshi waited until the last men had stepped onto the docks–carefully blocking the entrance by placing a handmade self-activated bomb behind him–before he slipped out from behind his crate, neatly cutting the cautious man in two.

The sound of kodachi slicing through bone was enough to alert everyone of what was happening. "Take your places, your places!" A cry came from the ship. Omasu and Okon must have taken action. The lights were suddenly extinguished and Misao could hear the sound of frantic men running towards the ship. Aoshi cut one of the stragglers down and he gave a gurgled cry.

Misao got ready to leap from behind her crate, kunai ready. She sucked a breath in as she saw one of the Heaven's Judges rushing at Aoshi from behind. "Aoshi-sama!" Misao jumped across the crate and raced his way, tossing a handful of kunai at the attacker. "Turn around!" Misao shouted. She could hardly hear herself over the shouts and sounds of fighting from all around.

She slowed with relief when Aoshi thrust his kodachi behind him just as the Heaven's Judge soldier was about to strike. The man ran straight into the kodachi, his own katana falling as his hands opened with shock. There were angry cries coming from the ship. Misao grinned. Aoshi hadn't even used his second kodachi yet. This was going to be easy.

She saw Aoshi's face change suddenly. He was looking at her with an alarmed expression, mouth moving. "Huh?" Misao shouted, unable to hear what he was saying. She was unprepared for the blast that threw her off her feet. Somehow, one of the cannons had fired correctly.

A cloud of dust and wood splinters exploded in front of Misao and she went flying backwards, crashing against the crate she had just hopped over. "I–itaiiii . . ." Misao groaned, pushing herself upright shakily. She bit back a cry as her left arm throbbed. Not good. Several slivers of wood had pierced through her clothing and lodged in her arms and chest. She pulled them out with a grimace.

"Misao!" She had to wait a minute for her eyes to focus on Aoshi. By the time they did, he was standing over her, hand extended.

"I'm good," Misao forced herself to say, although her arm really hurt. "Go on, Omasu and Okon need you." Aoshi nodded and sprinted back towards the ship, where the Heaven's Judges he hadn't killed had boarded. Misao sat on the ground dizzily for what seemed like forever but had to be only a few minutes before she forced herself to stand. There were too many people on the _Ryuu_ for Aoshi to handle alone. As an Oniwabanshuu, she would fight by her okashira until the death. Holding two sets of kunai in her right hand, Misao ran towards the ship just as the first snowflakes of winter began to fall.

_busu - ugly_

_ganbare yo - good luck (literally, do your best)_

_genki -_ _cheer up_

_kiyotsukete ne - be careful_

_minna - everyone, everybody_

_okashira - boss_

_shireikan - commander_

_tasukute - help!_

_tenchuu - divine retribution_

_yare yare - vocal exasperation_

_More fighting to come . . . Xzig-zagx and skenshingumi, thanks for the reviews! (hopefully the OOC-ness has been lessened in this chapter). I'm glad to see I've managed to keep at least two readers with my deathly slow updating. Oh, and a final author's note . . . yes, I know Katsura gave up his sword because he ruined Kenshin's life but I wanted him to be part of my "task force" so once again artistic license jumped into the picture. Sorry if this is unacceptable to any only-by-the-book fans._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 is finally here! You can pelt me with e-stones for taking a ridiculously long amount of time to update. I can take it, really._

Chapter 16

Kenshin's mind was filled with thoughts of the Bakumatsu as he stood outside the governor's office. Waiting to ambush the opposition was something he had done many a time in Kyoto. Usually he had done it by himself though. Beside him, Saitou was leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets, calmly gazing at the house and contemplating who-knew-what. The units of soldiers behind them were talking quietly among themselves.

"It should be any time now," Saitou said abruptly, straightening his long form.

"Aah," Kenshin agreed. He felt the change in the air too.

"Battousai, don't let those soldiers get in my way," Saitou addressed the government men with contempt. "I wouldn't want to accidentally maim one with my gatotsu." His eyes gleamed as he lifted his katana from its sheath. "Here they come."

Kenshin saw the shadowy shapes, silent as owls, flitting through the woods. They were expecting a confrontation then. Something seemed odd about it though . . .

"Horses!" One of the soldiers breathed, pointing to the left and right of the trees. "They brought horses!" He elbowed the man next to him and soon the whole battalion was talking nervously.

"It's samurai," One of the soldiers said.

"So many of them! We can't fight all of them!"

'Idiots, we're samurai too!" Another said with contempt. "All they've got is their katana and we've got swords too if it comes to that, right here," He shook his carbine to emphasize the bayonet at the end.

"But on horses–!"

Saitou was looking at the small army just behind the tree-line with a small smile. There were several score of horses prancing nervously around them. "They've sent the best here," He said. "Good. By the way Battousai," He turned to Kenshin, "it doesn't matter to me what you do to them, just don't show them any mercy."

The horses suddenly surged forward, the samurai on their backs shouting wildly. "They'll send the horses in first and the cavalry afterwards," Kenshin said, ignoring Saito's aside. "Take down as many horses as you can!"

"You don't have to tell a member of the Shinsengumi how to fight," Saitou replied, already in the stance for the first level gatotsu. "IKUSO!" He and Kenshin sped forward at the same time. The thundering of the horses' hooves got louder. There was a shrill whinny as Saitou pierced through the breast of one horse with his gatotsu. The katana went all the way through the horse's neck and impaled the rider as well.

"Kuzu ryuu sen!" Saitou saw the flash from Kenshin's ultimate technique and watched with deference as the rurouni altered the move to compensate for the high number of Heaven's Judges forces. Nine horses fell to the ground, and only three of the riders managed to stagger to their feet.

"An effective move, Battousai," Saitou said as he sent his katana through one of the horsemen. "I'll leave you to take care of the horses." He took off towards the woods to draw out the rest of the Heaven's Judges, leaving the rest of the horsemen to Kenshin and the Meiji soldiers.

Some of the soldiers were shooting the riders off their mounts and then jumping on the master-less horses, trampling the Heaven's Judges underfoot. Moving slowly but consistently closer to the woods, Kenshin continued to speed through the herd of horses, using his double sword technique to take down as many as possible. He had incapacitated five other horses and was swinging his sakabatou up to the neck of the last horse in the line when a katana clanged against his sakabatou, protecting the horse. The rider jumped down, still blocking Kenshin's sword, and took his helmet off, hanging it from the horse's reins.

"Himura Battousai," He said, slapping his horse on the side. It trotted off. "I was looking for you. I wonder, do you still not know who I am?" The man's supercilious expression didn't change as his eyes met Kenshin's frigid stare.

"Takahashi Genji." Kenshin returned. "An Imperialist from Satsuma. You served under Takamori Saigou."

The man smiled. "You finally remember!" He said, genuinely pleased.

"It's difficult to forget the night at the Ikedaya," Kenshin said shortly. "Or a traitor like yourself. Katsura-san was right in hesitating to join forces with Satsuma."

"So instead he chose to sell us out, taking many men who would have been valuable in reinstating the Emperor!" Takahashi said bitterly.

"Katsura-san didn't sell you out, you chose to attack us," Kenshin said.

"The alliance was bad to begin with," Takahashi spat. "Miyabe knew Katsura would lead his clan to ruin. That's the reason we attacked."

"Miyabe was a coward," Kenshin replied. "He ran as soon as the fighting started and took the next ship out. And still Katsura-san kept the ties with Satsuma."

"Stupid of him," Takahashi said. "But now that we've discussed the past Battousai, let's move on to the future. You refused to join the Heaven's Judges,"

"There won't be any more Heaven's Judges after tonight," Kenshin interrupted. It had started to snow lightly and he brushed away the stray flakes that had landed on his eyelashes.

"Maybe not but there won't be any renegade hitokiri either," Takahashi replied. "You've been wandering around avoiding punishment now for ten years. You may have the government on your side, helping them out and all, but don't think that's going to stop others like us from giving you what you deserve. I've heard you're trying to make up for what you did in the Bakumatsu," Takahashi lowered his katana. "Allow me to help you in your undertaking."

"I could say the same to you," Kenshin said. "Conspirators against the government aren't the kind of people who should be offering to grant reparations for others."

"I'm not conspiring against the governor, I'm doing it for the Emperor's good," Takahashi said smoothly. "He just doesn't realize intelligent advice when he hears it." He sheathed his katana. "A draw, Battousai. That's fair enough I think. You'll have more time to think about your death than those people you killed ever did." Takahashi walked several steps away and turned. "Well?"

Kenshin dropped into a battoujutsu stance as he sheathed his sakabatou. "Come." Takahashi was fast, Kenshin had to give him that, but there was no way he was beating Kenshin's drawing technique. They passed each other, swords out, and Kenshin knew he had landed a well-placed hit. Takahashi had been a shade too slow. Kenshin doubled over as he landed though and Takahashi watched with a satisfied smile on his face, although the shoulder of his sword-arm looked like it had been dislocated.

"Your–saiya," Kenshin rasped, tasting blood in his mouth.

"Don't look at me as if I cheated. I simply used my saiya instead of my katana, it still had to be drawn." As Kenshin pulled himself up with his sakabatou, Takahashi thrust his katana out in front of him, keeping it leveled at Kenshin. "Let's start the real fight now."

Kenshin sprang up from the ground, sakabatou held across his chest. Unprepared for the sudden swiftness, Takahashi stumbled backwards as Kenshin shoved the reverse-blade sword at his throat. Kenshin continued shoving him backwards, then swiftly brought his sakabatou to Takahashi's head. More prepared now, Takahashi raised his katana to block it, reaching for his saiya as he did so. Kenshin saw the move and slid his sakabatou down, smashing Takahashi's hand.

"You're open," Takahashi grunted through the pain, bringing his katana down at Kenshin's shoulder.

"Not quite." Kenshin whipped his saiya from his hakama, and still keeping Takahashi from grabbing his own saiya, blocked the strike an inch from his head.

"Now what Battousai?" Takahashi gave a wolfish smile. It disappeared when Kenshin struck his arm with the sakabatou again and whirled to gain more force. Ignoring what must have been a shattered arm, Takahashi drew his saiya and barely managed to block Kenshin's powerful blow. He knew he was losing, and so did Kenshin.

Kenshin stepped back as Takahashi dropped his sheath, unable to make his fingers close around it any longer. "Give up," Kenshin said. "You can't beat me, and I don't need to fight anymore to show that you will lose." Takahashi gave him a malevolent, trap-springing grin.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" He said. "How about if you're fighting ten of the best hitokiri though?" Kenshin looked around him, startled. Ten of the Heaven's Judges, five of them on horseback, had formed a circle around them as they'd been fighting. Hitokiri. That would explain why he hadn't sensed their ki. Kenshin's eyes were drawn to one of them in particular.

"Yamamoto," He said, eyes flashing amber briefly.

"Battousai," The man didn't hide the contempt in his voice. "You're not going to be so fortunate this time. Tonight is your judgment." Kenshin kept his sakabatou out. There were too many men to take time for a battoujutsu, he would leave himself wide open.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" Takahashi barked, withdrawing from the loose circle. "It's been hell knowing you Battousai," He called. "Do us all a favor and die quickly."

"I'll be sure to disappoint you," Kenshin retorted, withdrawing into himself and concealing his ki. The men looked at each other uneasily.

"I can't read him, taishou," One said nervously.

"One of the things that made Hitokiri Battousai so formidable," Yamamoto nodded. "He makes himself empty and his kenki acts like a mirror, reflecting the kenki of any who try to read him." Yamamoto pulled his wakizashi from its sheath and threw it at Kenshin. Kenshin batted it aside with his hand. "But neither can he read us," Yamamoto said. "Too many minds." He spurred his horse forward with a shout and a flick of the reigns. "Patsu, Junichiro!" Two more horsemen galloped forward, another two followed on foot. It was a good strategy. The horsemen had a better range than the swordsmen. Working together they could block almost any escape. Almost was the key.

Kenshin shot skyward, eliciting shouts of surprise from below. Eyes flashing, he let his kenki blast outwards. "OOOOOOH!" Two of the men froze in terror. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ama Kakeru Ryuu No Hirameki!" Kenshin cried. The snow swirled as the succession technique washed over the closest man, throwing him backwards.

"Get down!" Yamamoto shouted as the air that formed the deadly dragon's claws began to rush around them. Kenshin took advantage of the confusion and raced between the last two foot-soldiers, taking them out with one wide sweep of his sakabatou. He turned sharply as a horse reared up in front of him, pawing the air.

"Tenchuu!"

Kenshin felt the sword bite deeply into his leg as the shout filled his ears. He cried out and fell to one knee, spinning and swinging upwards with his sakabatou. There was a crack as the man's jaws knocked together. Kenshin staggered to his feet and faced the four horsemen left. Iterations of blood painted the snow around him and his right leg dangled limply just above the ground. If he could make it to the woods, a tantalizing thirty or so feet away, he was sure he could lose them.

"Not ready to give up yet Battousai?" Yamamoto asked mockingly. "Or would you rather we dish out some more judgment? You could use it, that's for sure." The horsemen had gradually reformed their circle, slightly tighter than the previous one. The horses' ears were pricked.

"Houuuuuu!" Kenshin spun his sakabatou and there was a sound so high and sharp when he slammed it into the saiya that even the war-trained horses chivied backwards in terror, one of them throwing its rider. The circle had been broken and Kenshin didn't wait to see anything else, merely sprinted for the dark woods that looked so inviting.

"Follow him, follow him you idiots!" Yamamoto shouted. "Whoa, whoa!" He patted his shivering horse and urged it towards the woods at a gallop. He looked at the ground and smirked. Battousai's footprints, not to mention the intermittent splashes of crimson steaming in the snow, gave him away. "How's it feel Battousai? Being hunted like all those poor souls you killed?" Yamamoto called into the relatively quiet woods. "Spread out," He told the other three horsemen, and they gave a sharp ha in return.

Yamamoto scowled as Kenshin's footprints ended abruptly, in the middle of a blank expanse of trees. He could see nowhere he could have gone. Yamamoto whistled for his men and they returned quickly, looking around with confused expressions. "See anything?" Yamamoto demanded.

"He just disappeared," Patsu said. His horse whirled suddenly, and he saw a set of footprints being made at lightning speed. "Yamamoto-taishou, look out!" Patsu warned, spurring his horse forward.

"Dou ryuu sen!" A cloud of snow surrounded the horses, blinding them and their riders. Yamamoto looked around angrily. Battousai had turned the battle to his advantage. "Ryuu shou sen!" Yamamoto felt the sakabatou crash into his good shoulder with numbing force. He fell off his horse, grimacing. The snow cloud had dissipated and Yamamoto, seeing Kenshin in front of him, reached for his katana. He stopped almost immediately though. He couldn't move his sword arm farther than three inches in front of him, try as he might. Then he noticed that Junichiro wasn't on his horse. In fact, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Kenshin was facing off against Patsu now and Yamamoto watched with a hate-filled expression. The cocky bastard, he thought he had won, now that Yamamoto couldn't wield his katana. Yamamoto realized with grudging remorse that the former Battousai probably could win. Patsu was skilled but against the Battousai's speed he was no match.

Damnit! Yamamoto plunged his fist into the snow, teeth grinding together in fury as he realized he was powerless to do anything. Patsu and Battousai had charged at each other, Battousai's sakabatou sheathed. Patsu was done for, Yamamoto thought with regret as he lowered his gaze, unable to bring himself to watch the rest of the fight.

"Aaaaahhh!" Yamamoto's head shot up at Battousai's agonized scream. Had Patsu somehow slipped past his defense? Got a lucky thrust in? Yamamoto smiled with pleasure when he saw Junichiro standing behind Battousai, still holding the saiya he had broken his arm with. Battousai's sakabatou had fallen from his spasming hand and lay in the patchwork snow. Not one to let the advantage slip away from him, Patsu raised his sword to deliver the killing blow.

"NO!" Junichiro's katana flashed in front of Kenshin's face at Yamamoto's shout. Patsu's katana was deflected, glancing across Kenshin's arm that Junichiro had just hit. Eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent cry, Kenshin sank into the snow, clutching his arm. "No," Yamamoto repeated, getting to his feet. "This bastard's going to pay. He's not getting away with just this." He kicked Kenshin's arm as he grabbed the rurouni's saiya from his hakama, then bent swiftly to pick up the sakabatou. "We'll bring him back to Mura-ya."

"Junichiro shook his head. "Can't do that. I just heard that the soldiers have invaded Mura-ya." Yamamoto clenched his fists.

"Chikushou. Okay, we'll head for Nishiyama-ya then." Patsu and Junichiro swung up on their horses.

"Taishou? What about him? Are you taking him?" Patsu nodded at Kenshin. Yamamoto gave a vengeful smile as he tied Kenshin's sakabatou to his saddle.

"Oh, I'm taking him alright. He'll be going right behind my horse." He pulled a coiled rope from the horses' saddle and tied one end on the pommel, then made two more loops on the other hand and wrapped one around Kenshin's waist and the other around his neck, leaving an inch of slack. "Better do something if you don't wish to die getting there, Battousai," Yamamoto said with a laugh, swinging onto his horse with difficulty.

"You sure he'll make it?" Patsu asked uncertainly. Yamamoto gave the panting rurouni a once-over, noting the amber gleam in his eyes.

"Positive," He said. "This is Battousai we're talking about. He's a lot more resistant than you would think. Come on, let's get going. Looks like the rest of our men are getting overwhelmed out there." The three men urged their horses further into the woods, their trail covered by the ever-faster falling snow.

000

Sano's hand was a bloody mess. He had used his futae no kiwami only twice and come to the conclusion that another strike would permanently ruin his hand. No matter though, the first two had done enough damage. The mass of Heaven's Judges soldiers on the east side of the river had diminished noticeably, although the ones that were left were still fighting as savagely as before. Kawaji had lost copious amounts of men as well.

The remains of the bridge were still lying in the water, the current eddying around it and the bodies of the men who hadn't made it out in time. The third unit had saved as many people as they could but still some men had frozen from the cold water. Their hands, prematurely stiff from cold, had been frozen in a death grip around the broken pieces of wood.

On the west side, the fight was still raging. The Heaven's Judges had the advantage and the first unit was desperately trying to keep its last score of men together. Kawaji was pacing nervously on the opposite bank, shouting at them.

Sano split-kicked two of the Heaven's Judges as they came at him from either side, katana held in the air. "Don't think you have the advantage just because you've got swords," He told the two motionless bodies. "That just about takes care of this," He added to himself, looking around. They had to find a way to get to the other side though, or else the Heaven's Judges would be free to go.

Sano stared at the bridge dispassionately. Shame that it was gone so early in the game. He began walking through the throng of remaining soldiers, searching for Kawaji. Maybe the commander would have some ideas. A thought flashed into his head though as his gaze passed over the snow-covered trees. We can make another bridge! He had a moment of unsurpassed excitement before another thought crossed his mind. How the hell are we gonna do that? It came to him right as he bumped into Kawaji, who was staring apprehensively across the river and shouting commands to his remaining troops.

"Oi, Kawaji!" Sano grabbed his shoulders. "We can get over there!" Kawaji stared at him as if he was crazy. "Trust me," Sano said, dragging the commander from the riverside. "I'm going to knock down some of those trees over there and your men are going to use their bayonets to hold them together." He saw the look of disbelief on Kawaji's face. "I know, it's makeshift but it'll have to do. Get moving!" Sano sprinted towards the trees, hearing Kawaji mustering his men behind him.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone held their breaths as the improvised bridge was pushed over the river. It crashed onto the other side loudly, breaking chunks of dirt off the side. "Alright, let's go!" Sano called, jumping up onto the rough wood. No one followed him. "Teku, bunch of wimps. Your men are dying over there!" Still no one made a move and Sano sighed. "Alright, I'll go first." He began walking across gingerly, thinking to himself, please hold. There were a few tense seconds and then Sano stepped off at the other side, turning to flash a grin. "See, perfectly safe. Let's go!"

Kawaji repeated the command and the soldiers began tramping across. Sano was already heading for the middle of the fighting. It didn't take the Heaven's Judges long to realize that they had just been swamped with more adversaries. There were shouts of confusion.

"Oi, what's going on!"

"They got across! Look, they made another bridge!"

"Who the hell was supposed to be over there!" A volley of gunfire came from the riverside, and the ring of Heaven's Judges surrounding the first unit broke. A cheer went up from Kawaji's men and they continued to fight with renewed vigor. Hand aching, Sano did the same. There was no avoiding it now, unless the Heaven's Judges sent in reinforcements, they were going to lose and have their blockade broken. It was just a matter of time.

000

"San katsu tobi kunai!" Misao exploded onto the Ryuu, sending her kunai at the first Heaven's Judges that crossed her sights. They fell without a sound. It wouldn't have mattered if they'd made one because they wouldn't have been heard over all the noise anyway. The sound of the cannon firing at such close proximity had reduced everyone's hearing significantly.

Dropping onto the deck, Misao checked for potential threats. There was Okon, fighting two men at once. She was winning, that was good. There were some of the soldiers the chief of police had insisted on sending. Aoshi hadn't thought it was a good idea at first but Misao saw they were holding their own, and the guns were giving them an advantage.

It was almost too late when she felt the presence behind her. She turned just in time to send a kick to the man swinging a katana towards her head. "Kecho giri!" He was still on his feet, so Misao dropped onto her back and kicked the man over her head, sending him over the ship's side. She dusted her hands satisfactorily and looked for another fight.

An orange haze coming from the bow caught her eye first and she raced towards it, wondering where Aoshi and her fellow Oniwabanshuu were. She gasped as she saw what the orange glow was. Somehow, in the midst of battle, the Ryuu had caught fire.

Misao threw a glance at the cannons, judging the distance. If the fire got that far, and it would if it wasn't stopped, the ammunition in the cannon would be enough to send them all to the bottom of the sea. She had to do something about that.

She didn't get the chance though because just as she was running to search for some water something tangled itself around her feet and she fell to the ground, holding her hurt arm out of the way but hitting her jaw in exchange.

"Little girls shouldn't be allowed in fights like this," A mocking voice said. Misao felt a foot come down heavily on her back. She twisted her head around angrily and squirmed experimentally, testing how much leeway she had. The man behind her wore tattered brown pants and his green gi was stained with blood. "I'm not going to kill you, don't worry," The man said sweetly, leaning down so that his face was inches from hers. "But you might wish to die when I'm done with you, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!" Misao shouted, sending a back-fist into the man's face. He staggered back, surprised, and she flipped to her feet, seething. "I'm Makimachi Misao of the Oniwabanshuu and you're about to face my wrath!" She congratulated herself silently at how good the threat sounded.

"Little bitch!" More blood was dripping onto the already ruined gi. "Just try it!" The man pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it steadily. "Stop a bullet if you can!"

"Ha! No problem!" Kunai materialized between her fingers and Misao threw them at the hand holding the pistol, flipping sideways for added cautiousness. There was a screech from the man as her kunai lodged themselves deep into his hand and the gun dropped to the deck, firing as it hit. Misao's kenpo took care of the rest and she left the man tied against one of the masts. She needed to put that fire out, and fast.

Racing blindly across the deck, Misao ran into the barrels used to collect rainwater. She stuck her head inside one and came up spluttering. Yep, they were full. It was going to be a pain to get them over to the fire though, she thought as she moved her hurt arm. It had to be done though. She hadn't seen anyone except Okon yet, and if they didn't know about the fire they may not make it off.

Setting her jaw, Misao grabbed the first of the barrels. She almost dropped it, her arm protested so much. She gritted her teeth though and started walking, determined to make it. Himura was counting on her. They couldn't let the Ryuu leave for the Ryukyus. At this point it probably wouldn't make it far but that was beside the point.

Misao struggled with the barrels for fifteen minutes and in that time the fire had crept to within twenty feet of the first cannon. Gotta hurry, hurry! She could feel the heat from the flames and the deck had begun vibrating beneath her. The still lightly-falling snow was doing nothing to quench the inferno. Misao sat the last barrel down with a gasp and waited for the spots in front of her eyes to vanish before considering her strategy. The entire bow was ablaze now, there was no way she was making it up there. She'd just have to douse the closest blaze and reroute the flames heading towards the cannon.

Positioning her first round of ammunition carefully, Misao kicked the barrel over so that the water cascaded in a line across the fire. She watched with disappointment as the flames sputtered, then roared back to life. Okay, more water. Two barrels this time. She had to be careful, there were only six to begin with. Holding her breath, Misao kicked the next two barrels over. She let out a yell as the encroaching flames were snuffed out for several meters.

"Misao-chan!" Misao looked up. Omasu was running towards her, holding a hand to her cheek. Blood was leaking between her fingers. "Misao-chan, there's an engine in the hold and it's been turned on! The Ryuu is moving!"

"KUSO!" Misao almost forgot about the flames. "Where's Aoshi-sama?"

Omasu shook her head. "I don't know, I haven't seen him and I've looked on all the decks except this one. Okon's still fighting. What's going on here?" Omasu had just taken notice of the flames that had spread several feet since they had started talking. The water Misao had spilled across the floorboards had already evaporated from the intense heat of the flames.

"Doesn't matter now, I was trying to-" Misao stopped, and her mouth turned up in a grin. "Omasu, help me! Go get Okon and tell her to get up here and get off the ship as quick as possible! I'll go find Aoshi-sama!"

"What're you going to do?" Omasu called as Misao sprinted off.

"We're gonna let it blow up!" Misao called, pointing at the cannons. Understanding lit Omasu's face.

"Right! I'll meet you on the dock!" She ran below to get Okon.

Misao was running towards the flames, sure she knew where Aoshi was. If Omasu had checked everywhere but the top deck, and she could see everywhere up top except the bow–Misao heard a distant metallic clang as she got closer to the blazing bow. Yappari! She exclaimed to herself.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao choked on the clouds of smoke that billowed into her mouth and down her throat. Her eyes had started watering and she could hardly see, but she knew it was Aoshi fighting. There was no other swordsman that tall whose weapon of choice was twin kodachi. Misao risked a glance back and saw the flames were so close to the cannon she couldn't see the deck. "Aoshi-sama!" She shouted as loud as she could. Either Aoshi couldn't hear her or he wasn't paying attention to anything but his fight. "You have to get off! The ship's going to explode!" A flurry of ripostes greeted Misao's exclamation. They weren't stopping. Furious, she forced herself to walk into the flames. She wasn't leaving the Oniwabanshuu okashira on the ship, no matter what.

"Aoshi-sama!" The last thing Misao saw, before the massive explosion generated by ten cannons cracked her head against something, was a katana slicing Aoshi neatly in half.

_Wee, lots of fight scenes! Pretty fun to write though. Usually. Please forgive the generic termsI used for some guns and various parts of ships. If you know of a better word or more correct terminology, let me know and I'll fix it. Quick historical note about Kenshin's and Yamamoto's reference to the Ikeda-ya affair: Katsura's Choushuu clan met with Takamori Saigou's Satsuma clan at the Ikedaya to talk about an alliance with Satsuma. The Ishin Shishi were planning to set fire to Kyoto and kidnap the Emperor, and Saigou was hesitant to link up with them. Miyabe Teizo, one of Katsura's men, ratted on the whole group and the Shinsengumi were sent in to dispel the Ishin Shishi._

_chikushou(kuso) - translated as damn or shit but not necessarily so harsh_

_gatotsu - Saitou's signature move(s)_

_ikuso - let's go_

_kenki - a swordsman's spirit/energy_

_kunai - little throwing knives_

_okashira - commander_

_saiya - scabbard_

_taishou - boss_

_teku - jeez_

_tenchuu - divine retribution_

_ya - a suffix meaning shop or inn._

_yappari - the equivalent of "ah-ha!"_


	17. Chapter 17

_So I thought I would have more time to write while getting my Masters. Apparently I am sadly mistaken. Ah well, I'm almost done! With the story, that is. Next chapter up for comments and/or review!_

_**Chapter 17**_

_The snow had gotten significantly heavier as Yamamoto and his two_ men rode to Nishiyama-ya. It was piled deep enough on the ground now that the horses were having trouble trotting through the drifts that were cropping up across the unmarked path. "Keep the pace up!" Yamamoto ordered, giving his horse an extra kick in the ribs as it tried to slow down.

"Taishou!" He turned at the shout from Junichiro. Kenshin had gotten to his feet as soon as the horse had slowed and was running alongside it now. Yamamoto cursed and jerked the rope towards his chest. Kenshin swerved towards the horse in response, still running. He was neck in neck with the horse now. Yamamoto jerked the rope again, growling as he saw Kenshin was anticipating his moves and compensating accordingly. Battousai was trying to get his sakabatou.

"Patsu, get beside me! Junichiro, behind!" They understood what Yamamoto was going to do. Kenshin would either be crushed in between Patsu and Yamamoto's horses or trampled by Junichiro's.

"Ooohhhhh!" The few dead leaves still clinging tenaciously to trees crackled loudly as Kenshin charged towards Yamamoto's horse. Yamamoto was startled at the sudden surge in Kenshin's kenki, so much so that Kenshin would have grabbed his sakabatou if Junichiro hadn't spurred his horse forward in a last ditch effort to assist his taishou.

"Uuh-!" Kenshin fell forwards as the horse ran over him, grabbing hold of the rope around his neck before it tightened too much.

"Shimata!" Yamamoto gasped, wiping a hand across his face to wipe away the sweat that had unexpectedly sprung up. That had been close. He truly couldn't underestimate Battousai. They were almost at Nishiyama-ya though and once they got there, Battousai wasn't going anywhere except a grave.

"Patsu, go ahead and make sure it's safe," Yamamoto ordered as they came within a mile of the Heaven's Judges' refuge. Patsu gave an acknowledging nod and galloped ahead, coming back shortly with a group of men talking excitedly.

"You really got him Yamamoto?" One asked, leading his horse around Yamamoto's and looking carefully at Kenshin, who met his stare with glazed eyes. "How was it? He doesn't look like he would be much to take on."

"Oh, he must have been though!" Another laughed, pointing at Yamamoto. "Looks like Battousai got some good hits in!"

"Shut up," Yamamoto growled, swinging onto the ground and sinking up to his knees in soft snow. He trudged behind his horse and after untangling Kenshin from the rope, grabbed the front of his gi, holding him off the ground. "Hitokiri Battousai!" He called, raising a cheer from the men gathered.

"So what're we going to do?" Patsu asked. "No doubt the authorities will be looking for him, since he aids the government. We'll be subject to death if we kill him." Several of the men snorted.

"We're already wanted for death for opposing the government, idiot," One said with contempt. "There's nothing to lose."

"So let's go ahead and kill him!"

"No, that's too good for him." There were nods of agreement.

"It's too early for this, let's give it a few hours," Someone yawned.

"He's too dangerous to just leave sitting around for a 'few hours'," Patsu said with a wary eye on the rurouni. "Don't let his looks deceive you, he's already almost escaped twice." There were dubious grunts.

"Looks to me like he's had it," A heavyset man said as he jumped from his horse. He walked over to Yamamoto. "Here taishou, let me see him." Yamamoto was hesitant to release his prisoner.

"I'm telling you Hasugawa, expect anything." He warned, reluctantly releasing his hold on Kenshin.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to see if he's as tricky as you say," Hasugawa said, dragging Kenshin away from the horses and dropping him on the ground. Yamamoto opened his mouth to reprimand him as Kenshin pushed himself to his knees but closed it again when Hasugawa brought his fisted hands down on Kenshin's back. The rurouni's grunt was muffled by the snow. Yamamoto relaxed, smiling. Finally, payback for all those years ago.

Hasugawa gave Kenshin enough time to stagger to his feet, then grabbed his head and began to twist it slowly as he lifted him off the ground. Kenshin gasped and grabbed Hasugawa's arm with his good hand, straining to pull it away. That proving ineffective, he swung his feet back as far as he dared and slammed them into Hasugawa's ribs. Hasugawa snarled angrily, cracking his head against Kenshin's. The rurouni crashed into the snow and lay there dazedly as Hasugawa massaged his stomach.

"See Yamamoto, he's not so slippery. You just need the right skills." He stomped back to his horse, spitting at Kenshin as he passed. Several of the men slapped Hasugawa on the back and proffered congratulations. Hasugawa brushed them aside with a grunt.

"This still leaves us with the problem of what we're going to do," Patsu spoke up as Hasugawa trotted back to the Nishiyama-ya. Yamamoto was rubbing his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I think," He said carefully, "that Matsumura's right. It's too early to think about this. Let's go get some rest and we'll discuss it later." He received several incredulous stares.

"Taishou . . ."

"Where's he gonna be?" An accusing finger was pointed at Kenshin.

"He's going to be right here," Yamamoto said with certainty, picking his rope up from the ground.

"Taishou, are you crazy? He'll escape!" Junichiro exclaimed.

"No he won't. After ten minutes of sitting out here, he'll be half dead. We've got nothing to worry about. Trust me." Yamamoto nodded to Junichiro. "Bring him over here," He said, indicating the cherry tree he was standing next to. Junichiro complied.

"He's heavier than he looks," He grunted as he settled for dragging Kenshin across the snow.

"Hurry up!" Yamamoto snapped as he threw the rope over one of the top limbs of the tree. "Come on, I'm getting cold. Hold him up," He said impatiently as Junichiro released his cargo with a huff. Yamamoto jerked Kenshin's arms in front of him and quickly tied one end of the rope around them, pulling the rope until Kenshin's toes hardly touched the ground. He used the rest of the rope to secure Kenshin's body to the tree, then stepped back to scrutinize his handiwork, inspecting the rurouni from the bottom up. Yamamoto nodded satisfactorily.

"It's not for long Battousai," He said with false civility as Kenshin's face twisted with pain. "Just don't try to get away and you won't put any weight on that arm of yours."

"Yama . . . moto . . ." Kenshin said in a dangerously low voice.

"What, are you going to stare me to death?" Chuckling, Yamamoto gave Kenshin's face a light slap and then turned to walk to the Nishiyama-ya with his comrades.

000

Misao could clearly remember everything when she woke up. Standing in front of the fire, finally braving the flames to see Aoshi-sama fighting somebody, and suddenly the move that had cut her okashira in two. Misao started crying loudly, wishing her life had ended too. If she couldn't protect Aoshi-sama, what right did she have to live?

"Misao? What's wrong? Does your arm hurt?" Misao sniffled, faintly aware that she was being carried.

"A l-l-little-" Her tears dried suddenly as she recognized the voice. "A-Aoshi-sama!" Not daring to look, she squeezed her eyes shut and said, "Am I right? It's you, isn't it?" Maybe her senses were still dulled from the blast.

"Yes. What were you trying to do back there, burn yourself to death?" Misao didn't care that the tone was patronizing. Aoshi-sama was alive! Her eyes sprang open and she grinned up into his face. It was so covered with smoke that she could hardly recognize him.

"No! I knew that the ship was about to explode and I had to go warn you! I didn't think you could hear me, so I kept going-"

"Didn't you have faith that your okashira knew what was going on?" Misao bit her lip. Actually, the thought hadn't occurred to her.

"Um . . . Gomen nasai, Aoshi-sama. I thought-"

"Still, it's an admirable trait," Aoshi conceded, and Misao smiled. "Just never do it again for my sake."

"But–" Misao's grin faded.

"Your life is worth more than mine Misao," Aoshi interrupted sharply. "Don't throw it away."

"Hai," Misao responded softly, settling into Aoshi's arms. "Ne, Aoshi-sama, Omasu and Okon–"

"They're fine. They went to the Akabeko."

"Are we going back to Kaoru-san's dojo?" Misao asked, enjoying the free ride.

"Aah. And I believe that's Sagara just ahead of us, heading back as well."

"Really?" Misao sat up and followed Aoshi's gaze. A tall, lanky figure, hands stuffed in his pockets, was strolling their way. Misao noticed the spiky hair and red bandanna blowing gently. "Sagara!" She called, waving. She could see his face now and he looked tired but satisfied.

"Oi," Sano greeted them. "Aoshi, Misao, you look like hell."

"As do you," Aoshi responded. "The river blockade was a success?"

"Yeah, of course, they had me," Sano said. "And detaining the Heaven's Judges' ship?"

"Blown to the sky!" Misao crowed.

"No kidding?" Sano asked. "Way to go! Wait'll Kenshin hears that." He looked up into the sky. "Good night to snow huh? Feels nice."

"Um-hm," Misao agreed. They walked in companionable silence until they reached the dojo. The snow had begun to pick up, and drifts had gathered in the street.

"Jou-chan's gonna have a fit," Sano said as he raised his hand to knock on the gate. "Just when she'd cleaned the house." The gate flew open before Sano could even touch it and Kaoru rushed out, grabbing Sano around the waist in a hug.

"Sanosuke! Yokatta! I've been half out of my mind worrying about all of you!" She turned to Aoshi and Misao. "Misao-chan, you're hurt! Megumi's waiting inside, I'll go wake her. Come on, it's freezing out here."

"You look a little cold yourself Jou-chan," Sano remarked, noticing Kaoru's lips were tinged a bluish-purple. She flushed.

"Ano–I wanted to be here as soon as you got back, so I thought I'd wait outside," She said sheepishly.

"Baka," Sano shook his head. "Where'd you say the kitsune was? I busted my hand again and-" Kaoru screamed as Sano gingerly took his hand out of his pocket to inspect it.

"Sanosuke! What the hell did you do!" Sano frowned at her.

"Is that any way to talk to a man who just single-handedly stopped an entire troop of Heaven's Judges?"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?" Misao muttered.

"And keep it down will you?" Sano continued, ignoring Misao's comment. "Megumi's gonna kick my ass enough as it is-" He swallowed the rest of his words as the shoji slid open just then, Megumi standing behind it.

"Kaoru-chan, I heard the noise." She gave the three combatants a once-over. "What were you saying about me, rooster-head?"

"I–that is–heh heh–" Sano held his hand up and grinned sheepishly. "You wanna wrap this for me one more time?"

000

The rest of the combatants returned at staggered intervals. Megumi went to work as soon as Sano, Aoshi and Misao walked in, going from one patient to the next in an organized fashion. Kaoru stayed up to help her although Megumi suspected half the reason was because she was still waiting for Kenshin to walk through the door. Kaoru finally took a break to move Yahiko and Kaiba from the doorway (they had fallen asleep) after five consecutive people tripped over them. Hiko walked in a few hours after the first three, grumbling about the weather. The most he had suffered was a superficial slash across his arm.

Katsura was the last to arrive, stumbling in just as the clock struck six. Kaoru jumped up when he pushed open the shoji. "Katsura-san!" She saw the spots of blood he was leaving.

"Kamiya-san," He returned, sinking onto the floor once he'd got to the dining room.

"Megumi-san!" Kaoru called. Megumi was taking a well-earned break. "Katsura-san's back!" She crouched down in front of Katsura. "Katsura-san, did you see Kenshin? Or Saitou-san?" She asked. Katsura shook his head slowly.

"Himura and Saitou were on the opposite side of the governor's. I'm not sure what they were doing. It was a vicious attack."

"Saitou did mention that," Hiko put in. He was sipping sake at the table. "It was the most strategic place after all. They should have sent me there." He shrugged indifferently. "But they didn't. What's done is done."

Megumi had come in and was looking at Katsura's wounds. He had been cut several times and had bruises on his face and torso.

"Katsura-san, what happened?" Kaoru asked, trying not to stare. Katsura was sipping the cup of tea Megumi handed him.

"They sent samurai on horseback, more than a hundred of them. They flanked us, and then had foot soldiers come behind them. It's a wonder we won. It only just ended, everyone was fighting strongly. I think some people broke off and began fighting in smaller groups. Himura and Saitou could have been with one of them." Katsura sipped at his tea again.

Kaoru jumped as there was an intense knock on the front door. She hurried over and threw the shoji open, gasping. "Saitou-san!" Saitou stepped into the house, looking for something. Blood dripped from his face and leg in several places.

"Has Battousai returned yet?" He asked, letting his sharp gaze rest on Kaoru who shook her head fearfully.

"N-no, have you seen him? Please come in Saitou-san, you look terrible." Saitou accepted her offer, nodding at Hiko.

"The last I saw Battousai was fighting a group of horsemen but that's what we were all doing. I followed a group of them through the woods to the Mura-ya. We managed to get them to surrender there. They had used up all their forces at the battle sights and were outnumbered pretty badly. Some of them retreated farther out, to Nishiyama-ya"

Saitou waved away the cup Megumi offered him. "No, thank you, if Battousai's not here then I can't stay around talking. There're still loose ends to clean up back at the office." Saitou walked to the door, turning before he closed the shoji behind him. "I interrogated one of the Heaven's Judges from Mura-ya and he said that the samurai were sent specifically for Battousai. You may want to go look for him. Not that he deserves it but it probably wouldn't sit well with all of you if he dies. Ja." Saitou closed the shoji softly, letting a few snowflakes whirl inside.

Kaoru stared at his back. "Kenshin . . ." Megumi had stopped her work on Katsura at Saitou's words. "What if–what if–" Kaoru couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. "What're we going to do? I don't know where to look!"

Megumi picked up her needle to continue stitching Katsura and pointed to the room Sano was in. "I'm sure Sanosuke would volunteer to go, Kaoru-chan," She said.

"I can't do that to Sano, he's exhausted!" Kaoru said. Megumi's eyes flashed.

"Would you rather send Sanosuke out or have Ken-san die?"

"Well, when you put it like that–" Kaoru barged into Sano's room. She was surprised to find that he wasn't asleep but pulling his _aku_ jacket over his head. "Sano–"

"I heard Saitou, Jou-chan," He said tersely. "I'm goin' out there and I'm not comin' back until I find Kenshin."

"Arigatou, Sanosuke," Kaoru stepped over to the ship-shape drawers and pulled a mino from them. "Here, wear this. It'll be warmer than that old jacket at least." Sano gave her a lop-sided smile and took it.

"Thanks. See you soon, Jou-chan." He slipped past her. "And don't worry. Kenshin can take care of himself. He's probably just–enjoying the snow or something." Sano closed his mouth before he could say anything else just as stupid. Kaoru followed him to the door and then sat down heavily at the table.

"Megumi-san, do you think Kenshin's alright?" She asked, glancing at the clock. Almost seven. Megumi closed her box as Katsura pulled his shirt back on.

"I'm sure," She said, forcing herself to be calm. Two people worrying wasn't going to help anything.

"But what if-" Kaoru broke off as Hiko stood up suddenly, pulling his cape around his shoulders.

"Your senseless worrying is really starting to get on my nerves," Hiko said impatiently. "I'm going to go take a walk," Kaoru stared at him in shock as he strode out the door.

"S-senseless worrying! I don't believe him! He's just going to–to sit back while Kenshin's missing!" Megumi gave her a reprimanding look.

"Kaoru-chan, you really do have a lot to learn about men. Of course he's going to look for Ken-san, it's his student after all."  
"But–but he just said–" Kaoru stammered.

"Pride," Megumi interrupted with a wave of her hand. "As long as Ken-san's found, I don't care what he says. Now, help me clean this mess up." Kaoru looked at the path from the door to the dining room for the first time in hours and her hands flew to her face. There was hardly a spot that wasn't covered with blood.

"What's happened to my house!"

000

As the clouded sun crept over the horizon the snow continued to whirl around the still form against the cherry tree outside the Nishiyama-ya. Only a hint of red hair stuck out from under the pile of snow that had collected on Kenshin's head and shoulders. Kenshin had long ago stopped trying to free himself when his right arm had become too stiff to move. He was shivering uncontrollably now, almost unconscious from pain and cold. He hardly noticed when the door of the Nishiyama-ya was thrown open and Yamamoto walked out, pulling a cape on.

"Battousai, still alive?" Yamamoto called as he walked towards the tree. "Good. I know you're dying to know what we've decided on, so I'll tell you." He paused and breathed deeply. "It's not such a nice day is it? I'm sure you're sad that you don't get to see the sun once more." Yamamoto gave a melodramatic sigh. "Ah well, can't always get what we want can we?" He turned as Patsu, Junichiro and Matsumura stumbled from the Nishiyama-ya, blinking as the snow blew into their faces. "Wondered what was taking you so long," Yamamoto said calmly. Matsumura jabbed a finger at Junichiro.

"Couldn't find his katana,"

"Shut up," Junichiro growled. "Come on Yamamoto, let's get moving. We should have done this earlier, when it was still dark."

"Stop worrying, it's snowing enough." Yamamoto took his katana out and sliced the rope holding Kenshin's arms up. The rest of the rope slowly unwound under Kenshin's weight and he fell forward, unmoving.

"This isn't going to be any fun," Matsumura complained, nudging Kenshin's broken arm and getting no response. "Bring him inside first, he's not gonna be able to feel anything like this, he's already half frozen."

"Too much time," Junichiro argued.

"He can't walk in this state and it'll only be twenty minutes at the most," Patsu said. "Besides, we don't want him to have a painless death. Taishou?"

"Bring him in and hurry up," Yamamoto said. Patsu and Matsumura were right, Battousai wouldn't feel anything in his condition. They'd put some warmth back in him before bringing him to his final resting place.

Kenshin heard them talking although the words didn't really register. He was grateful for the sudden relief from the snow and wind though. His body began to sting fiercely after a few minutes and he knew warmth was rushing back into it. Soon he could hardly stand to move as wounds he had forgotten about flared into existence again.

Paying close attention, Junichiro hauled Kenshin to his feet as soon as he exhibited signs of once again being sensitive to his injuries. "Alright, let's go. I wouldn't doubt if the guntai went to look for stragglers at the river," He said.

"That's why we're going farther upstream," Patsu said. "Taishou," He cast a glance at Kenshin, "How're we getting there?"

"We walk, how else?" Yamamoto replied. "It's only ten minutes."

"Make that fifteen," Patsu said, nodding at Kenshin.

"There's nothing wrong with his legs, he can go just as fast as us," Yamamoto said. "Now shut up with the trivialities and let's go." Junichiro prodded Kenshin ahead of them, frowning periodically at the deep footprints they were leaving.

"If anyone tracks us to Nishiyama-ya they'll be able to find us," He said with worry.

"It's still snowing," Patsu responded. "We're almost there though, we can cover up on the way back." The snow had abated by the time they got to the river, which was still flowing strongly. They walked upstream for another mile before Yamamoto stopped. They were at the mouth of the river, where it ran into the Pacific.

"This is it," He said, nodding to a prayer stone in the middle of the river. "So fitting, don't you think Battousai? You're going to die on a rock that you Ishin put up."

"How're we getting over there?" Junichiro asked. "I'm not swimming out there."

"We had a boat here last night," Patsu went back to the tree-line and disappeared for a few seconds. He came out pulling a small dinghy. "See, we were ready for those idiots at the riverside to come tell us when they'd finished their job," He grunted, pushing the boat into the water where it tried to break away with the current.

"Watch who you're calling an idiot," Matsumura warned. "It's not our fault the Meiji guntai were waiting."

"It's over now, so stop arguing about it," Junichiro nudged Kenshin into the boat and the Heaven's Judges' members followed, Patsu taking up the oars. "Should we keep his head out of the water?" Junichiro asked thoughtfully.

"I've got a better idea," Matsumura said excitedly. "If we position him just right the tides will do the job." That idea went over well and Kenshin sat quietly as the three discussed his fate. He knew he had no right to begrudge them for taking his life. After all the people he had killed, all the lives he had subsequently ruined, he did deserve it. Still, he felt regret at leaving Sano and Yahiko behind. Sano was his best friend, and he knew how much Yahiko looked up to him. And then there was Kaoru-dono–Kenshin couldn't quite say how he felt about knowing he was never going to see her again. Part of him was unbearably sad but he was also a little relieved that she would no longer have to put up with the troubles still following him from his past.

"Wake up Battousai," Kenshin snapped out of his reverie as the boat grated against the grey stone in the middle of the river, brushing the small amount of snow away that had gathered there. Kenshin didn't have to feel the water to know it was freezing.

"If we just tie him up there he may be able to pull out," Patsu was saying.

"Not with a broken arm," Junichiro observed.

"But he could push himself up with his feet-" Matsumura began.

"You trying to tell me my rope-work is lacking?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, just that if we're going to do things we better do them right," Matsumura said. "There's not gonna be a second chance at this. I want to make sure he's not moving from this spot."

"He's right taishou," Junichiro said, lifting his saiya from his hakama with slow grace. "We should do all we can to make sure this ends right now." Everyone knew what he was preparing to do.

"Wait! We should wait until he's on the rock," Matsumura said. Junichiro replaced his saiya grudgingly.

"Guess so," He muttered. "Alright shrimp, get over there." Kenshin stepped onto the cold prayer stone, resigned to his fate. The icy river water was only at his chest but looking at the water ring around the stone, Kenshin saw high tide would find him underneath half a foot of water.

Ordering Patsu to keep the boat steady, Yamamoto stood at the prow and tied Kenshin to the prayer stone the same way he had to the cherry tree, giving a sharp tug afterwards to make sure the rope wouldn't pull loose. "So long Battousai," He said cheerfully. "I expect we'll see you floating down the river in a week or two." Yamamoto nodded to Junichiro. "Now you can make sure he's not getting out of this." They traded places and Junichiro hefted his saiya with anticipation, tapping it lightly against the side of the boat.

Kenshin saw what was coming and realizing there was nothing he could do about it dug his left hand into the rock and braced himself. Taking careful aim, Junichiro lifted his saiya and smashed it against the lower part of Kenshin's leg. The dry cracking sound it made was drowned out for the most part by Kenshin's tortured yell. "Takes care of that," Junichiro said with self-satisfaction, placing his saiya back in his hakama as he sat down in the boat.

"Wait, one more thing," Yamamoto grinned and pulled Kenshin's sakabatou from his hakama. "You deserve to have this Battousai. After all, you were one of the greatest swordsmen of the Revolution." He unwrapped part of the ribbon that decorated the handle and tied it through the circle carved at the top of the prayer stone. "Maybe it will bring you luck Battousai!" Yamamoto said tauntingly as he shoved the boat away from the stone. "Bring us back Patsu."

Kenshin watched through blurred vision as they rowed back to the shore, not looking back. The water had risen an inch already and he was starting to shiver again. Kenshin didn't wait for the boat to disappear from his view but began testing the ropes almost immediately. Yamamoto had done a thorough job again. If he pulled up, his arm refused to move, and if he pushed up, his leg screamed with pain.

Stifling a groan Kenshin turned his attention to the sakabatou Yamamoto had left. It was dangling temptingly just to the right of his broken arm. Forcing himself to forget about his arm, Kenshin painstakingly moved his hands to the right several inches. He opened his fingers slowly, holding his breath.

A wave crashed against the stone without warning and Kenshin made a desperate grab for the sakabatou, spluttering. His fingers brushed against it as it was swept out of his reach. After several more failed attempts, Kenshin had to give up and concentrate his efforts on staying above the rising water. It was difficult, as he had to constantly put pressure on his legs but it was better than drowning.

Kenshin choked on a mouthful of water as another wave washed over his head. He could hear his sakabatou clanging against the rock. The world around him gradually disappeared into a blue-grey haze. The numbing cold faded as well, leaving him feeling drowsy and unable to keep his eyes open. Deciding he could worry about the threat the water posed when he woke up, Kenshin drifted to sleep.

_aku - evil_

_gomen nasai - I'm sorry_

_guntai - military_

_kenki - a swordsman's aura/spirit_

_mino - a little cape_

_okashira - commander_

_taishou - boss, leader_

_Thanks everyone who's hanging in 'til the end! Skenshingumi and xZig-zagx in particular. TrisakAminawn, glad to see you're a history buff like myself. I do know about Katsura's continued contribution to the Meiji era up to his death. As you mentioned though, the series Rurouni Kenshin begins after Katsura has already died, so when my story takes place he's obviously been dead a while. I think I mentioned in my notes in the first chapter he appeared in that I was taking extreme liberties with his character. Sorry if this bugs you, I just wanted him in the story though. Thanks for being so perceptive! Let me know if you happen upon any other historical anachronisms._


	18. Chapter 18

_Unbelievably, I would have updated sooner, except for some reason I haven't had internet for two days. I think it's the construction going on outside my dorm room. Anyway, whee, I'm done! Er, sort of._

**Chapter 18**

Hiko didn't waste time exploring the questionable outskirts of Tokyo but walked straight to the governor's office, convinced he had a good grasp of what had happened. Having heard the Heaven's Judges' feelings about Ishin members from Kenshin himself and then listening to Saitou and Katsura retell what had happened that morning, Hiko had no doubt that his deshi had been hauled off somewhere.

He should have let the idiot sort things out himself–the thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu shouldn't have to be running around trying to find his erstwhile pupil–but the Kamiya girl's concern had gotten to him so here he was, in the middle of a mild snowstorm, looking for his impudent pupil.

There was nothing to see at the governor's except dead bodies half buried with snow. If Kenshin had been taken there, no signs remained. Frowning, Hiko looked towards the trees. If his deshi had any sense that's where he would have run. And–Hiko began walking towards the woods purposefully–if he remembered correctly from the last time he had been in Tokyo, that was the quickest way to Nishiyama-ya.

Hike knew he was on the right track when he saw a few split leaves still clinging to a tree branch. Kenki was what had caused that and there weren't many swordsmen around these days that carried such power. Hiko was one of them of course but Kenshin's kenki was quite formidable too. Hiko smiled to himself and continued walking. When he came upon Nishiyama-ya the better part of an hour later he could hear loud voices coming from inside, each trying to drown out the others.

"You didn't do shit, I'm the one that suggested we send the horses!" The thin walls didn't hide anything.

"And Battousai took care of them in three moves! That last, when he shoved the sword into his sheath, that hurt _my_ ears."

"All but two! You should've seen the fight he had with taishou, it–" The voices ceased abruptly when the door flew open, sending a blast of cold air into the room and causing the fire to flicker dangerously.

"Interesting, it sounds like you're talking about just the person I'm looking for," Hiko said conversationally. "So, who can tell me where this Battousai is?" He waited patiently for an answer as the men exchanged questioning glances with each other.

"Who the hell is that?" Someone whispered. There were shrugs and more inquisitive whispers.

"I can't wait all day, someone volunteer or I'll have to choose a candidate," Hiko didn't have to change his tone of voice for the Heaven's Judges to pick up on the hidden threat.

"Get out of here before we make you regret it," Takahashi stepped from a room in the back, holding his katana. "You can't expect to win against all of us." Hiko raised an eyebrow.

"You really think you're up for a fight with the 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?" He asked. "Well, if you insist. Here, I'll just give you a demonstration. Houu!" Leaping into the air, white cape billowing around him like wings, Hiko drew his katana. "Ryuu tsui sen!" Takahashi fell to the floor without a sound. Hiko flicked the blood from his blade and turned. "Still no volunteers?" There was scuffling from the back and someone was pushed forward, trembling. It was Patsu.

"H-he's at t-t-the river. Yamamoto–it was Yamamoto's idea!" Patsu scrambled behind his comrades, as if they could help hide him from any further wrath Hiko wished to allot. Hiko gave him a contemptible look.

"It doesn't look like you challenged him on the matter. All of you turn yourself into the authorities or I'll be hunting you down later on."

"Hai!" was the frightened reply. Hiko had no intention of bothering to hunt anyone down but he knew the Heaven's Judges would listen–they were terrified.

He had no trouble finding his way to the river. There were still shallow indentions in the snow that were fairly recent. Hiko plodded onwards, hearing the sound of the water growing closer. He came out of the woods at the mouth of the river. The snow had stopped, leaving the riverbank surrounded by patches of white.

Hiko didn't have a problem spotting the prayer stone and the mop of red hair just above the water. He wondered briefly how the hell Kenshin had ended up out there before taking his katana out and swinging his arm towards the water. "Dou ryuu sen!" The resulting blast swept across the river and Hiko congratulated himself at his ingenuity when Kenshin was propelled towards the shore as the stone shattered. Not wanting to get wet, Hiko used his saiya to snag Kenshin's gi, pulling the pathetically shivering rurouni onto the bank. He had his sakabatou in a death grip.

"Oi. Kenshin." Hiko waited a few seconds, sighing when he didn't get a response. Typical for his deshi to ignore him like that. He brushed aside the feeling that just might have been worry, telling himself it was the cold getting to him. He should have worn warmer clothes.

"K-K-Kaoru . . .d-do-n-no." Hiko scowled when he heard the faint, chattering voice. His deshi had mistaken him for a girl? He saw his surmise couldn't be right though because Kenshin's eyes were still closed.

"Kenshin!" Hiko said sharply, cuffing his head. This time Kenshin's eyes fluttered open, and his unfocused gaze rested on Hiko.

"S-s-shi-sh-shou."

"Stop trying to talk, you sound like an idiot," Hiko said. "And if you're trying to make me feel bad with all that shivering, it's not working." Kenshin shook his head.

"N-no." He was making an effort to get his words out clearly. If he hadn't looked so pitiful, Hiko would have laughed. "I j-just . . .can't . . . s-stop." He dropped into silence again, eyes falling shut.

"Well, I'm feeling a little warm myself," Hiko said. "So I suppose I'll let you borrow my cape." He swung the heavy white mantle off his shoulders and draped it across Kenshin.

"But your c-clothes . . . aren't w-warm enough," Kenshin got out, his hand moving slightly as if he was going to push the cloak aside. Hiko wanted to smack him.

"Stop talking like a fool!" He barked. "Don't worry, I'll let you repay me for this later. Can you walk yet?" There was a pause, and then Kenshin nodded slowly.

"I think s-so." He pushed himself to a sitting position and a foot-tapping minute later got to his feet. Hiko watched Kenshin with a skeptical expression. He was no doctor but he could tell his deshi was refusing to put weight on his left foot for some reason. Still, if he thought he was up to it . . .

"Ikuso. Your friends are waiting for you," Hiko began walking, glancing back at Kenshin to ask innocently, "Coming?" Even half-drowned, Kenshin managed to give him an impressive look-of-death. He took a defiant step forward and froze, face contorted.

"Shishou . . . I can't walk." It must have taken all of his pride to say it and Hiko relished the moment for a scant second.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" He asked, snickering to himself. The amusement his deshi provided him with . . . Kenshin's legs gave out at that moment and trying to avoid landing on his left leg, he landed instead on his broken arm, dropping the sakabatou in the process. Hiko heard the abrupt change in breathing and saw the pained expression flash across Kenshin's face as what color was left faded completely. It looked like the idiot had utterly overexerted himself.

"Yare yare," Shaking his head, Hiko bent down and rearranged his cape around Kenshin, saying with a lamenting tone, "why do I have a student so unworthy of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's teachings?" He picked up the presently half-conscious rurouni, eyes narrowing as Kenshin squirmed briefly, forcing himself to stay awake.

"My sakabatou . . ." He raised his head to scan the snowy ground for it.

"Cheh, that," Hiko stuck his foot underneath Kenshin's katana and tossed it upwards, catching it deftly. "Now hold still and try not to drip water all over me." Hiko felt Kenshin's body grow heavier as his eyes finally fell shut.

"Arigatou shishou," Kenshin mumbled before falling into a peaceful unconsciousness.

000

Sano had gone straight to the Mura-ya, convinced Saitou must have missed something. Nishiyama-ya was so much farther away it wouldn't have made sense to bring Kenshin there. After twenty minutes of searching though, Sano had to admit that there was the possibility he might be wrong. He decided to go to Nishiyama-ya, and hopefully on the way he would find some definite clue that Kenshin had passed that way.

It turned out Sano didn't even take one step towards the aforementioned house. Coming out of Mura-ya for the third time, he saw someone approaching from a distance. It took him a second to realize who it was. He was used to seeing Hiko Seijurou under the massive white cape he always wore. Strangely though, Hiko was carrying the cape draped across both his arms. Sano, feeling rather chilly despite the mino Kaoru had given him, wondered what had possessed Hiko to remove the cape. As the master swordsman got closer, Sano could make out that he was carrying someone, and when he saw the shock of red hair sticking out from the cape's neckline he punched the air triumphantly.

"Oi! Hiko!" Sano waved and sprinted towards the fast-walking swordsman, not taking his eyes from the shaking form Hiko was holding. "Didn't know you were looking too," He peered at Kenshin's ashen face as Hiko replied easily,

"I wasn't, we just happened to run into each other."

"How's Kenshin?" Sano asked. He noticed the water beading off of the rurouni's hair. "Kuso, he's soaking wet!"

"He'll live," Hiko said shortly. "My baka deshi isn't one to give up so easily." Sano couldn't help but notice the irony. Even after Kenshin had stopped an entire revolution, albeit with assistance, Hiko still called him 'baka deshi.' Hiko must have been one hell of a master.

Sano swung his mino off his shoulders and placed it on top of Kenshin. "Here, this oughta help some, at least until we get back." Hiko grunted something Sano couldn't understand. Somehow, he didn't think it was thanks.

The rest of the walk back to the dojo was marked by silence. Kenshin never came to his senses enough to carry on a coherent exchange, and Hiko wasn't what you would call a talkative person. Sano tried to drag him into conversation several times before Hiko finally stopped even pretending to hear him. It was a relief for both of them when the dojo hove into sight.

Wanting everyone to know as soon as possible that they were back, Sano announced their arrival when they started down the row of cherry trees in a booming voice that would have made Pavarotti jealous.

It wasn't long before Misao, one arm in a sling, came running out, skidding to a halt just outside the gate. Spotting Kenshin, she jumped in the air several times while shouting her relief before running back in, yelling excitedly, "Kaoru-san, Himura's back!" She could hardly contain her glee as she danced around the yard.

Busy scrubbing the floor just inside the shoji, Kaoru dropped the towel she had been using when Misao's incessant shouts reached her. She ran outside, hardly aware of the people following her. "Kenshin!" Kaoru's eyes scanned the yard. "Where are they?" She asked Misao, who was laughing happily.

"They're almost here, I saw them at the end of the cherry lane and Hiko-sama's there too, he's got Himura, I guess Sagara wasn't having much luck-" Kaoru tuned out the rest of Misao's long-winded sentence and continued out the gate in a run. Megumi had been right then about Hiko's intentions.

Kaoru crashed into Sano just as the trio turned to enter the dojo. Sano grabbed her shoulders so she wouldn't fall down. "Whoa Jou-chan, Kenshin's not going anywhere," He assured her. Getting her balance, Kaoru looked at Hiko, eyes shining appreciatively.

"Hiko-san-"

"You can thank me by taking this moron so I can have my cape back," Hiko interrupted. "It's freezing out here."

"Arigatou," Kaoru said anyway. She had expected him to wave away the thanks but not quite in that manner.

"Sanosuke?" Megumi said expectantly.

"Aah." Sano took Kenshin from his master and Hiko swung his cape back on. His mouth turned down with displeasure.

"It's wet."

000

Megumi took over as soon as Kenshin was brought inside, giving orders left and right. She was in her element now. "Sanosuke, bring Ken-san into the room back here, we can use the bench as a bed." Megumi scooted in ahead of him and laid a blanket across the bench, motioning for Sano to lay Kenshin down and saying afterwards, "Now get my things, and you can start boiling water afterwards. Keep it coming." Sano left immediately and Megumi knelt down next to the makeshift bed, giving more orders to the others hovering nearby as she carefully detached the mino wrapped around Kenshin. His clothes were mostly in tatters.

"Kaoru-chan, go bring me some more blankets, as many as you can spare. Hiko-sama, if you could help me here . . ." Megumi had set the mino on the floor and quickly assessed Kenshin's injuries. "I need you to hold him up so I can get his shirt off. Just put one of your hands behind his head and the other–that's fine," Megumi said as Hiko placed his hand just underneath Kenshin's neck. She frowned slightly as her hand brushed Kenshin's skin. The expression didn't go unnoticed by Hiko.

"What is it?" He asked sharply, lowering Kenshin as Megumi pulled his gi to his waist.

"He's got a fairly high fever," Megumi said as Sano came in and sat her medical supplies at her side, taking a post against the wall the bench was against. "How did you find him?"

"In the river," Hiko said. "I don't know how long he was there." He paused, then added helpfully, "I think his left leg is broken,"

"Yes," Megumi said absently, "and his arm too. It wasn't just a glancing blow either."

"How can you tell?" Hiko asked as Kaoru came in, blankets under one arm, buckets in both of her hands.

"Easily in the arm's case. Anyone able to break Ken-san's sword arm would have to have a precise blow. His leg," Megumi surprised Hiko by taking his hand and laying it gently on Kenshin's leg, "had to have taken a direct hit because the bone is only broken in one place and it's a clean break. Feel it?"

Hiko nodded. "What will you do to fix it?" Somehow, Megumi felt like she was being interrogated.

"There's really not much I can do except set them and let the bone heal." She hated that the answer was so short but Hiko accepted it without difficulty.

"For a woman, you make a good doctor," He said, standing. "I feel confident my baka deshi will be in good hands."

"You're leaving?" Megumi asked with a trace of slyness. It always amazed her of the horrors men could see in battle without being fazed, yet let them watch any kind of operation and they couldn't take it.

"As I said, I'm sure you'll do a fine job. I'll check back later just to make sure though." And he walked out the door. Kaoru took his place, handing Megumi the blankets. Megumi only took one.

"Just set the rest over there, we'll use them after I take care of Ken-san." She took a bowl of hot water from Kaoru, and ripping a piece of the blanket she'd taken, soaked it in the water before beginning to clean the dried blood from the slashes Kenshin had received. Her three observers watched her every movement.

"Megumi-san, don't you think you should put something on him? He looks cold." Kaoru asked as Kenshin gave a brief shiver.

"You think I would let Ken-san freeze?" Megumi asked sharply. "It's just the fever, he's warm enough now. I still have more work to do, and until I finish I can't have clothes in my way." Megumi was sickened to see all the injuries Kenshin had but it was nothing compared to what he had looked like when he had returned from his battle with Shishio. She knew he would recover from this.

Just over an hour later Megumi finished cleaning Kenshin's wounds, wrapping the worst ones, and told Sano to tear the remainder of the blanket she'd been using in half. He obliged, asking, "What now?"

"Setting the arm," Megumi replied, wiping the cold sweat from Kenshin's body as she'd done twice earlier. His temperature had risen in the past hour and that worried her. There was nothing to do about it at the moment except work as fast as she safely could. Megumi turned to Sano and Kaoru before starting to work. "It's hard for people to watch this sometimes," She said as a word of warning. "Whatever Ken-san does though, he can't feel anything right now."

"What the hell is he gonna do?" Sano muttered. "Yell at you? He's out cold."

Megumi ignored him and took Kenshin's broken arm, straightening it. Kenshin flinched involuntarily.

"Sanosuke, could you hold his arm here for me?" She asked sweetly. Sano looked at her and took Kenshin's arm cautiously. He started when Kenshin moaned, twisting. "Get a good grip," Megumi said. Sano scowled at her and placed a hand on Kenshin's chest to stop him from twisting.

"Megumi," Sano looked concerned, "Kenshin's pretty damn hot,"

"I know, I'm almost done," Megumi said, starting to wrap the bandage around Kenshin's arm. "Hold him Sano!" Kenshin was making a violent effort to pull away.

"I've got him," Sano said, trying not to further injure the rurouni in an effort to keep him still. Kenshin may not have been large but his strength wasn't lacking.

Kaoru almost turned away but found for some reason that she couldn't. Megumi got Kenshin's arm wrapped tightly and then placed a sling around it. "Kaoru-chan," Megumi wiped her forehead and Kenshin relaxed as her treatment stopped, breathing heavily. Megumi could feel the hot, dry breath on her arms. "Get some wet towels and hold them on Ken-san's forehead and chest. His fever needs to come down." Kaoru nodded. "Sano, the same with the leg," Megumi said, pushing Kenshin's hakama up to his thighs. "Try not to let him kick me."

"Sure," Sano said.

Wrapping the leg went much easier, which Megumi was thankful for. It could have been much worse. She gave a satisfied sigh when she'd finished. Kaoru was still holding the wet towels to Kenshin's chest and head. "I don't think he's as hot," She said when Megumi went to feel him.

"No, he's not, thank goodness. You can bring the blankets now Kaoru-chan." While Sano lifted when needed, the two girls wrapped the pile of blankets around Kenshin. "He should be fine for now," Megumi said when they'd finished. "I'll check in every couple of hours."

"I can stay and-"

"Kaoru-chan," Megumi held her hand up. "Get some sleep, you've been up all night. Ken-san wouldn't want you wearing yourself out like this."

"I guess so," Kaoru said. "Megumi-san, I know it's not enough but-"

"Good night, Tanuki-chan," Megumi said, shoving her out the door and shaking her head as Kaoru stumbled to her room. "The things she would do for Ken-san . . ."

Sano nodded. "Well, I'm going to crash too Megumi. Thanks for taking care of my hand."

"Save it," Megumi said. "Besides, this is the LAST time! If you use that hand again–"

"I know, I know. Still," Sano looked over at the red-haired swordsman, sleeping deeply. "If it came down to helping Kenshin . . ."

Megumi growled with worn out patience. "Fine, ruin it, but don't expect me to able to do anything about it once you do." She gave Kenshin a last check, then said, "I'm going to take a rest, and you should too." Sano wasn't going to argue with that. Telling Kenshin _ja na_, just in case he could hear, he walked to his room.

000

Kenshin woke up slowly, not ready yet to come out of the warm place where he'd been resting. There was all the more reason to resist wakefulness when he became aware of the dull pain coursing through his body, concentrated mostly in his arm and leg. Memory came rushing back to him though and not quite remembering what had happened to him last, what he had dreamed and what he hadn't, Kenshin tried to sit up and see where he was. His body thought the movement too abrupt apparently, because he felt sick as soon as he moved his head a millimeter. Or maybe it was as soon as that severe pain had run up his arm. Or maybe–

Thinking wasn't helping, so Kenshin stopped, not daring to open his eyes now in thoughts that just the sight of something might make him feel worse. Somewhere in between all of that, he picked up on a familiar presence, kenki radiating strongly. " . . ." Kenshin could hardly feel his tongue it was so dry. He tried to gather some spit and was at least successful in making a sound on his next try. "Sh'sho,"

"Finally decided to wake up? Pretty inconsiderate of you, sleeping for so long," Kenshin waited for the inevitable baka deshi tacked on to the end of the sentence. "Kenshin."

That seemed an appropriate moment to give opening his eyes a try, so he did. His master was sitting on a block of wood a foot away. "Shishou," Kenshin tried the name again. It almost sounded normal. "Where­–?"

"Where do you think? The Kamiya girl's. In fact, she told me I'd better get her if you woke up. Which I think I'll go do right now because your friends are the noisiest bunch of people I've ever been with." He stood up, looking at Kenshin. "I'm glad you woke up Kenshin,"

"Shishou–" Kenshin was almost fooled into thinking his master had a heart after all, until he finished his sentence.

"Because you owe me a new cape. This thing has your blood all over it." Kenshin noticed the numerous bloodstains for the first time. Hiko was right, the cape now resembled a two-toned tie-dye shirt.

"You're the one who let me use it," Kenshin said, annoyed.

"I told you not to drip on it," Hiko replied, as if that settled the matter. "Well, I guess I should have expected it. Someone who doesn't even have the sense to bring a coat–"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kenshin asked, thinking it would be nice if his shishou left to get Kaoru at that moment.

"Never mind. Try to stay awake until your friends get here." Hiko slipped out the door before Kenshin could say anything else. Two minutes later, Kaoru was running into the room, followed closely by Megumi, Sano, Yahiko and Misao. Everyone started talking at once and Kenshin could see why his shishou thought they were so noisy. He liked it though. It was a good kind of noisy.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru was the first one at his side. "How's your arm?"

"It would be better if you let go," Kenshin said in a strained tone. Kaoru hadn't even realized she had grabbed his hand.

"Gomen! Kenshin, I'm so sorry–!"

"Ah, Kenshin can take it Jou-chan!" Sano said cheerfully, sitting on the bed with a thump that Kenshin could feel in his leg.

"Oro!"

"Right Kenshin?" Sano noticed Kenshin's swirling eyes. "Hey, I didn't hit your leg did I?" He was shoved off the bed by Megumi.

"Mou, you're going to make him worse!"

"I'm alright, de gozaru," Kenshin said dizzily.

"Kenshin!" It was Yahiko, shoving past Sano so he could see the rurouni. "I tried to get busu to let me help but she made me sit up all night instead! Make sure you tell her to let me do something next time!"

Kaoru was getting ready to strangle her student when Kenshin said, "It's better this time that you stayed here."

"Ha, way to go Himura!" Misao said, sticking her tongue out at Yahiko. "I told him it wasn't a job for little kids who think they're samurai to stick their noses into."

"Yeah? Well it's definitely not for little girls who try to act like they're some hot-shot ninja!" Yahiko shot back.

"Kora! Watch it, you punk swordsboy! This ninja could pound you into the dust with just one hand!"

"Misao-dono-"

Yahiko snarled angrily, saying before Kenshin could finish, "Yeah? Try and do it!" There was a collective sigh of relief when the two ran from the room, shouting insults.

"Good riddance," Sano said, closing the shoji after them. Kenshin started to sit up, having had enough of laying and doing nothing.

"Ken-san," Megumi said in an alarmed voice as he almost fell forward. Kenshin steadied himself though, aided by Kaoru's hand on his shoulder. "I know you're not going to stay in bed like you should, but please try not to overexert yourself," Megumi said. "It's my responsibility as a doctor to make sure you take care of yourself."

Kenshin gave his warm yet distant smile. "Hai de gozaru!" Feeling steadier now, he asked, "Was Saitou and Aoshi's plan successful?"

"Sure was!" Sano said. "Saitou should have given me a better detail though. Sounded like the governor's was a real hell-hole."

Taking turns, getting into occasional disputes about what had happened when exactly, the three of them relayed what had happened to the Heaven's Judges and everyone else while Kenshin had slept for two days. Katsura had left the day Kenshin had been brought back, saying how sorry he was for all the trouble and insisting that they all come visit him once he got settled again. Aoshi had wanted to get back to Kyoto ('meditation duty called,' Sano put in sarcastically) but Misao had refused to leave until Kenshin had at least woken up, so Aoshi had appeased her. Saitou had been wrapping up loose ends, taking care of arresting the remnant Heaven's Judges forces at Nishiyama-ya and helping to fix the damage done at the bridge and the other government buildings.

"How is everyone else?" Kenshin asked as they finished.

"Relatively well," Kaoru said. "Everyone had some injuries. Misao broke her arm and Sano busted his hand pretty bad again but they're fine as you can see."

"Good." A thought occurred to Kenshin. No one had mentioned what his shishou was doing. He was surprised he was still there even.

"Hiko-sama said he was leaving as soon as you paid him for his cape," Kaoru said, as if reading Kenshin's mind.

"Did he?" Kenshin asked slightly peeved. "Well tell him it'll be a while even though it's not my fault. He should take some responsibility."

"I heard that." Hiko stepped into the room, enjoying Kenshin's startled stare.

"Shishou, what are you doing lurking around in the doorway?" Hiko looked at his cape, holding his arms out for everyone to see.

"That Makimachi girl did a surprisingly good job cleaning this," He said. "I would never have guessed she could sit still long enough to do it." His cape was once again as white as the day he had given Kenshin his name. "And I wasn't 'lurking' in the doorway baka deshi, I was coming to let you know that because I'm so generous you don't have to worry about getting me a new cape."

"Thanks," Kenshin muttered with barely concealed sarcasm.

Everyone face-faulted as Hiko said, "That doesn't mean you can forget about the other things you owe me, like that lunch from last week and the help I gave you on marriage."

"But you weren't going to eat it anyway and I don't need your help to marry Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin protested. He saw the devious gleam in Hiko's eye too late.

"Can't you take a joke Kenshin?"

The rurouni's face flamed as he realized what he'd just said. His shishou had succeeded in embarrassing him again, for the countless time. "Oro . . ." He said weakly, wishing he had some excuse to pass out. Maybe he could just pretend.

"Well, I'll leave you to finish your conversation," Hiko said flashing a charming grin at Kaoru as he walked out. Sano slapped Kenshin on the back, nearly sending the rurouni to the floor.

"Ha, nice one Kenshin!" Kenshin just stared at the floor miserably, thinking what he was supposed to tell Kaoru.

_ikuso - let's go_

_ja na - later, yo (this is really informal)_

_kora - hey!_

_taishou - leader, boss_

_yare yare - used to express mild or mock exasperation_

_Hm, so maybe I should have had Hiko just slaughter them all? Heh, but I wasn't too sure if his character would actually do that so I decided the Heaven's Judges would live. I'm so bad at ending stories. Really, this isn't quite over yet, stay tuned. But still . . ._

_Heh, you make me laugh Stella-neko! You must be pre-med or something. Ah, is to Kenshin's leg . . . it's his left. I purposefully left that up in the air. I'm not really sure why, I just thought it would be a good idea at the time. _


	19. Epilogue

_Haha, you thought it was over! I just thought a little more closure would be nice. Or maybe not "closure," just a little extra. Regardless of what you want to call it, I'm finally done! _

One week later, after the misunderstanding of marriage had been cleared up (that had been a rough night for everyone), Kenshin was coming back from the grocers carrying a bowl of tofu while thinking about nothing in particular when he ran into someone, literally, just outside of the dojo. He threw a penitent "Suman, de gozaru!" over his shoulder while fumbling one-handed with the tofu bowl as it almost slipped from his grasp.

"Himura?"

Letting out a relieved breath as he regained his grip on the tofu, Kenshin turned to see who he'd crashed in to. His eyes widened and he almost dropped the tofu again. "Katsura-san!" Kenshin quickly recovered his composure and smiled. "You should have stayed longer at Kaoru-dono's dojo, if only to rest."

"I didn't want to impose any more," Katsura said, moving the staff he held to a more comfortable position. "Besides, I needed to get my kids away from all of that. Kaiba's attitude towards kenjutsu changed after he came back from Yama-chou."

"I noticed," Kenshin said.

"How are you doing?" Katsura asked, taking in the sling that Kenshin still had around his neck. "I was thinking after I got back from that battle . . . I was the one that invited you to come to Kyoto as a hitokiri, and here we are fifteen years later and it's almost the same story . . ." Katsura was fingering his katana. "I told Itsuma I wouldn't use it you know, for your sake. I don't know how much difference it made though. I think I knew it would still ruin you."

"It didn't ruin me," Kenshin said quietly after a prolonged silence. "Just . . . changed me. If I was ruined, I wouldn't be here now." Katsura gave a wry smile.

"I guess not. You've gotten good at cheering people up, Himura."

"That's all I ever wanted to do in the first place," Kenshin replied. "I just thought the only way I could do that was by using my katana. Hiko Seijurou tried to tell me I was wrong but I didn't listen." He gave a shrug that said what was past was past. "If it's anyone's fault for what I became, it's my own." Katsura looked thoughtful but didn't agree. "Katsura-san, why don't you come in for a little bit?" Kenshin asked, breaking the silence that had become too heavy. "We'd all like to know what you're doing."

Katsura shook his head. "No, I can't. I've already been away too long and I have work to do on the house. The old one was burned," He explained when Kenshin gave him an inquisitive look. "I'll see you later Himura. Try to stop by sometime." Shouldering his katana, Katsura turned and started down the cherry lane, holding a hand up in farewell. "Sayonara."

"Sayonara," Kenshin returned, watching while Katsura walked down the lane and turned right, humming to himself. A breeze blew a stray leaf across Kenshin's face and he brushed it away, turning to go inside.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru had come out to see why Kenshin was standing in front of the gate. "Who was that?" She asked, looking down the lane Katsura had just left. Kenshin walked towards her, smiling. Yes, his life wasn't ruined yet. He still had Kaoru-dono to come home to every day, and Sano and Yahiko and a host of other friends who made his path of atonement worth it.

"Just an old friend," Kenshin answered, meeting her at the gate. Kaoru accepted the response, holding her hand out to Kenshin as he stepped through the gateway. "Okaeri, Kenshin," She said, reaching to take the bowl of tofu from him. Instead of giving her the bowl, Kenshin cradled it against his sling and grasped her outstretched hand.

"Tadaima."

_Just a little omake-ish ending. Thanks again for reading everyone! xZig-zagx: Your review wasn't taken at all as a flame, I sincerely appreciate your input! Yeah, for some reason I decided not to remember that learning the succession technique quelled the Battousai in Kenshin. Argh! Thank you for the reminder. As for Kenshin's pacifism after getting out of the boat . . . I was just thinking of the Shura episodes, where he seemed pretty complacent and willing to let his life be taken (but then I suppose that was becasue he was so grateful they took him instead of Kaoru). Hm, yes, if Kenshin could still make it through the woods to Tomoe after being half killed, he should definately be a little more resilient to being dragged behind a horse. Anyway, thank you so much for all your reviews and suggestions! Everyone else too! Stay tuned for (hopefully) soon-to-come fics! _


End file.
